Anbu Sennin: A Final Fantasy VII story
by Arch-Daishou00
Summary: Near death after finally ending the life of his once friend and brother. Naruto is offered a new life by a certain mad goddess. But much like his old world, danger is afoot. Can one lone Uzumaki help fight against the coming darkness?
1. Broken Kitsune

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

 _ **"Hello folks. This is Arch-Daishou. Yes it's been a long while, and this is a new profile. Short version, my old computer went to shit. Spent 7 long months going into the depths of madness till today finally got a rebuilt computer.**_

 _ **But the entertainment did not stop there boys and girls, my old account got messed up and can no longer go into it. Fun, Fun. So will be republishing my stories onto this new profile. On one hand get to do some work on the chapters. So small plus.**_

 _ **Glad to be back, and hope you enjoy!"**_

 **Beta** : Etheral-23

 **Action Scenes** : Godospartan the kitsune

Normal talk

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Demonic talk**

 _ **Deity Talk**_

Fanon: = Strong/Smart Naruto

Fanon: = Rank: Jounin – Formerly Anbu Black Opts

{This starts four years after the fourth shinobi war & three years before the game story of FF7}

 **Prequel: Broken Kitsune**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

It was finally over…

Cerulean eyes gaze blankly upwards at the cloudy moonlit sky above. Their once normally brilliant shine flickering from between light to dull as blood drips from the edges of his mouth, and pool from countless wounds from his body.

Lying on the ground, he can feel his broken form growing colder as the twenty-one year old Naruto Uzumaki is serene as he felt the end coming. Even if he had failed the old sage, and the cycle of the brothers starts anew…

He can finally see her again. And truth to be told, it's all he actually cared about.

A serene smiles crosses his lips; _'I'm coming home…'_

 **"Kit…"**

"Ku… Kurama," Naruto voice dry, cracking, strained even to speak. "I... I'm sorry…"

Deep within the blond Uzumaki's soul, the ancient fox sighs; **"You have nothing to apologize for. But do you seriously want to die beside the wretched Uchiha corpse?"**

His cerulean shift left, not far away is the body of the man he once considered brother in all but blood. Together with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura they were able to take down the mad goddess known as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and ending the fourth shinobi war.

Or so Naruto and Sakura thought…

It has been four long years since he's last seen her jade eyes, her rosette hair, and the beautiful smile that warmed his soul. Her light erased from the world by a man he once called brother consumed by hate, vengeance, and madness.

But now, it no longer mattered. Even with his body broken, and Kurama himself too low on chakra to do anything, the final dark chapter of the Uchiha clan had now been laid to rest. In a way it was fitting it came to a close where it started for them, in the Valley of End.

Naruto's eyes drift back to the sky, barely registering the sound of thunder rolling and lightning flashing wildly in the heavens above. "Can I… just rest… partner..? I'm so tired…."

" _ **Well you could…**_ " A husky feminine voice make the blond Uzumaki weakly turn right. " _ **But dying can be so damn boring~. I got my head cut off once, took my body five minutes to find it. FIVE MINUTES!**_ "

A strikingly beautiful woman with long raven black hair, tan mocha skin, wearing a bi-colored dress with a very open low-cut on the front and back walked barefoot over to fallen Uzumaki. Her red lips smiled in a subtle yet demented way, her eyes were strange, one silver and the other golden.

" _ **I actually got Haskill's eyebrow to twitch**_ ," the strange woman giggled in almost a maniacal manner. Naruto only blinked as the woman pounded her right hand in her left palm looking back to him. " _ **Oh right, you're bleeding to death and I have a choice for you to make**_." She sat on her knees down beside the dying blond.

The young Uzumaki lifts a brow; "Ch… Choice…"

" _ **I can heal and save you. But I have a price for this 'unique' intervention**_." It was now the blond Uzumaki took notice of the environment around them was frozen in place. He saw droplets of rain literally stood still in mid-air, the waterfall now frozen. As if time itself had stopped, as this very strange woman tilted her head.

"What price?" the blond asked weakly.

" _ **It is very simple… The price is leaving Godaiyo, otherwise known as your world**_."

His tired cerulean widen as Kurama quickly spoke up; **"A fresh start kit. Let's be honest, nothing is tying you down to this world anymore…"**

The blond Sennin was quiet for a moment before turning his gaze to the paused skies. What was there really left for him here, despite an early grave, and her waiting on the other side? But, if Naruto truly knew one damn thing about his late wife…

 _'You'd kick my ass for giving up so damn easy.'_ He looked to the strange woman; "I accept…"

A smile crossed her lips as the woman placed her hand on Naruto's chest; " _ **Call me Raven… You'll be seeing me again whiskers**_ " The world goes black in the blonde's eyes as he vanished in a white light. Heaving a sigh, the mad goddess dryly glared over to the lifeless body of Sasuke Uchiha. Snapping her fingers a black gem appeared in her hand. " _ **No more cycle for you~… OH you will just love the Soul Carin sweetie!**_ " Raven giggled before breaking out into crazed laughter that echoed throughout the valley as time resumes.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

As his consciousness stirred, Naruto's senses were quick in feeling the soft fabric of the mattress he was laying on, and a pillow under his head. He also felt the intense and overwhelming soreness rolling through his body like a train from Yuki no Kuni had hit him. The strong scent of flowers invaded his nose as the blond Uzumaki opened his eyes. His cerulean eyes are greeted by a light tan ceiling over his head.

 _'I thought… being healed meant not feeling like Madara had come back and kicked my ass all over again.'_ Naruto mentally grumbled.

A familiar deep chuckle echoed in his mind; **"Ah you're still breathing you pansy. Just walk it off."**

 _'You are just a ray of sunshine as ever eh furball.'_ Kurama only scoffed as Naruto's eyes gazed about the room. Unlike the blond Uzumaki's square bedroom of his apartment, this was parallelogram in design, and a bit larger, now that he thought about it.

To the far left corner from the bed he saw a couch near a window. On the couch's right was a desk with a chair, and a dresser close beside that. A vase sat on top of the dresser with several yellow roses. The scent of flowers was quite overwhelming in this place.

Still, as he slowly sat up on the bed a relieved sigh escaped his lips seeing his katana, his collapsible costume made shuriken and his eight sealing scrolls on the couch. On the desk was his sage coat, cleaned and neatly folded, and finally hitai-ate beside it.

Gazing downward, Naruto saw his torso and left arm fully bandaged. Whoever found him took the time to care for him, but did he get hurt even more by just coming here? **"Before you even ask me kit, I was too exhausted and fell asleep as we vanished from Godaiyo. I woke up just an hour ago."**

 _'That's really the name of our world?'_

He heard the old fox snort; **"Well if you had actually paid attention to your geography in class brat you'd be amazed."**

 _'Oh bite me!'_ Naruto mentally growled earning a few good natured chuckles from the Bijuu King. Shaking his head, the blond moved the blanket off him, seeing he was only dressed in his boxers. Getting up and out of bed was a chore as his body made certain every sore muscle protested in the attempt.

The young Sennin caught himself as a wave of light headedness and nausea flushed over, he took small steps over to the desk _. 'Well I'm in no fighting shape for a few days.'_ Placing his hands on the desktop he heaved a sigh, _'But least it's over…'_

His cerulean shifted to the closed door upon hearing footsteps coming up some wooden stairs.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Normally, her day usually consisted of tending to her beautiful flowers at the church and picking them to sell in the on the upper plate of Midgar, helping her mother with shopping, cooking, or avoiding them. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever even suspect another person would be falling from the sky and into her church, scaring the living daylights out of her… again. The life of twenty year old Aerith Gainsborough was never dull, though at times she wished it was; the heart could only take so many surprises.

She sighed slightly as she walked up the stairs inside her house, her dainty fingers lightly sliding on the wall. In her other hand there were some clean clothes she was able to get that could fit the blond, since his former attire was badly torn up and covered in blood. By Gaia she never saw anyone look that badly beaten in her life.

 _'The planet called him an 'outsider'. But what does that mean? Even still, I could feel nature itself at one with him.'_ This being one of the many thoughts that ran inside her head.

Reaching the top, she rounded the stairs and passed her own room. Stopping at the second room's closed door she went for the nob quietly not to wake their guest/patient. Inside the room, Naruto remained where he was as he felt zero malicious intent. Especially since whoever found him took the time to patch him up.

The door opened and he saw a young woman around his age stopping upon seeing him up. She was wearing a very elegant blue and white dress with a red camisole underneath and white wedge sandals with pink straps, the outfit fitting her hourglass figure just right. Her brunette hair having segmented bangs which framed her heart-shaped face and the sides, and was also pulled back in a thick plait with a pink ribbon tied around it.

Naruto also noticed a white orb within the ribbon which held a faint glow, he and even could feel a faint power coming from it. She had a beautiful fair skin tone and vibrant emerald eyes.

She blinked before looking wide eyed, seeing the young man she thought was close to death a mere day ago now standing. "You should be resting, how are you feeling?" the young woman's voice was soft and melodic to Naruto's ears.

"Well, now that you ask," the young man's voice deep and graveled, it was the first time Aerith heard it. The blond Uzumaki still feeling a touch of vertigo and nausea as shook his head; "Think I need to sit down."

Quickly walking over, putting the clothes on the desk. Aerith puts one of Naruto's arms over her shoulder, slowly helping him back to bed. He let out a sigh upon sitting back down, rubbing his eyes with a small groan. Though he could feel the beautiful brunette staring at him; "How long was I out?"

"A day. With your injuries I thought it be longer," Opening his eyes he saw her emerald orbs gazing to his unbandaged right.

Unlike the visible parts of his tan skin Aerith saw, from the elbow joint down of his right forearm and hand being pure white. She found it weird seeing where the young man's tan skin ended on his arm, and the pure marble white hairless skin began, even with the fingernails.

"I… lost my real arm four years ago. They called this thing a bio-prosthetic. Did not understand the science behind it, but gave me a new working arm," It wasn't really a lie per say. But he really did not want to go in detail to a stranger about how Baachan and the medics used old man Hashirama's cells in making his new appendage.

It still kind of freaked him out anyway just thinking about it.

 **"Least you got your arm back kit. Even if it looks like that wretch Zetsu's arm,"** the old kitsune was right, even the creepy part.

The brunette shook her head; "I'm sorry, my name is Aerith. I… I did not mean to stare."

"Naruto," the blond waved it off chuckling; "You're fine, got used to the weirdness a long time ago."

Turning around, Naruto saw the brunette go back for the men's clothes on the desk that looked about his size. Picking them up in her arms, she walked back to the bed. The blond nods taking them. "This is what I and mom could find around your size. Will you be alright in coming down for breakfast?"

Giving her the thumbs up, Aerith smiled as she left the room and closed the door. Looking down, the blond let out a sigh at the dark blue muscle shirt and black sweats; "Couldn't it have some orange?"

Kurama face palmed shaking his head. **"Idiot…"**

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Aerith saw her mother setting plates on the dining table. "So how is the young man?"

The woman noticed her daughter wide eyed looking her way; "He's actually awake." Those also made the woman look in shock as well. The young man was practically at death's door when she first saw him!

Before she could continue, both mother and daughter saw the person in question coming down the stairs in the clothes Aerith gave him. It was now the young brunette took notice of Naruto's physique. She could see the definition in his biceps and triceps of his arms. Even with through the shirt she saw the solid muscle that outlined the blonde's upper torso. And his bio-prosthetic now covered by fresh new bandages.

While definitely not the bulky build of the few body builders she has seen on occasions. Naruto has strong lean muscular frame matched by a towering height of at least 6'2 or 6'3 by her guess. He was quite pleasing to eyes, if the small blush on her cheeks were any sign. Aerith also took notice of the three horizontal lines on both of his cheeks on his angular face. In an odd way he kind of reminded her of a fox. Next to the natural spiky sun kissed blond hair, but his eyes drew her attention. Cerulean in color and enhanced by a unique if not a quite familiar glow to her she saw once before.

 _'Just like a member of SOLDIER… Could he…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the blond spoke up; "Thanks for the clothes. And for saving my life. Naruto Uzumaki ma'am" The young sennin spoke to the middle aged woman in a green dress with an apron over it who waved it off with a smile. Her brown greying hair was in a short ponytail with a small bang on her right.

"My name is Elmyra Gainsborough. And thank my daughter, she found you and been at your bedside the entire time." The elderly woman giggled getting an embarrassed 'mother' from her daughter.

The blonde's gaze turned to a blushing Aerith who shook it off looking to him. "You fell out of the sky, crashing through the roof of my church. You were lucky to least landing on the flowers."

If his eyes went any wider, both daughter and mother thought they would have popped out as Naruto jaw went slacked; _'Are you fucking kidding me!? Yes save my sorry ass via free falling, is that woman out of her goddamn mind!?'_

 **'Trust me kit you have no idea,'** the Bijuu king mentally mused.

 _'And how the hell did some flowers smother my fall?!'_

Taking a few deep breaths after mentally freaking out, the blond rubbed the back of his neck; "Sorry about that."

Shaking her head, Aerith waved it off; "I'm just glad you're alright. I just… have to ask, where on the upper plate of Sector 5 did you slip from?"

Mother and daughter saw a blond brow slowly rise; "Upper plate? Sector 5..?"

"…Sector 5… Of Midgar young man," Elmyra said delicately.

Again they only saw utter confusion of the blonde's face. Why did they feel like this was going to be a long day?

* * *

XxX ~ Gaia: εγλ 0005 ~ XxX

* * *

Midgar…

The central capital of Gaia, which was the name of this planet he found himself now a resident of. In regard to his old world, not even Amegakure or Yuki no Kuni come close to be as technologically advanced to this place. The Shinra Electric Power Company, who being the grand architects of this massive metropolis, this city actually was the central headquarters of their entire company with the largest building at the city's center. With eight massive Mako reactors that supply the power for the entire place.

Gigantic plates that were suspended hundreds of feet in the air by massive pillars, the 'glorious' city of Shinra is a sharp contrast to the slums beneath it. While those above get to enjoy all the comforts; with pristine buildings, clean streets, the finest attire, and food, anything one could desire. Those below paradise of the 'pizza plate' above held life with anything but.

Homes made from pieces of metal that lay about the slums like an enormous scrapyard. While other houses and buildings came from broken down mobile-homes, buses, anything people could get creative with. Even though Naruto had zero idea what the hell a 'Mobile-home' or 'buses' even were to being with.

Still, as Aerith and Elmyra commented despite the bleakness and poverty of the slums, were they lived as well, this place held a unique blending of cultural diversities that one would never see anywhere else.

But how the rich loomed over the poor still made Naruto sick to his stomach. He wanted to do something about. However he also knew he was just one man, and if he tried anything it would bring an entire army coming for him. His younger self would not have cared about the odds, and charged in by the seat of his pants.

The blonde was so damn glad he was not as stupid as he once was. Nor was he willing in gambling people's lives that would get caught in the crossfire. And he damn sure was not about to let his new friends here get hurt or worse by trying to be a hero.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Eyes closed, his breathing was steady as Naruto sat in a meditative position at the center of a ring of yellow flowers behind the house. The serene atmosphere only amplified by the waterfall which formed a lake with the house and two large flowerbeds being like small islands. While not as soothing as Mt. Myōboku or the crystal realm of the dragons, this place held an air of peace unlike most places he knew however.

After breakfast and the long explanation of Gaia, the blonde felt it was time for some much need air to clear his head with everything that had happened since leaving Godaiyo. In a way, it felt like a heavy weight he carried for four years was finally taken off of his shoulders, but he could say with pride he did not kill Sasuke out of revenge. He would not fall into that darkness thanks to his will and to those who love him back home.

He heard Kurama make a loud throaty noise; **"Your loved ones will be fine on Godaiyo brat. The Uzumaki clan restored, no Akatsuki, the Uchiha filth is erased from existence, two dead snakes, and the Ōtsutsuki can never again set foot on that planet. Other than typical human stupidity, everything should be fine."**

Still keeping his eyelids closed, it did not stop Naruto's brow twitching at the 'typical human stupidity' barb. Then again, the only human the old fox even gives a damn about was him. And even though he can be a cynical jackass he was right.

A small grin tugged his lips; "Can I help you Aerith?"

He heard an 'eek' as he opened his eyes. Shifting his head to the planks that connect this patch of ground to the back of house, a pouting brunette walked over; "How did you know?" Aerith sat down on her knees beside him, not caring if it dirtied her dress.

"Well I am ninja I recall telling you and your mother," the blond sennin still grinned.

"Who comes from a place that has never existed on Gaia," the brunette rolls her eyes at his expanding grin. She paused; "… You really certain you didn't hit your head when you fell?"

It's not that she felt Naruto was trying to deceive her or her mother; she got the feeling the blonde was not the lying type. But just the sheer concept of someone actually coming from a different dimension of space and time sounded like something from a book, or one of those manga things from Wutai.

A chuckle came from the blonde; "I think I would have recalled falling from there." Lifting his arm and pointed his finger upwards to the plate above.

Amusement shined in his cerulean orbs as he watched Aerith trying hard to think of some logical reason for his 'drop in' into her church. Defeat won out as her shoulders slumped forward; "…So you really did come from another world?"

"I'm not sure if you sound disappointed or shocked," the blond remarked incredulously.

This earned Naruto a very dry look from the brunette; "You have someone nearly fall on you. And then have him explaining they come from an alternate reality within space and time. That would be quite a lot to take in don't you think?"

A shrug came from the blond; "I got used to weird things when I was twelve." That being the first time seeing a mountain size nine-tailed fox inside of you, which followed by all the nightmares before and after the fourth shinobi war.

"…Any friends or family back home?" the brunette asked.

"My friends in Konoha will be fine. My clan or family as you call them is doing better than they have been in years now back together," it still felt good and proud in the revival of the Uzu with Saito-Otooji as the new head. And with Kakashi-sensei as Hokage now, he knew everything was in good hands.

Aerith was quiet for minute before speaking; "So what will you do now?"

"Not a clue," the blonde rubbed his chin. "It has been while since I had a chance to actually rest for a while and think on things."

She wasn't sure if it was his tone, or how he said it, but Aerith heard the hollowness in Naruto's voice. And she did not like it one bit; "Well, you can stay with me and mom."

To those words a blonde brow elevate; "You are letting a stranger, who may be potentially insane given his story on how he got here, to stay in your home?"

Getting to her feet, Aerith only smiled as she extended her hand to him. "Then we learn to trust each other. One day at a time."

That smile, he couldn't describe it in words. But he could feel the warmth and kindness from her simple gesture. A gesture he mimics taking her hand. "One day at a time."

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

A throated noise came from the blonde as he opened his eyes. It had been a while since he actually had a good night's sleep. Glowing cerulean turned to the desk seeing the clock at 3AM. Getting out of bed, Naruto smirked after taking off the bandages from his chest and left arm his body was fully healed.

 **"Only beside those two green spandex clowns would you think of training after healing yourself,"** Hearing Kurama's voice the blond stops his thoughts.

 _'Come on, I am not as bad as bushy brow or Guy-Sensei. I just agree with Neko-taichou that a person should always be ready,'_ Naruto said recalling the words of his former Anbu captain. Who he later learned was his mother's sole apprentice.

 _'Can I ask you something?'_ the blonde appeared in his mindscape looking to the old fox that rested his head on his human-like claw hands.

 **"Am I familiar or have I ever heard of a realm called Gaia? Sorry brat, while I have known a few beings who hop dimensions from time to time. I myself have never done it… Had to keep a promise to the old man after all."**

The blond conceded with nod at that; _'Then you least know why my eyes are glowing?'_

 **"You have an active chakra network plus me in here. It's just a byproduct of being in a world with a high abundance of the planet wide chakra flowing through, this 'lifestream' as they call it. Want to know more, go figure it out."**

 _'Stingy old furball...,'_ Naruto's eye twitched as he heard his friend snort in return. With that conversation tucked away, the blond went to the couch for one of the scrolls.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Her long brunette hair laid over her bed sheet like curtain as Aerith slept quietly on her bed. Her breathing even and steady as her nose crinkled as a warm smell invaded. The brunette's closed eyes twitched as she opened them with several blinks.

A cute yawn escaped her lips as she sat up on her bed. The smell of cooking food again invades her senses as she gets out of bed. Wearing a simple sleeveless nightgown, she stretched as she opened the door of her room. Assuming her mother was making breakfast Aerith walked over to Naruto's room.

"Naruto," the brunette says softly knocking on the door. "Time… To…" Opening the door she pause mid-sentence upon seeing the bed empty and made. Lightly frowning, her ear twitched hearing humming downstairs.

Going down as the door of the main bedroom under the stair opens, Aerith stopped seeing her mother looking her way; "You're not cooking?"

"I thought you were."

"Nope," they both turn their heads; "That would be me dattebayo," they heard Naruto's voice in the kitchen.

 _'Dattebayo…'_ Mother and daughter lift a brow as they notice plates and silverware already on the dinner table. Both soon shrug as they took a seat, Aerith's eyes lean to the kitchen seeing their new roommate wearing a black long uniform jacket with that bandana on his head, with dark burnt orange pants with sandals. She blinked when she swore she saw one of the metal pans moving on its own.

Within a few minutes Naruto brought over blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage. He gave everyone equal portions; "Thank you. I did not know you could cook" Aerith smiled as Naruto took his own seat.

"Thank my cousin Karin and my friend Ino, those two literally forced me to learn the culinary arts," the blonde sennin snorted as he started eating.

Cutting a small portion of the pancakes with her fork, Aerith took a bite. Her emerald eyes widen as a satisfied moan came from her throat as she chewed. Swallowing, the young brunette sighed; "Thank you Cousin Karin and Ms. Ino."

That got a chortled sound from the blonde as he ate.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

After waiting for his new friend to take a shower and put on new clothes much like from the day before, Aerith decided in showing Naruto around the Sector 5 slums. Makeshift homes crafted from scraps of steel that lays all over the area as explained to him. A few of the 'mobile homes' were also around made into places for people to live. Several stands selling goods liter the area as well, with lastly a massive television screen high on a pile of metal.

From their patched up clothing to their dirty faces, he did not need Kurama's chakra cloak to feel the despair around him. In a way it reminded him of his year alone on the streets trying to survive. But that did not even compare to these people living their entire lives impoverished.

It was like Nami no Kuni, just on a bigger scale. And the thought made him sick to his stomach as it did then.

Still, humanity was a stubborn race. As he saw people finding what little happiness they could here. Several children playing happily beside their parents. Naruto also took notice how people were receptive to Aerith with warm smiles and happy waves with light small talk.

Though the looks in his direction were just the opposite. "Not too fond of outsiders are they?" While it wasn't outright hostility or hate he saw, it was nothing he was not use to back when he was brat.

An apologetic smile came from the brunette; "They don't know you yet. Give it time."

"Time's all it takes," the blond shrugs as Aerith restarts giving him the tour of Sector 5. Passing through a massive open gate she shows him the broken wall leading to Sector 6. Naruto tilted his head as he followed his new friend down on a dirt path. "So where we going?"

The brunette spun around with her hands behind her back; "We're going to the place we first met. And it's a place very sacred to me." She spun back around humming lightly as she walked on.

 _'Strange girl…'_

 **"All the women in your life are fucking strange if you haven't noticed brat."** That comment earned an eye roll and a mental snort.

With several strides, Naruto caught up with Aerith as they traveled the dirt path. Squinting his eyes, the blond saw a large cement building that the blond saw in his Aunt Lyn Uzumaki's photos during her and Kya's travels in the western continent close to the Elemental nations.

"That's the church huh?" Naruto spoke up his thoughts.

Aerith nods, "Yep, my favorite place in sector 5."

The structure was impressive in size, made of stone with stain glass windows. Two bell towers on each side of the double wooden doors with the right tower top broken. He saw the roof was slanted with tiles. A massive hole at the far end of the roof, with smaller ones close to it.

The right wooden door creak loudly opened with Aerith's dainty hands. Both walk in as Naruto takes the view of the interior. Six unique pillars, three on the right, three on the left go up the church rafters as old wooden pews are lined up in rows on either side. Behind the altar he also saw the church's religious symbol.

Aerith's sandal covered feet creak on the floorboard while Naruto's remains silent as ever thanks to his Shinobi training. Nearing the alter he spots another hole in the roof that lets in sunlight onto a large area of dirt with yellow and white flowers growing out of it.

An amazing sight in all honesty. This one area defiant compared to the hard dry ground just outside. Aerith only smiled as walked over to the flowers; "Welcome to my flower garden." Spoke as she slowly spun around with her hands behind her back to look at the tall blonde. "I sell these around the slums and up top."

"And… these things stopped my fall?"

"Yep"

"…Okay" _'You know what? I won't even bother trying to make sense of anything anymore…'_ The blond shook away his thought; "Honest pay for honest work" It was more than what he could say from some of the things ninja did.

At his words the brunette just shook her head. "My dream is to one day see Midgar full of flowers."

Maybe it was the infectious smile, or just positive aura about her, but a small grin crept on Naruto's lips; _'Never hurts to dream.'_ He heard Kurama make a grunting sound but went silent. Gazing around, his glowing cerulean stop over a particular object beside one of the pillars, his new friend tilted her head at him.

She watched him as melancholy shined in her emerald orbs at the item her new friend found.

"Your flower cart," Naruto crossed his arms looking at the push cart that looked like something a patellar would use back home. He did not miss the dust coating over the cart with the wheels broken. "Needs some fixing. You made it?" The blond Uzumaki turned to his friend.

Aerith shook her head; "Someone… made that for me…"

Neither Naruto nor Kurama missed the distant tone in her voice; "Boyfriend?"

"He was… But I haven't seen him in years." The brunette looked to her flowers for a moment before looking back. "Do you have… someone special?"

An unreadable chuckle came from the young Sennin as his eyes gaze up to the hole where the patch of sunlight came through. "I had a wife… She died four years ago…"

"Oh Gaia I'm so sorry!" Aerith stammered waving her arms a bit. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright. How the hell could you have known?" the blond waved it off. "So, how bout I fix this for ya?" He stuck his thumb over to the broken cart. "Be a lot easier to handle those flowers."

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

After a few hours tending to the flowers, which to Aerith's surprised in learning of her new friend actually having a real green thumb in gardening. They closed the church doors to make their way home. "So you're a ninja, carpenter, and gardener. Like a jack of all trades."

With a smile from the blonde, she got a shrug in return. "Just capable when needed is all. Ino was a gardener, and I knew a bridge builder so carpentry wasn't too hard to learn when I put my mind to it."

He half wondered what that old bastard Tazuna was doing besides getting drunk as hell. No doubt probably pestering Inari for great grand kids. Both he and Kurama mentally snort at that as the blonde and brunette walk the dirt path.

However the former Anbu's danger senses flared as he slowed to a stop, which made a confused Aerith stop beside him; "What's wrong?"

"Well boys look what we have here," a gruffer male voice than Naruto's spoke up. Shifting her eyes, Aerith saw at least eight men in hard leather clothing and bandannas over their mouths. All brandishing some blunt weapon in hand.

His glowing cerulean never leaving the men, Naruto stealthily put his hands in his pockets quickly, grabbing a few Kunai he stuffed in various places for quick access. "Can we help you? We're kind of late as it is, and we'd like to not cause a scene."

The man holding a baseball bat with barbwire wrapped around it waves it off; "We won't take much of your time pal. We just want all the Gil between the two of you... And your woman... You see we've had an eye on her for a while, and we want her."

Narrowing his eyes, the blue eyed ninja analyzed the situation. Buying just a few seconds more time, he warned the bandits. "Well, keep looking, because if you try and lay a single finger on her, you'll find out just how painful it is to lose a finger. It won't be quick..." Gripping as many kunai as he could from his pockets, he prepared for their strike, if they did after his warning, and he suspected they would still attempt it regardless.

Aerith looked between the men and her new friend; "Naruto" she barely whispered.

"Just stay right here," he whispered back.

The man with the bat shook his head; "Sorry friend... Guess you get to watch what we do to her. Before we slit your throat." Snapping his fingers with his free hand two men charged.

Before they could get halfway to the duo, they were impaled with three Kunai each, one to the head, another to the neck, and a third to the heart with precision and speed that nailed them to the ground shortly after. Glaring at the leader, Naruto's eyes flashed crimson for moment. "Sorry, 'friend'. Guess you'll have to enjoy that torture you oh so wanted it seems."

The head thug looked wide eyed; 'When the hell did he move?!' He looks to rest of his boys who were obviously now wary of the cold glare given by the tall blond. "Kill him or I kill you all myself!"

Though hesitant to move on command, the group managed to do as they were told and with battle cries stormed the duo. Naruto was upon the front in the blink of an eye and with a single hand snapped the neck of the nearest bandit with a single palm blow, twisting his head back with a snap. Not even with an effort, he shifted to the side of a sword attack coming down on him and tricked the attacker to the ground, his heel raising up to knock the sword up and into the attackers head, impaling him.

With four down and four to go, Naruto didn't let them get near Aerith, grabbing one Bandit coming past him and throwing him into his buddies attack, which cut his chest wide open, and with the dead man's sword hammer, slammed it down on the head of the woman who cut her ally, and smashed the head clean open on the ground. The last two surrounded him, but held steady and shook with fear. Naruto gave them one last warning. "Leave now and never come back, and you may keep your lives... Stay and die... You choose."

The man with the barbwire bat yelled as he tried hitting the blond. But only blinked seeing his weapon gone from his hands, that was his last thought as Naruto used the man's own weapon and stuck the man square on the side of the head.

Though not dead, the man was sent hard to the ground, knocked out for the time being. The last bandit still awake and alive ran for his life. Naruto grabbed a Kunai and kicked the bat wielding man until he awoke. Grabbing his jaw to quiet him, Naruto stepped on the bandit leader's hand and put his Kunai to the finger. "This is what you get for attempting such things on those you believe are your playthings."

Aerith only grimaced as she turned her head and closed her eyes as Naruto's kunai went through the man's skull. Slowly eyelids open with her emerald orbs looking over to the tall blond. "…You really are a ninja," her voice somber.

Gazing over as he pulled his kunai from the man's head, the blond sighed. "Sorry about that."

"When you live down here in the slums, you get used to nasty things like this. I just had been lucky to avoid the thugs who roam around down here." She walks over to her friend gently rubbed his arm; "You okay?"

At that Naruto snorted; "These guys weren't even amateurs, I've faced bears worse than these idiots." He slowly walks about getting his kunai and cleaning them off. Tucking those back in his pockets as he soon drags the corpses together. Aerith only watched as now lifting a brow seeing her friend going through odd hand movements.

Taking in a deep breath; _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_! Aerith gasped as Naruto let out a steady stream of fire from his mouth that engulfs the pile of bodies. They turn to ashes in under a minute as the blond finished his jutsu.

"Magic!"

Naruto only chuckled as he shook his head; "Nope, that is a jutsu. Will explain later, I'd say we had enough fun for today don't you think?"

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

For my FF7 series it has been a while yes. But after some long thought and some good friends advice I have decided to redo the entire thing. This time will keep the old one up for those who liked it. But not completing that one. Now with the right help and things as Chronological as I can get it, this feels better to me. Expect some Crisis Core scenes in this. Till then, see ya on the flip side.

Sheogorath belongs to the Elder Scrolls Series.


	2. Sage and Assassins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

Beta: Etheral-23

Action scenes: Godospartan the kitsune

 **Prequel: Sage and Assassins**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Four weeks…

It strangely did not feel like four weeks had passed to Naruto. It still felt a bit surreal settling into his new life in Gaia. Granted, his situation could have been worse all things considering. The blond Uzumaki could have arrived in this world all alone with a possible freaking language barrier between him and everyone else, as Kurama had sarcastically brought up to his attention.

Gods only know how long that would have been a pain in the ass to work on…

Count him even luckier to have fallen into Aerith's lap… literally...

The young brunette and her mother Elmyra have been an absolute blessing to him. Helping Naruto in understanding Gaia, the people, and the unique cultures on this planet. The ladies soon learned the blond had one hell of a work ethic.

Naruto was practically a crazed whirlwind throughout sector 5. Fixing up people's homes, aiding the supply runs, and clearing out any monsters or bandits that threaten the sector. Though Aerith still got a laugh in remembering the blonde's overreaction to that weird robot monster Hell House. Gaia, she wished she had had a camera on that day.

Another surprised she also learned about her new friend, he was well versed in medicine, first aid, though he was far from a doctor. He said his late wife Sakura, his cousin Karin, and adopted mother Tsunade were the real doctors. He explained in great detail how all three literally pounded necessary medical knowledge into his thick skull where he ever needed it.

Still, in the four weeks of being here the people of Sector 5 have slowly grown to call Naruto as one of their own.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

At the present moment, said Uzumaki, dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, was sitting on the ground in the kitchen of their home, working on plumbing of the sink. He was lucky enough Elmyra's late husband had left tool box with possibly every item the blond could have needed to be the unofficial handyman of Sector 5. Over at the dining room table, the matriarch of the household and her daughter sat and watched Naruto at work.

"I know for a fact now, my late husband would have liked you," Elmyra smiled wearing her usual attire. "Emmett always respected hard working people." Her eyes wandered over to a small picture on the bookshelf.

Naruto grunts as he took off the old pipes replacing them with somewhat newer ones he had found in the scrap around the slums. "By how you talk about him he sounds like a cool guy."

Beside her mother, wearing a shin-length pink dress that buttons up the front and a red bolero jacket. She wears brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves, these up in their usual fashion, Aerith just watched quietly as her mother and Naruto talked.

 _'I know several weeks are hardly enough time to get to know anyone. But something just feels off…'_ The young brunette could not describe it, but it was just something in his eyes showed something. What it was she had no idea; Naruto was quite hard to read for her.

He talked all the time, but it was also like he truly never 'said' anything. If Aerith was honest it drove her absolutely crazy, but at the same time she understood trust takes time. She truly hoped that was all it was and they both could be good friends down the road.

However, trust was a two-way street. She knew full well she would have to tell him that. But how would he see her if she told him she wasn't completely human? It amazed her that she never once even told her very first boyfriend either, thinking on it now.

It just terrified her, if she had told him or eventually tell Naruto, would they think of her being some kind of monster? That's what scared her most, which was why she never told Zack.

"Gaia to Aerith hello…" The brunette blinked now seeing a half dirty Naruto looking at her coyly waving a hand in front of her face.

Least she had the decency to blush as she looked at the blond. "Yes… I'm sorry, was thinking about something."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to for some extra pipe. I need a small piece and I'm done with the kitchen sink."

Aerith deadpanned at him; "You ask a lady to crawl around in a dirty scrapyard?"

"Says the lady who gets dirty every time she does gardening at the church," Naruto spoke dryly.

"That is completely different," the young brunette said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

With a roll of his eyes, the blond walked to the door "Whatever. Will be back home in a bit, and finish up on the sink."

"Please be careful." Elmyra spoke up. Naruto simply grunted as he waved closing the door behind him. "He certainly is never boring." She noticed her daughter deep in thought again. "Aerith?"

Emerald eyes shifted to her mother; "I'm sorry… I'm just wondering if I should… Tell Naruto that…"

A sigh came from the older brunette, she knew this would come up eventually. "You should tell him when you're ready. I get the feeling it won't even matter to Naruto."

"…You might be right. But what if…" Aerith stopped as her mother's hand held hers. Elmyra did not say word, but gave a gentle smile. That put the young brunette's nerves at ease as she nodded.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Standing in one of the larger metal piles, Naruto and a dozen or so Kage Bunshin root around looking for the piping his needed.

 **"I don't need to really read your thoughts to know something is bugging you brat,"** The fox suddenly spoke in his head.

The blond looked at piece of pipe in his hand, but discarded it since it was too wide; "What the hell should I be doing with myself now? I'll be forever grateful for that Raven lady in saving us, and bringing us to Gaia. But, now what do I do?"

 **"You mean besides killing off those weird monsters and pathetic excuse for bandits to keep Sector 5 safe? Or becoming the self-nominated Mr. Handyman and medic for the humans?"** The nine-tailed bijuu snorted; **"Or are you just bored?"**

"I am far from bored furball," Naruto dryly stated, trying to 'glare' at him with his mind. "It's… just what the hell should I be really doing Kurama?"

Rubbing his eyes, Kurama shook his head; **"Live kit… That's it. Choumei's host didn't spend all that time with you for you to return to wallowing in self-pity. You and that pervert Jiraiya saved her from those two Akatsuki rats; she paid you back by being the anchor you needed after losing Sakura. Both emotionally and physically,"** Kurama smirked at his last words.

And that was as close to a pep talk you get from the surly ancient Bijuu king. No love like tough love eh? Yet he was right, even though Fu did not have to go out her way to help him like she did. Though the fox was mostly teasing him about a certain part of that relationship of theirs; "Yes the sex with her was awesome, happy now smart ass?"

For Sakura, Fu, his family and friends, he'd figured out something for new life on Gaia. Naruto just hoped she was a happy as he was back home.

 _'Well… Back to work dattebayo. How fucking hard is it to find a simple damn pipe the right size I need?'_

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

" _It is time… We have been patient enough. It is time to bring her home_." A powerful authoritative voice spoke on open speaker from an office phone resting on a large oak desk.

Sitting behind the desk, with elbows resting on the desktop. A man in a well-made dark black suit and tie, with long shoulder-length jet hair, a tilak resting on his forehead as his chin rest on his interlocked fingers. His brown eyes stare blankly at the phone.

"Understood sir," the man spoke back in a calm slightly cold smooth voice.

" _I will leave the procedure up to you Tseng. But the ancient must brought back undamaged, am I understood_?"

"Understood. It will be done President Shinra," Tseng said reservedly. Lifting his chin and unclasping his fingers, the man turns off the phone.

Clasping his fingers back, and returning his chin back on top, his brown eyes shift over to another pair of brown eyes that belong to a petite young woman with shoulder-length wavy red hair. She also wore a suite similar to his, but with fingerless gloves covering her hands. She crossed her arms under her chest.

"So, we're really going after her this time," the woman spoke in a soft tone. "No more lollygagging."

"I could keep the president's attention away from her for so long. But now Hojo is in his ear, my hands are tied Cissnei."

The redhead sighed; "Liked she'd be safe with 'that' psycho doctor getting his claws into her. It just… It feels like we're betraying him," Cissnei's voice calm with only a minor hint of anger in her tone.

"You don't think I feel the same? We were both his friends, but we are still Turks first and foremost. You're coming with me on this one, along with Reno and Rude."

Cissnei groaned as her shoulders slumped forward; "Rude I don't mind, But Reno is a lazy dumb ass. He'd just screw up somehow."

"Perhaps," Tseng shrugged. "But he is the fastest person among us next to you. And I want no mistakes; Aerith won't escape us this time."

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Heaving a long sigh, Naruto closed the cabinet doors under the kitchen sink. After taking least an hour an half one of his clones finally found the right piping he needed. Cleaning and replacing the old pipe barely took twenty minutes.

Aerith giggled at the tall blond; "You're even dirtier than when you left." She smiled while standing beside him as he turned on the faucet as water went down the drain properly. "You did it."

A smirk came from the Uzumaki before looking down at himself; "How the hell did I get this filthy just looking for a freaking piece of pipe. I need a shower."

"If you want to eat," Elmyra said. "Go wash up while I make supper this time."

Giving a flux salute, Naruto turned and jogged up the stairs. Ever since he showed up, he and the Gainsborough matriarch have been taking turns cooking. And it remained those two upon Naruto learning that his late wife was not the single worst cook ever. At least Sakura's food actually looked like food compared to whatever Aerith did.

Rounding the top steps, Naruto went into his room grabbing a clean shirt and sweats for the night. Walking passed Aerith's room and turning right, he entered the bathroom. Modest in size, maybe a touch or two larger than the one from his old apartment back home. But had a much homier feel with the colorful wallpaper, and touches here and there by how Emmett had made the place.

Putting his clean clothes on the sink, and stripping down and tossing his filthy clothes of the day into the hamper, the blonde started the shower. Getting the dirt, sweat, and dust off with the hot water, his mind wanders over the few weeks being here.

Once he was healthy enough he stared usual morning exercises behind the house. But for his more dangerous jutsu, he went to the scrapyard. From Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Senjutsu and Kurama's chakra cloak to his wind and fire elemental jutsus worked fine, save only his summoning jutsu which produced nothing.

Kurama had explained that summoning could only be performed in the dimension where those he made a contract with existed. Meaning he could no longer summon Hein or Gamakichi. It bummed him out, but he knew there were others back home with the contracts so things would be okay.

And finally the last thing that was plaguing his mind… Raven…

Now Naruto could honestly say he had seen quite a lot weird crap over the course of his twenty-one years of life. But to encounter an actual bonafide divine being, that shot to the top of his 'crazy fucking shit list'.

The blonde Uzumaki was never much of a religious person per say. However, one does gain a new perspective upon witnessing something one once thought to be flat out to be impossible.

Thankfully a certain kitsune was willing to go into details of the gods and their ranks that he was aware of. But much to Naruto's very vocal annoyance, Kurama would not say anything on that Raven woman. Even when going into his mindscape, the old fox either changed subject or pretended to be asleep.

In some way, it was like Kurama was afraid even to mention the woman's name. When bringing that up the only answer he got was all gods, demons, angels and other spiritual and celestial beings gave this goddess a 'universal' wide berth. Why? She didn't feel evil to Naruto when she showed up and saved them both. Of course he was nearly dead, so not every mental function was working as they normally do at the time.

Eventually the young Sennin just gave up in asking.

Besides, Raven did say she'd see him again. He just zero idea as to when, Oh well…

A throaty noise came from his tenant; **"So what is the agenda for tomorrow brat?"**

 _'Aerith said she was selling flowers on the upper plate again. Gonna keep her company.'_ The blond shrugged as he washed his hair.

Presently the blonde was still working on the flower cart when they went to the church. Aerith told him she did have a flower basket and was fine with that, but Naruto just felt compelled in fixing that cart. The problem was the parts were a unique size and he had to get creative with the repairs.

If you're gonna be creative, you do it Uzumaki style as his odd uncle Samenosuke always said.

 **"Be honest kit, you're rebuilding that damn thing. But for what reason, trying to show up that girl's former mate?"**

 _'Hell if I know, she did say he wasn't a bad guy. He just worked a lot. And he was in SOLDIER.'_

A dry look came from the fox; **"Is that your shinobi paranoia thinking there was some ulterior motive to him when coming to her?"**

 _'Why would there be? Aerith is just a normal beautiful young lady who loves flowers,' t_ he blond dismissing the fox's words.

Kurama went silent letting Naruto finish his shower for supper. The old fox could not quite fully sense it, but that Aerith girl was anything 'but' normal.

Still, he'll just let Naruto figure it out for him. Because yeah, he was lazy like that.

* * *

XxX ~ next day ~ XxX

* * *

After his usual morning training which began at three in the morning, and finished at around six. Taking a shower and making breakfast at seven when the Gainsborough ladies woke up. The blond Uzumaki donned a dark burnt orange shirt, black Anbu pants with his kunai holster on his thigh and sandals. His Sage coat and Hite-ate for the finishing touch while Aerith wore a dress like the one she had on when he first met her.

With some of her flowers freshly plucked from the church and in her weave-basket, the two headed from the train station that led to the upper plate. They went through the large crack in one of the sector walls into the unfinished and deserted sector 6. Broken roads, rusted out construction equipment, make-shift bridges made by someone who made sure people got through safely.

The place was an overall mess, but Naruto did find some minor training with the occasional monsters that popped up once in a while. The brunette beside him said she usually found good spots to avoid being seen when there were monsters around.

While Naruto applauded Aerith's cunning. Kurama however was growing more and more certain this was no normal human girl. But all he had was his gut feeling and zero proof, thus he kept quiet.

Aerith's emerald orbs gazed around the broken Sector; "All these years I lived here, I never seen Sector 6 without some Hedgehog Pie or some other monster walking around."

"Those little bastards are mostly annoying alone or in a group. It's those Whole Eaters that are a freaking pain. Tenacious as the giant spiders back home in the Forest of death." The blond grumbled till noticing the wide eyed stare from his new friend, "Have I ever talked about that yet?"

The beautiful brunette still looked deeply shocked as she weakly spoke; "You did failed to mention that one…" Half of her was afraid to ask. Giant spiders… That had creeped her out enough on its own.

"Short version, It's a huge survival training ground in Konoha. Hell it has its own ecosystem. We keep a giant fence around it due to how dangerous the place is. I went there once when I was twelve for the Chunin exams. A few years later I went back, kept my senses and skills sharp. The animals inside there are massive, very strong, and not too friendly. And I spent two months living in that forest."

 _'…I am never going to find some just some normal nice guy am I?'_ Zack was a good guy… Really, he was. But the man couldn't stand still for five minutes, and the brunette wondered if he was just a touch crazy.

Skipping pass the whole coming from another dimension. The few stories shared by Naruto of his old missions during his time as a Shinobi, she had to rethink the 'entire' concept that was insanity. The blond did not have a boring life that much was certain.

But Aerith did worry how someone actually kept their sanity like Naruto has.

As the duo stepped off the makeshift ramp near the exit of the broken sector, Aerith smiled as they entered a playground just near the threshold of Sector 7. Her emerald orb shined with warmth seeing several children playing on the swing, or going down the large cat-like looking slide.

The blond Uzumaki chuckled as he grinned at the children. Another reason he kept Sector 6 as clear as he could since Sector 5 has no playground, the few parents in 5 thanked him for that one. Aerith giggled as she waved back at the children who waved at her as she and Naruto made for the open gate of Sector 7.

Passing the threshold, Naruto took how contrast this sector was to that of 5. People really got creative in this sector, no doubt due to the larger area they had for themselves. From small to large, even to have buildings on buildings, ranging them from two to three stories. It was impressive the ingenuity of mankind.

Making for the train station, the blond Uzumaki took notice of also the most cleanest look building in this Sector. With a well-crafted wooden front patio, there was a bar with a sign above the door, 7th Heaven… The second floor looked like where the owner of bar actually lived there, and finally on the roof of the second floor was a large billboard that had the word 'Texas' on it. He had no idea what that word meant, and he asked around, nobody did either...

 **"Give you a guess the idiots just put that last part up because they thought it was cool,"** Kurama chimed sarcastically.

None of them heard a few sneezes from within the establishment.

"Goddamn it Biggs! You sneezed on my fucking sandwich!" The duo froze as they heard a deep angry gruff roar from a man within the bar.

"Sorry Barret!" a smooth male voice responded back quickly.

Emerald and cerulean blinked, once, twice, and thrice before the two resumed walking for the train. "Well someone pissed in his porridge," Naruto muttered.

That earned a giggle from his companion.

* * *

XxX ~ the upper plate ~ XxX

* * *

Sitting at table outside of a café, Cissnei sipped her tea while Tseng idly read a book. Suddenly, the comm in their ears went off; " _Target identified, the ancient is selling flowers by the fountain as per her normal routine_ ," a deep smooth voice spoke in their ears.

A coy grin grew on the petite redhead; "Consistent if nothing else isn't she?" she rested her chin on her palm.

Tseng turns a page; "Excellent Rude, do you see anything else?"

" _Uh yeah, there is some blond guy with her. Bout as tall as Rude maybe, he's got weird marks on his cheeks. The hell are those supposed to be, whiskers_?" an easy going male voice spoke on the comms. " _…Oh shit… Boss, this guy has glowing eyes_ …"

Both Tseng and Cissnei look at each other sharply; "SOLDIER… what do you think?" the redhead put her tea cup down.

Tseng closed his book; "…When the ancient is done we go for her. Then will we verify this man; do not engage unless he does. Kill him if necessary. Reno, Rude remain where you are, when she leaves then we go."

* * *

XxX ~ Naruto ~ XxX

* * *

Skyscrapers that could dwarf anything back in Amegakure. Well pristine roads that are either paved or made of brick. Shops that had anything, that anyone could have dreamed of. Everything was top of the line on the upper plate of Midgar.

But the blond Uzumaki knew while there are probably quite a few hard working, good and honest people here who earned all they had. There also had to be the ridiculously wealthy who lived up here, enjoying all the finer things in life like the nobles back home.

Yet if there was a choice to either live up here or the slums? Naruto would choose the slums every time. Not because of just Aerith or Elmyra, but because the slums felt more real to him than all the glitz of the metropolis above.

Leaning against the wall of a building, Naruto watched with a smirk as he crossed his arms while Aerith gave a flower to anyone that would listen to her. He saw the joy in the brunette's eyes as gave a flower to people who liked them enough. And it was never for the money that she did this.

It had been a few hours since coming from the slums, and the blond soon noticed his new friend coming over with an empty basket; "They liked your flowers eh?"

"Is not too often that I sell out. Got eighty gil today," Aerith beamed as she and Naruto started for the train station.

The blond picked up one of small silver coins that had a small hole in its center. It was very different to ryō back home, although this did feel more tangible than currency made of paper. Flicking the coin back into the flower basket, the blond smirked; "So now that we're rich shall we buy a mansion." Naruto chuckled getting a playful smack on the arm.

Both lightly laughed as they turned a corner into an alleyway. As they walked, Naruto's sensed several people shadowing them. It was then he saw Aerith freeze up standing in place. Her emerald orbs shone with genuine fear that made Naruto look ahead.

A man dressed in a well-tailored black suit and tie, average in height with shoulder length jet-black hair and a tilak on his forehead stood in their way. The blond could pick an air of authority about this man, as well as dangerous vibe in his brown eyes.

"It's been a while Aerith," the man spoke in calm slight cold tone.

Just hearing this man's voice made his brunette friend slightly hide behind the blond. His glowing cerulean took notice of three others wearing the same kind of suit like this man. One to their right being a tall bald man wearing shades with tanned skin, a no nonsense aura being about him.

On their left is a lanky man with unkempt red hair with a ponytail with goggles holding up his bangs over his eyes. And two symmetrical red marks on his cheekbones. His business coat was unbuttoned with his shirt untucked. An on this guy's belt his saw a strange baton dangle about.

Eying behind them there was a petite woman with long wavy red hair, fairly cute in his opinion. Dress in the same kind of suit but with fingerless gloves on her hands. Her brown eyes were indifferent as they gazed at him, but directed mostly to Aerith.

Naruto looked back to the man who first spoke; "Can we help you?"

The redheaded man looked dryly; "You were in SOLDIER and you never knew a Turk when you see one? What, were you bottom of the barrel 3rd class?"

 _'Why the fuck does this guy sound like Iruka-sensei?!'_ Naruto kept a straight face while having a mental freak out hearing the voice of his former teacher.

 **"Oh like someone sounding like another person is something remarkable"** The fox snorted. **"But this dumbass here I think just gave you a cover story."**

Naruto eyed the redheaded man; "Maybe because I was actually busting my ass doing my job. Did you just got out of bed wise ass?"

"Ouch…"

Tseng sighed while Cissnei rubber her eyes; "You'll have to forgive Reno. I am Tseng, leader of the Turks. Behind you is Cissnei, my second in command, to your right is Rude. Reno you just spoke with. And you are?"

"Me..? I'm nobody. Just a sexy blond bastard living life, day by day." Naruto said with a straight face as he protectively stood in front of Aerith. "Something we can do for you?"

"We are here to take Aerith home. Her real home," Tseng said keeping his gaze on the brunette who now gripped Naruto's left arm.

"I am never going back to Shinra," the level of spitefulness in Aerith's terrified voice actually surprised the former Anbu.

Naruto gave a nonchalant grin to Tseng; "And you have your answer."

"I am afraid this is non-negotiable, the ancient will return with us to Shinra as per our orders," Rude spoke up, making the blond sennin to a mental double take.

 _'Now baldy here sounds like Itachi! ...What the hell did he call her? '_ The Uzumaki stealthily reached into his pocket finding the item he needed. "Now we've reached an impasse. Kidnapping a beautiful girl against her will really pisses me off. Especially pisses me off when they happen to be my friend."

Reno lifted both his brows; "Oh… Mister nobody SOLDIER gonna try to stop us? One guy against four Turks?"

A very cryptic looking smirk appeared on the blond as he pulled out two smoke bombs and threw them to the ground at his feet. A large plum smoke covered him and Aerith, as all four Turks look wide eyed with 'four' identical clones of the man bursted from the smoke grabbing each Turk and vanishing via shunshin. The smoke cleared with the original Naruto and Aerith were gone.

 _'Kurama, you know what to do'_

 **"Yeah yeah…"**

* * *

XxX ~ Reno ~ XxX

* * *

The goggle's wearing redhead did not know what the hell happened. One minute they had the ancient, and that blond ex-SOLDIER guy pinned at a four way alley section. Then Mr. Nobody SOLDIER threw some smoke bombs and four blonds came out and grabbed him and the others and vanished.

Now here they were somehow at the park, alone, with the blond bastard staring him down. Pulling his Electro-Mag Rod from his belt, Reno lightly glared; "Who the fuck are you?"

The Kage Bunshin just smirked crossing his arms; "Like I said before ass hat, just a nobody."

Not taking this lightly, the redhead began running at the blond clone, unaware just what he was getting into as he picks up the speed. "Ass hat THIS!"

The clone had to admit, this guy had some footwork. From the start of his sprint to right in his face he was all over the place, zigging and zagging before swinging the rod at him, electricity crackling. Ducking under the strike, Naruto grabs onto the redhead's foot before pulling hard, slamming the Turk to the ground and then lifting him in the air, slamming a kick into his back and sending him tumbling back to the swings. Reno even landed perfectly on one and swung back before landing on his ass promptly.

Getting up, Reno growls as he charges his rod again. Before he could start running, the blonde was already jumping off the swings and spinning. Seeing the incoming attack, the redheaded Turk zips to the side at the last second and stabs for his opponent. Not nearly enough speed, as the blonde swung his body and kicked the rod into the air and spun on his hands, slamming a kick from hell into Reno's gut and sending him into a wall.

Groaning, Reno shook his head as he rubbed his eyes; _'This son of bitch is faster than me.'_ He cough as he spat out some blood; _'Oh hell... Maybe I can get lucky... I'd rather be sleeping on the couch right now than this.'_

Getting back up to a vertical base. Naruto's clone lightly nodded; "You can take it, I will say that. But just so you know red, I was holding back..."

Reno just glared at the blond; he could feel a rib or two cracked. He had to hope a surprise move could get this guy in one shot; _'Here we go!'_

With a wild run, Reno sprints towards the blond in a flurry, his feet a blur as he catches the blonde with a swing, only for the guy to fade like he was just fog. As the redhead turned to catch anything behind him, he was surprised with nothing. No one was even near him. "Come out here you bastard! You said you were holding back, and then teach me what you can REALLY do! I dare ya!"

With a whisper in his ear, the eyes of the redhead turn faint and wide. "Dare accepted..." Quickly and on reflex, Reno rolls forward, barreling himself to the ground and sending a rising back kick to whoever was behind him. He felt something hit, but it didn't deter the blonde clone as a sliding sweep kick smacks into his head, sending him barreling back on his feet before being clocked by a roundhouse to his head. Feeling a hand on his leg again, he feels gravity motion the other way around as he is lifted to the air, only to slam into the ground.

It was not over, however, as Reno feels himself pulled back up, being tossed into the turn-table and swinging in circles until he is too dizzy to even move. Getting off and on all fours, Reno tries to hold his stomach. He never noticed the final strike as his own baton shocks him on the ground till he passes out.

The clone eyed the shock baton in his hand before tossing it. "You know what you're doing. But unless your name is either Rock Lee, Might Gai, or A. You don't know what speed is red. See ya." He didn't really care if that guy was unconscious, but just felt like doing a bit of trash talk before dispelling.

* * *

XxX ~ Rude ~ XxX

* * *

Standing outside of a café, the heavy hitter of the Turks and the Kage Bunshin slowly circle each other before stopping. Rude stood least two or three inches taller than Naruto, not prone to panic under pressure or even curious how he had Shunshin them here.

This guy was business, although the blond did have to wonder what kind of parents name their child 'Rude'. That thought vanished as information came from the clone that had faced Reno. "Your friend with the goggles is out of the game. I'll give you one chance to go."

Rude simply took some black leather gloves from his pocket and put them on his hands. He never spoke a word as he got into an expert boxer's stance.

The Anbu Sennin sighed; "Least I offered..." He got into a Taijutsu stance.

Rude moves slowly and meticulously towards the blonde before sending a couple swings his way, two jabs and an uppercut came flying past the clone's face, but he leaned away each strike before it could connect. The uppercut was then turned into a downward thrust, Rude not letting Naruto have room to strike on his own. As Rude slowly backed Naruto into a corner, the blonde clone put a foot up, leaning against the wall a few feet back and blocking the punch with the ball of his foot.

Rude backed off quick, sensing the incoming counter, but was too late as the blonde's foot connected against his knee, forcing him on the other before getting a kick to the jaw and sent back-flipping back. Landing in a booth seat perfectly, Rude shook himself off, only to see the blonde smirking, a towel over his arm and a platter in the other hand. "May I take your order? OH! One ass-whooping coming right up!"

Breaking the table, Rude stood back up and with a jerking movement side to side, he closed in on Naruto, his eyes glued on his target as he his fists flew. Swinging out, jab after jab with hooks and hay-makers, Rude was putting on the pressure and not even breaking a sweat from the fierce uppercuts. Naruto was a little impressed, this guy was not a joke. But he was still no match either, as a hard straight whizzed past his face he stepped in, grabbing the other fist coming to jab him in the gut, and then slamming the guy's own gloved fist into his jaw thrice over before throwing him to the ground and kicking him along the floor to rest. "You'd be wise to stay down."

"I won't bad mouth your skills. You trained your ass off to get as good as you are. I can respect that, But you won't win this fight," the clone said with zero arrogance in his tone.

The blond groaned as Rude got back to his feet. He watched the tall bald man take off his broken shades and tossing them. Reaching into the inner pocket of his coat, Rube pulled out new shades and put them on.

A light chuckle came from the former Anbu; "Always fight with style. I dig that." Both got back into their respected stance.

Once more, Rude was swift, stepping up with multiple jabs, furious and wicked fast as he broadly punched at any point on the blonde's body that moved to attack, keeping a distance to make sure the clone couldn't do that throw again. Seeing an in, the tall bald Turk swings with enough force to break the bar, which he did when he missed as Naruto jumped back.

Grabbing a chair, Rude slams his fist into the seat and breaks it apart, shreds of metal and wood and cotton flying at the blonde in front of him. Quickly entering the fray of his distraction, Rude roared with hooks and uppercuts through the mist of the broken chair, only to hit nothing. As the dust of the chair's cotton and leather dissipated, he found nothing in front of him.

Naruto was, instead, above him. "That wasn't very polite, you know! Mother ever teach you manners? Oh wait, you're RUDE!" As the Turk looked up, Naruto slammed a heavy kick into his face, breaking the man's glasses again before picking up his foot and ducking forward, grabbing the man's suit and rolling on his back as he pulled the Turk down. Jumping up, Naruto tosses Rude under him and out the diner window on the other side where the sign was.

Rude stood back up, rubbing his head and looking dizzy. As their eyes met, Naruto didn't warn him before he was clocked out. He could hardly contain his laughter as Rude was knocked over the head by the swinging sign. "Well, seems I wasn't the one who beat him, the dinner did."

The clone looked over to some of panic workers hiding; "It's cool now. Put it on baldy's tab." The girls lightly screamed as the clone dispelled.

* * *

XxX ~ Cissnei ~ XxX

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" the petite redhead demanded as she gazed at the new surrounding of a parking lot.

The blond clone shrugged; "Gave us some room and distance... Let boss get Aerith away from you guys... Oh by the way, Reno and Rude are down for the count."

Her brown eyes narrowed; "You won't stop us traitor. We will take the ancient back."

"Traitor is such a nasty term. But least I still have my conscience. Can you say the same?"

The redhead said nothing as she pulled out and opened her large crimson colored shuriken. Design was a bit different from a Demon wind shuriken, but same premise over all.

Naruto whistled; "I got something like that back home. But prefer smaller ones... You know, if we weren't enemies, I probably ask ya out. Why do I always fight cute girls that want to kick my ass?" The blond slumped forward.

Before he could contemplate such, the clone had to duck back as the Shuriken slashed for the throat. Jumping back, the blond was surprised by the swift strike coming for his head so soon after, and then jumping clear out of the way. Cissnei had thrown the thing straight for him, but now that she was disarmed he was soon upon her and thrusting a kick against her.

The redhead turned away from it, slamming a palm into his knee but was taken in stride as Naruto bent his leg down and let the force of her strike land his foot solid on the ground, letting him kick up with the other leg. This Turk, however, was not like the other two, as she slammed her hands into the foot, twisting it around and kicking back at the blond.

With his foot in a strangle hold and his back to the kick, the blond had no choice but to take the strike, sending him flying up in the air. Had Kurama's chakra not being flowing through him, reinforcing him to greater levels than an average clone, he would have dispelled already. Once airborne he twisted around to regain his stance when he landed, but what would have been a recovery for the clone was replaced by panic, as the red shuriken was falling above him, straight for his chest. Catching the shuriken at full force, the blond was forced down by the swinging momentum and sailing back to Cissnei.

Taking the momentum, Naruto swung the weapon at Cissnei, only to find her jumping right at him and taking the shuriken back and swinging for his chest. Catching the blade again, Naruto was forcing himself to take the upper hand by kicking the bottom blade, knocking it from the redheaded Turk's grip. But as it pulled her, she flipped and smacked him with a solid uppercut slice kick, and sent him into a car, crashing the window.

Landing on her feet, the redhead caught her weapon in the air and let it rest on her shoulder.

 _'I am so glad we can take beatings now,'_ the clone mentally mused sarcastically. Shaking off the cerebral cobwebs, Naruto looked at the redhead. _'This girl knows she is small, and uses that against taller opponents. Bet they never know what hits them when they get cocky with her at first.'_

Cissnei was at least an inch shorter than Aerith, but it did not stop her what so ever. She has very impressive speed and was a lot stronger than she appeared. And those combat skills were nothing to sneeze at.

"Give up, I will kill you," Cissnei said with finality.

That earned her a mild glared; "All to kidnap an innocent girl who clearly has no love for you or Shinra."

"...It doesn't matter. These are orders from the president himself. The ancients will bring us to the Promise Land. And whether she likes it or not she belongs to Shinra," The female Turk said in a toneless voice.

But the young Sennin picked up what that girl was trying to hide as she spoke. You don't spend a year in Anbu and learn nothing; _'she doesn't really believe that.'_ "Well then... Bring it on little red."

And bring it was what she did, as she, again, threw her shuriken at the blond. As the blond moved out of the way the weapon stuck itself into the car. Still in the air, Naruto noticed that Cissnei wasn't where she was before, but instead, used her Shuriken as a platform to jump off it. Not taking it easy on her anymore, the clone caught the fist coming for his face and pulls the redhead in for a strike of his own. Pushing off his fist as it whiffs by her hip; the Turk pulled him with her as they landed and tried to throw him to the ground, sliding a foot back to unbalance him.

Though that plan failed the moment they landed, as Naruto kicked off the ground and twisted forward. Stomping on the woman's foot, the clone pulled Cissnei back and slamming her back on his knee before catching her neck with his arm. Hoping to put her to sleep was a hopeless move; the trained Turk knew of this move and knew how to get out of it. Bending down, and almost twisting her ankle out of place, she sits down and lifts her leg up, clocking the clone in the head and giving her room to twist herself back, pull herself out, and flip back with a rising kick.

Her escape was a success, but her attack missed when the blond caught her leg and push her down, forcing her to flip herself facing the sky and land on her back. Quickly, the redhead rolls out of the way of the stomp the blond tried to finish her with and kicked at his next strike, pushing herself away before rolling to her feet and jumping back.

Naruto was not done yet, as the female Turk jumped off, he grabbed her shuriken and tossed it at her. Catching the thing, Cissnei runs back into the fight and swings with all her might, the bottom spike embedding in the ground where Naruto once was. Looking up, Cissnei backed from her weapon as Naruto lands on the end, causing it to flip out of the ground. Catching it himself, he threw it back at her and was following the weapon as Cissnei ducked out of the way.

The redhead was no slouch, however, not letting the weapon distract her as she catches the kick to the face coming for her jaw, and trips Naruto with a sweep kick. As he was falling, Cissnei rose up with a fierce uppercut that was blocked by the blond. Grabbing his hand with hers in a death grip, she switched tactics and pulled roughly, tossing the clone to the ground and then twisting his arm, snapping her legs around it and against his neck.

Now, the sleeper hold was on the other end of the fight. Though strong, the woman was light and short, giving him leeway to stand up and slam her to the ground. The first pounding didn't deter her at all, so the blond did it again, feeling her grip become loose before gripping back. A third time almost broke it as the legs around his arm slid off for a brief second. Roaring with his last few breaths, the clone raised the woman to the air and then nearly broke her back on his knee, slamming her to his knee and causing her to cry out in severe pain. Though her grip was death-like, Naruto's strike made her lose her grip long enough for him to split her legs from their trap and swing around, causing her to fly off him and into the ground, bouncing a little as she did.

Unable to move, the redheaded Turk looked in rage at the blond. But before she could speak, he punched her hard enough to knock her out, finally. "Sorry, cutie, but not on the first date."

Naruto took a deep breath resting his hands on his knees as he leaned forward; "Damn she's good" He learnt some interesting things during their fight. "What the hell is the Promised Land?" He shook it off as he dispelled.

* * *

XxX ~ Tseng ~ XxX

* * *

Not a second after the two appeared at the town square by the large fountain where Aerith had sold her flowers, Tseng had already drawn his 9mm Beretta. He nearly shot the clone between the eyes had he not deflected it with a kunai, pushing the Turk leader back with enough force with a reverse kick, they stare down one another as bystanders either run away or hide and watch.

The blond Uzumaki looked at the firearm in Tseng's hand with mild annoyance. He seen a few in the slums used by thugs. "Really hate those things. Any idiot can pull a trigger and think their badasses."

"We agree on something," Tseng said in a calm tone. "Walk away from this. You were in SOLDIER, you know Shinra won't stop till we get what we want."

"Don't be such a pessimist," Naruto countered. "So what's the Promised Land? Little red brought that up before I knocked her out."

The leader of the Turks narrowed his eyes; _'He took out Cissnei. Then Reno and Rude weren't a match for this man. How is able to generate copies of himself?'_ "You have no need to know. Only understand Aerith is important for the future of Gaia."

"I doubt she agrees. She probably tell you to go to hell if she wasn't so polite," the clone crossed his arms. "So yeah, not happening Tseng. So let's beat each other to death like civilized gentlemen shall we?"

Sheathing his side-arm, Tseng tightened his gloves before getting into a tall and narrow stance. "I'd hardly call you a gentleman. After you, of course..." Getting a shrug back from that, Tseng tensed just in time to take a punch to the gut, catching the fist that sank itself into his abs. Swiftly, the leader of the Turks bent the arm around the back of his head, knocking the other fist coming to take him out, wrapping it around the blonde's chest and lifting the clone in the air before slamming him down to the ground. As the clone hit the ground, Tseng rolled with his momentum and launched up, kicking at the hand coming to grab him to prevent his escape. "Hm..."

That took the cake; even Cissnei didn't land such a blow that quick into the fight. Jumping to his feet, Naruto had to use both arms to block the kick coming his way, ducking under the next one. But the third kick, as Tseng spun around and split-kicked low to the ground knocked the clone back again. Standing back up quickly, the blond noticed Tseng again on his feet and tugging his gloves tight on his hands.

As the dark haired Turk kept his cool, he had to admit that this was not the blonde's best. "Stop holding back or you'll find out just how tough I really am."

Ignoring the man, the clone jumped forward, rolling on the ground and launching at Tseng with a fierce whirlwind kick, only to miss as the Turk stepped to the side and swung out where Naruto would land. His landing foot kicked from under him, Naruto landed on the other and kicked himself up, going upside down and on his head he blocked the kick coming to his chest and swung for Tseng's gut with his feet. Though even this strike was blocked by the Turk leader, who threw the leg aside, spinning Naruto, and kicking again at the clone's back.

Sliding a little, Naruto groaned a bit as he spat out dirt. Tseng was on him before he could blink, forcing him to launch his body up and catch the kick. Knowing full well this guy was suing his legs as a way to distract his other moves; Naruto didn't take any chances as he rolled beside the leg and dodged out of the way of the fist Tseng smacked his leg with. Rolling out of the way, the blond kicked his legs up and in the air at Tseng, scissor kicking the Turk, only to find empty space.

The dark haired man jumped over Naruto and landed on his feet in front of the blond, sliding a leg to the man's head. The clone quickly launched backwards and back to his feet, getting in stance. "Alright... You want my best, and then you get it."

 _'Guess being the leader of these Turks isn't for show. Let's get serious then,'_ Naruto charged in a blur as Tseng narrowed his eyes.

The long haired man ducked expertly from a roundhouse kick aimed for his head. "That's more like it."

Swiftly bringing his kick back down, the clone slammed his foot to the pavement as Tseng dodged backwards and then stepped forward with a strong hook. Blocking the strike, Naruto kicked at the man's feet, finding no chance when the man stepped back again, and stepped aside the kick that came afterwards from the same leg.

Catching the leg was another mistake from Naruto, however, as soon as he latched onto the leg, Tseng grabbed his shoulders and pulled the blonde close, clamping the leg onto his back and dragging the blond to the ground. It took quick thinking, but the clone caught himself before Tseng could slam his head into the ground. Both letting go of each other, they got back to their feet before charging in together. Tseng's wild hook to the abs was blocked by Naruto's charge inwards and shoulder bash. Tseng rolled into the shoulder and struck with his elbow, only to find Naruto backing up and sliding a kick up at him. Ducking back and then to the ground in a crab stance, Tseng ducked under the return kick before launching up and spinning himself, a double whirlwind kick that Naruto backed off from.

The clone returned to the Turk leader in force, and finally landed a hit after a failed series of close range jabs, all of which the Turk blocked and deflected to any side he chose. But as soon as Naruto switched from jabbing and did something unpredictable, Tseng found his nose bleeding when the blonde stomped forward to slam his head into the man's face, knocking him back and off balance.

Before Tseng could recover, Naruto let loose, a kick to the leader's chest sent him flying back, but then he raced to the Turk before he fell completely and slams his elbow into his back, knocking him forward and into the next punch as he twisted around from his elbow strike, using the same arm, and slams a heavy fist into the man's gut. Sending the Turk up a bit off his feet, the clone rolled his other arm up and then slammed his elbow into the Turk's back once more, and slams him down to the ground finally.

Naruto knew he hurt his opponent but he also knew this guy wasn't done yet. Tseng rose to his feet as blood dripped from his lip. Some internal bleeding as it looked. Yet despite that Tseng remained calm and collected, never showing any signs of pain, save for an involuntary body twitch here and there.

The clone eyed the fountain for a second as he looked at the man; "Up for more?"

"Let's go."

The blond was ready, but still was not fast enough to see Tseng, even in pain, be able to pull off a right hook into a spinning sweep kick and then a flipping rising axe kick, all to finish with a jumping double heel kick. Naruto dodged the punch, pulled his leg up away from the sweep, side-stepped the flip kick, and blocked the double heel kick, but that last one pushed him back against the fountain.

Tseng had him on the ropes, but even the Turk knew he was just fighting a wall now. Landing on his feet after the last attack, he charged the blond and pinned the blonde's leg to the fountain and ducked under the punch his way, catching the knee trying to push him back and ramming his elbow into the blond, pushing him into the fountain. Though the clone was feeling the pressure, the blond knew he had to get up, slapping against the water, he uses his buoyancy to come back up, meeting Tseng's fist. Rolling his head to the side, the blond again slams his head to the Turk, only this time the Turk hit back.

Both fighters were wrestling for control at this point, both stuck as their hands flipped around each other's attempts to jab, to grab, or to get away. Tseng finally found his chance by taking both hands back and wrapping them around the blond. Pulling the clone up, he tried to knee the man until he knocked the wind out of him, but Naruto didn't let those attacks land, his hands becoming red from the constant strikes.

Roaring, Naruto finally had enough of this. Using all his weight, Naruto slams down on Tseng's knee, not only stomping it to the ground but also twisting the leg to the side and causing Tseng to fall to his knee, giving Naruto the breathing room to grab the man's head and punch him in the head. Every other time his fist connected, Tseng blocked it, only for the next to hit and his vision go blurry. Naruto finally just took the man's head and brought it to his knee, slamming the Turk's head to the ground behind him from the force, and knocking him out finally. Huffing, the clone shrugs it off and stands up. "Boss better not let this guy get with Cissnei in a fight; those two together might do some serious damage."

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

As the final clone dispelled, and Naruto processed everything he had just learned of Tseng and his Turks. His cerulean orbs gaze down at his visibly shaken friend, whom he had his left arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her head buried in his chest, she tensed up when the train jostles on the track on its way back to the slums.

Aerith gripped her flower basket so tight Naruto could see the white of her knuckles as she hugged it to her chest. "This has happened before," the blonde's quiet words being more a statement than question.

He felt the brunette slowly nod; "…Since I was little…" Almost whispered cautiously, his friend looked up at him with her emotions of fear and panic in her eyes. "N… Naruto… Would… Would you think I'm a monster if I told you I was only half human?" Her voice was nearly a pleading whisper as she spoke fearfully.

The blond Uzumaki just lifted a brow at her.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

As they returned home in Sector 5, Elmyra could sense something was wrong. Upon Aerith nearly whispering it was them, the older woman panicked till Naruto calmed her down and explained he took care of the Turks.

But presently he needed to know some things. An sitting quietly at the kitchen table, Elmyra and Aerith had finished explaining as to why Shinra was after to her. The younger brunette had avoided eye contact through the talk as he had listened to everything.

"She's always been able to avoid the Turks whenever they showed up," Elmyra as she held her daughter's hand. "I guess the president got tired of waiting."

"They really believe you can take lead them to some Promised Land," the blond Uzumaki folded his arms.

Aerith shook her head; "They believe it enough to keep coming after me. But never like this." Had Naruto never been there…? She did not want to think of that. But now the blond knew the truth. "Naruto do you..?" The blond lifted his hand making her silent.

"First and foremost… You're no monster, end of that discussion," Naruto said sternly before softening. "In the five weeks I have known you, I know without a shadow of a doubt you're one awesome lady."

It felt like pressure had left Aerith's body as long sigh escaped her body. A smile formed on her lips as she just wanted to hug the man, till noticing a somber gaze from his glowing cerulean. "Since we're revealing things… I better explain what I am… I'm a Jinchurriki."

Puzzled looks came from both mother as daughter as they tried pronouncing that word in their heads. "It means; 'Power of the Human Sacrifice'." Both ladies looked wide eyed in shock.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Naruto sat quietly as he had spoken a few hours of what a Jinchurriki is, and his complete life as an orphan. The time of when he a baby to the age of twelve not a pleasant one. Things getting better when meeting his cousin Karin, then both Naruto and Karin being adopted by Tsunade. Encountering his other Uzu clan members.

But he could tell the whole living weapon for your nation did not sit well with either of them; "Trust me I made peace with this a long time ago."

"But it's not right," Elmyra said sternly.

"Perhaps not, but Godaiyo was filled with constant wars. Old man Hashirama did what he thought was right to keep villages from war. Don't think he truly understood what he done, but here we are now."

Aerith looked at him; "This… Kurama person is still with you?"

Instead of answering, Naruto got up from his chair. Bit his thumb as he did the familiar hand sign combined with his Bijuu's chakra. Slamming his hand down on the floor a large puff of smoke appeared. Both Gainsborough ladies tensed up as the smoke cleared and seeing an orange fur fox, the size of an average man with nine tails lazily moving about.

Kurama sat on his hutches as he crossed his arms; **"I trust this helps your level of understanding?"** The old fox asked sarcastically.

"This is Kurama, my friend. And don't mind the sarcasm, he's always surly."

The old fox snorted as he rolled his glowing crimson eyes. He shifted his head to Aerith who, unlike her mother looked slightly afraid, was curious. **"I knew you were more than a simple human."** Kurama leaned in as the brunette surprisingly followed suit.

Aerith's emerald eyes stare into the Bijuu king's crimson as slowly she rose her arm as her dainty hand. Naruto lifted a brow as the brunette's hand touched Kurama's lower jaw.

 **"You are an interesting mortal… And with an active chakra network no less."**

That got three very surprised gazes, Naruto shook his head as he looked at his old friend; "Aerith has what?"

 **"I did not fully notice till you brought me out here. Whether it is of your unique heritage I am uncertain. But I told you kit, chakra exists in all realms, albeit they have different names or the method of wielding it properly. Most of course never do, thus having civilian level of chakra to survive. This could be a boon."**

Naruto looked to his new friend; "Care to learn how wield your chakra? I'd also if you're comfortable like teach you how to defend yourself"

The brunette looked shocked at the blonde's proposal.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

 **Now before anyone even asks me, no Aerith will not be learning any Jutsu. AT ALL! This is merely to help her Cetra powers, for which we know are bad ass. And wanting to give a base on how she learned to use a stave weapon in the first place.**


	3. Our game is our game

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

Beta: Etheral-23

Action Scenes: Godospartan the kitsune

 **Prequel: Our game is our game**

"An ex-SOLDIER… You are certain of this?"

"Yes sir," A bandaged Cissnei gave a curt nod as she stood in the room of top floor of Shinra headquarters. "The Mako glow of his eyes was a dead giveaway."

The man who sat directly in front of her at the largest and sole desk in the room with several monitors and computer was the man who ruled all of Gaia itself. Despite being of short stature, his calm demeanor and sheer confidence casted a strong presence. The president wore, of course, only the finest burgundy suite with a white button shirt underneath with a red tie. His short blond hair was well-groomed, showing only a few strands of grey on the sides along with his thick mustache.

Smoke rose from his cigar made from his favorite special brand from Costa del Sol as his piercing blue eyes gazed at the petite redhead. "And this traitor had taken out all of you? With Tseng, Reno, and Rude having to be placed in the medical ward for severe injuries. Do we know who this ex-SOLDIER is?"

"Freyra and Balto are currently looking through every personal file on our database and hard copies."

Not very often did Cissnei speak directly to the president, but with Tseng's extensive injuries, and despite her own she had to play boss of the Turks for a while. She was lucky to have only received bruised ribs out of that knee, although with the thick bandage wrapped around her chest made her want to sleep on the Turk's office couch with some ice. Least those pain meds were finally kicking in, hallelujah to modern medicine.

But what in the hell was that blond bastard's knee made out of, mythril?! Oh she will get him back, especially for that cutie comment she heard before going unconscious. Only one guy really had the balls to get away with flirting with her. Never mind that she usually decked Reno for his attempts to woo her.

Least Ruluf admitted he just wanted to sleep with her. Still earned him a knuckle sandwich to dreamland, but at the very least he was honest about his intent.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the president spoke up; "Until we can fully identify this man I am suspending in retrieving the ancient till further notice."

While not outwardly showing it, Cissnei was thrown a mental curveball upon hearing the order. President Shinra was a business man through and through, but the man was no coward. If someone was in his way, that individual would be gone within a day.

This had to be due to Aerith. The president would much rather have her come willingly, despite knowing full well what that madman Hojo will do to her. But this ex-SOLDIER was too large of a variable to take reckless action.

Or he simply did not trust Cissnei enough like he does Tseng to handle the situation, not that she cared either way. "What are my orders, sir?"

"I want recon on this traitor; find any information you can on this man. If he could take out Tseng and you, this individual could possibly pose a threat to everything."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Cissnei's pace was slow as she descended down one of the two large stairs to enter the presidential 80thfloor. The 79th wasn't much to see, just holding the president's secretary's office and being a glorified waiting room. The petite redhead winced with every other step, at the bottom she saw two people dressed in the same Turk's attire looking up at her.

One was an attractive woman of average height with long raven black hair going to her waist, sable brown orbs showing concern for Cissnei. To her left is a towering, muscular man with short spiky light brunette hair with lapis colored eyes.

"Well, what is the word from on-high?" the man asked in deep tone.

Cissnei stopped at the bottom of the stairs; "For now, we do nothing Maur. We halt on the pursuit after the ancient. Our current course of action is that we look into who our traitor ex-SOLDIER is."

A sigh came from the raven haired woman as she rubbed her eyes; "Cissnei you should be resting."

"I will be fine Judet. For now we need to learn who this guy is."

Maur rubbed his stubble chin; "Are we certain blondie is one of ours?"

"Know anyone outside of Shinra's SOLDIER division who has glowing eyes?" Judet placed her hands on her hips looking up dryly at the man. "You sure you were a detective before joining us?"

The petite redhead rolled her eyes as she walked passed the two who followed closely behind. "While Freyra and Balto check the computers, I want you two to look around." Cissnei said as they exited the secretary's office. "Maur, go to the SOLDIER division HQ. Look for anything and talk to anyone that may recognize who this guy is."

"Got it boss," the tall man nodded. The former detective was damn grateful someone had a camera phone on them while watching the fight with Tseng. At the very least they had a picture of blondie.

"Judet I want you to visit over to the Shinra Military Academy. I want every angle to be checked out. Also I want you both to check the upper plate and slums." The trio walked through a hall into another room with chairs, a vending machine and two elevators. The slide door opens on the left as they had entered; Judet pressed a floor button as the doors closed and the elevator descended.

The former female merc crossed her arms as she leaned against the glass; "Blondie had to be 1st class. Nobody just takes down four Turks like it was easy. But why have none of us every seen him before?"

"Can any of us say we have met all the members in SOLDIER?" Maur countered as he gazed out to the city below. "Sure we have files on all of the individuals of whoever signed up, and while yeah, 1st class is not exactly a huge regiment. Can any of us honestly say we read through every single one of those files?"

He was right, between the lists of applicants next to high potentials that are personally sought out by Shinra. The sheer volume of files just to go over was a massive goddamn nightmare in Cissnei's silent opinion. _'But we will find out who you are.'_ Cissnei mentally mused looking out at the mega-metropolis. _'Wings are dreams for those who have none. And no one escapes Shinra forever.'_

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

 _'Well, so much for the peaceful life…'_

 **"HAH! That life would never have suited you. You'd be driving us both insane from boredom"**

A low throaty grumble came from the blond Uzumaki, wearing his night clothes, as he sat on the roof of the cottage. His glowing cerulean orbs stayed fixed on the upper plate that hanged over the slums. Guess it did not matter what realm he was in, trouble always had a way of finding him.

Still, Naruto Uzumaki never backed from a challenge. But against a company like Shinra who literally ruled Gaia itself, he knew he had to play this one safe. While at the same time he needed to know just who the hell is he was actually dealing with.

 _'Infiltration mission…'_

He heard his kitsune friend growl from inside him; **"This needs to be done right kit, as in putting all those Anbu skills into application."**

Make Neko-Taichou proud of putting all that hardcore training he went through to good use. The blonde's mind went back to Aerith; _'Think she will say yes for the training?'_

 **"That girl is no warrior Naruto. I could see that in her eyes as well as you can. Her decision will be based on her morals. Even if she agrees, what you teach her she will use to defend herself only. Violence will never be her first choice."**

 _'And I am grateful for that. The academy can pretty it up all it liked. But Shinobi are killers. I've killed people, and could tell Tseng and his Turks have killed before. I never want Aerith to be like what we are. I only want to be sure she can protect herself if I am not around.'_

But that was a double-edged sword and both knew it. Anything he teaches the brunette could kill a man even by accident. Still, better than the alternative and being completely helpless. A bitter pill to swallow, Naruto would just have to face that hurdle when it came.

Till then, there was work to do.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Conversation was light at the bar of a modest diner with most of the customers eating. Behind the bar, the chef cooked delicious smelling food on a flattop stove while another took orders. And quite a few people would swear it was the well prepared dishes by the good natured old cook what had brought them here instead of the much larger restaurant/pub further in Wall Market.

Soft lyrical feminine laughter came from the far end of the bar from a beautiful and curvaceous with shoulder length blue hair, amber color eyes with blue eye shadow wearing a dark blue halter top and black leather pants and dress boots. The lighting of diner only seems to enhance her natural beauty as she sat on a stool.

"Do I really look so strange having blue hair?" the woman said coyly as she tilted her head at the man in a red suit with short black spiky hair sitting at her side.

The man had not stopped blushing since this woman he could only call 'exotic' came into the diner an started speak to him. Least he wasn't alone; most of the other patrons along with chef and server could not stop glancing at her. "Well you never quite see that kind of hair unless you're at Gold Saucer or something like that." _'How the hell did I get this lucky?!'_ "Um, your name was Konan right?"

He got a wink from the bluenette; "That is correct Mr. Kenji." Why did his heart skip hearing her say his name? "I really find it hard to believe a big shot manager of Shinra comes down here to the slums."

"Well… I was born in the slums when my family moved to Midgar from Wutai. Wanted to help down here so got a job at Shinra," Kenji said bashfully as he rubbed the back of his head. "Got up to manager position and was able to come back to the slums and oversee the businesses that work for the company."

Konan gave a warmhearted smile; "Well aren't you a sweetheart" She leaned over to him and whatever she whispered to Kenji, his blush turned atomic.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

After finishing their meals, Kenji and Konan had made their way to the medium size hotel at the entrance of Wall Market. The Shinra manager had stated he had a room here and it was one the cleanest places to live in the slums. Upon entering, Konan agreed seeing the place was well cared for with clean wooden floors, walls, the owner did a good job making this place pleasing for people needing a place to rest.

Kenji's room was actually beside the reception's desk. Opening the door, the bluenette saw a modest size room with a bedroom, small living room, and smaller kitchen. Kenji also explained the restrooms and showers were in separate areas. It might seem a bit rural to most, but for him it was enough.

As soon as the door was closed, Konan was kissing him hungrily and he returned it with fervor. Kenji's wrapped around her slim waist as they slowly made their way to the bed. Unbeknownst to him, his date was slowly pulling out a senbon from her pocket. As they neared the edge of the mattress, the raven haired man did not even feel the nick on the neck and soon collapsed onto his bed asleep.

"Don't know what scares me most," Naruto's voice came from Konan's mouth. "The fact that Samenosuke-Otooji convinced me into 'explore my options' or the thought of Konan killing me for pulling off this stunt"

In a puff of smoke, dispelling the henge now stood the blond Uzumaki in his uniform jacket and dark burnt orange pants with sandals and hite-ate on his head. He heard a few chuckles at his expense courtesy of his Bijuu partner as walked from the bedroom and into the kitchen for Kenji's briefcase that sat on the table.

 _'With infiltration missions you have two methods of entering an enemy stronghold,'_ Naruto mentally remembered Neko-Taichou's lessons _. 'One is going bare bone which can get you possibly killed. Or finding a target and shadow that person. Learn every detail of him or her for a certain period of time.'_

For his target, enter Kenji Kojima, it took one full month to figure this guy out. During that time Shinra had been blissfully silent in any attempt on capturing Aerith. But the Uzumaki kept his vigilance whenever his friend decided going out. Yet what amazed him most, even with the company that ruled Gaia after her, it never deterred the brunette from doing what she loved most.

Aerith might not be a warrior, however she had a one hell of a will that was harder than steel.

Returning to the previous topic, at the very least on finding Kenji was simple enough since he took the same train from Sector 7 up to Midgar's upper city. And while Aerith did her flower business up top, a dozen or more henged kage bunshin followed the Shinra manager wherever he went in the slums or above.

And he had to say one thing about Kojima, while yes he worked for the bad guys, and could at times be an annoying prick, the guy truly cared for Midgar and the people who lived here; Both above and down below.

 **"If I were to guess, your 'date' stays down in the slums to keep him level headed,"** Kurama snickered as Naruto sat on a chair at the kitchen table.

 _'I'm not going to live that down am I?'_

 **"Oh hell no…"**

Rolling his cerulean orbs, Naruto opened the briefcase. Much like Kenji's apartment, his briefcase was quite tidy and well kept. Though for the blond Sennin's intent, financial papers would not be of any help to him. Never mind he had zero idea how use the lab-top also inside the briefcase. Aerith did try explaining the concept of computers, but it all went right over his head.

He did understand one thing, if this kind of tech among the rest of the stuff he has seen ever came to his world it would be one hell of a game changer. And not in the good kind of way, especially if the wrong hands got to it first.

Going through the pockets of the top-half of the briefcase, Naruto stopped as he pulled out what looked a black card that said 'executive clearance keycard 60-66 floor'; _'Jackpot!'_

A good thing he had some henged clones follow Kenji to the Shinra building. And thank Seiryū the lobby and floors under sixty were open to the public. His clones had discovered that the floors from sixty to seventy were restricted to Shinra employees only.

Searching through another pocket he found Kenji's appointment book which had his schedule to head to the main building a meet his boss Reeve Tuesti tomorrow. _'Good thing he will be asleep for forty-eight hours.'_

 **"He has one of those tech devices and yet uses an old fashion note pad and pen,"** Kurama snorted.

"My guess he's like me. Don't much care for computers, but keeps this thing at least for show." A tug came from Naruto's lips as he put stuff back into the briefcase and closed it. As he stood up and took the case with him, he walked back to bedroom; "defiantly a strange guy." He vanished via shunshin.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"There isn't even a battery in this thing," Aerith said as she examined the laptop while she sat at the kitchen table. The brunette gave a teasing grin over to the blond Uzumaki; "So he is a caveman just like you are."

Naruto only rolled his eyes, as both he and Elmyra look through financial papers. The matriarch of the household only shook her head in both astonishment and disgust; "Honestly I shouldn't be surprised by all this. But to think nearly all of Wall Market is actually owned by Shinra."

"This means that supposed boss, Don Corneo guy you told me about is just a stooge," Naruto said absently while reading.

Elmyra nodded; "Exactly. If I had my guess they bought or threatened him, probably both," As she had heard that the man was a bonafide coward and outright sleaze ball. The elder brunette only scoffed at the papers as she shifted her gaze to Naruto; "do you really have to do this?"

"I have no idea just what Shinra really is," Naruto rubbed his temples and sighed while Aerith gazed between her mother and the blond. "And I wasn't going to go behind your backs. I know you both hate this idea, but I need hard facts on these asshats."

That comment earned a dry expression from both ladies. "Because this is the main headquarters of those 'asshats'," Elmyra retorted dryly despite agreeing on the title the blond gave them. "Besides the Turks, they will have armed security which I know from late husband is made up from Shinra's military."

Being that her late husband was in their forces it comes as no surprised that Elmyra knew a few things of Shinra. "And this SOLDIER division I keep hearing about?"

"Unless they changed it after my husband died," Elmyra thought for moment as she rubbed her chin. "At least four, all 3rd class, but they are nothing to sneeze at. 'If you made it into SOLDIER you have talent', as Emmett had told me once."

 _'…Wouldn't 1st class level SOLDIERS be the more appropriate to guard their headquarters?'_

Kurama gave a scoff at his host's thoughts; **"Pride can be a weakness if you let it brat."**

Isn't that the mother of all truths; **"Since these hairless primates are sitting pretty on their perceived delusional throne of the world that is Gaia. Who in the name of sanity would even dare to challenge such authority?"** The old fox finished with sarcasm so thick Naruto could taste it.

 _'Well it's a good thing I am a freaking lunatic. Otherwise we would be fucked.'_ As he felt a smaller hand holding his own, Naruto's orbs turned over to Aerith; "What's up?"

Worry and hesitation were obvious in her body language and beautiful emeralds. "I have faith in you that can pull this infiltration thing off." The Sennin could feel a 'but' coming; "But what if one of the Turks are there and realize you're not Kenji?"

"From what I seen, this guy rarely associates with Tseng's group. And not overly fond of them either."

"But these are the Turks," the brunette countered.

The Uzumaki gave a nod; "True. And if by what you and Elmyra have explained they are like Anbu. Meaning they keep track of all enemies and allies alike. All the while they were performing the more dirty jobs from behind the scenes, away from the public notice. Exactly like the Anbu black opts back home."

 _'…Why do you make it sound… Like you and Tseng are alike,'_ Aerith thought as held the blonde's hand. Sure she understood that Naruto has killed people as a ninja back home. And while not going into detail of his Anbu days, but the brunette would just never accept it.

She'd refuse to ever see Naruto in the same light as the Turks or Tseng! "Uh, Gaia to Aerith… Hello…" The blond Uzumaki's voice broke her from her musings as she noticed her mother was giggling. "The affection is awesome, but are you wishing to confess something?" Naruto dawned a coy grin.

A few confused blinks came from the brunette as she looked down noticing her hand holding tightly to his. She could not move her hand away fast enough as her mother and blond laugh which made her blush. "Oh hush!"

XxX ~ the following morning ~ XxX

Sitting at his desk, a fully healed Tseng's expression remained unreadable as his gaze lingered on the empty folder on his desk. At the front of his desk, Cissnei did not hide her irritation as she scowled, her arms crossed under her modest chest.

"Nothing… We spent an entire month on trying to figure out just who we're dealing with," Cissnei got out of the chair and began to pace. "From the academy, slums, SOLDIER, our profiles; it was like this man just materialized out of thin air." A throaty growl came from the petite redhead as she sat down on the chair again in front of Tseng's desk.

Her leader/friend said nothing as he only stared at the folder. His chestnut eyes turned to her; "I doubt sector 5 residents were corporative?"

The silent dry glare from his second in commander spoke more volumes than words. Not that Tseng could blame the people; Shinra never won many favors to the denizens of the slums. However, since the residents of sector 5 were partial to Aerith, they were quite protective of her.

And this was a sense of loyalty that ousted any attempts of bribery or threats. This seemed to have now gone over to the mysterious former SOLDIER. The only things that were of relevance were of some rumors of an individual with spiky blond hair and whisker like marks on his cheeks had been clearing out monsters and bandits in the slums.

But the most frustrating thing among all of this was their inability to have found a name of this blond man. Tseng had been less overly vocal of his irritation than the others. Cissnei only gave small outburst when mentioning the subject, which was rare for her.

A knock on the door made the petite redhead stop pacing while the door soon opened. Walking into the office was a woman of average height, wearing the Turks' uniform with blond hair in a bob-cut, fair skin, and sapphire eyes.

"Emma," Tseng spoke up. "Was there any information on our target?"

The blond gave a shake of her head as she spoke in a no-nonsense tone; "We found nothing on this traitor." Cissnei heard the venom in Emma's wording of traitor.

A long sigh came from the raven haired man as he leaned back on his chair; "How can there be nothing on this man?"

"Does it matter sir?" Emma interjected; "As a traitor of Shinra, his only fate left is death."

Cissnei had to hold back a groan; that simple black and white logic from the blond Turk really was Emma's major flaw. The world was never that abstract, hence why no one told her about Veld and his daughter during the conflicts with AVALANCHE. As far as Emma knew, the former leader of the Turks 'died' a traitor's death.

"I am not having anyone face this man without knowing who we are dealing with Emma," Tseng reproached in an authoritative tone. "The fact we cannot find a single scrap of information on this individual speak more volumes to me than anything else."

Narrowing her eyes, his second caught on; "…Hojo…"

"It crossed my mind," the Turk leader gave a faint nod. "Not the first one of his 'experiments' have come back to haunt us."

And Cissnei could name three certain projects that caused nothing but misery for Shinra. Along with the people who meant something precious to others no longer with them. Emma remained silent as her superiors' spoke; neither saw the blonde's right hand slowly closed into a tight fist.

XxX ~ same time ~ XxX

A short haired brunette man in a grey business suit sighed as he walked up the polish stone steps toward the Shinra building. Oh why the hell did he just have to agree to work in the mornings? He needed more coffee in him to actually function right now. Least the swill up in the lounge was decent, well only when Cindy was making it.

Damn that girl knows how to brew good coffee and have the sweetest pair of… The man's thoughts were interrupted as he saw a familiar face coming up the step; "Kenji," he said tiredly.

"Jack," The raven haired man nodded before blinking; "You really need to switch shifts man. Are you sure you're even awake?"

"Oh I will be when I see Cindy's awesome 36DD's." A large perverse grin crossed the man's lips.

Kenji only looked back dryly ; "How long have you tried to sleep with that woman? And she shoots you down every time."

"A man can dream goddamn it," Jack just waved it off. "What brings you to the palace?'

"Boss," the raven haired man responded as they walked into the building.

"Well you have fun with that," Jack said as he waved going up one of the dual stairs on each corner.

Kenji waved back as he walked past several displays of vehicles and a glass display of Shinra's logo. He ignored the few people wandering the lobby as he made for the elevator. Walking into it, the door closed as he pulled out his keycard. Swiping it near the buttons, the floor buttons of the sixtieth light up. He pressed the 66 button and sighed as the elevator started to rise.

"Glad that pervert and Kenji hung around," Naruto's voice came from Kenji's mouth. By the gods if that Jack guy was not talking about his 'fun time' at that Honeybee Inn brothel down at Wall Market. It was about that Cindy lady he wanted to sleep with.

 _'Dealing with Anko, Ero-Sennin, and Samenosuke-Otooji would be paradise than hearing that Jack guy going on and on about this Cindy.'_

 **"..If I recall, didn't you get drunk with that snake woman a year ago and proceed to fuck each other silly till the next morning,"** Kurama chided back.

In the blonde's and Anko's defense, they were assigned together on a highly dangerous and nerve wracking mission against some very vicious pack of missing Nin. After that mess was done, they both agreed on a lot of hard liquor at the pub back in Konoha.

And things kind of spiraled out from there…

 _'Could we get back on the infiltration mission, before I decide to come in there and kick your furry ass?'_

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

 _'Why did it have to come to this once again…?'_ Chocolate colored eyes only gaze upon his computer screen mournfully at last week's news article. _'Has your hate of us driven you this far that you can't see those caught in the crossfire of your rage?'_

He might understand the reasoning, given all of Shinra's inhumane actions through the years. But Reeve would never condone outright terrorism that kills innocent people caught in the middle to solve this. And these senseless acts of violence come from a ghost of their past.

If a certain person was not his supposed 'long-term mission' that man would find the entire situation amusing. His thoughts were interrupted by the chime of his slide door that soon opened. Through his henged eyes, Naruto took a good look at the executive head of urban development, Reeve Tuesti.

The man wore a dark blue business suit with a white shirt underneath, and a dark burnt orange tie. He had to give some props to the man for the color choice. An olive skin toned with short jet black haired, and mustache and goatee. Nearly as tall as Naruto as he stood to greet him, man has a firm handshake.

Following the man's gesture, both take a seat as the hidden Uzumaki saw Reeve gaze at his computer screen sadly. "You alright sir?" Kenji asked.

"Hmm, oh yes," Reeve cleared his throat as he looked to Kenji; "Apologies, the event of last week had my attention."

Last week… Oh right, "AVALANCHE…"

"A ghost of our past I had hoped was laid to rest," The executive nodded grimly. "No doubt the rumors are running in the Slums?"

 _'How about like wildfire,'_ Naruto mentally mused, "they are." The henged Shinobi wasted no time as he opened his briefcase and handed over the files Reeve needed.

Going through the papers, the executive of Shinra looked gazed to Kenji; "How are the people reacting?"

Kenji gave a light shrug; "About as you one could expect. Some are frightened, others angry, and some see it as hope. Never saw terrorism as hope though," and Naruto never will. He saw enough of that nonsense back in his old world.

Name the cause, justify it with whatever reasoning that makes you feel it is righteous and must be pursued at all costs. Whether or not what you're fighting against is evil, you never fight evil with hate. Nor do you kill innocent people caught in the middle of your 'crusade'.

Or you eventually become what you hate, the Akatsuki being a prime example of that.

Reeve placed the papers on the desk, the man sighed as he rubbed his temples with his hand. "While I know this is not the original group, the fact they call themselves AVALANCHE feels almost like karma. But as stained as Shinra's hands may be, it will never justify terrorism."

Well now that was some interesting information to fall in the hidden blonde's lap. "Anything I can do," Reeve looked Kenji in the eyes before he shook his head.

"This one is out of our hands. All we can do is hope it ends quickly before more unnecessary blood is spilled." The executive paused; "I just wish none was ever shed to begin with."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

 _'This might be part of the job, but never really got why Ino loved it so much,'_ Naruto mentally grumbled while he sat quietly, still under his henge, at a round table in the sixty-first lounge floor.

After spending what had to be least an hour speaking to Reeve Tuesti, the hidden shinobi found one thing interesting. That executive head of the urban development was a very good man. Very passionate about protecting the people of Midgar whether they are from the upper plate to the slums below.

Naruto wondered how someone like him could be under the employment of Shinra. By what he's seen of the company's ruthlessness so far, it was strange that they'd keep someone who prioritized the well-being of Midgar's people ahead of Shinra's interests.

He supposed it didn't matter at the moment. Right now he needed more information on Shinra, its background and history of operations to better know just who he was dealing with. So far all he had was the info he had recently gathered, plus the names of the top executives, namely president Shinra.

He currently found himself sitting around in the lounge floor. The room itself was huge with a full grown tree in the center with round or rectangular tables with chairs around it. Along with a dozen or so odd green looking glass statues littered around the walls of the room. Place was impressive if not a bit gaudy.

The henged blond was chewing on a granola bar while stealthy listening to the Shinra employs also having a break in the room. Not the most exciting part of this mission, since most of what people were talking about was either idle gossip bullshit or nothing really anything to do with their jobs other than mild complaints.

The most he heard were about those Eco-terrorists known as AVALANCHE. Disgruntled people who sought to thwart Shinra's activities so they would stop polluting the world.

He understood wanting to rebel against this iron handed company, and yes, no resistance was ever won without shedding blood. But AVALANCHE's activities brought collateral damage, making them easy targets of Shinra's propaganda to paint them as nothing more than terrorists.

Last week AVALANCHE had attacked a Shinra warehouse. Even if the place was a military build or not, there were still unarmed and defenseless workers shot down and killed in the crossfire. And that was something Naruto could not condone.

Reeling in his thoughts, the hidden former Anbu keeps his ears and eyes open. If he did not want to rouse too much suspicion going to the library floor he needed someone else to henge as. And make sure it was not someone heading to that floor as well.

He heard two people talking in the lounge. "Well, break is over for me. I need to keep up with some paperwork" Said a young woman with curly black hair and brown skin.

"Again?" Said a man with sandy blonde hair. "Thought you already finished it yesterday"

The woman sighed dejectedly. "I wish. A new batch came in, and my supervisor wants it done for this Wednesday. So I better get to it now while I still can" She stands up from her chair and gathers her things. "Sorry, but I'm not sure if I'll make it for dinner, I'll be trapped in my cubicle for a few hours"

Well, Naruto thought, his luck still held from time to time apparently.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Proceeding to the restroom and checking to see anyone was using the facilities, upon finding none, Naruto henged as the young woman and made for the stairs. Moving casually up to floor sixty-two, the henged shinobi smirked.

This floor consisted of four large rooms which each had rows and rows filled with books. Walking around, the hidden shinobi scanned the golden plaque by each door. He stopped seeing the words Shinra's history.

 _'And here we are,'_ Naruto walks through as the door slid open and closed behind him. _'Let's see who we're dealing with Kurama.'_ the old fox snorted.

Upon checking the records, he found that Shinra had started out as a weapons manufacturer known as the Shinra Manufacturing Works. But ever since their discovery of the planet's energy, labeled Lifestream, they had begun exploding the resource as a power source and set up numerous all around the globe.

Now that set Naruto on edge, draining the very life essence of the planet was bound to have cataclysmic consequences in the long run.

Shinra had not left their weapon manufacturing practices behind just because of their newfound money and power with the use of 'mako' energy. They had expanded to several fields like scientific research, genetic experimentation, even space exploration. As Shinra grew in power and influence, they pretty much became the world's greatest authority, such that they needed urban development departments as well as public safety maintenance.

Their developments on mako energy lead them to the creation of their private army, as well as the elite SOLDIER program which enhanced humans with mako power. Apparently Shinra not only had to worry about the monsters in the wilds, but also the people discontent with their autocratic ruler ship. More than once they had been deployed to put down unrest and uprisings.

Not to mention their most recent conflict was a nine year war with the... ninja village of Wutai...

The hell?

 _'I think Elmyra mentioned a Ninja village, guess I wasn't paying attention,'_ the hidden blond mused. Having greater confirmation about it made him wonder about those people, and just what kind of conflict they had with Shinra. _'Wonder what they are like?'_

 **"Doubtful they are anything like the shinobi of our world,"** Kurama muttered; **"Besides, priorities first kit."**

True enough, as much as he was curious, he had to focus. Naruto spent a good two hours reading through what he needed to know. Thankfully no one really showed up during that time. Feeling he had enough to at least know who he was dealing with, the henged shinobi left the room. Making for the elevator, a sighed came from the former Anbu as the elevator descended. With no one else inside he henged back to Kenji.

 _'So your thoughts Kurama?'_

 **"That we're barely scrapping the tip of the iceberg,"** the fox replied; **"A human organization as big and powerful as this one has lots of dirty secrets they bury in their closets"**

 _'Agreed'_ Naruto thought back. _'But I currently have no way of getting to that, or any idea of where to go first. Trying to go deeper will get Shinra's attention'_

Thus putting Aerith in more danger and the president could possibly decide upon to take stronger measures in trying to retrieve her. Tseng and Cissnei proved they were dangerous enough, but if the president were to decide on adding someone from the SOLDIER program to join with them.

 **"Protect the girl kit, that's it,"** Kurama stated in a serious tone. **"We stay off their line of sight and acted only when provoked."**

 _'Namely when the Turks decide to come knocking again,'_ Naruto grunted.

 **"Exactly, we don't knock on the devil's door unless you want to get an answer."**

XxX ~ one week later ~ XxX

Naruto watched with his arms crossed as he leaned over a fence at Aerith who continued to run lap after lap around her house and the garden. Before he could even start teaching her self-defense, the flower girl first needed to exercise and bring her body to shape. So for now they were just focusing on various workouts so she'd get stronger and faster with time.

He had explained to her the kind of exercises they'd be doing... Naruto had to answer questions such as 'A lap? You mean my lap or..?', and the like. Naruto hadn't bothered hiding his face-palm after that.

The blond had to wonder if this was how all his teachers had felt about him at some point.

As for today, the flower girl was huffing with exhaustion as she neared the thirtieth lap around the house. Presently she was wearing a simple sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, her hair wasn't done in her the usual style but in a ponytail. "H... How long do I have to do this?" Aerith wheezed out.

"Twenty more to go," Naruto said calmly as the brunette nearly tripped gawking at him. "We have to build up your stamina, followed by your strength."

The brunette only groaned but kept running. Naruto was actually surprised at not hearing many complaints from his friend/student. When he was a brat he remembered driving his sensei and instructors crazy. So either Aerith was taking this seriously or just too damn exhausted to complain.

He had to admit, after his infiltration mission of Shinra, for Aerith to come up to him and ask to for him to teach her was surprising.

Perhaps it had been his fight with the Turks, or the dangerous criminal activity of the slum sectors, or the fact that she FINALLY had someone willing to teach her that had motivated the girl to arm herself with the knowledge and the tools required to properly protect herself.

Of course, Naruto was pretty sure Aerith was doing this not to just look after herself but to take care of her mother in case something bad was to happen. He could tell she prioritized her mother's well-being above her own. Aerith was a very kind girl, and he was more than happy to help her.

Even though they were yet to move into martial arts, he couldn't help but wonder how exactly he'd help her with her inborn abilities. Jutsu was out of the question, her biology was far different than his. The ninja's methodical techniques would simply not respond as she lacked chakra pathways and points. At best the most he'd be able to teacher her was how to gather and channel the energy inside her and focus it.

 _'I might be only able to train her in Taijutsu,'_ Naruto mentally mused as Aerith circled around the flower bed.

 **"Better than nothing at all,"** Kurama bringing up his point. **"Since her former mate did not make an attempt."**

 _'From my guess, I don't think he even knew about her Cetra heritage. And she said this Zack guy took care of any monster or bandit dumb enough to fight him. He might not have seen any reason to.'_

Kurama snorted but went silent. "That's forty, just ten more to go."

"W...Was this... Ho... How you trained back home?" rounding the house the brunette asked as she passed him.

He suddenly was flooded with memories of all the crazy training regimes he had to follow, from exercising to cutting a waterfall. The particular memory of falling down a bottomless pit to summon a toad repeated itself on a loop on his mind. "Among a number of things..." He said and left it at that. "You should have met some of my teachers. All of them were a bit touched in the head" Though Iruka-sensei was the exception. "At least be thankful I'm keeping your training within the boundaries of normalcy"

The flower girl rolled her eyes through the huffs and just kept running.

"Trust me, after this you'll be feeling great"

"I... highly... doubt that..."

Her lungs felt like they were on fire, her legs felt like jelly, and she swore she was slightly hallucinating upon seeing a Moogle sitting on the roof of her house waving at her. Sweet Gaia she never felt this exhausted!

But she was not going to complain.

"You can ask me if you can take a break you know"

"C-Can I..?"

"No" Naruto firmly replied.

"But you said-"

"I said you can ask me if you can take a break. I never said anything about actually giving you one" He clapped his hands twice. "Come on, just five more"

He had to bite back a laugh seeing the mildly cute glare from Aerith's emerald orbs. Finally after a few more laps, relief flooded Aerith being when her torturer... Pardon, her teacher yelled out 'time'! She felt like only her will had keep her going because as the moment he said that all the strength left and almost hit the ground till Naruto caught her.

"See, now was that hard?"

She really, REALLY wanted to smack him. But she was way too tired to care. Naruto gently sat her down, with him sitting beside her. The blond gave her a water bottle which literally vanished out of his hands and was being consumed by his friend greedily.

The water vanished within seconds, yet the gasping girl's thirst did not feel any more quenched. Naruto merely gave her another one, and sweatdropped while chuckling as she quickly downed the second bottle.

"Sooooo" Naruto tried not let his smirk be too smug. "You're feeling great huh? All pumped up and full of energy?"

Aerith's response was to fall backwards with her arms spread over the ground, too exhausted to even formulate a proper reply.

"Don't worry, you'll start feeling the burn soon enough"

The flower girl thought she already did. Gracious Gaia her legs were on fire right now...

Naruto heard Kurama snort after about five minutes Aerith finally spoke; "You said you met your two uncles, aunt, and cousins. What were they like?"

A fond smile formed on his lips; "Uncle Saito and Samenosuke are like night and day. Uncle Saito is a nonsense type of guy but could get him to joke occasionally. Uncle Samenosuke... I'll just say pervert and leave it at that."

"Aunt Lyn, oh boy" He let out a breath. "Don't think I've met someone who represents the sheer wildness of our clan as much as she did. And for my cousins, well, let's just say all of them were... unique in their own way"

"You miss them" Aerith said, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah... I do"

Naruto paused; "But have faith they'll be fine. Oh I know Karin probably wants to punch me right now, but she'll do good. I've got no regrets."

A smile came from the brunette watching her friend look up at the plate; "And despite everything, I like it here."

"No offense, but I doubt Gaia has given you a good first impression so far" Aerith reasoned. Ever since he arrived he had found himself in trouble after trouble... Some of them because of her.

"Hey, things weren't as good back home either. A lot of crap going on there too... But I like it so far because I was able to meet some great people. Like you and your mom"

Naruto tilted his head seeing Aerith looking away, he did not see the red dusting her cheeks.

XxX~ three days later ~ XxX

"You actually made a forge," Naruto openly asked sounding quite impressed.

Beside him was a tall burly bald, middle-aged man with a grizzled expression; "You can find pretty much anything in the slums if you know where to look," he said in an aged voice.

Occurring to the blond Uzumaki they he would have to stock up on supplies like kunai and shuriken. He told Aerith and Elmyra he was going to visit the weapon's merchant over in sector 7. When he met the man and started talking over weapons, the old guy stated ninja stuff was way too fancy to find down in the slums.

But the man offered an alternate. Thus he brought Naruto outside behind his shop, showing his forge. "Now as I said I'm getting to old to work this old thing, but I have idea."

"I work at your forge, make my own gear plus some things for your shop," Naruto quickly deduced.

"By your gear you look like one of those Wutai folk, and as I said that stuff isn't easy to come by around here. So you work on some of those little knifes and stars for me to sell, and we have a deal"

The blonde's eye twitched at his weapons being labeled 'little knives and stars'. But he supposed he shouldn't be complaining; there was nowhere else in Midgar where he could get decent ninja gear, nor a proper place to work on his own equipment. Plus, he doubted he'd find a deal as reasonable as this one if he were to find another place.

"Alright" He shook the much larger man's hand. "You've got a deal..." He paused, waiting for the man to properly introduce himself.

"Sheamus" He replied in a gruff voice.

Agreeing to come back in a few days to work Naruto left the shop. Taking a long deep sigh, the blond Uzumaki gazed over at the bar 7th heaven. Passing by it at least a dozen times, finally curiosity had taken hold of him.

"Well, let's see what they got," he said out loud going up the steps of the bar. 'And a little whiskey never hurts.'

As he opened the door he found the place to be, as was the case with most of the lower plates, a bit dark. The only source of illumination being the lights on the wall and the various neon signs. Had a bit of rustic feel to it, a wooden floor with two wooden tables and plenty of chairs around them and in front of the bar. Along with a pinball machine, something he saw once before in some places before around the nations.

Tending to said bar was a good looking woman with long dark brown with a dolphin tail end via some string. She had quite the 'assets', further brought to attention by the white tank top which showed off her midriff. She wore a short skirt with suspenders and a pair of black and red gloves which went all the way up to her elbows.

"Hey there" She said without looking up to him, busy cleaning a glass. "How can I help-?" When she did look up, she froze in place.

He saw her eyes were a darker shade of crimson than compared to Kurenai-Sensei's. He also noticed light tears edging around them as she soon leaped over her bar. She was quite fast as Naruto soon discovered as he found himself tackled to the ground by the young woman in a tight hug; "Cloud!"

 _'…Cloud...'_ Okay what was this Cloud's person parent's smoking and could he have some? While musing that he also took in account while this woman had a figure matching Konan, he also felt and saw the brunette's tone and definition in her arms, she was quite strong. _'And her bust matches Samui-San...,'_ He thought, his mind absently going left field.

Clearing his throat Naruto finally spoke; "Uh if this is how you greet new patrons, I'm sold."

His voice seemed to snap her out whatever emotions had surged inside her. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled away, taking in the full appearance of the man before her. "You... You're not Cloud" She said with clear disappointment.

He couldn't help but snark dryly. "No. I am not water vapor in the sky"

"No, that's not-" She ran a hand over her face, throwing her head back and sighing. "Sorry I uh, I thought you were someone else"

"What, you know someone else with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes?"

"I do, actually" She replied.

"Oh..." He didn't have a comeback for that.

"The whiskers though" The dark haired woman said. "That's what tipped me off" She let out a playful chuckle. "Sorry about that hun, name's Tifa"

"Naruto," he said as he stood and helped the buxom brunette up; "awesome bar by the way."

Tifa beamed at that as she gestured him to follow; "Thank you, took a bit with me and a few friends getting this place fixed and usable." She rounds over back into the bar. "So what can I get ya?"

"Something that isn't polluted and doesn't kill you just for drinking it" Naruto says as he sits on a stool.

"Well, that's the difference between the water near the industrial sectors and alcohol, the alcohol at least kills you slowly" She replied with a smirk. "I have beer, whiskey, cider, vodka, ale. They're not the best quality, but at least we have variety"

Naruto points to the whiskey which Tifa gets the bottle and a shot glass; "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here in Midgar?"

 _'Oh my sweet lady the look on your face if I truly answered that honestly,'_ the blond mentally smirked while earning a chuckle from his Bijuu partner. "You could say that, came all the way from Wutai."

A whistle came from the buxom brunette; "Quite a long trip." she filled his glass and slid it across the bar table to him.

"You have no idea," Naruto said cryptically as he took his drink.


	4. The gears turn

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto or the Final Fantasy VII series

 **Co-author & Beta:** Etheral-23

 **Prequel: The gears turn**

The island breeze felt both calming and solemn for the lone figure sitting up at the hilltop of the isle of Uzushiogakure. Her long wavy crimson hair flowed equally with the grass around her, as a twenty-two year old Karin Uzumaki, wearing a plain blouse and shorts stared nearly blankly up at the skies above.

One year... It had been one year since the insane nukenin Sasuke Uchiha was finally killed. But it also had been a year when her cousin and adopted brother, Naruto Uzumaki had simply vanished off the face of the earth. By sea and land they had searched for him, but Naruto was nowhere to be found. The toads and dragons could not summon him, they couldn't even trace if he was alive or dead through the contract scrolls.

His friends had searched for him far and wide, never giving up on their friend like they knew he wouldn't have given up on them... but as time went on, reality mercilessly showed its ugly face; Naruto could not be found.

She had cried for him, they all did. The brave Uzumaki who had done everything for them, the ones he pulled out of the abyss, the ones he had given hope to. The one who had given her a family she once lost…

But, she couldn't let herself stay in mourning. If Naruto could have overcome Sakura's death; she could overcome losing her brother. And time kept moving forward, the now daimyo Maiyuri Sasaki had nearly achieved her dream of a unified Elemental Nation under the Land of Fire's banner.

There had been numerous and radical changes brought out by the young daimyo. Some ideas had been met with resistance while others had been widely accepted. The very long overdue dismantling of the obsolete shinobi system had been the most controversial.

The hidden villages were not making it easy; years of tradition cling too tightly to their mindset. The edicts dictating a greater oversight of the countries over their own ninja forces and the ban of employing children as soldiers were met with heavy resistance.

Thank the gods for Gaara and the Kages, after the chaos of the Fourth War and realizing what a system designed to feed on conflict was doing to their lands and people, they were able to placate most of those who spoke against the new reforms. Gaara swore to continue his friend's quest for peace, and would do anything as to not repeat the mistakes of the past.

Maiyuri's ambition for a new era of unification, peace and prosperity, Gaara's resolve to stop the pointless cycle they had created, and the support of many who shared their vision proved to be a powerful force which was taking the Elemental Nations by the storm... and for once, Karin could say it was for the better.

And this peace has done a world of good for the new Uzushio, a phoenix rising out of the ashes and growing more and more with uncle Saito as clan head. The Uzumaki Clan had literally returned from the grave, after the war; Karin, Naruto, and their adopted mother Tsunade Senju had left Konoha and came here. But for Karin it felt hollow in some ways.

Though while Karin worked as a nurse for both Konoha and Uzushio, Tsunade vocally stated she had enough of the Leaf Village for a lifetime. Since then she had become one of the head doctors of Uzu. Leaving Kakashi as the new Hokage.

 _'But even if things are moving in the right direction,'_ Karin thought to herself. _'Without you here it feels empty;'_ the spectacle wearing Uzumaki sighed; "What should I really be doing?"

"There you are!" A spirited feminine voice called out from behind the sitting Uzumaki.

The spectacle wearing redhead turned to see the cheerfully smiling face of the Seven-Tail's Jinchuuriki. The adult woman was wearing a more updated version of the outfit she wore when Karin had first met her. In their years of struggle, Fu had proved to be a great friend and ally who stood by their side till the end. She had not changed in the slightest, she was still the same fun loving woman with an outstanding love for life and that could dwarf even Naruto's.

Karin knew Fu had been there to comfort Naruto, as a lover, when the two felt the weight of the world on them. The dark skinned little toddler with a moss of blond hair and whisker marks on the cheeks was proof of that.

The last thing Naruto had left before vanishing from this world. Little Hiruzen Uzumaki.

Karin immediately went to coo over her little nephew. "Hey there~" She waved a hand at his still sleepy face. "You came to see me? Ohhh you know I love to see you~"

"Me too;" Fu asked with a large smile.

"Unfortunately, you come along with him;" Karin retorted in jest.

Fu pouted "So mean, Karin-chan~!"

It had been one hell of surprise, that's for damn sure. It was least a week or two after Naruto had vanished, Fu then learned she was pregnant. Knowing she was going to be a grandmother kept Tsunade going. Granted it did not help that the Senju woman hounded her daughter in about when she would have a kid of her own too.

Ugh, Karin was too busy at the hospitals even to bother in trying on dating.

The redhead giggled as Fu soon joined; "You were looking for me?"

"Wanted to see if you came with me and Hiru-Chan for lunch," the Nanabi Jinchurriki smirked tilting her head. "And you have been looking down."

"No I haven't," Karin's flimsy denial was met with a dry look from the young mother; "that bad?"

"Well, it's been nearly one year since he left right," The jinchuuriki said rhetorically. "Doesn't take a genius to know you've been sad lately"

Karin let out a soft breath, "Yeah, well" She said humorless smile. "I've never been good at hiding how I feel" She shook her head sardonically. "Some ninja I was..."

"To be fair" Fu tilted her head. "I think most of us were terrible at being ninja" She giggled. "Did you know I was actually shocked to hear how the shinobi of old were? Boy did we twist the meaning of 'ninja' with time"

The Uzumaki snorted, oh yeah the ninjas of today would have been the laughing stock to the Shinobi of old. Karin sighed; "I'd like to say I've been moving forward. But I haven't had I?"

"You've been, but it was more along the lines of just of dragging your feet," Oh yeah, the same blunt manner just like her brother. "But think you can start walking normally when you remember what you have in front of you."

"...And that is?"

"Your nephew, Hiru-Chan."

Suddenly, Fu was holding her child right on front of Karin's face. The Uzumaki had to back up a bit.

"You love Hiru-chan right?" The jinchuuriki says in a cutesy tone. "Cause Hiru-chan loves his Aunty Karin" The small baby yawned and sleepily rubbed an eye. The sight was so endearing it made Karin's heart melt.

Naruto had given her a home, a family, when she had been lost. Losing her mother in Kusa, being made a servant of Orochimaru. It had been one spectacular mess after another, that's how her life could be summed up.

With Naruto gone, she felt she had once more lost her home... But seeing Fu's smiling face urging her to move forward, the young promise of a hopeful future in Hiruzen's face, reminding her she had friends who cared for her, a place she belonged to. She wasn't as alone as she thought.

Gently taking her little nephew into her arms Little Hiruzen blinked those adorable orange eyes up at Karin. She gently stroked his tiny cheek; "I do have something to keep going."

XxX ~ Gaia: εγλ 0006 ~ XxX

The sound of the waterfall nearly drowned the whooshing sound of a wooden staff begin used in a swift manner. The user practiced various swipes and blunt strikes against an invisible opponent, shifting between different stances. Formerly clumsy hands that would once drop the blunt weapon (and often hit herself...) now wielded the item with dexterity one could only achieve through long hours of daily practice.

The long brown haired girl spun on her feet, twirling the staff behind her back to once more bring it in front of her with one strong downward swoop against the ground, spreading her legs and lowering herself as she did so.

Aerith had her hair in a simple ponytail, wearing a plain shirt and sweatpants repeats the movements. A full year, and now twenty-one, the flower girl of the slums could at least say she was in decent shape to protect herself.

"Your right foot needs to be in a little further..."

Her brunette brow twitched cutely as she adjusted her foot and glared over at her friend/sensei with the intensity of the depths of the netherworld. Sitting cross legged and wearing black sweats and a burnt orange muscle shirt, Naruto's glowing cerulean observed every action in her sessions. The man was a brutal perfectionist when it comes to training.

Still, she had to say she had never felt this physically fit. And she used to think she was alright since she ate healthy. Now she felt like she could run a marathon. "I don't think a few inches make a difference..." The brunette replied, her breath getting a bit heavy from all the physical exertion.

"Maybe, maybe not… But do you really want to take that chance? Trust me, I learnt that having finesse and perfecting your technique is what will save you and let you win a fight"

The fox dryly replied; **"This coming from the guy who stabbed himself to get rid of the poison in his blood without realizing he could have died of blood loss. And then won a fight with a FART"**

 _'Yes I was an idiot,'_ He ignored the 'was?' from the fox; _'Least after the Chunin exams I got my head out of my ass.'_ And he really did after the Sandaime died, which was his wake up call to make himself into a proper Shinobi.

"Just be glad my uncle Saito knew more than sword training," And honestly he was not surprised when the time came for weapons and Aerith had picked the most non-lethal item there was.

And after a few times of Naruto trying not to laugh at his friend's attempts, she has gotten herself pretty far with the staff.

Finishing the last exercise, she took a deep breath and walked over to the twenty-two year old Uzumaki. She sat down cross-legged in front of him; "Too bad I can't do those Jutsu," she sharply glared at him hearing a snorted laugh; "I wasn't that bad..."

That only made Naruto snicker more. By the gods she had butchered those hand seals. Half of those attempts looked like some sort of new and rude hand-gesture.

"You can't do jutsu, but my training gave you a better control of your own body's energy" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a spherical green materia, he throws it her and Aerith catches it easily. A vast improvement from when they would just hit her in the head or she'd just fumble with them in a bad juggling act, "Do a spell"

Try as he could, they just couldn't figure out a way for Aerith to do any of those so called 'Cetra magic'. Regardless of what Kurama told him over and over; **"How are you even gonna teach someone from a different race to use powers you don't understand?"** He was still sort of a knucklehead when it came to giving up. But sadly, Aerith couldn't progress beyond using Materia. The only one who could teach her proper magic was another Cetra, which was a problem for obvious reasons.

That is not to say Aerith was hopeless. Her control over Material was outstanding; she just molded it to her will to do as she wanted. Healing and elemental, and barrier spells to give others any sort of boost, she was simply a natural. Right now Naruto was sure Aerith's spells were near B rank in comparison with jutsu.

Nearly effortless fire gently covered Aerith's hand and forearm almost like a cloak; "it's like I'm not even trying. Why haven't you tried materia?"

"Uh why would when I can already use wind, water, and fire in jutsu. And plus I worked my ass of learning and master those three elements. I'm good," Not too say he did not try out a materia, but it wasn't much of his thing. And from his perspective it felt too easy for him given how much effort he worked in wind, water, and fire.

"Lunch is almost ready," Elmyra's voice catching their attention as they saw the matriarch at the door; "Hungry?"

It was at that moment Aerith's stomach made the loudest bestial growl making the brunette blush wildly. Didn't help either with Naruto laughing and she just knew Kurama was doing it to.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

As everyone settled at the table and began eating, the young sage idly glanced at the ladies. He had to say life was interesting here on Gaia after a year. Between living in the slums, with the eventual trips to Midgar's upper plates, he had gotten used to living in this much more technologically advanced world. Yet somehow it was as different as it was similar to his old home. Between the thugs, the criminal underground, the monsters that managed to sneak into the city, various things he was used to dealing with back during his time as an ANBU.

Then there were the Turks again, no doubt the president got impatient, those guys just wouldn't give up. Well, it gave him the chance to fall back on old habits and have a laugh while keeping Aerith safe. Ahhh Shadow Clones were so fun to use, a couple of seals, some homemade harmless explosives and traps, all harmless of course. He didn't want to give them any reason to come down hard on them with a whole freaking army.

Oh the memory of that Reno guy having his face covered in paint when one of his clones exploded just brought a smile to his face. Laughter often came when he also remembered the guy flailing around blindly, shouting obscenities before tripping over a dumpster and falling into it.

And he was pretty sure everyone had those camera phones out when seeing Reno and Rude running for their lives as about thirty or was it fifty or so clones henged into giant burly bald men, dressed in drag chasing after them.

Naruto swore that was the first time Rude showed emotion of sheer terror. And the people on the sidewalks and in their cars literally stopped what they were doing, as they could not look away at that little scene, which went on for several blocks for an hour. He had to say Reno and Rude did have stamina where it counts.

But the one moment that would truly live on his heart was when a clone of his henged into a one of the many beautiful women he had met during the course of his life, flirted with Reno at a bar, played him like a fiddle until the two were making out and then he'd drop the henge and teased him.

Reno's face would go from shock, to horror, to a sickly green in the impressively short span of a couple of seconds. Then he'd hurry to the bathroom and empty the contents of his stomach.

From that day forward, that redhead became his prime target for nearly every prank he had. Mostly due to the fact this guy's reactions were always priceless, and he did a double take seeing Cissnei of all people laughing at Reno hanging naked upside down via ninja wire and covered in glitter.

The poor guy would go crazy sometimes, screaming in the dark 'Why do you hate me so much?!', not knowing Naruto was most likely standing on the roof of some building watching the whole thing. A part of him wondered if he went too far, but another part (which suspiciously sounded a lot like Kurama) just urged to continue tormenting the man for his own amusement.

Huh... maybe those years in the ANBU had left him a bit touched in the head.

 **"You were touched in the head long before then,"** Kurama had retorted.

But life kept moving forward. Idly his glowing cerulean glanced to Aerith. The girl was interesting, that was for sure. She never lost her smile, or that warm outlook she always had. When they were home, Naruto found himself quite relaxed being around her.

Aerith's situation reminded him a bit of his own life, being hunted down for something she had no control over. While the Turks were infinitely more controlled than Akatsuki (granted, these were agents of the government while the latter were terrorist), he doubted the people who wanted Aerith for her heritage would be as kind to her. Who knew what kind of twisted experiments she'd be subjugated to?

Not everyone was an Orochimaru, but that was a chance he was not willing to take. He wouldn't let them take Aerith, she deserved a normal life. Then there were the few stories he had heard of this Professor Hojo when having his henged clones scouting and during his infiltration of Shinra. That bastard might actually be worse than the snake ever was. No way in hell was he letting that monster near her.

A soft giggle interrupted his thoughts as he turned his attention over to Elmyra who was only smirking at him knowingly. The elder Gainsborough did not have to say a single word as the tall blond blushed now noticing he had been staring too long at Aerith, thankfully the said brunette was unaware as she ate.

Her smirk only widened further while Naruto got back to eating his food.

The matriarch got up from the table to serve herself more of the stew. Her smiled only widened when she heard her daughter talking to the blonde, the conversation quickly turning into hearty laughter. There was just so much joy in Aerith's voice whenever Naruto was nearby, when the two conversed and spent time together.

She had been so sad when that good boy Zack disappeared. Aerith put a brave face but she could never hope to fool her mother. She had grieved for a long time and moved on, but her daughter would always hold a special place in her heart for the young SOLDIER.

A part of her, her motherly part, worried Naruto would bring Aerith more pain. Elmyra didn't want to see her daughter going through that again.

Naruto was a young man who carried his own burdens, secretive as he was about some parts of his life. But he had suffered; oh Elmyra knew very well the old memories of melancholy and pain that would sometimes be reflected in his eyes whenever he spent time by himself over on the gardens near the waterfall, lost on his own memories.

She only prayed both would not have their hearts burdened more with pain again. And secretly hoped one of them would realize what was forming between them. Ah, to young and dense.

XxX ~ one week later ~ XxX

Sheamus whistled as he held a newly forged kunai; "Do have to say kiddo you're a natural at smithing."

A snort came from the blond Uzumaki as he worked on a sword; "You should have told that to the hard ass who taught me. That bastard wouldn't even give me a smile or 'good work brat'." Naruto huffed as he worked at the hammer and anvil.

"The good black smiths are always the hardest to please."

Naruto gave him a teasing smirk. "So, that you like my work so much must mean you do a shitty job."

The bald man gave a dirty look. "Don't get smart with me boy" He grunted as he crossed his arms. "All you do are metal stars and knives, and with simple metals. You wouldn't even begin to know what to do with crystal, much less mythril"

"Crystal?" The blonde frowned in confusion. "Wouldn't a crystal weapon be... terrible?"

"Not if done by the right smith and the only one is in Mideel. That woman I hear is a savant of the forge. People asked how she can make those weapons, but said it was family secret she will keep to her grave," Sheamus made a long throaty noise at his words.

Naruto really could not believe or wrap his head around crystal swords. Yeah sure he remembers Guren but her weapons came from her Shoton. So how in the hell... Ah whatever, probably best he didn't know.

"Well," the bald man looks at his watch; "You've been at it since this morning, I say you're off for the day."

"Thanks" The shinobi nodded in gratitude before his hands and faced with a wet cloth. He gathers his things and bids farewell to the smith. It was time to go for a drink.

He smiled at the sight of the neon sign with the words '7th Heaven'; he's been coming often ever since he met Tifa. The brawler was fun to hang around with; she was upbeat and had a strong demeanor. Not to mention a mean right hook as their sparring matches had quickly taught him.

It had been an idle talk a year ago when Tifa first asked him about his fighting style; she got all excited when he said he was a shinobi. Saying she never fought one before and wanted to test it out, their occasional sparring had since then become a friendly relationship.

Coming inside the bar, the blond was greeted by a warm smile and a wave from the beautiful buxom brunette barkeep; "Hey, done working at Sheamus?"

"Yep," Naruto takes a seat at the bar; "So how goes the day for you?"

Already getting a glass of her friend's usual, she never even had to ask him anymore since he always had the same thing. The put down the glass was the open the bottle of whiskey; "Was busy earlier."

"Oh?" Naruto asked as she filled with glass.

"Eh" She shrugs. "Had to run some errands" The red eyed young woman said disinterestedly. "I won't bore you with the details"

The blonde merely accepted her answer and drank from his glass. He grunted as the whiskey burned down his throat. "You've got those armlets you wanted?"

"Nearly have enough for them" Tifa smiled cheerfully, she flexed a toned bicep and patted it with one hand. "Once I buy that beauty, these babies will punch like explosions"

Certain gear was enhanced with materia engraved on them granting the user several perks and abilities, such as enhanced strength and speed. His barkeep friend had been talking a lot lately about a pair of armlets that would increase her physical strength and harden the muscle mass for greater resistance against physical damage.

But in the young Sennin's honest opinion Tifa was already a bad ass. Whoever this master Zagan is taught his friend well. But eh, as the ninja code goes; 'if you're not cheating you're not trying.' "Heard some more news on those AVALANCHE folks," the blond brings up; he didn't notice the buxom brunette stiffen for a microsecond. "They're getting bolder."

"What do you think of them?" Tifa asked honestly. A part of her had been debating in telling him Naruto the truth about that and her being in with them.

"First I'd call them idiots," the former Anbu said bluntly.

Tifa looked at him wide eyed. "W-Why so?" She stuttered.

"You wanna save the planet? Fine… But getting people caught in the crossfire is not the way to do so in my book" The blonde grunted in disapproval as he downed the rest of his glass.

The buxom brunette repressed a wince, it was true that some of their operations had... more collateral damage than they would prefer, which was none at all. Not to mention the repercussions. But Shinra was an empire that ruled the world with an iron fist; they were the most powerful political and economic entity in Gaia. And their activates were slowly but surely killing the planet. There was no other way to achieve their goals of weakening Shinra's hold on the world other than to use brute force to disrupt their activities.

Tifa truly wished there was another way... but there just wasn't. She only hoped the heavens understood they are trying to do what is right, and stop the planet from dying. Her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto spoke again; "Fighting evil with evil, will only bring more evil. This can bring forth hate, and only more violence. And lose those you love most."

How hollow his eyes were when he said that, how soft and mourning his tone was. While the two became friends a year ago, he had been quite the mystery she had been trying to figure out. Tifa knew he lived in sector 5 slums, and since he came had been tearing through bandits and monsters down here.

She never got bored hanging out with Naruto, and he is handsome in a roguish way. But still doesn't know much about him. Nor why he always has his right arm and hand bandaged.

The brawler suspected he had gone through some rough stuff, she could feel it in the way he spoke and how he acted sometimes. Like he had lost something precious, Tifa knew very well that kind of pain, she was intimately familiar with loss. And she had seen it in other people like Barret. She was curious of course, but Tifa didn't feel she had truly earned the right to ask about his background if he didn't feel comfortable sharing. Tifa felt it was unfair of him, to ask him when she herself couldn't bring herself to share her own pain. So she respected their privacy, Naruto's, Barret's and others.

So she let it go, it was none of her business.

As the duo got in a quiet comfortable silence. The saloon door swing open violently as a young teen wearing a plain shirt and jeans looked around frantically; "Is Naruto here?!"

The said blond and brunette barkeep look over; "I'm here." the tall blond soon leaned back as the teen was inches in front of him.

"You got to come help us at the Train graveyard! Some weird monster showed up and it attacking everyone!"

"Calm down kid" The blond stood up from the stool, holding up a hand and trying to get the boy to settle down. "The train graveyard is always empty, how did you know a monster is there?"

"We were-!" The teen cut himself off as soon as he started talking; he fidgeted, looking around nervously.

"You were...?" Tifa prompted with a wave of her hand.

The boy finally sighed and slumped. "My friends and I smoke and drink there so our parents don't find out..."

Both brawler and shinobi gave the kid a deadpanning look. "Really man?" Naruto sighed. Oh, to be a dumb teen. Sometimes he missed it. But then he looked back at things and, well, he could have been smarter about some of his choices.

"Look, we were just chilling there when this... thing came out of nowhere! We were lucky we get away alive man..." The poor young boy was trembling; he had to take a seat at a nearby table.

"It's okay, calm down" Tifa gave him some water. "What did this monster look like?"

The young man slowly caught his breath as he moved his hands; "It looked weird. Front part looked like a horse, but the rear had wheels and attached to that looked like some kind of a man from the waist up. But it only one red eye and it's face looked skull like. And there was this blade on top of the horse head."

Both blond and brunette give each other a look; "You ever heard of something like that?" the Uzumaki asked.

"No, always heard tales about the graveyard but never saw anything there but broken trains. Alright" Tifa nodded. "Naruto, you stay here and look after my bar" The brawler popped her knuckles as she made her way to the doors. "I'm gonna take care of this" She said in an assertive tone as she exited the saloon doors.

"Got it" Naruto nodded... before blinking in confusion. "Wait, what just happened?"

 **"The human with the big breasts just told you to watch over her stuff"** Kurama informed him. **"Why did you agree, though?"**

 _'I don't know...'_ Naruto mentally shrugs. _'She just sounded so sure, couldn't help but agree with what she was saying...'_ He was used to being bossed around by assertive women.

 **"So"** the fox drawled. **"You're just gonna stay here?"**

 _'Well I don't want her to get mad at me for not watching her bar'_

 **"Kit"** Kurama snapped.

 _'Okay, okay, okay, I'll leave a clone. Jeeze...'_

The young teen boy nearly jumping out of his seat as a Kage Bunshin appeared. "Look after the bar and him," Naruto pointed to the teen as he ran off.

"Got it boss," the clone salutes. Hearing a thud he saw the teen had fainted off the chair and onto the floor; "Rough day huh buddy?"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Dashing past the train-stop, Tifa ran into the graveyard. Aptly named given the number of derelict engines and freight cars that littered the area. Going for higher ground, the buxom brunette used a ladder on one of the engines to stand on its roof. She froze seeing Naruto already standing there; "What kept you?"

"How the hell did you get here so fast;" The red eyed woman asked before remembering another more pressing matter. "Wait, you're supposed to be watching my bar"

Naruto choose not to answer her question on how he was technically still watching over it. "You realize going off to face a demon by yourself is a pretty dumb idea right?"

"What's dumber is me leaving my bar without anyone watching it, which is why I told you to look after it" She once more accused with an angry tone and crossed arms.

The blonde sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, the bar is okay. But trust me when I tell it's safer to face a demon when you're with a group"

Now standing beside him, Tifa was about to retort till the words Naruto said got her attention; "Demon... Why are you calling this monster a demon?"

Naruto surveyed the area for a minute before talking; "you can't feel it? The air around this place is usually calm. Close your eyes and just feel your surrounds."

Blinking for a moment, the beautiful brawler did as her friend asked. Steadying her breathing, a light breeze soon passed over her. Her brow narrowed as she felt something... Something out of place.

Kurama let out a light throaty growl; **"It's clever, but it can't hide its blood lust."**

 _'It feels like it's everywhere,'_ Naruto noticed Tifa opening her eyes.

"What... Is this..."

"Killing intent" Naruto explained. "Bloodlust and desire to kill so strong it's projected outwardly to the point other people can feel it" He turns to her. "You must have felt it before, against bandits or monsters. When you felt threatened, felt how they wanted to hurt you"

"Y-Yeah" The brawler nodded stiffly, looking over the rows of old trains. "But it felt like I perceived it with my instincts. This thing..." She struggled to find the right words. "It's like... being under water, it weighs you down, makes you feel..."

"Like you're suffocating" Naruto finished for her, he knew firsthand the killer instinct of some of the worst killers he encountered throughout his life. Zabuza, Orochimaru, Pein, Madara, each brought their own flavor of terror. Though none of them could compare with the sheer force of destruction that was the Jyuubi, Kaguya's bestial form, that thing acted on the instinct of destroying everything in its path.

Demons were like that, many of them existed solely for the purpose to destroy. And this demon was just... filled with so much rage.

 **"It makes you think"** Kurama mused to himself. **"Usually demons are born from their world, they are manifestation of the planet's pain and anger... You've tried meditating and using senjutsu outside Aerith's home. The mako reactors suck out the life from nature and reduce it to a husk"**

It made Naruto feel sick; when his senses reached out to feel the world around it he barely felt whispers of natural energy. It was pretty much impossible for him to use senjutsu in Midgar; there just wasn't nature energy to draw.

 **"The planet is suffering, boy;"** The fox gravely said. **"And in retaliation to protect itself, it will spawn hordes of monsters and demons to destroy what's hurting it"**

 _'In other words...'_ Naruto realized with dread. _'Things like this one are born just to kill humans'_

As a sage, the mako reactors were an abomination against nature by stealing its very life force and twisting from its original design. He did not fault the planet for being understandably angry for this. _'But the planet knows not every human is at fault for this right?'_

 **"Does a canine or feline care for the fleas causing it discomfort on its skin,"** Kurama rhetorically retorts back. **"Those reactors have been causing this planet tremendous amount pain. This demon and no doubt others are the action of blind absolute rage."**

Naruto's knuckles popped as he clenched his fists; "We have to stop this demon here before anyone is harmed."

"I'm all for that," Tifa offers as she gazed out at the broken trains; "But where do we start looking for this thing? The malice coming off it is making it hard to track." Especially since she could feel it all over the area and not centered in one place.

 **"This will be tricky kit,"** Kurama warned his friend; **"You can't use Senjutsu in Midgar and no doubt using too much of my power might attract unwanted attention. Never mind explaining to chesty here about me."**

Ignoring the label Kurama had given Tifa, Naruto pondered for a moment to think what would be the best course of action. Perhaps they could try to corner it in between a couple of the abandoned trains.

"Yikes" The brawler exclaimed. "That one wasn't like that before" She pointed at a particular freight car. Naruto recognized it as a somewhat intact train where they would often spar over it. Only now it had been completely flipped over and torn in half, jagged plates of metal had been rend apart as if something had burst from one side and gone out the other.

...Alright, perhaps cornering the demon wasn't possible if it could cleave through metal like paper. The trains wouldn't give them any advantage with the exception of hiding from its sight, assuming the rest of its senses weren't strong enough to pick up their presence.

"We're going to have to fight this thing carefully," Naruto groaned as he took a deep breath. They were going to have to get crafty fighting and maybe Naruto might not have to use a lot or any of his partner's chakra.

While Tifa might be a good friend, he has not confiding in her about how he really came to Gaia. He trusted her, but not at the point explaining some deity tossed him into their reality. He just was not at that level of openness just yet with the busty bar owner.

 **"You still want to sleep with her though,"** Kurama pointed out.

Naruto had to muster all of his will not to make a physical reaction to the old fox's offhanded comment; _'Not helping furball!'_

 **"It's called stress relief with humor brat."**

...Well, least it was better than most if not all of Kurama's normal jokes. Gods he had a morbid sense of humor.

The two walked over the abandoned freight car, keeping their eyes open for any movement. At least from atop the metal contraptions they had a better vantage point to spot the creature. And given the damage that thing was capable of it had to be of great size, so finding it wouldn't be difficult.

Despite the size of the graveyard, there was no way something like the demon that had been causing trouble would be able to stay hidden.

Naruto's trained ears perked up as her heard something. "Listen" He held up his hand, stopping Tifa in her tracks.

They heard a metallic screech on the distance, the sound of metal tearing and twisting. It was getting louder, closer.

Around sixty meters from their position they could see various abandoned cars moving, toppling over as something tore through them with great force and speed. The sound of the metal being trashed couldn't hide the sound of... hooves?

Then they heard the neigh of a horse, along with an unnatural roar.

Both the ninja and the brawler shared a look. Just what was that thing that could make those sounds?

They didn't have to ponder for long, as closer train cars which stood close to small cleared section was pierced through by the creature.

"...Okay," Naruto muttered; "That is one fucked up looking demon."

Like the young teen had told them, the front part it's body is a horse with a bladed helmet on its head. But horse part stopped half-way and what started was a metallic serrated back with old carriage-like wheels. But what got their attention was the humanoid figure donning a sort of plate-like armor and helmet.

Both saw a black skull with a single glowing red eye glaring with both anger and hate in their direction. It let out a loud guttural roar which sent a wave of killer intent flooding the area.

The horse neighed, its blade-horn shining brightly as it swiftly charged at them.

"Shit, move!"

Naruto and Tifa jumped over the beast as it cleaved through the engine they stood on like a hot knife through butter. They landed on the ground and watched as the creature stopped and drifted to face them what's more.

"Think I heard about this thing" Tifa grunted as she adjusted her gloves. "It's an Eligor. It can go fast and has a really, really bad temper"

 _'Gee, ya think,'_ Naruto mentally retorts as Eligor turns itself back to its prey; "Anything else about this guy?"

"Uh...," Her red eyes widen as the single eye of the Eligor began to glow; "Get down!" She grabbed her blond friend by the arm as a beam of light fired slicing through several freight cars. Lifting their heads, both blink as they look behind them seeing the top half of the car sliding off; "How about that?"

 **"Seen a few demons who could do that,"** Kurama growled in annoyance.

The Eligor roared once more, and its steed half charged on a warpath. It was outstanding how fast the beast went from being stopped to being on a high speed charge. They barely had time to react its wheel let out sparks as it stopped to perform a devastating doughnut on them. They thought they had managed to move back just in time, only for its arm to swing at them, painfully sending both against severed train behind them.

They collided with such force their impact made dents on the metal. They landed on their knees, and groaned with effort as they stood up.

"That thing shouldn't be able to move so fast..." The blonde ninja growled in a mixture of pain and irritation.

Tifa rolled his neck, popping the bones as she grunted. "I say we take out the horsy first"

 _'Did she really just say horsy,'_ the young Sennin groaned as he pulled out a scroll, unfurling it he summoned his katana. Unsheathing the blade, he threw the scabbard aside. Glancing to his friend, he saw Tifa taking stance. He put his scroll back into his pocket.

"Let's go motherfucker," Naruto roared.

He jumped with great dexterity at the beast. The horse's bladed head parried his strike while the large clawed hand of the upper body swung at him. Naruto stood over the horse's body, deflecting the demon's sharp claws. Then the horse neighed violent as it trashed, making him lose his footing.

Tifa charged in, one fist raised high as she got close to the horse. But the beast's trashing made it difficult to get a clear shot at its head.

The Eligor began spinning in place at such speed that Naruto was sent flying away, he managed to regain his balance and land on top of another train. Tifa waited for the beast to stop its movement and jumped when she saw her chance, driving a strong left hook at the horse head. The horse roared painfully but swatted her away with a kick from its hooves.

She landed in front of the freight car Naruto was standing on. The horse appeared stunned, but the demon's eye glared at her with rage. It began shining more and more when suddenly a highly concentrated beam was shot.

Tifa gasped, she could barely move to escape the beam. A blur of movement in front of her later, and Naruto was standing between her and the attack, deflecting the beam with his sword. He grunted as he was pushed back, praying his blade would hold on, it wasn't meant to resist this kind of damage, even with the seals reinforcing it.

He tried to reflect the beam right back at the demon, and managed to get the ray of pure energy to scorch over the ground up to the horse's feet. It managed to hit the beast's right hoof, causing its flesh to be burnt horrible. The Eligor threw its head back, roaring in agony as it stopped his attack. The horse roared as well, trying to support itself with only one leg as the other was too wounded.

Naruto sighed with relief as the pressure of the beam was gone. He looked back at Tifa to see if she was okay; the brawler only stared at his hand.

Confused as to what she was looking at, he held up his blade to inspect the weapon... and found himself with a broken hilt, as the metal had melted and the rest of the blade had fallen off.

"Oh son of a..."

Oh Saito-Otooji would tan his hide if he saw this. Ugh, never mind reforging, he'd just have to make a new one. Throwing the broken sword aside, Naruto growled as he went into several quick hand seals; "Hope you like fire!"

The shinobi inhaled deeply, channeling chakra from his midsection to his mouth while molding it into a raging violent force. Fire bloomed from his lips in torrents, forming a great fireball which engulfed the demon with hungry flames.

He had expected to hear cries from the monster, instead the creature seemed to trash even less than it did when its hoof had been wounded by its own attack. The ground shook with the sudden stomp from the horse, creating a shockwave of wind which cleared the flames.

To the shock of the blonde and the brawler; the horse's head blade was alight with flames, as well as its hooves. The demon's metallic plates shined with heat, and its claws burned with a hot white color. The wheels at the side of the demon were now on fire, the ground scorched underneath them.

"Well, what you know" Tifa deadpanned. "It does like fire..."

 _'How the hell was I supposed to know it was keen to fire,'_ Naruto mentally grumbled while he heard Kurama snort. "You got any ideas hun?"

"How about not using flame spells?" The buxom brunette commented dryly.

"...Dutifully noted smart ass..."

The Eligor roared and the air itself seemed to ripple with shockwaves. Naruto and Tifa had to shield their faces from the strong blast of wind.

The chariot monstrosity charged, leaving a trail of flames on its path. The horse's head-blade seeking to impaled them. Shinobi and Brawler leaped out of the way, the freight car behind them was cleaved in half perfectly as the head-blade somehow cut the metal with sheer energy without coming close to the other parts of the freight.

The demon swatted away the pieces of the train like toys before coming to a halt and drifting to once more stare at the prey. Naruto and Tifa charged right at the beast, jumping to meet it head on.

With a blindingly fast movement of its arms, white-hot claws pierced their chests, making their bodies go limp. The demon didn't have time to relish in satisfaction at the feeling of another prey felling at its claws, for it was startled when their bodies suddenly burst into smoke so dense it couldn't see anything.

Tifa choose that moment to charge in, Naruto's... clone things (ninja stuff, she wasn't going to question it much) had provided a great distraction. She clenched her right fist, channeling the energies of the special materia-engraved leather through her limb. Her arm muscles flexed and rippled. The brawler growled through gnashing teeth as she poured all her ferocity into this strike.

Her fist connected with the horse head, the force of the impact so great it created a shockwave that cleared the smoke. Bones shattered under her blow as the horse's neck twisted horrifically to the side, tendons and muscles tore, and the spine snapped and burst from underneath the skin.

The horse part fell to the ground, dead, and the rest of the Eligor roared in agony, trashing about as half of its body no longer responded.

"Now!" Tifa called out.

Naruto jumped from over the wagons, a shining blue Rasengan charging on his hand. On a last moment of defiance, the Eligor snapped its gaze at him and fire its eye-beam. Beam and orb classed in a shower of energy, but Naruto pushed through from the air, reaching closer and closer to the demon's head.

The Eligor roared, either in rage or fear, as the Rasengan now stood mere centimeters from its face, his eye-beam pushing with everything it had. Naruto growled and with one burst of chakra, his attack burst through the beam and collided with the monster's head.

The Rasengan tore its heads to pieces, and all that remained was a headless slumping corpse. The only thing that held it up was the fallen horse body and its chariot wheels.

Both soon sighed in relief as they saw the demon began to turn into ashes and vanish. Tifa slumped down onto her knees while Naruto sat cross legged beside her; "Okay that was fun," he groaned as he turned his eyes to his friend; "And you are a bad ass."

Tifa lightly blushed; "Thanks."

"For future reference I'll be keeping an eye on the graveyard for now on," Naruto popped his neck as he looked at the destruction from the Eligor. _'Aerith will freak out hearing about this'_

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Naruto sighed in relaxation as he lay on his back on Aerith's and Elmyra's garden, in a shirt and sweat pants, pretty much the only place he could feel any semblance of natural energy in this metal-clad city. It was a personal place of comfort for him.

Fighting the demon had been tough, more so when not using some of his greater arsenal like Senjutsu or Kurama's chakra, but he'd rather not get to reliant on them. He found overreliance to special powers instead of honing his skills and mind to be incredibly detrimental; he sometimes hated the fact that it took the Sage of Six Paths to give him and Sasuke a power-up to defeat Kaguya. Granted, the mad woman was beyond their scope to defeat, but he wondered if perhaps they had been more skilled or smarter they could have still defeated her. Made him feel he had become too reliant on others' powers. Anyone could be defeated with the right tools and strategy. Regardless, he should be glad the mad goddess was defeated without any permanent damage being done to their world.

 **"Hmm..."** Kurama hummed in thought, his tone had a certain discomfort. Perhaps brought on by his own thoughts and memories about Kaguya; **"Stealing the worlds' life-force... much like the Shinju once did"**

 _'Something bothering you, buddy?'_

 **"With Shinra draining the planet's life-force via those Mako reactors of theirs. And the planet's spawning those demons as its defense. Who is to say the variety those demons is more exotic..."**

Well that was a cryptic response. Crossing his arms behind his head the blond sennin let those words settle in his thoughts for several minutes before slowly his cerulean orbs widen in a chilling level of dread crawls up his spine as he was praying his friend was not alluding to. _'You don't think the planet made beings like the Bijuu?'_

Kurama narrowed his eyes; **"I wouldn't outright rule it out. If the planet is as angry as I believe it is kit, who knows what is out there?"**

Naruto picked up something in his tone. _'Are you... worried?'_ Kurama hardly worried about anything.

 **"Let me paint you this picture, boy"** The fox began **. "I was not spawned from our world, I am pure natural power hijacked by a parasitic tree that came out from space. My essence comes from the power absorbed by Kaguya, and given thought and shape by the old man sage. My power is not even a fraction of all the energy an entire world has. You follow me?"**

 _'Yeah...'_ The blonde slowly nodded, curious to where his partner was going with this.

 **"My birth was not an act of the planet; I was not supplied power by it directly. Only given a portion, a big portion granted, of the power the Jyuubi had. Now"** Kurama suddenly got serious. **"Imagine Mother Nature, as everyone knows a woman, a mother, is... temperamental. And Mother Nature is nothing if not grumpy. What with earthquakes, tornados, all the fun stuff. So now picture a mother nature so royally pissed at her 'children', they are slowly killing her and stripping her bare of her capacity to support life. She's running out of options and her mood is worse than an Uzumaki woman on her period-"**

Naruto shivered with dread at the thought.

 **"So she spawns these 'defense mechanisms', she creates droves and droves of monsters and demons. Beings so full of bloodlust they want nothing more that they want to destroy those who are harming the planet. Humanity"** Kurama says with a touch of theatric drama. **"They are varied; each has their strength and weaknesses... But imagine the world pouring titanic amounts of energy into one of these creations. So much their power far outclasses any other monster and become a league of its own. What I'm trying to say kid, is that the planet has more than enough power to spare to willingly give birth to multiple existences on the level of Biju... Perhaps even the Jūbi"**

Oh by all the gods above he prayed the planet did not create a Jūbi. Or hell something at Kurama's level of power. Those two thoughts alone were beyond terrifying in any words he could ever vocalize. _'If we ever leave Midgar we will have to pay close attention to everything won't we?'_

 **"Better than getting killed,"** Kurama huffed.

A shadow soon loomed over the blond Uzumaki as his cerulean saw Aerith. Wearing her pink button dress, minus the coat, with her arms behind her back leaning forward and looking down at him; "You know; normal people usually rest in a bed after facing a powerful monster."

"Good thing I'm not normal," he smirked while she pouted cutely. "I'll be fine, not my first scrap dealing with a demon, I'm just pissed I have to make a new sword."

Now that earned him a dry expression from the brunette's emeralds; "Seriously..."

"My uncle Saito had that sword made for me. He'd kick my ass seeing how it was turned into a scrap of tin."

"Maybe next time you'll take better care of it;" The young woman quipped humorously.

The blond shinobi grunted; "Wasn't my fault..."

 **"Course not;"** The fox deadpanned. **"You just wanted to act cool and deflect a high intensity demon laser with it. You couldn't have foreseen that backfiring in any way"**

 _'Oh shut up you'_

"On the bright side Mr. Sheamus has plenty of metal to help make a new one," Aerith shrugged trying to think positive. "Maybe you'll take better care of this one" the brunette smirked teasingly.

"Are you giving me a reason to prank you?" Naruto eye twitched as he looked up at his friend.

XxX ~ four months later ~ XxX

With huffed breaths and fast steps, the wild red haired Turk darted through an alley. The building's colorless grey steel was tall enough that not a ray of sunlight shined through. He jumped over fallen dumpsters and made quick turns at the corners, Reno gave it his all to keep the pace with his target.

As he turned on the last corner, he saw the end of the alley leading to the street. A silhouette was making its way towards it, into the pedestrian filled streets. They couldn't let him be lost among the crowd or then he'd disappear completely.

"This is Reno," He spoke with a hand on his ear, communicating through his radio; "Target's entering market district 4, Eighth Avenue!"

" _I see him_ ," Emma's voice rang in his comm; " _Engaging pursuit_."

The lazy redhead of the Turks winced as his ear comm made a loud feedback sound. "What the hell was that?!"

" _...Trap_ ," the wheezing voice of the blond Turk responded; " _how did he set that up so quickly_?"

 _'Least it's not on me for once,'_ Reno mentally mused as he kept running.

Dashing through sidewalks and back alleys, Naruto rushed passed pedestrians almost like a blur. He did have to give the Turks credit they brought their runners this time. While he had no clue on the blond Turk woman was, he knew Cissnei was leading this bunch. And the petite redhead has been on his case whenever she took the mission to either come for him or Aerith.

Honestly you flirt one time with a woman and she wants to kick your ass. That seemed to be the main theme with most the women in his life...

Not missing the awareness of the people around him, the blond Uzumaki leap over several people just as Rude was going to strike at him. Front flipping and landing to his feet, Naruto kept going as he waved back; "Sup Shades!"

The bald Turk grunted and continued on the pursuit. Passing by a cafe, Naruto snatched a wet napkin from an empty table and dropped it to the ground. He didn't turn to look if it would work; he just hoped his luck would hold.

"Shi-," Hearing the sound of someone slipping and colliding with the cement walk in painful fashion was enough to make him laugh. He honestly didn't think that would work. But alas, the best pranks were sometimes the simpler ones.

Reno managed to catch up to his partner. "Come on pal" And helped him stand up by pulling his hand. Rude walked off the pain on his back and readjusted his shades, once more sprinting off to apprehend their target.

Naruto for his part turned on a corner to the left, the street filled with various clothes shop and the like. Windows which displayed mannequins with the latest fashions, purses, jewelry and more.

His instincts screamed danger, the sound of air being cut by a flying object reached his ears. He ducked as a large shuriken of particular designed sliced the head of a mannequin standing on the street.

The weapon soared though the air, returning once more to its wielder. Naruto's gaze shifted between the severed head of the dummy and the red haired young woman. "That's gonna get cut down from your pay I bet"

"How bout I cut something off of you and we call it even?" the way Cissnei said it just gave the young Sennin a shiver down his spine.

"Uh no thanks cutie," thus resuming his running, now with various dodging from Cissnei's shuriken while she ran after him. Damn the little lady was a bad ass. "WHOA," Naruto leaping over the red shuriken as it nearly sliced him between his legs.

"I said 'No'!" He shouted, as the shuriken returned to her hands. "Take a hint!" The shinobi took on a fighting stance, looking ready for a bout. People standing on the streets slowly back away from the two dangerous individuals, feeling the tension rising to dangerous levels.

Cissnei followed suit, making sure to channel the materia in her clothes. The ninja was highly skilled and filled of dangerous surprises and tricks matched by his clever mind and tactics; she couldn't take any chances with-

"By the Gods, what's that?!" He pointed behind her alarmed.

The Turk turned in response, her eyes carefully scanned the surroundings, trying to find what had the shinobi so alarmed... then she realized the stupid mistake she made, and immediately turned back with an angry scowl on her features.

He ran away... That bore repeating, he ran away. The suddenness and stupidity of it all just let the Turk in a state of temporal stupor.

Cissnei then realized he had once again played her a fool, and with the cheapest and most childish of tricks. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, feeling ashamed with her own incompetence.

"I. Will. Kill. This. BASTARD," the petite redhead seethed as she dashed like the wind for the blond. Be damned if Hojo wants this guy for his experiments, she was going to get her pound of flesh!

Pedestrians gave the angry young woman a wide berth as they swore they saw fire in her eyes. In her rage however she did not notice Naruto sitting at a cafe table reading a paper as she barreled by. Slowly a very vulpine like smirk formed on his lips.

A high pitched squeak made him lower the paper as he saw Cissnei had fell in his trap. The sound of her shuriken dropping onto the cement ground while the beautiful petite redhead was hanging upside down via ninja wire. This also triggered a bucket of water being dumped all over her. Well not really water given it was dissolving the redheads clothing. But at least the former Anbu could say its non-toxic to humans.

 _'Maybe that was too much,'_ Thought for a moment of sympathy.

 **"Nah,"** Kurama responded cackled evilly.

"Huh" The original Naruto muttered to himself as he saw part of her clothing, namely her shoes, gloves, underwear and bra remained intact. "Weird those are still intact" He mused, unbothered by the mortified squeaking of the tied up woman and the flashes of cameras and cellphones.

 **"Must be materia infused"** The fox noted. **"It's handy, I'll give it that"**

Naruto looked over from his perch at the corner of the street. "And there comes the other stooges..."

Reno and Rude arrived at the scene, "Cissnei!" The redhead shouted. "Did you run into-WWWWOAH!" The Turk exclaimed as he noticed the current state of undress his superior was suffering from, and could not help but grinned goofily at the sight. Rude merely rubbed his nose and muttered something along the lines of 'He was here alright...'

 _'That ugly ass suit really does hide that cute wineglass figure. Hmm, 30C, not too big not too small, fits her body,'_ the blond Uzumaki paused before face palming; _'Damn you Ero-Sennin!'_

Kurama only rolled his eyes while his partner saw another clone being chased by that blond woman, Em… something or other; **"Honestly kit you could remember her name. You don't forget that little redhead's. She has been chasing you and Aerith for a year with the other stooges."**

 _'Eh'_ He scratched his hair. _'She's a bit too serious. Ain't seeing anything interesting about that one. You meet one like them, you've met them all'_ the only reason he bothered to remember Rude's name was because the guy wasn't as serious as initial appearances suggested... and because Itachi's voice coming from that guy creeped him out so much...

 **"She shot you once with those 'guns'"** Kurama pointed out. **"And it hurt you like hell, I think you'd remember that"**

 _'I do...'_ That was a huge eye opener on the whole 'guns' thing. _'But even when she did it she was boring...'_

It also came to Naruto's attention that the Turks weren't just after Aerith, but also him as well. No doubt something that lunatic professor Hojo's order. Ugh, just what he needed again, Orochimaru and Kabuto were bad enough till he, Fu, and Octopops killed them.

If this nut job wanted to give him more reasons to kill him besides whatever the experiments he did to Aerith and her biological mother, he'd gladly send Hojo to hell gift wrapped for the Shinigami.

His darker thoughts are interrupted as he heard a gunshot; _'Oh goodie blondie brought her toys.'_

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

While Rude was in the process of untying Cissnei, Reno had his hand on his earpiece. "We heard gunshots, what's going on?"

Emma was quick to reply. " _I'm following the target on Mindoir Street; he's going into the alley_."

The goggles wearing Turk pauses, confusing written on his face. "But... Mindoir is on the opposite end of the street, we just had contact with him around here" How did he get there so quickly?

Cissnei, fueled by rage and humiliation, clenched her teeth as she covered herself with Rude's coat. "He's using his copies..." She replied, having heard the conversation. "He's playing us for fools again..." Time after time that ninja had made a mockery out of the office. Already it was bringing great displeasure to president Shinra.

"You're gonna need clothes" The bald Turk said.

"Says you..." Reno muttered to himself, he gulped when he saw Cissnei's murderous glare.

Rude immediately entered the clothing store, he stood before the stupefied clerk, who had taken cover behind the counter ever since the whole mess started. "Turks" The operative announced, brandishing his badge. "I'm requisitioning your wares" His tone left not room for arguments

Before most could blink, and much to Reno's disappointment. Cissnei now wore sweat pants with a shirt with a Chocobo being ridden by a moogle. Her red brow twitched as she and the others heard rousing laughter on the other side of the street. The trio saw the blond menace pointing at the Cissnei; "Now you do look adorable Dattebayo!"

She could not have gotten her Rekka fast enough as she was about to throw it at the jerk till seeing he was gone in a puff of smoke. Reno and Rude both wisely stepped back as their seething commander stomped off to Emma's location.

No longer from earshot, Reno pulled out his phone grinned perversely. Rude only sighed as he shook his head; "She'll kill you if she sees that."

"'If," He stressed silently. "Keyword"

Cissnei sighed to herself, swallowing the shame she felt. She put her hand on her ear and contacted the other Turk. "Emma, is the target you're following the real one?"

" _I'll find out once when a bullet hits_ "

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The said markswoman eye twitched seeing her target deftly avoid another bullet sent his way; "Not on your 'A' game huh blondie!"

Naruto turned a corner missing several more rounds sent his way; "Still missed!"

The shinobi turned his head in time to see the Turk pull out a pair of guns with large magazines from her outfit. Oh he had had previous experience with those types of weapons before... "Oh crap"

Swiftly looking for a good place to hide, Naruto didn't have to think about twice.

A middle aged man was carefully arranging various ceramic pots outside his shop, neatly putting them on display to catch the eyes of potential customers. He took great pride in his shop after all, and was certain these pieces, despite being of lower quality and material (he wasn't going to put his best stuff on display) would certainly do the trick.

Then he saw a blonde man jumping through the window and into his shop, breaking the glass to hundreds of little pieces and knocking aside various pieces of expensive pottery which fell to the ground in tatters.

And THEN another blonde, a woman this time, proceeded to shoot into the store with a pair of semi-automatics. Bullets flew in blurring darts of light as empty casing fell to the ground by the dozens. The bullets flew with poor accuracy but compensated with their overwhelming high number.

The sound of gunfire couldn't hide the sound of ceramic being destroyed upon impact by the bullets. Works of art of such delicate make fell to the ground as broken pieces of rubble.

Thirty years of honest hard work turned to rubble... all his pots he either handmade or bought shattering to pieces via a hail of gunfire. The small shop he purchased, being turned to kindling.

Having taken cover behind the cashiers table Naruto stays lower as several bullets pierced through his cover. _'I hate guns...'_

 **"Just imagine those little toys back home,"** Kurama pointed out.

 _'Trust me I have furball, and we know the outcome,'_ it would be a damn bloodbath if some warlord or to bit thug with a chip on his shoulder got their hands on a gun. "Okay this is getting annoying..."

 **"Let me ask you;"** The fox began. **"Why are you tacking cover?"**

 _'Oh, I don't know'_ He sarcastically replied. _'Maybe me not wanting to get hit by little projectiles that travel half as fast the speed of sound may have something to do with it'_ Bullets were NOT easy to dodge unless you moved as fast as you could, anticipating them and reacting fast enough.

 **"But why;"** The fox asked in confusion. **"You're just a clone; you'll just be gone in a 'poof'"**

 _'...That hurts my feelings'_

The blond clone blinked as the shooting had finally stopped; _'okay either out of bullets or she is getting crafty.'_ He paused on that thought before giving a dry look; "Right, forgot who I'm dealing with."

The clip from her Uzi hit the ground as Emma re-loads a new magazine. Walking passed the catatonic shop keeper, she slips a card into his free hand; "Turks business..."

Walking through the broken window the blond female scanned the area with her weapon at the ready. Nearing the cashiers table she swung around ready to fire, only to find no one but a door to the back open. "Tsk..."

The shop keeper slowly blinked as his mind restarted now seeing his shop in ruins. "I fucking hate blonds..."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Running out of the shops backdoor and into an alley, Emma briefly saw the red coat from the ninja always wears turned a corner. Quickly on pursuit and turned the corner only to shriek as she fell into a hole in the ground.

She painfully stood up, pain spreading through her limbs as she rubbed her neck. "When the hell did he get time to dig this?" It was at least 9 feet deep and... Covered in some sort of slime, she tried climbing it but she only slipped.

"Well when you put enough effort into your pranks" The ninja's voice came, and her guns were already on her hands aiming outside the hole, but he was nowhere in sight. Smartly staying out of her barrels' sight; "You find ways"

"Oh yeah, by the way; Watch your clothes," Naruto whistled the tune 'twisted nerve' as Emma heard the whistling vanish.

Blinking with confusion at his words, Emma's sapphire eyes soon widen as her Turks suit began to disintegrate till she only in her panties and bra. Looking down from the roof, the real Naruto smirked upon hearing a high pitch shriek that echoed throughout the area. "Seriously, she has a killer figure like that, and hides it in that ugly ass suit." Eh, Cissnei was cuter. "Call it a day partner?"

Kurama chuckled evilly.

XxX ~ Gaia: εγλ 0008 ~ XxX

 _His vision blurred as the noise echoed in his head, each sound felt like the painful banging of drums on his ears. He saw figures, soldiers, and a man in a lab coat_

 _"This one here... intriguing, most intriguing!" That voice... "He'll make a fine test subject!" The man, the doctor, he was... standing in front of someone unconscious._

 _He couldn't see very well, only a familiar uniform, and stands of spiky blonde hair._

 _Darkness overcame him._

 _There was silence, only silence and blackness._

 _"You call yourself SOLDIER?"_

 _The words were accompanied with a blur of white. A feather…_

 _Then came a wing, it looked like an angel's wing, but he knew it wasn't._

 _The wings came from a man, a figure he knew all too well. Long dark hair, a stubble chin, fierce eyes. A great blade on his back._

'Angeal...' _He tried reaching out to him, his strength slowly returning. But it was so hard, he couldn't keep going. Not after everything that happened..._

 _He just wasn't strong enough_

 _It was like Angeal knew what he was feeling; his eyes looked at him with condemnation and disappointment. "You tarnish the SOLDIER name"_

 _The SOLDIER turned away. Eyes widened in disbelief as hands banged on the crystal of his prison._

 _"Angeal, wait!" He called for his mentor in desperation. He couldn't leave, not again, not after all this._

 _Angeal took flight and disappeared from his vision, the bubbles of the pod blurred his gaze until suddenly only light remained._

 _He then found himself standing on an ocean of blue, almost like water, staring at the equally blue skies. The sun was so bright._

 _He looked longingly at it, wanting to reach it so badly._

 _A single feather fell. He'd give everything just for one of those..._

 _"Those wings..." Zack spoke with melancholy and forlorn desire. "I want them too"_

 _To have that strength, the strength to fly and be free at last. To take hold of his fate once more and live according to his ideals._

 _It was when the feather fell that Zack realized how foolish he had been, he was just about to give up, just let everything go... but he couldn't. His wasn't the only life on the line. Aerith and his friends in SOLDIER, the people that still suffered because of Genesis's actions..._

 _No... He couldn't give up, that wasn't what SOLDIERs do. It wasn't what a hero would do._

 _His dream shattered like glass._

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Writing on his pamphlet, a young man in a lab coat with glasses walked through the area of the underground laboratory of the Shinra mansion. _'This place always creeps me out; I don't know why we bother since these subjects are...'_ The man's thoughts stopped as he saw broken glass on the floor and one of the test subjects now fully awake starting to stand.

Before him could even sound the alarm, Zack's fist slammed into his chin sending him into dream land. Taking several deep breaths, the young SOLDIER looks around at his surroundings. Turning around, a small smiled graced his lips; "Let's go..."

XxX ~ Shinra building ~ XxX

Standing in front of the desk of president Shinra, Tseng reads through a folder with a file inside; "Are you certain of this sir?"

The head of Shinra crossed his fingers in front of his mouth. "Tell me something Tseng; do you know which Shinra's strongest weapon is?"

"I... sir?" The leader of the Turks replied in confusion.

"Control, Tseng. Control" Though his tone was patient, there was a tinge of disappointment in his words. "Mako, technology, our research and our forces, they are all a means to an end. And that end is 'control'. It is through our control that we lead this world to prosperity through progress" He turned in his chair, facing the window. "This last few years... our control has been slipping from our grasp. Once loyal SOLDIERS going rogue, the fiasco that was Nibelheim. We lost our strongest operatives in the span of just two. Years." He punctuated the words for emphasis

Tseng said nothing.

"If we look weak, we start losing control. The people begin questioning us, thoughts and ideas of dissent spreads, our hold weakens further. And then everything" He lifted a hand, gesturing in the air. "Is chaos..." He stood up from his chair walking towards the window. "Shinra represents order and stability, for that we must project that order through everything we do" The blonde haired mustached man took a deep breath. "Tell me Tseng; do we look like we are in control when our agents betray us and slaughter the civilians? Do we look in control when our operatives constantly fail to apprehend an unknown that has been making a mockery of his pursuers?"

The leader of the Turks bristled under his comment and grunted. The president wasn't happy in the least with their lack of progress in capturing that ninja, made worse with all the recent failures the company had been facing.

He stared once more at the file in his hand. But to go this far... To actually assign someone like 'her' to their unit.

"It has become clear to me your operatives cannot handle this unknown on your own" Shinra spoke with disappointment. "So she'll be added to your unit. You'll find she is quite capable, she's been trained to make up for their loses of our best agents after all."

A 1st Class SOLDIER in the Turks... The company had finally had enough with their lack of success, now they were bringing the big guns.

Closing the file, Tseng gave a nod to his boss; "Understood sir," By Gaia, why did it feel something bad was going to happen if these two meet?


	5. Setting the stage

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto and Final Fantasy VII

 **Co-Author and beta:** Etheral-23

 **Final Prequel: Setting the stage**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

As the elevator chimed and its doors opened, Tseng gave a deep sigh as he started his way through the 49th floor of the Shinra building. SOLDIER HQ where for the most part 3rd and 2nd class SOLIDERS resided while 1st class did the most dangerous or black opt missions throughout Gaia. Which it came no surprise to him hearing a slight buzz from new recruits, 2nd and 3rd class lively chatting about the 1st class who showed up several hours ago.

By their tone however, as Tseng could overhear passing by the lounge, she was not in a very pleasant mood currently. Tseng knew quite a bit of her exploits. One would think gaining such a powerful asset against the unknown ninja protecting Aerith would be a boon for their efforts. But the leader of the Turks only felt a deep knot in his stomach growing more and more.

He had dealings with her before; during that terrible incident with Zirconiade and the WEAPON she had been sent as a much needed reinforcement.

Going through the hallway, he found his destination as dual metal doors automatically opened. The SOLIDER training room, with every piece of equipment one could dream of, right up to the cutting edge holographic simulation room.

Shifting his brown eyes upon hearing light grunting, Tseng looks at his newest 'member' and another SOLDIER he recalled being around Zack's training often. "Runa McRemitz," he called as he walked into the massive room.

Landing several strikes on a punching bag, a fairly well-built young man with short brunette hair and glowing emerald eyes wearing only sweat pants and tapped fists, stopped his exercise hearing a familiar voice. "Tseng," the young man spoke up with some surprise.

"Luxiere, you look well. Enjoying your promotion to 1st?"

A husky feminine abruptly spoke up; "He's still a greenhorn with a lot of growing to do."

Though average in stature, the woman currently at the bench-pressing machine had a strong lean athletic build with toned muscle that blended nicely with her feminine figure. Magenta colored hair in a bob-cut style, wearing only a black sports bra and shorts, her glowing ruby orbs stayed focus to ceiling while the Turks leader wondered just how much was that woman benching; "Miss Runa."

Runa said nothing as she kept at what she doing. Luxiere only gave Tseng a placating expression which spoke volumes of everything the raven haired man was possibly expecting.

His newest agent was not very thrilled of her transfer.

Tseng really couldn't blame her. And in all honestly it was a mark of shame for his section to require outside aid, it spoke of how badly they were performing their duties. Runa was currently the top 1st Class SOLDIER, the people of her rank had worked themselves hard day and night to be where they were. To reach the top of the board and be given the best equipment, best assignments, all which carried the greater responsibility entrusted to them.

To someone like Runa, this must have been like a demotion.

...That, and Tseng was aware she had been called in from her vacation.

With the barest of sighs, she set the bar in place and sat. Rolling her neck and enjoying the feeling accompanied by that popping sound. Her red eyes bore into Tseng, apathetic and uncaring.

"I trust that you've been briefed?" Tseng kept his tone professional.

"I was" She replied as she stood up, placing a towel around her shoulders. "But I wanted to go over them with you, seeing as you and your outfit has first-hand experience"

Fair enough. With a conceding nod, Tseng pulled out a device the size of large cellphone. Pulling at the sides of the device, it extended to reveal a moderately wide screen, which lit up as he turned on his pad.

Tapping the screen images began to play; "As the report said, he showed up three years ago."

Runa paid close attention to every detail of images and vids from cellphones and cameras; "three years and you haven't found anything on this guy? Not even a name?"

"There wasn't a single background that remotely a match to him, all we know is he is a professional and very good at what he does."

"Making asses out you guys, he's not even taking you seriously," the 1st class spoke dryly seeing a few pranks the blond had done to practically everyone in the Turks. "Honestly" She scoffed. "You guys helped take down something called the 'World-Burner' and a freaking WEAPON and you can't deal with one man?"

"Circumstances are different" Tseng explained. "This is Midgar, we're not allowed the same amount of material and equipment to apprehend him, the collateral would be too much"

He still remembered those horrible battles against those monsters. He and his team had used so much material, far more than what was considered safe, and it was the only way to stand a chance against such beings. It wasn't without consequences though, afterwards they regularly submitted to medical checkups and treatment. They weren't SOLDIERS; they weren't made to handle that much energy.

But Runa was, and she had been the game changer in those fights.

Luxiere lightly snorted; "Hearing about Reno getting the brunt of it. Some of it was funny," He chuckled till seeing the blank gazes from both Runa and Tseng. "Never mind," he went back to his punching bag.

"Shuriken and Kunai," Runa commented looking back at the screen; "Wutai?"

"Down to the ninja techniques, everything would point to Wutai" The leader of the Turks agreed with her, but there was a problem to that reasoning. "Unfortunately, we have no confirmation from our contacts in the ninja village"

"You've been dealing with an unknown for years, I'm surprised the company put up with your abyssal success for so long" The SOLDIER didn't even bother hiding the contempt from her voice. Making Luxiere clear his throat uncomfortably while Tseng's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in irritation.

"President Shinra feels that recent events have... called into question the company's ability to maintain stability and control"

She snorted. "With your clowns unable to get their act together it's no wonder why he lost his patience" Runa sarcastically said.

Alright, this was getting out of hand. Regardless of their feelings on the matter, they WERE going to be working together as per their orders instructed. It benefited nobody if the SOLDIER was going to keep this aggressive attitude towards him and his subordinates.

"I would appreciate it if you put the proper teamwork when working for us" He firmly said.

Luxiere let out a distressed 'Ohhhhh', and slowly turned away. When Runa closed her red eyes, took a deep breath and closed the pad, Tseng knew he had made a mistake.

"Listen now" Runa replied; anger lacing her words as her fiery eyes bore into Tseng's once more. "I. Don't. Like. This" She made a point of emphasizing each word. "I don't like being called away from my vacation, removed from my future assignments, my place in the corps, and told to play babysitter on your little group because you can't fix your own damn mess" Her tone was filled with cold fury.

Tseng felt like he was between a sword and a wall.

"So I'll just make it clear. I'm not your teammate, I'm not your subordinate, and I don't work for you. I am going to do your job for you so I can get back to my real job, so I don't want your goons getting in my way, nor you thinking you can give me orders" She got into his face, and those glowing red eyes looked like raging fires. "You do not order me, you give me suggestions"

Luxiere really had to hand it to Tseng, he kept that professional face even when having a 1st class SOLDIER glaring you down; "Agreed," the leader of the Turks said simply.

"Good," Runa leaned back as she started walking for the doors; "Let's get this over with so I go back to my real duties." the door opened and quickly closed as she left the room.

The newly minted 1st class let out a deep breathe; "She has been like that since returning from her vacation."

"I'd don't blame her honestly," Tseng retorted as he adjusted his tie. "But it does have me worried."

"Worried that she won't be able to take on this 'ninja'?" The SOLDIER rhetorically asked. "Cause I gotta tell you; I've seen Runa take on giant monsters with barely any effort on her part"

"The full extent of the ninja's capabilities is unknown, yes. But that isn't what worries me" He shakes his head. "I worry that if she fights, she won't hold back. And just thinking of the collateral..."

"Hehehe" Luxiere rubbed his nose. "Yeah, Runa's on the wild side. Nothing is left standing if it is between her and her target"

The leader of the Turks let out a tired sigh. "Wonderful..."

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

The stars shined brightly in the heavens above as the lighthouse outside of Nibelheim glowed like a beacon in the night. His boots crunched on the sand as Zack looked out at the ocean before him. He sighed deeply as he rested his hands on his hips; "Now what," speaking to himself as his glowing blue orbs looked upwards; "What should I do now Angeal?"

 _'What I want most is to be with you...'_

Zack closed his eyes as he lowered his head; "Hope Aerith isn't too mad at me." He lightly chuckled as he felt someone trying to sneak up on him. He smiled as he already knew who it was; "Hey Cissnei, been a while."

The petite redhead couldn't quite describe her emotions at present. "Zack," her voice nearly a whisper with a tone of relief and surprise. She thought he had died, even Tseng said so; "You were Hojo's fugitive test sample?"

"Yeah" He rubbed his neck. "Think I got off easy, and that's saying something with what that creep is into..." They could have ended up so much worse; Hojo's experiments would involve a fate worse than death.

"But the reports..." She didn't understand.

Zack did though. "Ah, they hid what happened at Nibelheim. Hmph ain't really a surprise though" Shinra would stop at nothing to hide the dirty little secret of their best operative going mad and slaughtering an entire village.

"Sephiroth is responsible, I know" Her words surprised him. Shinra didn't hide Sephiroth was responsible. "But... they say you died there too"

Now it was clear. They couldn't hide what Sephiroth did, but rather than rescue him and his friend, they felt they served as better 'assets' if they were to be turned into Hojo's lab rats. All those years of service, all that dedication and training... their lives, their loyalty. None of it had meant anything to Shinra.

"Ah..."

He had seen the true colors of the company, witnessed the dark abyss that was the beating heart of the corporation. The lies, the secrets, the dark deeds committed in order to preserve 'peace' and 'prosperity'.

What a bunch of bullshit...

Now it was clear to him, even if he dealt with Genesis, he and his friend would never be safe from Shinra.

"You here to take me in?" Zack turned to look at his friend; least he hoped she was still a friend.

Cissnei lightly bit her lip as she turned her head, the wind shifting her red locks. Why, why did it have to be Zack? She made peace with that fact he died when Sephiroth went crazy. But now, seeing him standing in front of her, alive!

"Please," she gasps as he spoke again making her look at him; "just walk away. Shinra's army I knew we would have no trouble with, but if the Turks after us..."

The redhead slowly looked to her feet. She was still a Turk, she had a duty. Didn't she? Her left hand lightly trembled as she slowly reached behind her back. "Zack... I-I'm sorry..." The former SOLDIER looked shock as Cissnei pulled out her Rekka; "But I... I am a Turk and I have a duty."

She threw her shuriken, barely at her usual strength and was easily deflected by Zack's buster sword.

"Don't come any closer" The warning was delivered by a soft pleading tone. "I don't want to fight you, Cissnei. I don't want to..." He couldn't even bring himself to say the words. Instead, he continued with his newfound resolution; "I'm done with Shinra. From now on, I'm doing what's right. I'm gonna stop Genesis"

Cissnei's hand tightened into fists. "And then what?" She asked, her voice nearly hissing. "Are you going to fight Shinra? Fight everyone?"

He sighed. "Haven't thought that far to be honest" He sounded so carefree like always. "Figure I'll take care this and then I'll see what I do. I'll make it up as I go"

"Zack..." As stubborn as always.

He gave her one last look; the wind blew softly as their eyes meet, carrying the salty sea breeze.

Zack kept the Buster Sword pointed at her as walked away, once he was far enough he broke eye contact and turned to full sprint, leaving her behind.

Cissnei did not attempt to follow him.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Running back to the hillside beside the lighthouse, Zack took a breath seeing his blond spiky haired friend still sitting catatonic against the boulder. "Never was much of a planner," Zack mumbled. "But we stop Genesis, and get back to Aerith. I'll think of something then."

He sharply turned seeing Cissnei standing a foot away. Neither said a word as the former SOLDIER hand went for the hilt of his weapon till the petite redhead lifted her hand and took out her cellphone and started dialing. Zack almost spoke till she silenced him with a finger; "Tseng, no target sighted."

His glowing electric blues were wide as Cissnei closed her cell and put it back. Her eyes shifted to the blond figure sitting; "He was also Hojo's..."

"Yeah."

"He has Mako addiction."

Zack nodded slowly; "I know, who knows what that lunatic did to us. But I got to get him out of here." He blinked as the Turk walked up to him pulling out some keys. "Cissnei."

"I made my choice, there's an old garage not far with what goes with those keys." She placed them in her friend's hand. "If you trust me enough." She said no more as she turned and walked away.

"...Thank you. Cissnei," Zack said quietly.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

With his unbandaged hand, Naruto wiped the steam off the mirror in the bathroom. The now twenty-four year old Uzumaki takes a long look at himself. Not much has changed for the blond since he was twenty, benefit of being an Uzu.

The only real difference was the letting the back of his hair grow out. While not too long, going just below his shoulder blades, the former Anbu quite liked the new look. His way to remember that old perv Jiraiya.

For a while he had contemplated on cutting his spiky lock to something shorter, but that idea ran out the window. Even Aerith said it sounded just not him, and he agreed.

His thoughts drifted momentarily to his old mentor, it had been a while since he last thought of him. He remembered the pranks he'd pull on the old pervert, how much Jiraiya would get on his nerves with his cheapness and perverted behavior. They would drive each other nuts, pushing each other's buttons while sharing just as many close and heartwarming moments.

Naruto still smiled whenever he remembered Jiraiya praising him, ruffling his hair whenever he got a technique right at last.

After his death, not long before the war, Naruto would get the shock of his life when he met a beautiful white haired swordswoman, with a magnificently colorful and stylish attire, and an attitude that remind him of Jiraiya so much.

It was only natural he supposed, she was his daughter after all.

 _'My old man loved you like a grandchild'_ she had said. There was no judgement in her voice, no rage filled accusation of Naruto having let Jiraiya die. She had smiled as she lightly shook the sake cup in her hand while leaning back on her seat, fondly sharing with him her own memories of the man so important to them both. _'Supposed that kind of makes me your aunt. But forget about that'_ She winked at him mirthfully. _'From now on, just call me "Big Sis"'_

Yuma, he could safely say his big sis got him into more mayhem then he could whenever he went on a mission. And naturally being the daughter of the self-proclaimed 'SUPER PERVERT' she also took into that habit maybe even more so than her old man.

Drying out his hair with a towel he heard a light knock at the door; "Mom's got breakfast almost ready," Aerith's voice coming from the other side.

"It was my turn to cook;" the blond lightly pouted.

He only heard the beautiful brunette giggle; "I swear you two."

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

After a good breakfast and light training for Aerith, the duo made their way through sector 5. The tall blond wearing a simple shirt and jeans while his companion had on her pink dress and jacket. Both were greeted by a few waves and brief exchanges, while the sector still was not completely safe.

Aerith was happy in seeing the few warmest residents of the sector treated her friend kindly.

"While the monsters are still a problem, least the bandits seem to leave this place alone for the most part," the young Cetra smiled.

The blond snorted; "Never could call a bandit smart."

They were but a few meters away from the church Aerith frequented so much. Aerith called that place holy, and it was why the flowers grew so strong inside. And Naruto agreed with her, it was one of the few places in this damn city where he could actually feel some natural energy. It was a place that brought him comfort; there was definitely something... spiritual about the place.

Aerith said she could 'talk to the planet', but not in a sense people understood. It wasn't a conversation, not like how two people communicated. Aerith would fondly say she could speak with her deceased mother there, once again taking the time to explain to Naruto that; No, she couldn't speak with the dead.

She had giggled when she saw his expression upon being told of her 'abilities' could do.

It was hard to explain, but Aerith felt a presence in the church, warmth, love. A gentle feeling embracing her and filling her with joy. She knew it was her mother.

Naruto knew exactly how she felt, though their circumstances had been vastly different, he understood.

The doors were open as usual, but when they entered they were surprised to see someone else inside.

Sitting in front of the flowers was a beautiful young woman. Her dark brunette hair was wavy and wild, thick strands framed her face perfectly, covering most of her forehead and staying close to her cheeks. It was held up in a high ponytail, telling the dark locks cascade down over her back.

Her attire was one designed for utility and combat. A sleeveless reddish leather vest over a white shirt. Leather leggings over dark pants protecting her legs, along with dark boots designed for travel. Leather armguards around her forearms, fingerless gloves on her hands. Around her waist was a long waist cloak.

She lifted her heart shaped face, and was greeted by what had to be the softest and yet strangely the strongest shade of blue eyes they had ever seen.

"Oh" The stranger smiled at the sight of them. "Hello there"

"Hello," Aerith returned the greeting with a tilt of her head; "are you from the slums?"

While the woman did not give off any malicious intent, that could be hidden. But Naruto kept himself alert as the woman got to her feet. "I roam pretty much anywhere, I'm a wandering adventurer you could say, call me Evelyn. Hope I wasn't intruding."

Aerith shook her head; "Not at all, this is a church after all, I just have never seen anyone but me and my friend coming here."

"The flowers are beautiful," Evelyn looked back to the garden. "Out of everywhere in Midgar this is one place that grows anything."

"So why come to the slums of all places," Naruto finally speaking up. His brunette friend eyed him curiously; "family?"

Evelyn smiled at him; "You're being cautious, I can respect that. And right now I know my word can't be taken at face value since we just met, but I mean no ill will to either of you."

Naruto reached out with the ability to sense emotions Kurama provided. There was no malicious intent coming out from this woman, she felt sincere. But he still had this nagging feeling at the back of his head, something he couldn't quite place.

 _'What do you think?'_ He asked his tenant.

 **"Feels like a regular human to me"** the fox replied. **"It's good to be cautious, but I don't think this person means you or the girl any harm"**

 _'Nothing odd you can pick from her?'_

 **"Hmm"** Kurama pondered for a moment. **"Her energy is definitely above average, large even. But she said she's an adventurer, must have traveled a lot and had a lot of training and experience"**

Naruto's lips pursed, he still wasn't sure. Why did he feel so... odd in the presence of this woman?

 **"Stop being so paranoid, kit"** the fox drawled with a roll of his eyes; **"Not everyone is out to kill you"**

 _'Ninja training for all my life'_ He conceded. _'It sticks to you'_

Kurama snorted as Naruto cleared his throat; "Sorry, didn't mean to sound like an ass. You just can't be too careful in the slums."

"Oh I agree," Evelyn chuckled; "ran into at least two bandits and a weird little imp monster."

"Hedgehog pies they're called," Aerith clarified as she walked over.

"More like annoying pest that breathes fire," Naruto grumbled earning a giggle from his beautiful brunette friend.

"He actually got into a yelling match with a dozen of them."

The wandering adventurer gave the man a long look; "seriously?"

"They started it!" He defended himself. "Thought I'd give the little bastards a taste of their own medicine"

"It was so funny" The flower girl laughed. "They just stood in a row in front of him, shouting rather than attacking. He did well enough at first... but again, there was a dozen of them so he got tired faster trying to catch up with how loud they were shouting. He ended up with a very sore throat and couldn't speak for a week"

The blonde gave her a long, deadpanning look. "...Why did you say that? I don't go around telling embarrassing stories about you"

"I'm sorry" Her tone indicated she wasn't sorry in the least. "But when you get into a yelling match with little monsters, willingly, you are pretty much asking to be embarrassed"

"I realize your first opinion of me must be that I am pretty dumb" Naruto quickly said to the wild haired woman.

"Just about, yeah"

Who the hell has a willing to have a conversation with monsters!?

 **"And they set you pants on fire"** Kurama added chuckling.

 _'Thank you for reminding me,'_ Naruto grumbled before shaking his head; "Anyways, welcome to the slums."

Evelyn giggled; "Interesting place so far. Not the strangest place I've seen but interesting."

"You've been all over Gaia?" Aerith asked as she tended to her flowers.

"From the Cosmo Canyon, Wutai, Mideel, to even places rarely seen by humans. Even meet a village of Moogles in a deep forest. Very polite folks."

That made the former Anbu blink; "I've seen kids with stuff toys of them. They're real?"

"They prefer living in the forests, they are friendly, but keep to themselves and rarely get visitors."

"Ohhhh I had a plushie of them as a child. They're so cute!" The flower girl couldn't help herself. Those plumb tiny bodies, those big noses and tiny wings. They were just the most adorable thing in the world.

"Oh aren't they?" Evelyn gushed as well. "Try telling one that to their face. They get so defensive about it, but that makes them all the cuter"

Maybe he should just leave and let them have a girl talk, Naruto thought with a roll of his shoulder. He never quite understood what the deal was with girls and cute things.

"So," Evelyn gave smile to both; "What do you two do?"

"Aerith usually sells flowers either in the slums or the upper plate," Naruto commented as he sat down on a pew.

"Naruto works as a blacksmith in Sector 7, but he also does a lot around the slums. Fighting monsters, bandits. I swear he does not know the meaning of the word sitting still."

The blond gave a dry look to his friend only smiled back; "I do meditate you know, I am a sage thank you."

"So says the man who wakes up at four in the morning and trains till seven."

Evelyn's lips curled up in interested. "Sage huh?" There was something in her voice they couldn't quite place.

Naruto and Aerith exchange a look. "Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just a... Interesting way to present yourself" Her smile grew a bit. "People say lots of things about sages. I wonder if they are true..."

"I like nature" He left it at that, no reason to give this stranger any more info.

"I think we have that in common" Evelyn said, pausing for a few moments before stretching. "At any rate, I gotta go now. Maybe I'll stick around; this place seems to have a lot of interesting things going on"

Dusting her hands, Aerith stood up smiling; "it was good to meet you Miss Evelyn."

"Just call me Evelyn or Evie," She saw Naruto stand and extend his hand to her. She shook it hardily; "Hope to run across you two again."

"Stay safe," the blond watched as the woman walked out of the church. Looking back he saw his brunette friend with her hands behind her back leaning forward looking at him.

"You don't like her?"

"No, not that," the blond shook his head; "I'm probably just being paranoid."

"You can be a bit jumpy at times," A teasing smile came from the flower girl.

"Ha-ha..."

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Closing the church doors behind her, Evie made her way down the dirt path of the slums. "A sage, hmm. While a bit of an odd man, I have no reason to distrust his words" she spoke out loud to herself.

She walked down a more hidden path, away from prying eyes and ears.

"He doesn't appear to be a threat"

...

"He isn't evil. I saw into his heart. His life forged him into the man he is"

...

She sighed. "You make a good point. I'll keep a close eye on him"

...

"Don't worry, there is still time. Mother Gaia will be saved"

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Tseng gazed blankly at the monitor of his computer; _'So you finally woke up. I wondered when you would Zack.'_

It had been the knot in his stomach for years after the incident at Nibelheim. When Sephiroth went insane, he told those close to Zack he had died in the fire. Lying to those closest to him, Cissnei took it the hardest.

Perhaps death would have been preferable than to whatever Hojo did to him with his experiments.

...And from the sounds of it, that was going to be the outcome.

Already Shinra was mobilizing a lot of their armed forces. Their mission was a simple one; Search and Destroy...

Tseng rested his elbows and let out a long pained sigh filled of frustration and regret. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say that would change things. Zack was going to die.

The last few years had been the worst in the company's history. And that was no lie. Genesis and Angeal going rogue, Sephiroth going insane, once loyal soldiers defecting and spreading chaos and destruction. Failure after failure after failure.

President Shinra had had enough. There would be no mercy.

"...Gods damn it, Zack"

No, it wasn't fair. Zack was a victim of events beyond his control, used and discarded by the company. Tseng's mind wondered to all the people that had suffered because of poor foresight and lack ethical code on Shinra's part.

...But he had no right to complain about ethics no didn't he?

"Veld... what should I do?"

* * *

 **XxX ~ several years prior ~ XxX**

* * *

 _"Duty and loyalty..."_

 _"Sir?"_

 _A much younger Tseng stood in front of the desk at the Turks office. Sitting at the desk, was an older gentleman with short brown hair with hints of grey in them. A short goatee with a scar on his cheek. His brown eye cast steely at his young agent._

 _"How do you define duty and loyalty?"_

 _"To Shinra sir," Tseng answered simply._

 _"I didn't ask who you are loyal to. I asked how you define duty and loyalty." Veld asked once more._

 _The Young Turk pondered on his answer for a moment. "Loyalty is to be commitment to our obligations, our superiors and our cause. Duty is commitment to those to the task we've been given"_

 _"So the two are one and the same?"_

 _Tseng looked at him in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand, sir"_

 _"I believe the Turks must uphold their loyalty with the company, for we work to serve the greater good" The chief of the Turks explained, his mouth hidden behind his interlocked fingers. "But our duty is to the people and our ideals. We must fulfill the missions given to us, but we most also not forget that we do it to serve the people"_

 _"Why are you telling me this sir?"_

 _"Because" There was glint in Veld's eyes, there was old pain and regret. "Sometimes your loyalty will call your duty into question. Your code, your morals" He closed his eyes, and held back a sigh. "You must uphold both. The mission and your morals"_

 _"But if they come into conflict like you said sir? If I have to choose between one and the other?"_

 _"Then always remember the mission must be fulfilled first, after that is up to you what to do"_

* * *

 **XxX ~ present ~ XxX**

* * *

Tseng sighed as he leaned back on his chair; "You were a far better Turk than I could be Veld..."

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Through the natural mountain passes that resided around Cosmo Canyon, the roar of the motorcycle engine deafens the natural and bestial noises usually heard. Driving through the rocky terrain, Zack eyes the still motionless passenger in the sidecar; "See if I can find a doctor in the slums, or you wake up soon Gods willing."

The former SOLDIER had half a mind hunting Hojo down for whatever he did to him and his friend. But that won't help his friend, and in truth he'd rather get back to Aerith. Turning a corner, Zack slowed the bike till coming to a stop; "Well I'll be damned," he grinned as he got off the bike taking a few steps. His glowing blue orbs taking in to what was below the cliffs.

"Gongaga..." Surrounded by a dense forest, a mid-size village could be seen at its center. Close-by was the ruins of the Mako reactor which had exploded ages ago. "We actually made it to my hometown."

Zack's smile slowly thinned as he looked back to the bike. Without another word, the raven haired man got back on and made his way down the mountain path and towards the ruins of the Mako reactor. Parking and turning off the bike, "You should be safe here," Zack spoke as he got off the bike.

This area of the village was still sealed off, it was too near the reactor and fears of Mako poisoning were still on everyone's mind after all this time. Most of the people lived at the center of the village, so it's no surprise this area was pretty much deserted.

He strutted about, taking in the sight of the run-down buildings. It's been some time since he's last been here.

Zack's thoughts went to his parents. He didn't know how this 'quest' of his was gonna end, but... if the worse came to past he just... he just wanted to see them again, just one more time was enough for him.

So entrapped in his own thoughts he was he completely missed the presence of a figure standing right behind him.

"Hey"

He turned around immediately; his hand swiftly grasped the handle of the Buster Sword, ready to strike without a second's hesitation. Zack sighed and relaxed once he saw who it was.

"You should have known this was the first place we'd look" Cissnei reprimanded him with mirth in her voice.

The former SOLDIER let out a disgruntled sigh; "Of course you would."

"Still can't plan ahead for anything can you?" Zack lightly glared while Cissnei only gave a teasing grin in return. "You came to see your parents?"

"...I was worried; mom was probably terrified something happened."

"It's okay," Cissnei walked over to Zack's right; "I told them you've been on a long-term mission. Due to its classified natured, you really couldn't send messages to them."

"You spun that off from the top of your head?"

"Yep."

Zack snorted before looking to the petite redhead who looks back; "How were they?"

"They're fine. Though your mom is worried you might never find a wife." Cissnei faintly giggled at the sight of Zack blushing and getting flustered. "But I also came here on sightings of another target." she paused as her friend turned to her; "Angeal."

Zack crossed his arms looking to the sky; "I see."

"You killed Angeal, Zack, and you're not surprised hearing he might be alive?"

"How do you think I got out of Shinra manor?"

The petite Turk paused before conceding with a nod; "Of course he would. You were his student."

"What are your orders?"

"...I don't feel like following them," she walked around her friend who looked shock at hearing that; "I'll give you ten minutes, then I rejoin the Turks."

The SOLDIER gave her a long analyzing look, which made Cissnei uncomfortable. Made her feel like he could see right into her thoughts, into every single Thing that went on in her head.

"You've been... awfully kind lately" He said, and soon held up his hands. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it a lot but. Well... given the circumstances I didn't expect you to be so lenient"

"...You make it hard to follow orders sometimes" She admitted.

"Heh" Zack smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment"

"Don't let it go to your head" The shuriken wielder frowned. "You owe me, several times. And I'll remind you we're still hunting you"

"Yeah, yeah," the raven haired man waved his hand before pausing; "Think you can look after my folks?"

"Sure," Zack blinked at how causally Cissnei replied. "Your mom even invited me to join the family," she walked away smirking.

"WHAT?!" Zack gawked; "Cissnei!"

The petite redhead kept walking; "That's not my real name. Five minutes Zack..."

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

"67... 68... 69" Tifa huffed, her face twisting with strain. "70... 71" She loved some good training, feel the burn on her muscles as she pushed her limits. "72..." Her teeth clenched with exertion. Problem was there was a decent place in this gods forsaken district to get a good workout.

Naruto had the brilliant idea of using the train graveyard. Alright it didn't seem brilliant to her at first, after all she couldn't really picture herself getting anything done here that could improve her skills. But the ninja had pointed out the place was deserted, and if any monster or bandits popped out then all the better, it meant practice and more experience against those creeps.

Currently, the barkeep was curling a simple yet rusted iron tube that had been lying around. One would find the sight of her lifting an item like that with so much effort put into it to be downright comical. That she was really weak or was outright faking it.

But if one were to take a closer look, they would see the exhaustion in her face, the strain in her biceps as they flexed and rippled, the sweat rolling down her neck were all very much real. That mere tube she was curling was 'very' heavy.

Another benefit of this little personal training place was that Naruto with those little seal thingies of his were helluva lot useful to turn old pieces of rusted metal into far better equipment than anything she could ever find or afford. Like right now, a single seal on the tube and suddenly the thing was several times heavier than it should be.

"87... 88" She grunted and heaved, so close, so very close. Her eyes closed as she struggled to finish. "89..." The makeshift weight bar was proving to be very defiant in its ascent. "Come on, come on!" Tifa pretty much growled as she lifted the tube to the desired height. "90!" She gasped and dropped it.

The tube fell to the ground with a loud crushing sound, the concrete beneath it breaking and lifting up dust with the impact.

There! She had broken her personal record. Tifa gasped for breath, letting her arms fall limply to the sides. They burned like hell, her muscles felt like jelly...

"Not bad" Her training partner congratulated. "Broke your record" He smiled down at her from his spot on a train car's roof. The blond wearing his burnt orange pants and black muscle shirt.

Red eyes looked up at him as she flashed a proud smirk. "'Not bad'? I'd say that was awesome" She boasted by lifting an arm and flexing... she immediately regretted it because as soon she made a muscle her arm was suddenly in agony. "Ow, ow..."

Rolling his eyes, the blond pulled out a small object from his pocket; "Your muscles are going to hurt for a while, here." Tifa caught the object seeing it was ointment; "My mom made that for me when my muscles got overly sore."

"Thank you," Tifa smiled as she opened the lid and her nostrils winced. She quickly closed it.

"Not the best smelling stuff but it works wonders."

Putting the ointment aside, the busty brunette looked up at her friend; "Care for a spar?"

"We keep it light, best not to over-strain."

Their spar this time consisted of a slow trading of strikes as so Tifa wouldn't overwork herself. Just refinement of technique and movement. It gave Naruto time to ponder as this wasn't really a spar in which they both had to put effort and anticipate the other's movement.

Every time her flesh made contact with his whenever he blocked a punch or a kick he could feel it, like a flare or energy coursing through her limbs... which was exactly what it was.

Energy. Not from Materia, but hers, her own energy coming from the depths of her body.

It was almost like chakra...

It had been bothering him for a long time now. Well, more along the lines that it was driving him nuts. Using the sensory abilities provided by Kurama he could feel it, the energy in her body. She had energy that was so similar to Materia it almost didn't make sense for him.

It wasn't just Tifa, humans here had it too, and Tifa's was just more obvious doing all the training she did. The Turks too had it.

But why didn't they use it then? Did they even know HOW to employ it?

Aerith was another case; her race was different from humans. She could draw out not only her own energy, but also draw IN the energies from nature like some in-born sage-like ability that came naturally to her. It reminded him of the animals back home and their greater connection to nature chakra.

Naruto wondered how it was possible the humans of Gaia didn't know about it.

 **"Perhaps they did know once"** Kurama suggested.

He had a good point. Maybe all they needed was to learn how to access that energy.

Hmm, that gave him an idea. Could he? Well the bigger question was 'should he'?

Well, Tifa he knew would handle it properly.

He made up his mind. "Stop" He called out their fight.

"What's wrong?" The barkeep asked him.

"I... wanna try something" He slowly said. "Do you trust me?"

Those words made the brawler look at him with concern. "Is... everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just... It's hard to explain. I think you are capable of a lot more than you think possible. For that I need to make sure of something" He tried to explain. "I'm gonna place use seal on you, don't worry, it's just to 'analyze' your body you could say"

She slowly nodded. "Um... Okay. I'm curious where you're going with this. Go head"

Naruto placed a hand on her head, a single seal formed on his palm; it began 'grasping' the structure of the body under his touch. He closed his eyes for greater concentration as a thin wave of chakra moved over her body.

Tifa shivered, it felt so weird...

Naruto let the seal guide him through the intricacies of her body, every muscle, tendon, bone, nerve; it went deeper and deeper until...

...There, a glow, surging and flaring like flames inside of her.

Energy. Almost like chakra yet not, he thought on what he had heard on his travels through his own world, how other cultures called it, chakra, chi, ki, prana, and mana. Many names for the same spiritual-physical energy present in everything. There weren't chakra pathways, at least not those of a design ninjas would possess; her biology was different in that regard.

He guided his own chakra through her body. Wrapping a single 'strand' and pulling it forward.

Tifa's energy came alive.

She gasped, this strange new feeling was so sudden, so... invigorating. She stepped back, looking at her hands as she swore she could see circuitry-like lines temporarily glow underneath her skin, banishing in an instant.

"What..." She gasped. "What was that?"

"Where I come from they call it chakra, the life-force energy that exists in all beings. Feels weird channeling it huh?"

Tifa couldn't describe it, she could not form the words to the feeling she felt. It was like she had been wearing blinders, or submerged deep in the oceans. And for the first time ever she hit the surface. Everything felt different, everything looked different.

"Ever since we started training together I've felt something, I felt a lot of it. Call it whatever you like, mako or whatever, but you have a hell of a lot of chakra."

"This how you been using those weird powers," the beautiful barkeep said breathlessly. "By Gaia I feel so..."

"Alive?"

A million thoughts coursed through her mind, her mind tried to reel itself and reestablish some semblance of order and control them. Yet all she could do was stare at her hands and sputtered half-finished questions at rapid succession.

"I-I don't- How did you- I mean, why hasn't anybody-?"

"Calm down" Naruto held up a hand, partly amused by her current reactions. "You always had it inside you, I just used a bit of my own to 'tug it out' you could say"

The barkeep took long deep calming breaths.

"How do I do that on my own?" She wanted to experience it again so badly. It felt so different than using materia, while the invigorating feeling was there this felt so... so personal, like it was a part of her she never knew existed finally awakening after a long slumber. Probably because it was.

 _'Hmm, would trying jutsu help,'_ Naruto mentally comments to Kurama.

 **"While she has chakra, her biology is different. You felt it when you were searching through her; her pathways are very different than those of our world. Chakra exercises would still work to help her harness her energy, but I would not recommend Jutsu."**

The blond ran his hair through his blond locks; "Well I can teach you exercises to harness your energy. May help you use materia a lot better in the long run."

"Do it!" Gods she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Let's start, right now!"

"Woohoho!" He held up his hands as his own smile grew. "Easy there, that's the excitement talking. And the rush for the first time of flaring your own energy. Don't think I need to remind you you're physically tired from all the training today" He patted her in the shoulder. "Rest. We'll start tomorrow proper"

She huffed. "But I wanna learn now!" Great job sounding so mature there, Tifa.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I remember when I was like that. Trust me, it'll be worth it"

The brawler threw her head back and groaned. "Fine... But can you at least tell me how to draw it out on my own?"

"Ah..." He scratched his head. That was complicated, for him it had been an instinctive thing since he started the academy, he wasn't quite sure how to explain such a concept to her. "At first it's all about concentration I guess. Like... feeling like you have this pool of water inside you and you try to make it flow through your body with... with your mind and your senses, I think"

"...How does that even make sense?"

"It will make sense tomorrow," How the hell does a woman make a pout look so damn sexy. Shaking his head the blond cleared his throat; "we can talk about it later tomorrow after I'm done working for Sheamus, beside Marlene is probably wondering where you are."

The blond had met the little girl that Tifa took care of while her dad was working. Naruto always found it weird he never met the guy yet, but waved it off as working hard for his daughter.

Although being called Mr. Whiskers made his eye twitch every time.

"Alright, alright," Tifa grumbled before smiling and giving her friend a hug; "thank you."

The blond chuckled as he hugged her back; "What friends do."

Letting go, the buxom brunette makes her way out of the train graveyard. **"Enjoy that hug,"** Kurama snicker.

 _'Oh hush.'_ the blond did a light stretch; "Think I'll train a little then head home."

" _ **Glad to see you settled in well**_ ," Naruto froze before slowly turning and looking up. " _ **Hello**_ ~"

There it was, the face of the person who had saved him when he was at death's door, sitting atop one of the abandoned trains.

Long black hair like waved out of the starry night itself, it gave the effect of almost looking at that dark sky dotted with stars. Beautiful mocha skin on a figure so perfect it had to be impossible. A very low cut dress, one half red and the other purple.

And those eyes, one silver and the other golden... eyes that glimmered with power far beyond any mortal's ken. Eyes filled with nothing but pure, chaotic, madness.

" _ **Thought I'd drop by and check up on you**_ " She smiled so widely at him from up there. " _ **See how you were doing. Been a while, kid**_ "

Just looking at her... Unlike before when he was nearly dead, it was almost like his own mind wanted to scream out in terror and abandon any notion of sanity he had. So powerful...

 **"Don't... do anything, that could set her off"** Kurama wisely advice. **"She is... something beyond both of us"**

" _ **You'd be wise to listen to your partner**_ " The woman casually, standing right behind him and checking up her nails. " _ **He sounds smart**_ "

He turned around sharply with a gasp, one second she had been sitting on the roof of train and then at his side. Naruto felt a cold drop of sweat fall from his forehead. She had heard Kurama, which meant she could most likely hear his own thoughts.

" _ **Cat got your tongue**_?" She lifted an elegant brow. " _ **Those usually go well with brain pie**_ "

"...Who are you?" WHAT was she?

That seemed to please her, if the cheek-splitting smile was any indication. " _ **Ahhhh, how I love my introductions**_ " She paced around. " _ **I am called many things, boy**_ " She had a happy skip to her steps. " _ **The Mantler of the Old Mad One. The Lady of the Never-There**_ "

Things were... shifting, around them. Shapes became distorted, space itself seemed to warp and objects were replaced with... colors. A thousand sounds roared all at once from everywhere and nowhere.

She twirled around and laughed. " _ **I am called Mad Star, the Mad One, and the Chaos-Shaped whole of creation**_ " She danced in that myriad of colors, it was so bright Naruto's head felt like it was splitting due to the horrible headache they induced.

Thought and ideas became physical, so warped and twisted, yet so creative and wonderful, so free, just contemplating them was too much.

" _ **I am the Fevered Dream, and the Crazed Inspiration. I am the shadow in your psyche, those dark things you want to keep hidden. My lands are the Shivering Isles, and my domain is the beautiful and horrid places the deranged minds wander to**_ " She smiled at him. " _ **My name, the one I inherited, is Sheogorath**_ ," her named thundered around him and throughout the area.

Then, it stopped. Reality popped back into place and suddenly he could breathe again.

" _ **But call me Sheo for short**_ " She casually waved it off in good nature. " _ **Or Raven if you want**_ "

Naruto gulped, feeling like he was witnessing Kaguya once again.

"...You're a god" Kurama had never honestly given him a real straight answer about her in the years since they came to Gaia. It was the rarest of times he ever saw true genuine terror in the old surly kitsune when just mentioning her.

" _ **Yeeeep**_ ~" She popped the 'p' at the end. " _ **It's a family thing. Pass it down from me to myself every few thousand years**_ "

"You brought me here"

" _ **Right again**_!" He heard the music of a slot machine play in the background. " _ **If you get the third one right you win a lifetime supply of CHEESE**_ ~!"

"...Why?"

The 'loser' music was heard, along with a flare of red light coming from... somewhere.

" _ **Ehhh**_!" She gave him thumbs down. " _ **Not an answer, kid. That's a question. Did you even go to school**_?"

He tried again. "Why did you save me? Why did you bring me?"

" _ **Well, honestly**_ " Sheo shrugged. " _ **Cosmos explicitly told me not to. So I decided I REALLY wanted to do the opposite of that just to annoy her**_ "

Nothing of what she said rang any bells for him. In fact, little of what she said made sense. Period. "Who?"

" _ **Eh you wouldn't know her, isn't relevant right now. Bit stiff, could really use a holiday. Always tell her she needs to get laid. Probably why she never visits**_ "

Probably safer for his sanity not to ask while Sheo hummed and skipped around him; "Can you tell me anything about what going on here on Gaia?" The goddess stopped with her hands behind her back and slowly looked at him.

Again he hears Kurama silently pleading not to piss this 'being' off in any way.

" _ **Ah Gaia, interesting place isn't it? Full of wonder, mystery and a giant pizza tray right above our heads! Oh wait that's a city**_ ," Sheo shook her head as she clicked her tongue; " _ **You'd think with all that wealth Shinra would get creative with it. Nah, 'let's build one big giant ugly city that is killing the planet, Magnificent!**_ '"

"So... uh, why are you here?" Naruto asked before hastily adding. "Uh, your eh... liege? Highness?" Better play it safe around a god.

" _ **I was bored and sometimes I like to check on how my pranks are going**_ " He felt insulted at being labeled a 'prank'. " _ **Honestly, I'm disappointed. Hoped that by now you would blow something up and spread chaos and mayhem. Buuuut you're playing things too slow for my liking**_."

"Sorry to disappoint, I guess" He sheepishly rubbed his neck. "But, you didn't answer my question?"

 **"Don't push her, kid..."**

" _ **Oh I know**_ " She replied earnestly. " _ **And I won't tell you! I don't like spoiling things for people, it's like that jackass who always spoils the end of a movie. Ugh, don't you just hate that guy**_?"

He did, but that was beside the point; "Figure it out on my own?" Soon victorious fanfare seems to play in the background around him.

" _ **DING, DING! More fun when you get to the surprises**_ ," she leaned in smiling; " _ **and you might make some surprises of your own. Now, have to go, being the goddess of madness is very serious work**_ ," Sheo said tiredly before giving Naruto a stern look which made him stand ramrod straight; " _ **Be a good boy and cause some epic mayhem around here okay. I'll be seeing you again, if not Haskill will. OH you'll love Haskill, utter wild-man. He brought a whole castle down with nothing but a fork! Ta-ta**_!"

Like that the mad goddess vanished in a flash of light. Looking down, the blond saw a wheel of cheese in his hands; "Well... That was something."

 **"Trust me kit,"** Kurama looked cautiously at the gigantic wheel of cheese was sitting in front of him in Naruto's mindscape; **"It can get way more strange than you can imagine."**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Banora Village, the only other area of civilization in the region besides Mideel, on a small island near Junon and Fort Condor. Or was; the Shinra bombers scorched earthed the village from the map upon learning it was used as a base of operations by the rogue agent.

As Zack stood at the edge of a cliff, there was nothing left that showed a village existed here at all. Nature had retaken the area. "How long were we in that mansion?" he mused quietly to himself. But he shook away the thoughts. He knew he was waiting for him here.

Genesis...

Going through the village ruins the former SOLDIER soon came to an entrance of what looked like a large mine. Which he found interesting cause he never even saw or knew of a mine at Banora. Traversing the tunnels and dealing with monsters or Genesis copies, the raven haired man found a table with several pictures and journals. The pictures being of Angeal and Genesis, from when they were children to adults.

Zack only frowned as he skimmed through a journal; "Project G and Project A. It was never a real village but a damn lab." And Genesis and Angeal were the subjects; it made the former SOLDIER sick to his stomach.

But there was still a chance, there had to be. For Angeal, Zack could least try and save Genesis.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Going through the tunnels it was becoming less man-made and more natural cave network, a big one. But his patience was rewarded as a figure wearing a black SOLDIER'S outfit like him, but with his usual red long coat. His short red hair nearly turned white now. His crimson bladed rapier in his right hand.

"Genesis," Zack spoke quietly as he stopped a few feet behind the man who has his back to him.

The rogue SOLDIER stood in front a large statue of female figure that Zack had no idea who that was. But he knew what was behind it. This had to be the biggest summoning materia he had ever seen.

"I'd knew you'd come, that you would find this place," Genesis spoke while gazing at the statue. "With Sephiroth's cells within you, and Angeal's buster sword, the three friends are reunited again."

"It's not too late to end this" The wielder of the Buster Sword pleaded.

Genesis ignored him; "'my soul, corrupted by vengeance'"

Once again he was quoting that damn poem, blindly guided by a vague piece of flowery poetry which had no real meaning or purpose. He didn't know why, but it just made Zack so damn angry...

"'Hath endured-'"

"Enough!" Zack shouted, his voice echoed throughout the caverns.

The winged SOLDIER relented his quoting, silenced by the outburst yet still did not deign to look at him.

"No more poems, no more of your damn 'prophecies'! Just... Just stop it Genesis!" He took one step forward, "Do you have any idea how many people you've hurt because you wanted revenge?! How many innocent people caught in the crossfire?!"

Genesis still didn't look at him.

"...You think your 'goddess' will give you her favor?" Zack scoffed in anger. "Or will she turn you away the moment she sees all that blood in your hands?"

"...I make no illusions of being a saint," Genesis finally commented after a minute of silence; "could a person truly call themselves such a lofty title when they killed their own parents? Banora village was a lie, but there were good, happy memories here. Many I shared with my parents and Angeal."

Slowly Genesis finally turned to him, "And I shattered all of it by forcing the truth out into the open."

Zack took a long look at Genesis's face. No facade or bravado of arrogance came from the rogue SOLDIER. Only deep pain, regret, remorse. "Angeal and Sephiroth... Because of my actions, they spiraled into the same madness that consumed me," the man let out a bitter chuckle; "it would be easy to blame all that I have done one my degeneration, but that be a lie."

"Then why continue?" He couldn't understand, he just couldn't...

"Because Zack" Step by step, Genesis walked closer. "I. Have. Nothing. Else"

The younger SOLDIER gasped softly.

"My past was a lie. My work in SOLDIER was a lie. My existence, my very nature, all of it was a lie. Just... one sick experiment" His voice was filled with cold hate, and self-loathing. "All I've done up until this point was to finally get the answers I wanted, to find a purpose for my existence"

He was lost, he had nowhere to go, no one that could possibly understand him anymore. Genesis was alone.

"Everything I've been through, everything I've done must have meant something!" He seethed through clenched teeth.

Zack now saw clearly. He was desperately seeking for the lie that his life had been to have meaning. And answer that could give justification to the pain he was feeling, the sheer despair he had fallen into, something to make him believe his life wasn't empty. That he was more than just a lab experiment.

"And maybe then," Genesis spoke quietly; "just maybe I can find a small measure of redemption." He points his rapier towards Zack; "Find my real purpose, and penance."

A red glow covered Genesis as the massive summoning materia began to resonate; "What are you doing?" Zack yelled as the glow brightened over the rogue SOLDIER.

"Seeing this final act to its climax!" Soon Genesis roared and enveloped but red light with the summoning materia vanishing.

Genesis screamed, the sheer amount of energy entering him... it was just so vast, so overwhelming. Like trying to fill a mere cup with a turbulent river. The mako in his being reacted to it, violently.

And so he began to change.

Zack gasped as the light waned to reveal the form of the former SOLDIER. The sheer amount of mako had changed him into a monster. He was now several feet taller, a giant covered in a sort of metallic carapace akin to armor, blade-shape edges sprouting from his legs, which here buried or attached to the ground. He looked like a twisted monstrous version of a knight as he held his now larger crimson blade.

This transformation... the result of mako going wild inside his body, just like he's seen in those experiments. It mutated him, just like his SOLDIER cells had mutated others.

In that moment of horror, Zack could only ask; "What did they do to us...?" The implications of what had been done to him to become a SOLDIER had never been more terrifying.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Zack's body felt like it was on fire as sweat dripped from his face. The armor monster visage of Genesis glowed and the rogue SOLDIER returned to his human form. Going down to one knee his rapier planted into the ground keeps him from falling fully on his face.

His body felt weak, passed the point of exhaustion, yet Genesis kept his steely gaze at his late friend's former apprentice. "You surpassed Angeal," the red haired man spoke breathlessly; "He'd be proud."

Genesis coughed into his hand, drawing it back he saw his glove stained with blood.

 _'This is it...'_ He thought. _'My body has reached its limited; the degradation of my cells is at its zenith...'_ The sheer mako he took into his body had not helped either.

There was no despair in his thoughts, no sadness nor anger. Just... acceptance. There was nothing more he could do about it, he was going to die.

Strange... knowing that had sent him into a crazed frenzy, desperately looking for a way to stop it. But now he stood at death's door and he felt relieved. It was so odd he couldn't help but let out a soft breath of a laugh.

He had failed with all his objectives, but looking at the determined brave SOLDIER before him, he felt no shame in his defeat. He could die content knowing that the man before him was a greater, more honorable warrior than Genesis himself had been, than any of them, Sephiroth and Angeal, had been.

He only regretted that he never saw the end of Loveless's prophetic poem... if there was any prophecy in the first place. He most like had just imagined things in order to give himself some manner of hope.

Oh well...

At least he would die in a sacred place.

He gazed back at the statue of the goddess... and then he was suddenly found himself standing among a vast field of stars.

Colors, more colors than he ever thought existed, swarmed in a gentle stream all around him. They felt... alive, each tendril of such pure energy, carrying with them an echo of what was and what would be.

He followed the trail... and felt his eyes water at the most beautiful sight he had ever set his eyes on.

A woman dressed in white and blue two piece formal attire with a respectable neckline and bellowing skirt. Long flowing blond hair, fair skin that was utterly flawless, an hourglass figure that was divinely perfect, and finally with a blue gold and silver circlet that adorns her head. Her eyes a shade of blue that he had no words to describe them.

Her blue eyes gazed upon him as approach; "You are real…" Genesis spoke in a enraptured whisper as he extended both his hands to her.

She spoke not a single word to the rogue SOLDIER as he stopped a foot from her. No words were said between either as the tendrils of energy soon entered and engulfed Genesis.

Zack gasped as a green light had enveloped his fellow SOLDIER but soon faded as Genesis collapsed onto the ground.

The wielder of the Buster Sword could not believe his eyes. Genesis's hair, previously a ghostly white as it had turned during battle had returned to its former vibrant red. His skin which had degraded due to his decaying cells now had a healthy tone befitting a man of his age once more.

Any wounds he had acquired during the battle were gone... And so were his now that he realized.

Zack walked over his form, looking at him solemnly. "Did you see her?" He softly asked. "Did your goddess show you compassion?"

Genesis did not reply, he couldn't, as his consciousness had yet to return to him.

The SOLDIER gently held him in his arms, and carried him away from the cave.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Sitting around the flowers behind the cottage Naruto, in a simple shirt and jeans idly gazed at a photo in his hand. Going through one of his scrolls he found it, the blond did not even realize he had put them in there.

"There you are," Aerith's soft voice making the former Anbu turn to look at her, seeing her wear on of her white dresses; "What are you doing out here?"

Naruto faintly smiled as he turned back; "just looking at something. I didn't even think I put them in one of my scrolls."

Coming to her friend's side she sits on her knees beside him. Her emerald orbs gaze at a picture of a sixteen year old Naruto hugging a sixteen year old teen girl from behind with short rosette hair and jade green eyes.

"There were days I felt like I was dreaming, but it was during the Chunin exams and after the invasion from Oto and Suna things changed," the blond's voice being distant, lost in memories as he looked at the picture.

Aerith remembered the story, a surprise attack from two ninja villages lead by a man in her opinion even more scary than Hojo. And during that invasion Naruto lost a person he loved like his own grandfather.

* * *

 **XxX ~ nine years ago ~ XxX**

* * *

 _Walking through Konoha's cemetery Jiraiya remained quiet as he finally saw who he had been looking for throughout the village. Standing in front of the grave of Sandaime Hokage, a thirteen year old Naruto stared at the tombstone._

 _"I was pathetic," the blond said quietly._

 _"How so," the toad sage asked seriously; "can most people say they stopped a Bijuu from destroying their village? You saved a lot of lives, hell you saved Konoha. You should be proud."_

 _Clinching his fists, the blond narrowed his eyes; "I am, but I feel only got by the skin of my teeth. And not just the invasion, but during the Chunin exams too. Jiji always told me to really take training more seriously. But I never listened to him most of the time."_

 _Crossing his arms Jiraiya tilted his head; "what you getting at gaki?"_

 _Naruto sharply turned given the older man a strong steely gaze he remembered a certain redhead to have; "can you train me, not jutsu. Well more than that, can you make me into a real shinobi?" The blond's gaze softened as he looked to the ground; "I owe Jiji that much…"_

 _Quiet for moment, Jiraiya grunted; "you got it kid."_

* * *

 **XxX ~ now ~ XxX**

* * *

"Things changed after that," Naruto said quietly before chuckling; "not sure how or what it was. But things just became different. Sakura and I started to hang out more little by little"

Aerith gazed between her friend and the picture; "Sometimes it can take something small to make something great."

"…When Sasuke fled Konoha to join Orochimaru I had thought Sakura would beg me to bring him back. Instead she made me promise to come back alive." The blond lightly chuckled; "the mission failed and I ended up in the hospital bandaged from head to toe. Sakura came every day to see me. Mostly to make sure I didn't try to escape," the brunette giggled. "And then one morning she had a sit down with me."

* * *

 **XxX ~ nine years ago ~ XxX**

* * *

 _Sitting in his hospital bed, the bandaged Uzumaki looked wide eyed at the rosette sitting at the foot of his bed. "Wha-"_

 _"I never apologized for how mean I was during our academy days. And when our team got formed, hell I never thanked you for saving me when Gaara was crushing me to death during the invasion."_

 _Naruto only waved a hand dismissively; "It's alright, I mean when you think about it I was acting like an idiot. And I was just glad you were alright."_

 _The rosette gave him a stern gaze; "that doesn't excuse my behavior, hitting you for the simplest things. I was a total witch."_

 _Again the he waved it over; "Really I had it coming. You kept me in check more than anything."_

 _Sakura only stared at him; this boy was really the most forgiving person she had ever met. "O-one other thing," she lightly stuttered having a faint blush to her cheeks; "Seeing as you constantly pestered me for a date, I decided to reward you for all you've done. S-So take me somewhere nice"_

 _The blond Uzumaki's cheeks almost turned bright red._

* * *

 **XxX ~ now ~ XxX**

* * *

He had moved on, Aerith could see that. The wound of losing Sakura had long healed, but the scar was deep in both his heart and soul. Without a single word one of her dainty hands slipped into his free one. Fingers interlocking as both simply found solaces in the other's company.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

After thanking the man for giving him and his friend a lift, Zack carried his spiky haired comrade through the rigid cliffs around the city of Midgar. "Didn't think it'd take us two months from Mideel to get back here. Then again didn't count on our ride breaking down either."

He grinned as he stood at the edge of a cliff looking over to the massive metropolis. "Bet Aerith will punch me when she sees me after being gone this long. Then we can start doing work as mercs earning some honest Gil." Or something, he really needed to plan ahead more.

Zack's senses didn't miss the approaching danger coming their way. Without a single word he placed his friend in a well-hidden place under some boulders; "Have to go to work." He smiled, promising he'd be back.

Turning his back he did not see a gloved hand slowly rising up to him.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Humming a small tune, Aerith in her pink dress and coat tended to the flowers in the church with Naruto beside her. "If I could found some seeds I'd put some roses or other types of flowers to grow here," the former Anbu muttered.

The brunette giggled before both heard the sound of thunder. Shifting around, they could see storm clouds through the holes of church's roof. Soon rain poured through down, the blond Uzumaki shrugged it off till noticing Aerith.

Her emerald orbs were wide as she soon stood up and walked a few feet away. "Aerith?" she did not answer Naruto as she clasped her hands and closed her eyes. Standing up, he quickly came over as she let out a sharp gasp and looked upwards.

"Zack…" her voice soft as the tall blond froze seeing light tears in his friend's emeralds.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

The rain hadn't let up as Cissnei found where the platoon of Shinra soldiers had gone near the outskirts of Midgar. But honestly she had not even notice it. She had not known how long she stood there; the Shinra soldiers were already long gone before she came.

She had not known how long she stood there as she was soaked from head to toe as she stared down at the bullet ridden body lying motionless at her feet. Her body was numb; her mind was numb as she simply kept staring at Zack's lifeless body. Only the lightning that flared showed her tears that ran down her cheeks.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

 _ **That's a wrap.**_

 _ **Runa is based off Bazett from Type-Moon**_


	6. The mission

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

 **Co-Author and Beta** : Etheral-23

 **The Mission**

The Turks' offices were not really a fashionable place, that was reserved for their oh so dear leader and his unnecessarily large office. Stainless steel walls, couches and chairs in the reception area, some plants here or there with some paintings to make it a bit more pleasant. Their reception/lounge wasn't the epitome of comfort but it was a nice enough place for the agents of Shinra to relax.

And they had a coffee machine, so that was a plus. Said machine was a popular spot for the Turks, seriously most of them pretty much ran on the stuff considering the company's strong policy on 'no drinking on the job'.

The entirety of their members was currently gathered, save for Tseng, waiting to give a... 'Warm welcome' to the new addition to their ranks.

"So..." Alvis started as he ran a hand over his unkempt auburn hair. "Any thoughts on this?"

"The president is tired of our bullshit lack of progress" Judet drawled as she leant back on a wall, a lit cigarette in between her fingers.

"I'll tell you what's bullshit" Elena replied, uncaring that her older sister heard her swore. "That they think we're not 'good enough'. The Turks took down mean things that nearly destroyed the world"

A young man with curly blonde hair, for once without his distinctive nunchakus, gave her an apologetic look. "Ah, no offense Elena" Christoph smiled. "But you weren't there. Circumstances were different"

"Like what?"

"Hmph" A woman with short black hair played with a knife as she sat on a chair. "For starters, we had access to a ton of materia back then" Jenna, as always, was quick to the point.

"Oh you should have seen us, kiddo" Noir the 'Legend' leant back on the couch, placing both arms behind it, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigar as he did so. "All that power pumping through you, we were a fucking force of nature"

Ruluf deadpanned. "Annnd spent a lot of time under treatment because of that, unlike members of SOLDIER, we mere mortals can't handle all that stuff pumping through our bodies..."

Reno shivered beside Rude who both sat on the couch; "Can't recall how many times I threw up from those treatments they gave us." His silent partner in crime adjusted his tie.

Muar also lit a cigarette beside Judet; "And lets be frank, that blondie with the ancient has been making total asses out of us. Anyone here who hasn't been pranked by him please raise their hand," Elena lifted her hand; "that's because you just joined us hun."

A short raven haired man wearing glasses and a scar on his cheek sips his cup of coffee; "She could give us an edge against this guy."

Emma works on one of her guns beside a long light blond woman who had her hair in a high ponytail; "Balto, do you remember the few missions we had with her against the old AVALANCHE?"

"I remember she doesn't mess around," Christoph winced at an old memory of the woman beating a group of those Eco-terrorists like they were rag-dolls.

"I thought she was awesome!" The ever cheerful Freyra exclaimed from her spot at the chair between Emma, Jenna, and Christoph. "She was like 'woosh', 'bam'!" She through a couple of punches in the air, forcing her comrades to lean back to avoid being hit. "And those rune spells things she did! Ohhh that was so cool!" If life was run by cartoon logic, she would have stars shining in her eyes. "Oh you think she'll give me an autograph? Maybe a selfie too..."

Avis rolled his eyes. "What, are you member of her fan club or something?"

"Well, duh!" She unashamedly exclaimed.

All eyes turned on her. "Seriously?" Emma droned.

Freyra puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "I can have hobbies"

Noir took a drag from his cigar. "So long as they are not stalkery..."

The lounge doors chimed as the Turks soon see the subject of their discussion entering with a not at all happy look on her face, donning her Turks outfit with Tseng walking beside her. One would have to be thick to not feel the angry aura around the SOLDIER turned Turk who adjusted her tie.

"Nice to see ya again, gorgeous." It took everyone's willpower not to face palm at Reno's lazy nonchalant greeting.

Tseng only rubs his eyes, holding off a sigh while Runa slowly turned to the redheaded Turk. Oh yes, count on Reno to not get the hint and be an ass 24/7.

"Reno" Her voice was dripping with disgust. "It is NOT a pleasure to see you again"

The redhead scowled but did not reply.

"Elena, meet Runa" Judet introduced their newbie to the... other newbie. "Saved our asses plenty of times"

"And now I'm assigned to permanently babysit you" Red glowing eyes showed nothing but apathy at the prospect. "I am just thrilled to be here..."

"Ohh don't be like that" Noir grinned at her from his seat. "It'll be fun"

The SOLDIER crossed her arms. "The only 'fun' I get out of this is laughing at your ridiculous code-names"

"Hey now, they call me the Legend for a reason"

"A Legend based about how much time you spend with dancers than on the battlefield, I imagine"

Far from offended, the orange haired Turk laughed out loud. "Ain't gonna lie, now that Golden Saucer has some miqo'te ladies I've just been blowing all my money there"

Reno whistled while Avis nodded with a grin. "Ohh I do love some catgirls"

A round of disgusted grunts came from the women in the room, along with the roll of eyes by some of their male comrades.

"At any rate," their boss trying to get them back on track; "Runa shall help us against our 'problem' and retrieve the ancient."

"Unless Reno feels like tongue kissing a guy again," Runa spoke bluntly as the man in question literally turned green remembered being suckered by the blond asshat. Seriously what the hell kind of materia does that guy use to do all that?! They noticed her soon taking a head count; "You're one short. You're second in command?"

Runa noticed a few heads looking downwards with pained expressions. Christoph quietly commented; "Cissnei is on leave for a bit. A friend of hers died."

At that the SOLDIER turned Turk looked to Tseng; "Then let's get to business. This unknown who made clowns out of you lot."

Much to their displeasure, her blunt words were true. "Indeed" Their leader admitted. "You were transferred to take him out"

"Alive or dead?"

"Depends on your mood" Reno rudely cut in. "Honestly, I'd say dead is better"

A glare from his superior and Reno held up his hands in apology. "Higher ups would like to know more about him, so if it is possible get him alive"

The SOLDIER popped the cricks in her neck. "No problem. When do I go hunting?" Her red eyes shined with more than the mako in them, they were alight with determination.

Freyra excitedly muttered under her breath; "So coooool..."

"Until we have info on where he is spotted, we'll inform you" Tseng assured her. "Until then, you'll go on patrol with the others"

"With the clowns?" Runa droned in displeasure.

A few of the Turks rolled their eyes at that. They weren't happy about the situation either. Oh which poor dumbass was gonna get assigned to watch over her-?

"Oh, oh!" Freyra held up her arm and waved it. "I can be her partner!"

...Of course.

"Very well" Tseng conceded, and the Turks couldn't help but feel he was a touch satisfied at lumping the SOLDIER with her enthusiastic fan. "Freyra will part of your patrols, we'll arrange the details later" He turned and began walking to his office. "Feel free to get to know them team, I'll be in my office looking over some papers"

As he disappeared from sight, the Turks turned their gaze to the SOLDIER. "Welcome to the madhouse" Judet droned.

"Lovely" Runa replied with just as much sarcasm.

Well those two were going to get along.

Freyra was suddenly next Runa, showing there was a bit of a height difference between them, the SOLDIER being taller. The shotgun wielder clasped her hands together and looked at her with a hopeful look. "Can I get a picture with you?"

Runa didn't bat an eye. "Well aren't you sweet..."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"Have I mentioned Hedgehog pies are a pain in the ass?"

Upon hearing Naruto's utter displeasure over the little pink imp monsters for what Evie thought was the hundredth time she groaned out; "And that they keep burning your pants too."

Currently the former Anbu and nomadic adventurer were dealing with several monsters gathered in the abandoned unfinished sector 6 slums. After four months the blond Uzumaki could say he trusted Evie to watch his back in a fight and spend time with him and Aerith at the church.

Evelyn was definitely an accomplished fighter who had a gift using ice materia. Combined with her daggers and martial skills, the woman was a freaking hurricane on the battlefield.

"I'd rather fight Flans" Naruto grunted once more as he stared at the last of the little buggers die off. "Those have a delicious name at least..." And once in a while one of those jelly monsters got into the slums.

"Oh now that you mention it you should try Flan stew" An excited look flashed in her blue eyes. "The blue ones are okay; it's the red ones that have that awesome spicy flavor"

"...I said their name sounded yummy, not that I wanted to eat one"

She snorts. "Don't know what you're missing my friend"

"I'll take your word for it" The blonde replied as he dusted off his hands against his pants. He frowned as he stared at the black spots of burnt cloth on them. "Gonna have to save on inflammable pants to deal with these little bastards, killing them is good stress relief at least"

Evelyn peered over his back. "Wouldn't look down on them if I were you, they know how to sneak up on people"

"Please" He said condescendingly. "I'm a trained ninja, nothing sneaks up on-"

A remaining Hedgehog Pie jumped out of the shadows and proceeded to bit Naruto's head, its body limp as it kept a firm grasp on his skull with its strong jaws.

Naruto screamed out as he felt the fangs digging into his scalp. He flailed around trying to reach the little monster but his erratic movement wasn't helping. "Ahhhhhh! Get it off, get it off, and get it off!"

Evie only laughed while finally her friend pulled the pink imp off his head and held it in front of him. And what proceeded was the funniest scene of Naruto and Hedgehog pie in a shouting contest. Seriously that was one strange man, but the sheer entertainment value of being around him made certain you were never bored.

She soon laughed louder as the pink imp set the blond Uzumaki's face on fire which led to him punting the little monster right out of the sector. The adventurer covered her mouth, giggling while being glared at a singed slightly smoking sage. "Enjoying the show?"

The blond rolled his eyes getting a thumb's up for the reply, and patted his hair to clear some of the soot. Just as Naruto was going for some medicinal ointment, Evelyn softly chuckled and approached him. "Here" She placed her hands over his head and face.

A familiar green glow emanated from them, and Naruto felt his scrapped and singed skin healing under her touch. While it eased the uncomfortable sensation of the minor wounds inflicted by that little bugger, it also raised some questions. "Didn't know you could heal?"

"Lots you don't know about me"

The soothing energy in her hands... it was coming from her own body. "You... aren't using materia"

"Just like you don't use any yourself" Evelyn noted with a smile.

Naruto fought hard to keep the surprise off his face.

She chuckled. "Honestly, if you want to keep your abilities secret you shouldn't introduce yourself as a sage"

The shinobi just stared at her. "Okay, I have a bunch of questions right now and I don't know where to begin"

"Ninjas of Wutai call it 'jutsu' and 'chakra'" Her smile was amused as she explained, backing away as soon as she finished her healing. "Others call it 'magic' and 'mana'"

THAT got a reaction out of the ninja. _'D-did she just say the ninja here use jutsu and chakra?'_ Kurama lifted a brow while listening. _'So they can use chakra here!'_

"Granted these days you only see Moogles and Miqo'te use magic. Most humans anymore rely on materia." Evelyn gave a slight tilt of her head to her friend; "but the shinobi of Wutai and sages like you are the exception."

 **"Hmm,"** Kurama rubbed his furry chin; **"now that is interesting."**

 _'But why would people stop using it?'_

 **"Your guess is as good as mine kit,"** the old fox shrugged lazily as his tails swayed. **"Any number of factors could have happened. We do not know much of this world to fully understand it"**

 _'Maybe she can shed some light into it'_ Naruto mused. "How come more people don't know about it?"

"Oh, it wouldn't do for the Shinra company that people know magic is accessible even without materia" She spoke with disgust, clearly having no love for the giant corporation. "Their whole economy would suffer. Look at what happened with Wutai, their independence and reliance to mako energies had them frightened, along with that 'ninja magic' of theirs as they called it" Evelyn snorted. "Only reason Wutai lost was because they were seriously outgunned against the Shinra military"

"I see" Interesting, he filed that away for later just in case. "So Shinra keeps a tight lid on it"

"Exactly. They like to pass any sort of naturally occurring magic as the influence of mako and materia. Those elements can boost people's power, but all but replacing their own mana-"

"Made them too reliant" Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Doesn't help mako powers their electricity. Shinra is in a place of too much power so they are capable of hiding the truth. Only places that may still practice magic are those too remote for Shinra to find. Or don't have enough influence on them"

That made a lot more sense, and he thought Shinra were dicks before. He did not blame the Moogles or those cat folks from keeping away. Better than letting that damn corporation sink their claws in.

"We should get back anyways," the blond muttered.

Evie smiled; "Who's cooking?"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

She would traverse the world, fight against all manner of monsters and dangerous people.

She had fought giant beings whose steps made the earth itself tremble. She had faced the summonings called Aeons, ancient beings of great power who could devastate the landscape with their mere presence. No challenge was too much for her, oh no, she lived for them, relished in it.

The thrill of combat, the test of her skills.

And now, Runa was patrolling the streets...

The SOLDIER let out a frustrated sigh. All those years, all that training and missions and this is what she got as a reward. How the mighty had fallen...

At least her mother tried to cheer her up, saying that to her this whole assignment would be a temporary gig.

"Oh, that place serves the best pasta in the city~!" The cheerful Turk said, pointing excitedly at a cozy little food place on the street.

And then there were these clowns...

Freyra played with her fingers and blushed. "I-If you want we could grab a bit there afterwards? 'W-We' as in, us, the Turks. Not just the two us, although I wouldn't say no to that..."

At the back of their little party, Reno drawled. "Smooth..."

 _'...Least she is more bearable to deal with than Reno,'_ and actually capable than the lazy oaf. She recalled Freyra being a skilled huntress and the best rifle expert in Shinra against AVALANCHE.

Granted it didn't help her or these other bozos in the Turks from the unknown guarding the ancient. And if she was honest to herself she did not get a feel from the vids on this strange man. He did not act like any Shinobi of Wutai that she ever fought before, but the speed, stealth, and strength of one of their elites.

Ugh she was probably overthinking it, for all she knew against a 1st class SOLDIER he'd break like glass. Get this whole nonsense over with and back to her real duties.

 _'Never underestimate anyone.'_

She mentally groaned as she remembered her mother's parting words before leaving on patrol. And the passing wisdom she heard from Angeal time to time before he went rogue. Runa was a lot of things but she never underestimated any of her foes before and now. That said she wasn't holding her breath either.

"This is the usual area where the ancient comes," Rude spoke up as they near the plaza.

"She goes about selling flowers" Reno said as he scratched his neck. "All smiles and sunshine that one"

"Does she have a particular route?" Knowing if she had one would be vital to finding her and the ninja.

"Hmm, not really" Freyra shrugged in return. "She starts through the plaza but doesn't really follow a specific pattern"

"Hmph" Runa looked around for any sight of her. "Any word on her last sighting?"

Rude was quick to answer. "The lower sectors. Could be hours before she appears"

The SOLDIER crossed her arms. "Then we wait" She said with authority.

Reno sighed and placed his hands in his pockets; Rude merely adjusted his glasses and complied.

Freyra just leaned in closer with a wide smile. "So, what kind of guns you like?"

It was gonna be a long wait...

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Standing guard at the train station for Mako Reactor 1, two Shinra officers in uniform and weapons in hand stand lazily keeping watch. "Tell me why we are guarding a place no one would be stupid enough to attack?"

"Because it's our job and we like having paychecks," his partner groaned as he shook his helmet covered head. Seriously he thought it was boring to, but he liked having a house and food to eat. "Look on the bright side? One more hour and we're off work." He deadpanned seeing the lewd grin of his partner's face; "and blowing your Gil at the Honey Bee Inn again."

"You'd change your mind if tried it once, I guarantee you."

His partner was not convince; "Yeah, excuse me if I want an actual meaningful relationship than sleeping with ladies at some brothel every night."

Both soon perk up upon hearing the coming of a train; "...Didn't we already have the scheduled arrival of materials two hours ago?"

Confusion was written on both as the object in question slowed and finally stopped in front of them. Neither really had time in thinking as one was punched hard in the face by a olive skinned man with swept-back brunette hair wearing a red bandana, olive shirt and green three-quarter trousers, brown boots with silver fasteners round the ankle, brown gloves leaped out of the train. His partner was about help till a tanned skinned woman in a blue top with metal armor and brown gloves, and knee-length green shorts round-house kicks him as she too exits the train.

As both Shinra troops hit the pavement hard into dreamland a towering muscular dark-skinned man with dirty brown vest, green pants, metal braces around his waist, and large brown boots. A thick full beard and high-top haircut, his dog tags waved a bit around his neck, a flaming winged skull tattoo on his left bicep and shades over his eyes

The man's presence alone intimated most, but what got most scared was the minigun grafted to his right arm.

Beside him a large bellied man in a yellow shirt, blue shorts with pauldrons on his shoulder and bandana on his head looked up.

Leaping off the top of the train and young spiky blond haired fair skinned man in SOLDIER uniform landed in front of the gun-armed man as his massive buster sword gleamed on his back. His glowing blue orbs remained neutral while his 'boss' grunted; "Our mission starts now, you better keep up," the gun-armed man said in a deep rough voice.

"I was in SOLDIER you know Barret," the blond man said in a calm if not cold tone.

Barret only snarled; "Then haul ass MR. SOLDIER, Tifa's friend or not, I don't trust ya."

It was because he was Tifa's friend that he was helping this lot in the first place. Honestly, it was all the same to him. Shinra, AVALANCHE, their goals didn't mean anything to sword wielder. These people fought for the preservation of the planet, but it was a fool's errand if they thought they'd actually manage to do anything that would seriously harm the corporation.

Blow up a reactor or two? Sure, it was expensive to rebuild them. But Shinra's resources were very, very vast. It'd only be a matter of time before the bear they poked so much would become fed up with their pestering and lash out.

This bunch didn't seem to care about the consequences of their actions would bring. But that was their problem; this was their plan, not his.

Though he couldn't say a part of him didn't enjoy making a mess of Shinra's toys just to annoy them. They had it coming, specially after...

...

No, not right now. He told himself. Don't think about it.

He was just here to do a favor for Tifa; he'd get in, set the bomb, and then leave. Nothing else mattered.

Then he could go back his own way and continue his path... whatever path that was.

"Ex-SOLDIER, and it's Cloud," The blond said absently as he walked passed Barret.

The female of the group put a finger to her lips; "we have to be quiet from here on out. If my Intel and what Cloud told us is right, there are at least a dozen guards, never-mind the mechs."

"Ah come on Jessie," the swept-back brunette haired man spoke up; "we can do this. Right Wedge?"

The large bellied man only looked apprehensive but resolute; "Like Biggs said Jessie, we got this."

"Nuff chattin," Barret nearly bellowed; "let's get to this done and blow this fucking reactor straight to hell!"

 _'Not exactly stealthy when you holler like that,'_ Cloud mentally mused but remained quiet as he followed the others.

The unconscious bodies of the guards were hauled by Biggs and Jessie before unceremoniously being thrown into a dumpster. "Annnd up you go~" The woman patted her gloved hands with a smile.

Barret motioned Cloud to come to the front. "SOLDIER Boy, take point, watch out for any guards"

The spiky haired young man merely shrugged in return and moved to the front of the group. He stayed close to a wall as they neared the entrance to the reactor. The whole structure was surrounded by tall metallic walls, but Cloud knew the interior possessed a much complex structure.

He raised a closed fist to signal the others to stop as they reached a corner. His glowing eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps. The second the sight of a gun barrel entered his field of vision his arm lashed out and delivered a swift and strong blow to the soldier's chest, knocking the air out of him and making him stagger back.

With lightning fast movements Cloud moved from the corner and grabbed the guard's gun, easily taking it from his weakened grasp. A blow from the rifle's butt at the head broke the helmet's visor, shattering the lenses and denting the metal. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Cloud quickly inspected the rifle and checked the magazine. He threw the gun over at Biggs, "Here"

The AVALANCHE member briefly fumbled with it in surprise before getting a grip over the weapon. He sighed in relief that he didn't accidentally fired it off. "Warn a guy first, would ya?"

Wedge took a look at the guard, most specifically the broken helmet on his head. "Geez man..."

"The majority of the human patrols are done outside. Due to the dangers of Mako the mechs guards patrol the interior," Cloud spoke quietly. "We can't stay inside that reactor for any longer than necessary."

Biggs gave a thumbs up; "We'll be in and out in a flash." Jessie only rubs her eyes beside him.

Dragging the trooper into a shadowy area they continue their move forward as quietly as possible.

Their first real obstacle was the door leading to the inside of the complex, closed off by a security password. At the side of the gate was a computer panel, Jessie kneeled before it and took out a small laptop device, pulling out a cable she plugged it over one of the ports and began hacking, the others took point near her.

"Come on..." She whispered before smiling. "There" The door opened. "After you gentlemen"

Cloud kept a firm grasp on his sword as he swiftly entered, eyes peeled open for any guards. The others quickly followed suit. They were treated with the sight of the complex, massive tubes lead up to the central structure, pouring raw mako energy through them.

"Where to?" Barret asked as they marched.

"According to the map of the area" Jessie said as read the data on her device. "Three hundred meters forward, should be a passage that'll lead us down to the core"

"Once we go down the elevator, the mechs will be on patrol," Cloud informed them all.

Barret patted his right arm; "Good thing we're prepared." He only received a blank look from Cloud; "What?"

"So are they, these mechs are highly deadly. Shinra does not mess around when it comes to their reactors. Especially the ones here in Midgar."

"Doesn't matter, these fuckers have screwed up this planet long enough. These Reactors are the first to go," Barret said with resolution. Again he was met by another blank expression; "Don't give that damn look you spiky headed bastard! Just show us the goddamn way!"

Cloud didn't say a word as he leads the others into the reactor main. The decryption of two more doors as Biggs and Wedge remained as guards for their exit. Jessie, Barret, and Cloud took the elevator down.

The pony-tailed brunette felt a bit uncomfortable with the anger radiating off her boss who glares a hole into their Ex-SOLDIER ally. "The planet's dying because of these bastards and their reactors! Doesn't that mean a damn thing to you?!"

"All I care about is getting this job done then I'm gone," Cloud responded as he crossed his arms.

Glaring quietly for a moment Barret soon snorted; "Yeah, after all that worrying you put Tifa through for all those years. You're some fucking friend aren't ya."

Jessie felt a chill in the air as Cloud narrowed his eyes dangerously; "I'm helping you aren't I? And don't you ever dare bring up Tifa like that."

 _'Yeah Barret pick a fight with the only SOLDIER that is actually helping us,'_ Jessie mentally drawled while praying these two did not kill each other.

Their leader grunted in reply, averting his gaze from the Ex-SOLDIER. "Jessie, got the bomb ready?"

The young woman patted the sack in her back, feeling the device underneath. "This beauty is ready to blow this place to hell, all we need is to do is place it at the right place and prime it" Barret merely nodded in satisfaction, so far the plan was going smoothly.

The elevator stopped and its door opened... to reveal a very poorly lit corridor of rusted metallic pipes and crumbling concrete. Compared to the rest of the facility this place look like a ruin, as if Shinra never even bothered to actually run any kind of maintenance on the place beyond the upper levels.

"Oh... wow. We sure we need to plant this bomb?" Jessie asked as they continued on, looking at the very poor state of this level. "This place looks like it's gonna fall down on its own eventually..."

"Well we ain't waiting for Father Time to do its work" Barret said gruffly.

Keeping their movements quiet as humanly possible, the trio make their way for the core. Upon getting close to a metal railing which after looking over they could see the sheer massive size of the place. Cloud's gaze was downward gave a light click of his tongue making Barret and Jessie look his way as he points to the floor below.

"See those," the spiky haired blond eyeing a fairy tall humanoid being in some blue uniform with metal arms with claws and a robotic head; "Grunts usually accompanied with Sweepers," the former SOLDIER whispered.

"Da fuck's a Sweeper?" Barret asked in a harsh whisper eyeing the Grunts below.

"Large bipedal mech with heavy machine gun arms. Two to three times bigger than a person" Cloud explained. "Very basic and crude machinery, dumb AI, but still troublesome and shouldn't be taken lightly"

"And those guys?" Jessie pointed at the Grunts. The way they moved with their oddly proportions was disturbing.

"Fast, but lack firepower, that's why Grunts and Sweepers are placed together"

Barret pointed the barrel of his machine gun at the robots bellow.

"No" Cloud stopped him by placing a hand over the larger man's gun. "The gunfire will alert others, we should avoid them if we can"

The gun-armed man only growled but complied as they turned a corner to be confronted face to face with what looked like the front half of car complete with its grills on legs with two large gun arms pointed right at them. Jessie only saw a blue flash before noticing Cloud holding his buster sword.

When did he-

Barret only lowered his shades as the large mech fall on the left and right being cut cleaning in half. "Goddamn..."

The ex-SOLDIER said nothing as he place his sword on his back which stayed in place from the magnetic disk. Moving ahead, the AVALANCHE members follow him to a steel ladder which was for emergencies. Both agreed with the blond that taking the stairs be dangerous given the Grunts and Sweepers at the bottom. All three easily slide down and use any and all means as cover as they near for the core.

As Jessie sighed in relief as the slide door closed behind her. They gazed at the massive pipes and ladders they need to use to reach the core below. "Shouldn't be any guards here," she muttered beside Cloud.

Barret said nothing as he glared hard at the core of the Mako reactor. Without a word he and Cloud started their way down with Jessie following.

"We should be quick about it" Cloud advised "Short exposure to Mako energies isn't harmful, but we're walking into the central power lines" Indeed, he could feel the energy in the air, the very same energy that dwelled inside his body. "There are higher concentrations here. It's better if we- well, you play it safe and don't stick around for long"

Barret huffed in reply. "Duly noted" He turned to Jessie and held up his hand to her. "Give the bomb, you take point here" He'd rather not put the others near the core if he could help it.

"You sure about it boss?" She said in concern.

"Don't worry about it, I can prime it. You stay here; it's safer than in the core"

She let out a short laugh and handed the bag to him. "What, you suddenly immune to mako now?"

The dark skinned man gave her a smirk. "Trust me, a bit of mako ain't gonna hurt me"

The young woman lightly snorted as she shook her head watching the two going down to the core. Absently her mind strayed to the people on the upper plate, more to those living in sector 1 and 8. But she quickly shook it off, _'for the sake of this planet we have to do this.'_ They came this far, considering every other actions they have done, what's was a little more blood on their hands.

Stepping off the ladder, both men stride their way over to the large metal cylinder where all the power lines connected to. Where they came to a stop they saw a basketball-sized valve wheel.

Barret extended his good arm holding the bag to Cloud; "Set the bomb."

"Wouldn't that be your job? Your group's idea after all," The blond said blankly.

"Oh shup up and set the goddamn bomb!"

Rolling his eyes, the former SOLDIER grabbed the bag. As he stepped for forward for the core he pause as quick pain passed through his head.

 _'Be careful! There is more here than you know!'_

Who-

"Yo Cloud!" The said spiky haired blond rubbed his eyes as he looked back to Barret; "What's wrong?"

Rubbing his eyes and with a light shake of his head, the former SOLDIER waved it off which only made the AVALANCHE leader grunt. Pulling out the fairly decent size explosive and setting it onto the valve wheel. As Cloud set the timer Barret gave a nod; "Will have plenty of time to get out of here and watch this place-"

Alarms soon ring out in their ears and echo throughout the core room, both sharply turn seeing a giant object walking down the one of the walls. Its sharp six pointed legs keeping it from falling before it leapt off and lands hard in front of Cloud and Barret.

Protected by red plating, the mech rose slowly on six multi-jointed legs. Above the base was a smooth plated upper body with two large arms, at the end of the mechanic limbs were three metallic claws underneath two large gun barrels. The tail consisted of multiple joints, with the 'stinger' being composed of three sharp blades.

The lenses on its head gazed at the human, shining brightly as it scanned them. " **NON-PERSONAL DETECTED. YOU ARE TRESPASSING INTO A RESTRICTED AREA. SURRENDER OR YOU SHALL BE EXECUTED ON THE SPOT** " The machine commanded on an emotionless synthesized voice.

While Barret stared with caution and shock at the great mech, Cloud merely tilted his head and sized up the machine in front of them. "Huh, didn't know Shinra kept Guard Scorpions at the reactors in Midgar"

The large man harshly whispered to him. "How could you not know?!"

The lenses on its head flared red. " **TIME'S UP. PREPARE TO BE TERMINATED** "

The barrels on its arms glowed.

"Shit!" Both men swore and jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding twin blasts that exploded right in between them. Barret stood up and aimed his machine gun at them mech's head, he roared as he opened fire, the weapon spinning rapidly as it unleashed a barrage of pure lead. The bullets dented the plates but otherwise did not manage to do much harm to it.

Cloud took out his sword and dashed at superhuman speeds, slashing at one of the legs. The great sword tore through the metal and circuitry, causing sparks to fly out. But the limb was still functional as it turned around, following the blonde. The mech determined Cloud to be the greater threat, and so unleashed a barrage of fire at him. The former SOLDIER deftly avoided the blasts with bursts of speed, flipping over the air as he did so.

However much to the leader of AVALANCHE's dismay he was not forgotten as the guard scorpion's tail attempted to strike at him as the big man narrowly avoided its triple bladed stinger. "That tail also fires out a laser," Cloud swerved to and fro from the hail of bullets aimed at him.

"OH THAT IS BULLSHIT!" Barret roared as he soon saw a green gleam in the middle of the stringer's blades. "Fuck me!" the large man bellowed leaping forward or would have been turned to ash by the stinger's laser.

"Fire at the tail's base," Cloud instructed as he flipped backwards; "that's the weak point."

The metallic handed man took aim at area Cloud pointed out. Bullets weren't going to cut it, so Barret decided to go for his hidden ace. From the center of his circular barrel of his minigun emerged another, thicker barrel. This one looked more advanced than his machine gun, aligned with red lines of circuitry.

The barrel's end shined, much like the mech's had done before, as he took aim at the tail's base. "Hope you like this" He grunted through his teeth and fired.

A red laser beam was fired, the hot energy impacted directly at the unprotected joints, burning and melting the metal with a blast. The tail flickered erratically before falling limp to the ground.

"Got'cha!" Barret cheered in victory.

His smile was obliterated when one of the arms aimed its gun at him.

The light coming out would have torn him to shreds, if not for the swift intervention of the swordsman who sliced the arm in half in a burst of blurring speed.

Cloud gave Barret a slightly smug look. "You're welcome"

The guard scorpion turned awkwardly as it damaged areas buzzed wildly, glancing back to the explosives, cloud gripped his buster sword tightly as he dashed forward. _'We can't waste time here. We have to end this now,'_ with one foot the former SOLDIER ascended high above the Guard Scorpion as it only remaining arm fired at both him and Barret who dodged and fired back.

With his weapon over his head, the spiky haired blond lets his strength and gravity take over as he brought down his killer blow. The AVALANCHE leader cheered seeing the great mech being sliced in half with the both sides falling off the walkway and into the exposed Mako.

Landing expertly as he sheathed his blade, both he and Barret look back to the explosives, more accurately the timer. "HAUL YOUR SKINNY BLOND ASS!"

Both mad dashed across the walkway as the alarms kept blaring throughout the core.

Jessie's eyes darted from one place to another as the alarm's horn blared loudly, red light flashed in intervals. She bit her lip in anxiety; she had heard the blasts and sounds of fighting, even from here. Her companions were facing something big, so she feared the worse.

The sound of footsteps running over the metallic railings alerted her, turning around she sighed in relief as she saw Cloud and Barret running towards her. "Done! We gotta get out of here!"

No problem with her. Jessie joined them and quickly they took the elevator in order to regroup with the others and escape.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Neither really heard the explosion but what Naruto and Aerith saw while the flower girl did her rounds of selling her namesake on the upper plate was a blinding flash of light and the ground shook beneath them so viciously they were slammed hard to the ground along with everyone else in sector 1 as the reactor exploded.

The former Anbu's senses kicked in as he covered his close friend, shielding her from several pieces of shrapnel and chunks of cement from buildings struck from the reactor debris. Naruto hissed as some flying metal scratched his arm and back.

As dust, debris, and fire covered sector 1 and likely sector 8, panic set in for the citizens ran wildly throughout the area. Both Aerith and Naruto's ears ringed as they help each other back to their feet. Dust covered their clothes and bodies as they could see the masses running away in terror. When the ringing died down, screams nearly deafened them as their slowly turned to see the Mako 1 reactor in flames. Literally blown in half if the amount of metal that crashed into the sector was anymore proving that they needed.

"You are a fucking kidding me," Naruto said breathlessly as he looked wide eyed at the devastation before him.

Aerith only covered her mouth as she fought the tears seeing the lifeless bodies close to them and on the street. Cars crushed in by large chunks of metal or broken buildings. "Why?" her voice nearly a broken whisper.

"Get back" Naruto told her as he helped her get to her feet, she didn't need to see more of this tragedy. "I'll see if anyone needs help, you stay here. Okay?" He said as gently as possible.

Still shaken and tears in her eyes, Aerith could only stiffly nod in reply.

"I'll be back soon" With that, he turned and quickly sprinted farther into the district, soon he disappeared from Aerith's view.

The flower girl had to find the closest surface she could so she could lean in it. She tried to calm her racing heart but the task was nigh impossible. The sheer shock of the event was fresh; the sight of people hurting remained with her even as she closed her eyes and buried her face in her palms.

Aerith breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm herself. She slowly shifted her hands from her face over her chest, where she felt the loud drumming of her heartbeat.

Her hands could not stop shaking, all those people, their lives extinguished in a second. She rubbed the few tears away from her eyes, even where she was the brunette heard several people shout out.

"AVALANCHE," the young ancient slowly shook her head; "this is not the way..."

Not really paying attention to her surroundings, a streak of blond got her attention; "Naruto?" Shaking her head, the figure in question turned as the young spiky blond haired man gave her a blank look as her eyes finally truly focused on him; "Oh, I'm sorry. Thought you were someone else."

The man gave an understanding nod as he ran off. Aerith's emerald orbs lingered on the man before rubbing them as she took a deep breath.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

' _WHAT THE FUCK_!?' Reno's voice blared through Runa's earpiece as she only gave a piercing glare at the now destroyed Mako reactor 1. ' _What the hell happened_?!'

Standing beside the former lady SOLDIER Freyra only gaped at the devastation wrought by the reactor's explosion; "Sector 1 and 8..."

Runa clinched her fists; "Think we can take a guess on this."

' _AVALANCHE_ ,' Rude remaining remarkably calm as ever; ' _we should assist the people and send a report to HQ._ '

"Has anyone seen our target?"

' _Negative_ '

"Understood" The SOLDIER nodded. Turning to the others she said; "Let's go" They broke into a sprint towards the affected area. Their new objective was clear, help the civilians. For the moment their priorities had changed.

They navigated through the sea of people easily; crowds stared in horror at the smoke coming from the great reactor while sirens blared through the highways. Firetrucks and other emergency vehicles speeding up towards the danger zone to provide relief effort and conduct rescue and cleanup operations.

The Turks arrived to see various buildings damaged by the blast, with debris littering the street and wounded people moaning for help, a few brave civilians were trying to help them get out from under the rubble as the professional aid arrived. Paramedics and rescue experts began helping in any way they could.

Reno ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Shit..."

"It had to be those terrorists" Freyra said as she quickly moved to the nearest person, checking his wounds. "AVALANCHE is the only group in Midgar that would have done this"

Runa's keen senses heard a muffled coughing, along with a weak plead of help. Her red eyes shifted a building where a car had crashed, bringing down a wall along and a floor above. There she saw a child, dirty and bruised, laying above the rubble with large piece of broken wall above him, keeping him trapped.

In a burst of speed she was suddenly standing on the rubble, kneeling in front of the child and pushing the rubble away with ease. She gently took him in her arms, he seemed vaguely aware of what was happening around him, to the point his eyes barely focused on the woman carrying him. The SOLDIER quickly moved towards the paramedics where she handed the child to them.

"Here" She said to a woman in scrubs who took in the child.

The woman nodded as Runa dashed ahead upon hearing another moan under some rubble.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"Okay push," a man groaned as he with two others plus Rude pushed aside a large chunk of metal that crashed into one of the stores. Gravity soon aided them as the metal crashed loudly onto the sidewalk. Inside the building they saw portions of the inside had caved in and least a dozen people hurt.

None wasted time as they slowly got the injured out to the emergency medics. A woman in near hysterics ran up to the bald Turk screaming about her brother. Running the far side of the store Rude saw most of where the ceiling had fallen, as she explained her brother had pushed her out of the way, the Turk wasted no time removing as much as of the debris as he could.

His expression turned grim after lifting a large section of the broken ceiling and finding only a lifeless figure underneath. He did nothing as the sister ran passed him and to her brother. She wailed as she held her brother's deceased body tightly.

Outside Freyra ran a hand through her hair as one ambulance left with injured and another came for more. How many people were injured, or worse..?

Absently she saw an elderly man, covered in dust sitting on the sidewalk. His eyes blank as he stared at the burning remains of the mako reactor. "So this is AVALANCHE's way of protecting the planet," spoke to no one as he soon looked at a bloody necklace held tightly in his hand.

Grunting, Reno gently puts an injured elderly woman in a stretcher. Rubbing his eyes, he soon sees a familiar shade of blond in the distance he taps his earpiece; "Uh Runa? Think I see our target."

The message went to all the Turks, who immediately became more alert. Runa's crimson eyes narrowed as she quickly walked towards Reno's position, the other Turks of their group quickly gathering as well. The redheaded man was staring intently at something, or rather someone, further down the streets.

They spotted a blonde figure, a man, helping the people affected by the blast.

"That's him?" The SOLDIER asked, she had seen the pictures from the profile, but she needed to make sure.

"That's him" Reno confirmed with more than a bit of grudge in his voice.

Freyra pointed out; "He's a tough one" She looked at Runa with excitement in her eyes. "How do we do this?"

The SOLDIER contemplated in silence for a few seconds with her eyes closed. "We do nothing. I will take care of it"

Reno did a double take at that. "Wait, by yourself?"

"This guy isn't some random fugitive." Rude warned her.

"And I'm no random soldier" She stated as she rolled her neck. "Continue helping the civilians" The red eyed woman ordered as she adjusted her gloves. There was a sharpness in her voice, the target was in her sight, and he wasn't getting away. The commanding tone in her voice was strong enough that the other Turks couldn't help but obey.

She was the elite SOLDIER here after all, if she said she had this then she damn well had it.

"This will be over quickly" And with that, she marched towards the ninja.

The others could only see her go.

Freyra looked at her with both infatuation and admiration. "That was so hot..."

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Naruto helped another woman be taken into the ambulance by the paramedics. The vehicle became full and so it rode off towards the nearest hospital. The jinchuuriki sighed as he looked around him, seeing the firefighters and other officers working to get the people safe.

He leaned back against an alleyway wall, pinching his nose. This whole disaster had to be AVALANCHE's fault, nobody else was dumb or ruthless enough to do something like this. _'And no one else has the balls to pull something this fucking bold,'_ Kurama agreed as he only shook his head seeing the carnage through his partner's eyes.

 **"When your actions reflect those you fight against, you're no better than they are,"** the old kitsune said solemnly. Naruto growled as he clinched his fists; **"calm down brat. Return to Aerith and get some rest, you've done enough here as you could."**

The blond was too emotionally numb to argue as he took a long deep breathe; "Elmyra is probably freaking out as it is."

Standing straight, the blond was about to leave till a feminine voice spoke behind him; "Not so fast." Turning sharply his glowing cerulean saw a woman with short red hair in a familiar business suit glaring at him hard. "You're not going anywhere."

As if the day did not suck even more; "I am in no mood today Turk. Go-" Naruto's voice died in his throat as the woman had closed the distance between them in a second and slammed her gloved right fist into Naruto's jaw.

The blonde was sent down flying down the alleyway, he bounced off the ground a few times as he came into contact with it, rolling around as he finally stopped.

His jaw hurt, oh gods he couldn't remember last time he was in this much pain before. Slowly, he rose from the ground, pushing himself up with shaky arms. _'The fuck was that..?'_

 **"That woman there just slapped your shit"** Kurama sounded more impressed than surprised.

 _'Oh gee, really? I couldn't tell...'_ Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his tender jawbone. He hadn't met anybody who could get such a solid hit on him with that much power behind him in this world... until now it seemed. A single leap and she cleared the distance between them in the blink of an eye, and one punch from her sent him flying through the air.

Just what the hell was she?

Lifting his gaze, he saw the woman approaching him with a calm walk, adjusting her gloves at she did so. In the darkness of the night her red eyes seemed to glow... in fact, they were glowing a bit.

Was this... a SOLDIER?

 **"Hmm,"** Kurama sounded curious; **"looks like they decided to take you seriously."**

So the president brought out one of those famed SOLDIER folks he kept hearing about. Getting to his vertical base the former Anbu stared at the woman who stopped several feet away. Neither spoke a single word. _'I can't fight her here.'_

Shifting his feet, Naruto barely avoided the woman's fist as she closed the distance between them again. Quickly he back away with the woman giving pursuit. No way was Naruto going to fight a member of SOLDIER in an area full of injured people.

Both moved like blurs through the damaged streets and alleyways.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Naruto knew he had to lead her away. But where? Fighting inside a city was a bad idea for heavy hitters. Well... not the people fighting exactly, but rather for the bystanders. Lots of broken stuff and the potential that someone would be hurt accidentally.

He just needed to-

A blur dashed pass him.

His blue eyes widened as the SOLDIER woman was suddenly in front of him, a completely serious and determined expression on her face as she raised her leg to deliver a sweeping kick.

Naruto fell to his knees, his legs scrapping against the ground as he dodged underneath attack before pushing himself off the ground and continued running.

The suit wearing woman glared with her shining red eyes before continuing on her pursuit.

The shinobi bit back a curse as he jumped over a busy street and once more entering an alleyway. As he passed through another street he managed to spot a warning sign that mentioned a construction area nearby. That's it.

The blonde followed the sign and entered a construction site in its early stages. Large blocks of barren earth, steel beams making up the inner structure of future buildings. Various pieces of machinery and equipment lying about. And not a soul nearby.

Naruto wished he had the time to set up the place with traps, but he could feel his pursuer wasn't far behind. Sure enough, the SOLDIER woman landed after jumping over the large fence keeping the area restricted from the public. She slowly stood up and looked at him with those cold yet fiery red eyes of hers.

She adjusted her gloves once more and rolled her neck.

The sheer level of energy radiating from this woman was...

It's been a long time since there was anyone who could catch up to him. Mostly because he had yet to go all out against anyone in this world who could handle it, part of him sort of thought there wasn't anyone.

 **"That's just the ego talking,"** Kurama pointed out.

It had happened before back home. After fighting against Kaguya he went through a period in which he thought the others just weren't strong enough to face big threats at his side. If he was strong enough then there was no reason for the others to risk their life.

Gods he hated that fault of him so much, the flaw in thinking he could handle everything by himself. Way to listen to Itachi, Kakashi, Sakura, and everyone else who had pretty much told him the same thing. He really was a forgetful moron wasn't he?

Naruto didn't consider himself prideful, he had confidence in his abilities, but perhaps standing so far apart from other people when it came to fighting made him underestimate his opponents AND his allies. A fact that was happily reminded by people he met back in the Nations. Princess Maiyuri, Yuma, to name a few. Not to mention how his friends improved in ways he never could once they were allowed to once more keeping up with their training.

He was never sparring with Lee ever again...

And so here was another opponent ready to prove him wrong once again.

The woman tightened her gloves; "My name is Runa, SOLDIER 1st class, _formerly_ ," Oh was there a touch of anger in her tone.

"I take it that joining the Turks wasn't your idea of a pleasant career change?"

Now that got him an evil glare; "Thanks to their ineptness in attempts of capturing you and the ancient, the president felt the need a SOLDIER would do the job right."

"Yeah," the blond drawled; "I don't feel like being one Hojo's lab experiments any more than letting you guys having Aerith. Politely tell Mr. President he can fuck himself."

Runa tightened her gloves; "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"...Cissnei is way better at verbal threats than you are."

"I don't care for trash talk"

"I bet you say that because you're not good at-WOAH!" He yelp in surprise as closed the distance between them and tried to strike him with a right hook. "See you don't waste time talking!"

The two continued their exchange; the shinobi dodged her savage strike as he countered with his own. Runa's hand to hand style was like a mixed martial-arts brawler style, one with many years of experience if the precision, strength and swiftness of her strikes were anything to go by. It was only thanks to Naruto's own reflexes and ANBU refined martial-arts that he was able to put on a good defense.

He wasn't going to let the SOLDIER get even a solid hit, he had taken a full powered one from her before and it had been nearly devastating, even these swift strikes of hers carried great strength. Runa had power and speed in spades, and she wasn't afraid to use them.

' _Runa, where are you_?!' Reno's voice spoke from her earpiece. ' _We lost sight of you and the target! Give us your location!_ '

Runa's head turned to the side as her cheek was struck by Naruto; the SOLDIER softly growled she returned the favor by kneeing him in the stomach, unaware that the earpiece had fallen off.

' _Runa come in! Can you hear me?! Is your earpiece working?! Say something if it isn't_!'

Shotgun's voice cut in; ' _If it isn't working how is she gonna say anything? Dumbass_...'

Naruto grunted as he stepped back to gain some distance, but Runa was unrelenting in her task to bring him down. There wasn't a second's hesitation in her moves. She aimed a roadhouse kick at his head, but Naruto dodged back and kicked at her other leg, causing her to fall to the ground.

Runa softly gasped as she fell; there was no time to get up as the blonde aimed a fist at her face. She rolled back on the dusty ground, avoiding his attacks. When it seemed like Naruto's next punch was going to land, a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. Red eyes looked at him with a frown as she tightened her grip.

The shinobi cried out as his wrist was dislocated, Runa pulled him towards her and they rolled on the ground. The SOLDIER sent him flying towards a steel beam on one of the structures, where he collided painfully with his back. He quickly regained his senses, fighting the pain to see Runa running at him at full speed.

Her right hand was raised ready to strike, and the glove in her had been glowing with strange blue sigils.

With a grunt, she drives her fist to his chest. It easily tore through and impacted upon the metal, bending the beam out of shape heavily. Blood was sent flying from the hole on his chest... unless it should have if not for the fact it was not a human chest what her fist had pierced, but instead was a wooden log.

Glowing red eyes narrowed as she stared at the piece of wood around her arm. With a flex of her limb she ripped the log to shreds.

"Wutai technique" She muttered to herself. "Substitution... I guess you really are a ninja"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

From inside one of the buildings in constructions Naruto hid, controlling his breathing into soft barely audible gasps. He looked at his dislocated wrist and grimaced, oh how hated this part...

He muffled the sharp growl from his throat as he relocated his wrist. Shaking his hand, he kept alert; _'And I thought mom and Sakura had vice grips for hands.'_

 **"Nice to see someone who's actually a real challenge for you? Tseng and Cissnei notwithstanding, looks like SOLDIER wasn't a lot of hot air."**

Kurama offering his two cents while his partner kept vigil for his enemy. She was more than just brute force since he has not heard her footsteps once.

 _'Okay, let's do a quick recap'_ the blonde thought as he pressed his back against a wall. Peering over the corner to make sure she wasn't nearby. _'She's fast, she's strong, and she has no sense of humor'_

 **"She channeled energies in her fist in that attack. Do you think that was materia?"**

 _'Hmm, maybe'_ Naruto guessed. _'But SOLDIERS are supposedly infused with mako, maybe it's that and she's not really using any materia right now. It's possible the mako awakens their own energy without them knowing'_

Kurama pondered on this. **"** If **she is infused with raw nature energy then it's no surprise she is your physical match, perhaps even stronger and faster than you at your current form."**

The shinobi grunted as he stealthily relocated to higher area of the construction to have a better vantage point. _'And those symbols things she did must be some kind of spell. Which means she has tricks up sleeve'_

 **"Well, so do you boy"**

Naruto did not even fight off the grin as he vanished into the shadows.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Her steps were silent as Runa's red orbs surveyed everything around her. Shinobi are widely known to use their surrounds to their advantage. But she was not going to let this ninja play her like he's done with the Turks.

A larger bang made her sharply turn as she lifted her leg and roundhouse kicked a metal barrel. The force behind it ripped the barrel in half and the pieces went flying.

A sharp whistle echoed everywhere; "Nice reflexes."

The SOLDIER turned Turk said nothing as lightning began buzzing around her gloves hands; "I'm will not play games with you Shinobi."

"Seriously, I do respect someone who's all business, but how tightly wrapped are you? When was the last time you got laid?" Oh, he is definitely a grade 'A' smartass, she will give him that.

"My last vacation a couple of weeks ago" She blandly replied as she adjusted her tie; "A nice guy and his pretty girlfriend. Nailed them both"

He... honestly wasn't expecting that answer. "Oh, good for you" He was enough of a pervert to congratulate her.

"I would have enjoyed my vacation more" Her voice felt like the bite of an angry ravenous animal. "Was it not for the fact it was cut short due to some shite making arses out of the Turks. Making the company assign me to a task way beneath my paygrade"

"...Ah" He clicked his tongue a few times awkwardly. "Sorry about that?"

Her faintly glowing eyes narrowed.

"In my defense, it wouldn't have come to that if you guys just left me alone" Naruto spoke up again; "And much more importantly leave Aerith alone and we are square."

"She is the only ancient left on Gaia. She is more valuable than you will ever know. She belongs to Shinra;" She barely dodges several kunai that came for her face. Only a cut to her cheek showed as blood dripped.

"Aerith is a person, not fucking property. And I'll kill Hojo before he could ever touch her," she heard the strong rage in his tone.

She heard the sound of a wire above her. Looking up, Runa saw a steel beam falling from above. She lifted a closed fist, and the beam bent around it the moment it made contact. The SOLDIER only moved to let the beam fall in front of her.

"You're a strong lady" The shinobi's voice commented.

The buzzing sound of blades cutting the air was heard, and Runa sharply turned to her left and saw three large spinning blades coming at her. She turned to the side to avoid the first, the next weapon came in diagonally so she leaned back to avoid it, for the last one she raised her left fist, and the blade shattered into pieces as it touched the glove. The weapon fell to the ground, allowing Runa to see it was a fuma shuriken.

Hmph, she didn't see any of these weapons on him. He somehow pulled his arsenal from nowhere, just like a ninja.

A barrage of kunai descended upon against her, she responded with a flurry of swift punches and jabs that deflected them with them ease.

Runa was a little disappointed with these traps...

Then she noticed all of them had paper tags on them, and were on fire.

Her red eyes widened. Acting on instinct, she clenched her fist as lightning sparked around it, coming from shining runes, and slammed it against the floor.

At the same time, the tags went off. Two explosions occurred at the same time, a fiery blast of flames, and a burst of pure electric energy. The two forces collided with great force, rocking the area of the structure.

As the smoke settled, Runa rose unharmed, her lightning having shielded her from most of the blast. She stared down at her suit and frowned. She just got this thing...

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

 **"Did you see that?"** The fox asked.

 _'Yep'_ Naruto nodded. _'Those gloves of hers, nothing can break them'_ and she was able to channel some strong energies through them as well apparently, if that bit of the spark show was anything to go on.

 **"But it's the only piece of her gear that seems unbreakable."**

And indeed, Naruto could see it. While her gloves seemed to be on pristine condition, the same could not be said of her outfit. Her suit had tears and cuts made by the weapons she avoided; it was also burnt in some areas due to the explosion. Whatever those symbols that empowered her gloves were, it appeared she did not have them on the rest of her clothes.

 _'And it just had to be lighting to,'_ Naruto mentally groaned.

Kurama only rolled his eyes; **"Time to up the game kit. And since Senjutsu is useless here in Midgar use my power if you need it."**

 _'Not too much though, like hell am I going to attract more attention on us.'_ And no way did he want Shinra even learning anything about Kurama.

Patting down some smoke from her shoulder Runa soon duck a straight fist from the blond which she countered with a leg sweep taking his down. Slamming her fist into his chest she blinked as his puffed into smoke.

Flipping back to her feet she is soon confronted by two more blond ninjas as they attacked her together. She was sure Angeal mentioned one time about some Wutai shinobi that could make copies of themselves.

She blocked and parried their every strike, the one on her left slashed at her with a kunai, tearing down at the side of her suit. Runa quickly grabbed his arm and kicked at his ribs, the clone dispelled in smoke. Before the other clone could strike she dispelled him with a swift uppercut.

Then more clones descended from above. And more and more kept coming.

Runa was attacked from all sides. She channeled lightning through her limbs to enhance her speed and strength. Her punches and kicks were blurs shrouded by arcs of energy as she parried, countered and attacked. For every clone she took out, two more came to take their place.

One of the clones dropped kicked her; she crossed her arms to shield the blow but was thrown back all the same. Another clone slashed at her from behind with a kunai, making a large cut on the back of her suit and drawing blood as it pierced her skin.

She held back a cry of pain, and two swift strikes turned her head from side to side, saliva mixed in with blood from her lips. And kick directly at her abdomen threw her back.

The clones swarmed her, nearly obscuring her figure from view.

Then, a flash of lightning.

The clones closest to her were incinerated, and the others could only stand back and watch stunned.

Runa stood with her head hanging low enough for her hair line to cast a shadow on her eyes. Her whole body shined with blue energy as arcs of lightning danced around her. Her suit, torn and battered, billowed as if caught on a strong breeze. It only tore further with the energy coursing through her body. A gloved hand grabbed a hold of her jacket and shirt, and with a strong pull she ripped them from her body.

Runa raised her gaze, glowing red eyes shining with anger and determination. She now stood wearing a sports bra as the only piece of clothing in her torso, revealing her slim and athletically toned body. The wounds on her figure were slowly closing.

The SOLDIER adjusted her gloves once more. "My turn"

And then she moved.

The wind force from her speed sent objects and steel beams behind her flying like they were nothing. Naruto lightly growled as he watches his clones now being utterly decimated before they could even attack her.

 _'It's like the Raikage's favorite jutsu but amped up to a hundred,'_ this was getting one sided fast. _'I'm not going to have a choice am I?'_

 **"Not if you want to beat that kit,"** Kurama replied straightly. **"I'm your partner and your friend boy. I refuse to let this woman or Shinra take you. Let's show her our power."**

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

 _'I am getting bloody sick of this shite. Where's the-'_ the wind left her lungs as a hard fist slammed into chest. She coughed up blood as she was slammed into a steel beam denting it.

Hitting the ground, she coughed harshly as she looked up. His hair looked wilder while those strange marks on his cheeks now look like dark blades. The blond's hands were claw-like now as his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"Let's see what you got," his voice was even harsher now.

Getting to her feet, Runa whipped the blood off her lips. Her lightning grew fiercer seeing two glowing blood crimson orbs with slit irises glared right at her.

"Hmph" She was starting to doubt this man was a SOLDIER, there was something strange about him.

Either that... or they had another mutation ordeal on their hands, like it happened with Genesis. If Wutai had made him, then it was likely those features on him, the eyes, the sharper nails, were all the result of genetic defect in the process to create the super soldiers.

Runa was someone who trusted her instincts, and right now her instincts were telling her that the man in front of her wasn't a SOLDIER.

Either way, she had a job to do. The eggheads could figure him out later.

The SOLDIER rolled her neck. "Still not impressed"

With a swipe of her hand, she conjured various runes in the middle of the air. The glowing sigils transformed into pure elemental attacks as they forth as fireballs. Naruto jumped away, narrowly avoiding the explosion that took place.

The woman moved in a blur of energy. She delivered a powerful kick, which Naruto dodged. The kick was strong enough to completely rip a beam in half. Naruto pushed himself from a steel beam, a chakra enhanced punch aimed for her head.

Runa reeled her arm back and struck, the clash of their fists created a shockwave. Then again, and again and again. Their fists blurred as they exchanged a seemingly unending barrage of strikes.

The SOLDIER quickly dodged to the side, she swiftly turned her back to him and delivered a strong elbow strike at his stomach. Making the blond gasp as spit flew from his mouth. She grabbed a hold of his arm and threw him over her shoulder and unto a steel beam.

Her hand quickly formed a single shining straight line in the air. "Isaz!"

The rune exploded in a blast of ice.

Runa glared as she saw her target frozen in place; "Guess you weren't much aft-" A reddish orange hue soon covered the blond. She could see the ice cracking and melting fast as he let out an ear shattering roar which doubled as a shock wave sending her flying hard into cement wall.

Without even time to catch her breath she saw the man charging her with spinning red dark purple orb that came to life in the palm of his hand. Her danger senses screamed loudly as darted to the side in time see the wall she hit utterly annihilated. It was like a high powered drill laced with explosives when she seen the orb connect to cement.

Yeah, don't get hit by the spinning ball of death.

Shaking it off, she and Naruto were once again moving at blinding speeds. The metal skeletal structure of the building in construction quivered and shook from the power sent by shock waves with each exchange growing more and more savage.

Her lightning and whatever the hell that reddish orange fire that covered her opponent's body radiated everywhere around them. Naruto jumped over to the next level of the construction and Runa followed, a blur of blue chasing a red one. They clashed in the air, momentarily creating a flash of purple as their energies made contact. Rapid blows were exchanged each time they met, creating gusts of wind.

When their arms locked in a clash, they saw a smirk in the other's face.

Runa wasn't gonna lie, she was enjoying it.

Naruto hadn't fought someone like her in a long time.

They pushed away from each other and landed in different steel beams, they were nearing the top of the construction. Runa stood one floor above Naruto.

The SOLDIER eyed a standing beam at her side; a lightning enhanced kick severed it and held it over her arm. Runes shined over the material, it bended and twisted, increasing in length as it lost width. It transformed into a large spear like weapon with rugged edges. Lightning danced across its form.

With a grunt and ripple of her arm muscles she tightened her grim, and launched it with all her might with a cry.

Its throw made a shockwave, the sheer pressure tearing apart the building parts on its path.

Had Naruto not dodged, that thing would have pierced his heart. But it was still fast enough to make a deep cut in his arm.

The spear did not stop, it went straight through any steel beams on its path and soon left the construction and impacted nearby on various machinery. The machines exploded as they were consumed in a localized lightning storm, illuminating the area momentarily.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"Holy shit," Reno muttered slowly beside Rude and Shotgun who all expressed shock seeing another explosion mixed with lightning several blocks away from them.

The trio soon dashed where they hoped was their fellow Turk.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Finally Aerith had stop shaking but still saw the people in a fierce panic while emergency responses were assisting the injured. Her head shot up upon hearing another explosion seeing lightning arching wildly in the distance.

A knot had been forming in her stomach with Naruto having been gone for a long time. Now her fear was growing deeper; _'Naruto.'_ She started running.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Naruto did not take his eyes off Runa as he started using hand signs before taking a large deep breathe. Finishing the last sign he roared as stream of fire came forth like a dragon fire straight for his target.

The SOLDIER/Turk used her speed dodging the fire which melted the steel beams like they were butter. She smirked as she kept running seeing he could direct that fire easily as he turned his head. Leaping high to another area of the construction Runa whistled witnessing half the structure collapsing and hitting the ground with such force the very ground quakes for a second.

The blond snorted as he finished his jutsu staring at Runa; _'Breathing fire like a dragon is so damn cool. And it only took how many days for Hein, Jian, and Hui Zhong to help me get it right?'_

 **"It was two weeks you dumb ass. Now focus brat,"** Kurama rolled his eyes.

The SOLDIER moved her hand in arc above her head, casting a curved line of runes in the air. The runes shot in the form of homing energy shots that swiftly soared through the air. Naruto jumped from beam to beam, avoiding them, smartly maneuvering in a way that most of the homing projectiles would crash against a part of the structure in small explosions.

He caught a glimpse of Runa attempting to heal her wounds with another one of her glowing sigils while he was occupied, so he threw a chakra charged kunai at her.

"Agh!" She cried out the weapon bury itself on its shoulder. She glared at the object in question and pulled it out with a grunt. She looked up from her wound in time to see the shinobi clear the distance between them and kick her in the face.

The SOLDIER did not let the fall stop her; she conjured forth another sigil as she aimed her hand at the ninja. Naruto jumped in order to avoid whatever she was gonna fire at him, but unknowingly fell into her trap.

His head hit a large shining rune that formed right above him; the sigil exploded with violent force and launched him directly to the ground. The two finally fell through a piece of broken floor and unto the ground, where they remained immobile a few feet away from each other.

Soon enough, they grunted as their forms stirred, struggling to get up.

Runa looked at him with her fiery red eyes. She licked her bloodied lips spat a glob of mixed saliva and blood. "Didn't think you'd give me this much trouble"

Naruto painfully chuckled as he kneeled, pushing himself up from the ground with his arms. "Wanna know a secret? Haven't even used all of my tricks against you" He said, and it was true.

The SOLDIER mirrored his smile with one of her own. "Well, same here. But I guess we both know we shouldn't go all out while in a city"

Both painfully got to their feet, their breathing was heavy but their smiles never wavered. Lifting his hand Naruto formed a vermilion Rasengan; "You ready?"

Lightning formed around her fist so brightly it glowed like a beacon. "Let's dance," her smile turned as savage as his.

Red and blue charged forward in a blur as both roared their attacks connect.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Aerith panted as she sprinted towards Naruto's location. After that light show there was no doubt in her mind that he was in one of the construction sites on the edges of the sector. She was nowhere near as fast as him but her own mastery of her energy and the training of her shinobi friend had provided for her had allowed her to reach a very fit physical condition, so she was able to cover the distance in a time regular people just couldn't.

She only hoped she arrived in time before anything else hap-

The night sky lit up with the largest explosion of pure concentrated pillar of energy she had ever seen in her life.

The ancient could only gawk at the sight.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The Turks had to stop in their tracks as they stared in both a mixture of horror and amazement.

"...Holy fuck" Freyra muttered.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

From her place on a tall vantage point, Evelyn titled her head with a smile. "Well, they sure know how to put on a show"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Naruto gasped as his eyes shot open. His lungs took in as much air as he could as gazed up at the night sky above? That shouldn't be right. His body protested as the blond got to onto his knees and sat up. His eyes now back to cerulean were wide as he found himself in a crater that was once a construction site.

His head turns forward hearing coughing as Runa groaned as she sat up. She was partially covered in soot like he himself was. "Dog's bollocks," she muttered as she froze seeing the devastation both had wrought. "Oh this will be coming out of my bloody pay," she huffed as her eyes looked back to her target.

There was silence between them for several moments before they began chuckling which slowly turned into rousing laughter. It lasted for least a minute as both heard the sound of a helicopter and sirens.

Neither said a word as Naruto vanished in soot and wind.

"Well a draw is better than losing," Runa muttered as lied back down with a groan.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

"Ouch" The jinchuuriki winced.

"Stop squirming" Aerith said as she adjusted the bandages on his torso. They were sitting on his bed back at their house, where she had proceeded to heal him with her magic. "Honestly, the mess you get into sometimes" She shook her head as she sighed.

Elmyra was as the blond predicted in a near panic seeing both in the state they were in as they arrived home. Even more so seeing Naruto had looked like he came from a full scale war. Hence the current situation after both got a shower and their night clothes on.

"Hey, that crazy chick came after me" He defended.

"And instead you choose to fight her rather than make a run for it with a distraction as you usually do with the Turks" The flower girl accused.

"...I was a bit curious about her"

"Well, your 'curiosity' just turned a construction site into a crater and will cost the city millions"

He winced and looked guilty. "Sorry" But in all honestly, that fight had been so exciting; it's been such a long time since he met an opponent of that caliber. "But... I had fun"

Aerith gave him a dry look. "'Fun'?"

"I have not had a decently good fight in years. But when you're fighting someone who's at your level. When your fists connect, that's when you feel a warrior's kinship," Naruto smiled in reverence.

His words were only met with a blank look; "I did not understand a single word you just said."

 **"Have I mentioned to you this girl is not a warrior?"** Kurama retorted dryly. " **Thus she does not think like a one, genius."**

Naruto only gave a dry look to his brunette friend.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

No matter how much Tseng massaged his temples; the headache just wouldn't go away. "You were brought into our ranks to bring a quick end to this and prevent further trouble" He calmly seethed through his teeth. "This is NOT what the president ordered"

Runa leaned back on the couch on his office, her battered body patched up but she didn't look much in pain with how relaxed her posture was. Though that could be due to the needles that previously held healing potion which now laid on the table in front of her, she had injected more than a few of those agents to speed up her recovery. She had a cigarette in her mouth like she had just gotten laid and enjoyed every minute of it.

She puffed out some smoke. "The fat bastard can take it up to me personally if he dares" A few of the Turks gaped at the sheer disrespect direct at the president. Judet, Maur, and Alvis collectively rolled their eyes. Noir let out a snort while Christoph smiled sheepishly. She sounded very confident in her position as the top SOLDIER of the corporation. "The target proved more dangerous than you think, so he's gonna need me to make sure we catch him. And trust me; I'll make sure to bring him in"

Once more she let out some smoke, her red eyes shined with excitement as she grinned. "Besides... I wanna fight him again" He wasn't getting away.

"...So cool" Freyra swooned.


	7. Old promise, Aftermath, Next mission

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy Series

 **Co-Author and Beta:** etheral-23

 **Note** : "Because some folks, I do not know how or why they missed it. Thought Zack survive. He DIED at the end of the 'Setting of the Stage' chapter…

Another thing, for those who properly read the Naruto Manga this is not directed at you or to the people who just love a good story. You guys are kewl!

Now, in the Naruto manga, Naruto NO LONGER has the combined powers of all nine Bijuu or the Chakra given by Hagoromo. That ended after sealing away Kaguya. All he has left now is Kurama and Senjutsu and his skills. THAT. IS. IT.

For the final fantasy 7 fans like me, who know and love all the characters. Who know how truly badass they are LONG before Naruto was ever even created. This part is not aim at you.

This to, 1st Class SOLDIERS are ELITE highly trained warriors with immense superhuman powers. They have enough destructive power to turn the area they fight in into a crater. Sephiroth after absorbing immense amounts of the lifestream became a world ending entity. The WEAPON race of monsters is the Bijuu of the Gaia. They are fully capable human extinction on a global scale.

These are the characters of Final Fantasy who are just as dangerous if not more so as those in the Naruto universe. I will never have a God-like Naruto… EVER! I do not care for that crap. His fights against those who are very dangerous will be challenging and hard fought.

Rant over…"

 **Old promise, aftermath, and next mission**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

"Yo! Get all your asses over here!" Cloud's glowing eyes shifted as he walked down the stone steps of Sector 7 slum train station. He gazed over at his current employer and leader of AVALANCHE who stood at one of the lamppost at the end of the station.

Almost immediately after the train had come to a stop, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie barreled out the locomotive in partial excitement and caution as they had spread out around the station looking around. Though the ex-SOLDIER saw the smiles on their face, the adrenaline of their mission had not fully died down. The trio was still on a small buzz over their success in blowing up reactor 1.

His mind flashed back images of the scene he saw before him on the upper city and the damage brought by the Mako reactors explosion. Cloud shook his head; it wasn't any of his concern. All that mattered now was getting his pay from Barret and leaving. The spiky blond's pace was casual as the other three ran up to their boss.

The leader of AVALANCHE gave a nod; "Damn fine work, all of ya." Biggs and Wedge bumped fists while Jessie only smiled, Cloud made no movements saved for crossing his arms. "But none of y'all get lazy now! Cuz the next mission will make that fat fucker of a president Shinra watch another of his precious reactors get blown to hell! MOVE OUT!"

Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie cheered as they ran ahead of Barret back to their HQ. Cloud only made calm strides through the dirt path that lead back to main buildings of sector 7 slums. He glanced to the right of him eyeing the support pillar along with some kid staring up at it. Shrugging it off, he kept his pace till seeing the familiar bar of his childhood friend.

And now watching Barret charged passed his crew inside 7th Heaven like a wild Garula, his sharp ears pickup hearing the current patrons in the bar yelling in protest till warning shots were fired by the large man's Gatling gun-arm. Thus the ex-SOLDIER saw at least less than dozen people fleeing for their lives out of the bar as Barret walked outside growling like a Coeurl. Going down the front patio steps Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie ran passed their boss into 7th Heaven.

Cloud walked past several disgruntled patrons that fled the bar and glared heatedly over at Barret from a distance. The man himself stood like a bouncer, scowling hard at Cloud as he moved aside to let the blond in.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

"Mr. Whiskers!" Entering the bar, Cloud lifted his brow as a young brunette haired girl in a pink dress and yellow bow spoke up in excitement rushing out from behind the bar. Stopping midway, Cloud watched the girl freeze up seeing him before running back and being picked up by a smiling Tifa.

"Mr. Whiskers?" The blond heard Biggs and Wedge chortling while Jessie giggled at a table eating some food.

His longtime friend giggles while the girl in her arms hid her face on Tifa's shoulder; "Marlene mistook you for Naruto."

He had heard here and there about this 'Naruto' character. The man being a frequent patron and a friend of Tifa if he remembered right, about how he had a passing resemblance to him due to his hair.

The sword wielder didn't consider it too important, so he put that subject aside and instead focused his attention on the woman behind the bar. "Tifa" Cloud greeted with a nod.

Her smile dropped; "What, that all you have to say to me?" The brawler acidly. "Not even a 'How are you?'"

"I can see you're doing okay"

Barret's trio looked at among themselves awkwardly. They didn't know what kind of history they had together, and even though Cloud helped them out of a favor to Tifa, they sure didn't look like they were on good terms right now.

Their leader put a stop to any developing drama by barking an order as he re-entered the building. "Close the bar"

Jessie, being the closest to the door, nodded and proceeded to slide the hidden door from the wall and lock the place with a key and alarm system. After giving her boss the go ahead, Barret walked over and kneeled down in front of a pinball machine and fondled with a secret mechanism underneath it. The sounds of gears and machinery shifting indicated something had been activated. Suddenly, the pinball machine sunk into the floor, revealing a hidden entrance that lead to their underground base of operation.

"We can discuss your payment downstairs" The large man said.

"Papa!"

Barret's scowl turned to warm smile as he picked up Marlene from Tifa with his good arm; "You've been a good girl to Tifa?"

Marlene nodded as she beamed; "YUP!"

It was quite the contrasting scene for Cloud seeing how Barret could switch between foul mouth hot-headed leader of an Eco-terrorist group to a loving dad. It didn't last long as he looked back at everyone with a scowl; "Well come on damn it!"

The large gun-armed man went down a flight of steel steps. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie followed suite as Tifa sighed, going down beside Cloud. The friends said nothing as the buxom barkeep glanced at her old friend.

AVALANCHE HQ... Was a square cement room about that was mid-size apartment with pipes of the bar's plumbing coming through. This room consisted of a steel table, one chalk board, a large television, small training equipment, a computer, and finally some cots. Not spacious as Tifa's room on the second floor above the bar. But home for the ragtag group.

Jessie was already typing away on her computer while Biggs worked on some weights. Wedge was watching Shinra news while Marlene cheered on her dad as did some punches on a bag. Tifa took a seat on one of the cots watching Cloud as he went over to Barret.

Taking a small break, with Marlene handing him a towel. Barret wiped off the sweat before tossing the towel. Going into his pockets, he pulled out a small bag with clinking of coins. "1500 Gil as agreed."

The former SOLDIER nodded, taking his money.

"If you're interested" Jessie brought up. "We can set you up for the next job; we still need to hit more reactors"

Barret made a grunting sound from his throat. He wouldn't admit it to his face, but SOLDIER boy there was damn good. He doubted they'd have made it as far if not for his skills and knowledge of Shinra. And after their victory today security on the other reactors would be even more tight than before. They wouldn't be taking any chance, not when AVALANCHE had just proven to them they were a force to be reckoned with. But they needed Cloud for that.

To Cloud, it made little difference. More money was always good, but in his mind he had already done his part. Things would be even more complicated than before, and he sure as hell didn't want to be around Shinra any longer than he had too. He should just take the money and leave.

"Come on, Cloud" Tifa, looking at him sternly yet pleadingly, called. "This is important work"

And she truly believed that, he could tell from the tone of her voice.

...Hmph. One more job wouldn't hurt.

"Fine" He simply said.

The brawler sighed; "Thank you" And gave him a look over for a silent moment that felt longer than it actually was. "Want a drink? It's on me"

Grunting, Cloud took off his sword, leaning it against the wall; "Nobody touch that." He got a round of dry looks but ignore them as he went back up to the bar with Tifa following.

The buxom martial artist sighed as she went behind the bar while Cloud sat down on one of stools. "I honestly though it be a bit harder keeping you here," Tifa said absently picking up a bottle of liquor to show Cloud.

Seeing the bottle was a mild-ale, he gave a nod; "Honestly I'd rather be out of Midgar away from Shinra." He gave small thanks as Tifa slid his glass over to him.

Putting her hands behind her back and leaning in, Tifa only smiled; "But you remembered our promise. Why you're staying right?" Her friend in return only gave blank stare which made her smile strain as she dryly glared; "You forgot..."

Cloud simply sipped his ale as his childhood friend let out a sigh; "We were both kids back then, we met at the old well that night."

* * *

XxX ~ Nibelheim: seven years prior ~ XxX

* * *

 _Sitting on the wooden platform around the village well, a thirteen year old Tifa wearing an aqua blue dress looked up at the starry skies above. "So you're leaving," her voice was distant as a fourteen year old Cloud in a black shirt and shorts sat beside her. "A lot of the boys have been leaving for Midgar."_

 _Cloud shook his head; "I'm gonna be different from them." Tifa turned to the blond whose eyes shone with steely determination. "I'm joining SOLDIER!" He looked up at the stars with a smile; "I'll train hard and be a hero just like Sephiroth!"_

 _That really did not surprise the brunette. Her friend idolized the war hero of Wutai ever since learning about him. She watched as the blond soon climbed up to the top of the well. "Hey... How about we make a promise."_

 _"Huh?" the blond looked down lifting a brow as Tifa looked up at him with a smile;_

 _"When you become a big hero and whenever I'm in trouble you come and save me."_

 _A small blush dusted Cloud's cheeks; "What?"_

 _"Oh come on promise!"_

 _"...Okay, I promise..."_

* * *

XxX ~ Now ~ XxX

* * *

Sipping his drink, Cloud looked into his glass; "Can't say I really became a hero. So much as happened since then."

"But you did join SOLDIER," Tifa rested her arms on the bar grinning.

The blond lifted a brow; "And you're not some damsel in distress." Not by a long shot having seen her train. His childhood friend was a powerhouse in her own right who could hold her own against most. He blinked seeing a glare from Tifa; "What?"

"Women like to be gentle once in a while you know."

* * *

XxX ~ Cissnei ~ XxX

* * *

Inside her apartment, sitting on the sofa in front of her coffee table, Cissnei, wearing a button shirt, observed all the information sent to her laptop with one hand covering her mouth. She could only shake her head before such disaster.

An entire reactor reduced to rubble, the blast having damaged various nearby areas of the sector leaving many wounded and casualties. And all that raw mako that had been seeping into the air, hospitals were working overtime treating not just wounds by mako poisoning.

AVALANCHE had gotten too bold once again. Just when she thought these upstarts couldn't live to their predecessors' violent standards they just had to surprise her...

Gods, what a horrible mess this was. President Shinra was furious, but already he was turning the situation around in his favor to at least get good PR. Public opinion of AVALANCHE had reached an all-time low, earning the spite of the population with their latest act of terrorism. Now the people were looking towards the company more than ever for protection against these criminals.

As if that night couldn't have gotten complicated enough...

Cissnei clicked her screen and brought up another file, a drone-taken photo of the newest construction site for city expansion... or at least what WAS the construction site.

It had been destroyed, obliterated; now only a smoldering crater remained.

Runa had found and engaged the unknown ninja or possible SOLDIER protecting the ancient last night. And the results of their altercation spoke volumes. From Runa's report the blond could alter his form which increased his power.

 _'But she is certain in her report he was holding back a lot more than what she fought against.'_ Cissnei was honestly uncertain how to feel about that. On one hand relieved than unlike those AVALANCHE bastards, this guy did NOT want to hurt any bystanders caught in the crossfire. On the other hand, she was a bit terrified. Just what hell was this guy?

She leaned back on her sofa lighting up a cigarette. A long sigh escaped her lips; "What would you do about all this Zack?" Her cellphone soon came alive. She did not even have to look at the name as she flipped it open and put to her ear; "Tseng."

" _I need you back at the office_."

The redhead glanced out her window looking at the morning sun; "AVALANCHE."

" _The president already has a plan for them. I just need an extra pair of hands after what happened last night_."

"...On my way," she snapped her phone shut as she breathed out some smoke. "No more moping..." her eyes lingering over to a picture on a shelf. The image of Zack and herself during their time at Costa Del Sol sitting on the beach. "…Goodbye Zack."

* * *

XxX ~ around the same time ~ XxX

* * *

Naruto lightly groaned as he slowly stirred from slumber. He was too sore so no training today. Looking up at the ceiling he let out a breath; he blinked feeling a soft weight on his body. Looking down he saw the sleeping form of Aerith, in a nightgown resting her head on his chest.

He sighed, running a hand over his blonde locks as he let his head rest back on the pillow. He couldn't blame her for seeking company for the night. Yesterday had been a... horrible day. Aerith was used to living in the slums, her spirit remained pure and enduring even in the face of the hardships she saw every day in the people from the lower sectors.

But nothing could have prepared her, or anybody in Midgar, for the tragedy that had transpired.

AVALANCHE had gone too far. He wasn't so naive as to think there wouldn't be consequences and casualties when your opponent was someone as powerful and ruthless as Shinra. But that night they had proven just how little foresight they had.

A reactor? Shinra could rebuild that. The lives lost because of their actions... those weren't so easily fixed.

Not to mention the ammunition this had given the corporation to put people against them. AVALANCHE's actions had caused the death of innocent people, and damages that Shinra with all their resources would not hurt them so much in the long run. They should have known better, and now the people of Midgar were paying for their mistakes.

 _'All this just breathes an epic shit storm will be coming.'_

Inside his mind he heard a snort from his partner; **"Focus on what you have on your own plate. That SOLDIER female with her lightning fetish will no doubt want round two."**

Let her come, he won't be caught off guard by her a second time. But to his present situation, he looked down at a sleeping Aerith; _'don't really want to wake her, but have to make breakfast.'_ Putting his hand together in a familiar hand-seal he formed one shadow clone. "Go make breakfast." The clone saluted as it quietly left the room.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Lightly humming, Naruto's clone slowly came down the stairs before stopping; "Elmyra?"

Sitting at the table with a glass of water, fully dressed for the day, the matriarch of the household lifts her head. "Good morning," she gave a smiled that did not reach her eyes.

"Morning," the blond came down the last steps; "you okay?"

The older woman took a moment to answer, she finally sighed and answered. "I've been better. Last night... It's not easy living in Midgar sometimes. But last night was the first time something like this ever happened"

Naruto could see where she was coming from. As time went by it looked like living in this city was as safe anymore. And considering the outside world was filled with all manner of monsters and dangerous beasts, that wasn't a comforting thought.

Her daughter's own circumstances brought even more complications for them.

Elmyra rubbed her temples, "Sometimes it feels I can't keep my daughter safe no matter what I do"

The blond clone came over taking a seat; "You did better than most. And you never gave up once. Your one hell of a mom. Plus..." He thumbed to himself; "I'm here and don't plan on going anywhere."

However Elmyra did not look convinced; "Zack said the same to Aerith... And we haven't seen that boy in years."

And as far as Naruto knew from Aerith and his mother that Zack fellow wasn't the type to up and leave, and never come back... But Naruto recalled that incident a few months back. When the rain came through and Aerith was crying in the church, she never told Naruto why. But he did hear her call out 'Zack' before her tears started.

He shook it off; "I can't speak for Zack, but for me. This stubborn sexy bastard of an Uzumaki, who fell into Aerith's cute lap, will be driving both your asses crazy for years to come." The blond said with steely determined smile.

For several awkward minutes Elmyra said nothing before lightly smiling. "So my daughter is cute is she?" That got the blond blushing.

Uh-oh, he'd fallen into one of the most terrible mistakes one could do according Jiraiya's list; 'Telling a mother her daughter is cute'. Unholy wrath and a horrifying beating would follow.

Wait, why was he worrying over it? Elmyra wasn't a violent or anything, and he wasn't a pervert like Jiraiya. Ugh, he had spent too much time around that old toad, now he expected any interaction of any kind with a woman to turn painful.

...But there was still the fact he had pretty much called Aerith cute to her mother. Physical pain would not follow, but that teasing smile told him lots of torture via teasing would.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Tseng hands over a copy of the reports of last night's incidents to Executive Tuesti. While the man could honestly have an assistant perform this role, Reeve did it himself for this one. When it came to people of Midgar, Tseng could say this one of the people who truly cared for the residents.

And currently the man looked several years older than what he really was. "Thank you. I always dreaded this new AVALANCHE might do something bold... But never did I dream they'd pull something like this off." The Executive sighed looking through the papers.

"Indeed," Tseng leaned back on his chair; "We should have placed more guards at the reactors."

Reeve shook his head; "That might have done little if the report is accurate of a former 1st class SOLDIER is aiding them." He gave a short nod; "Tseng."

The boss of the Turks returned the nod as Reeve turned and left the room. The atmosphere was somber in the Turks office. Even Reno looked serious as he went over several documents.

"Hmph" Noir blew out some smoke as he removed the near finished cigar from his lips and left it on the ash tray in the table in front of him. "We never expected something like this on our home turf"

Maur grunted in displeasure. "And the city payed for our negligence"

"Let's look at what we have" Judet's tone was all business. "1st Class don't grow on trees, identifying him should be easy" That was one reason they were discarding the chances of their mysterious ninja being a SOLDIER. It was just too absurd and improbable that among the many records the company held, there would be nothing about that guy.

"Unfortunately" Tseng spoke; "Any footage or any sort of hard evidence is of poor quality, it's hard to come with a profile. But" He brought up a particular file, a blurry image recovered from one of the camera feeds taken from the helmets of soldiers' stationed there, and projected it in the middle of the room via holograms. "That weapon he uses, there's no mistaking it. That's-"

"The Buster Sword" Cissnei finished for him, face carefully blank and expressionless. "Angeal's weapon and later Zack's" The room was dead silent as Cissnei continued; "When I got to Zack's... corpse, the Buster sword was gone."

"Angeal," Knife said without thinking. "I mean yeah, we've all seen the reports about his death… but there was no body."

"We won't jump to any conclusions until we have solid proof," Tseng spoke looking at the monitor. "Even if by some chance Angeal was alive, he'd never do anything this extreme. He still had his sense of honor."

Maur lit up a cigarette; "And he had no love for the first AVALANCHE. I can't honestly see him joining up with these new clowns."

Reno looked up from the paper he had been staring at for ten minutes; "These clowns killed least a hundred people." It was rare but few times pulled the lazy redhead into serious mode. "Some of causalities were kids... I don't care how much of a hypocrite I sound. You don't hurt kids."

It was true their organization was meant to deal with any threat to Shinra and all the civilians under the company's protection. Collateral was sometimes unavoidable, but they liked to believe they held themselves to greater standards, some lines they just didn't cross. Just like Veld would have wanted.

Tseng let out a soft breath; "Then, there is the encounter with the shinobi. As our newest members can attest to"

All eyes went to the member in question; Runa had been quiet throughout the whole meeting. Gaze lost in thought, likely remembering their fight. The results of which had been... frightening. Truly, only 1st Class SOLDIERS could cause such level of destruction.

"Have you found anything more about his skills?" Their leader asked.

"...Bastard didn't go all out"

Tseng perked up on that... wasn't the answer he was expecting; "Pardon?"

Red eyes hardened. "I could feel it; he had... a lot more to show in the fight. But he didn't. He insulted me by not fighting me with all he had" The fact the resident strongest SOLDIER in the company said that was very worrying to say the least.

"But you didn't go all out either did you?" Freyra questioned, admiration shining in her eyes. "I mean, you're just the coolest in the whole forces!"

Some of the Turks rolled their eyes at their shotgun wielding companion. She might as well be waving a sign that said 'Notice me, senpai!'

Runa ignored her Turk fan-girl before speaking; "Besides. Whoever this guy is, he has been holding out on you guys since first appearing with ancient girl."

That... was not cheerful news. Did Wutai really create their version of a SOLDIER with that blond? No, Tseng shook his head. Making up wild theories won't help. "For now we access everything we know now. And we go from there."

Runa said nothing as the others gave a nod. Her mind flashed back to last night; _'We are bloody far from being done blondie. I will get you...'_

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

"Is everything good to go?" Barret asked Jessie who was on her computer.

"We have to make sure these cards can get us through while we're using the train. And no doubt security has tightened up since our mission last night." The tech member of the group mutters while looking at her computer screen typing away.

The large leader of AVALANCHE growled but kept quiet. Not like he really understood this entire technology lingo that appeared on the screen, he used to be a miner before all this, computers weren't his forte. He just put his faith in Jessie as he glared over to Biggs and wedge; "Supplies?"

"Good to go boss!" Both men gave the thumbs up as Barret nodded.

Up at the bar Marlene sat on top of chair cleaning a table while Cloud looked at Tifa from behind the bar; "You're coming with us?"

"Yep" Tifa tugged her gloves, adjusting them, and stretched her arms. Her muscles have gotten noticeably more toned and fit ever since she started training with Naruto. Her strength had multiplied impressively, especially because of that 'power' that emanated from her own person. Now her punches packed an explosion behind them.

Shinra wouldn't know what hit it.

The swordsman didn't look too fond of the idea. "Are you sure?"

"I'll have you know" The brawler patted her bicep. "I can take care of myself"

"I don't doubt it" He dryly retorted before looking at her more seriously. "You know what we're about to do. Are you sure you want to be there for it?"

Now she understood what he was talking about. And honestly? She couldn't say she was truly eager to do this but... "I've seen the world out there, Cloud" Her tone was forlorn. "Forests, rivers, entire patches of lands. They became lifeless. Mako ran out and those places now are wastelands where nothing can live there" She took a step closer to him. "This planet is dying, Cloud. Shinra is killing it just to fill their pockets. If we don't do anything then we're all gonna pay for what they're doing"

"The end justifies the means then?" He wasn't judging her, he wanted her honest opinion.

"...I'm not gonna lie and tell you this is a good thing. That what we're doing is okay, that we're the 'good guys'" She's seen the news, went herself to see the fallout of their actions. "I know what we're doing, what I've done... But Shinra has left us no other choice"

She rubbed her arms looking to the floor; "All the people who died because of us. I know I'll likely be going to hell with the blood on my hands, but that's alright. If I can save Gaia and Marlene's future. I'll gladly accept whatever punishment the Gods have waiting for me whenever I die." She lifted her head, her red eyes shone with pure conviction.

Cloud said nothing as the two stared at each other. Granted he'd rather have his childhood friend away from any real danger. But at the same time he knew she was an adult and could fully make her own decisions, he just wanted to know if she was fully committed for this. Because no matter how this all went, AVALANCHE will still be seen as criminals to the masses.

"...Alright, just be careful."

"This coming from the guy who always got into fights with the other kids in Nibelheim when we were little," Tifa said dryly.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

 **Short but gets into AVALANCHE's second mission. C-ya!**


	8. Out of the frying pan and freefalling

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

 **Co-author and Beta** : Etheral-23

 **Out of the frying pan and free-falling**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Naruto groaned a bit as he stretched outside of the house. He wore a simple black shirt with dark burnt orange pants and sandals, with his kunai pouch strapped to his leg in case of anything happening. On his right Aerith watched with a smile as she wore her usual pink dress and red jacket with boots. "Amazing how you heal up so fast." The flower girl patted Naruto's chest; "Thank you Kurama." Knowing the Kitsune can hear her inside his host.

 **"See, proper appreciation shown with manners. Why can't you do that brat?"** Kurama chided

The blond only sweatdrops; _'Oh I don't know maybe because you're a surly, lazy as hell of an old grouch who calls me brat all the time.'_ At that the fox only scoffed before laying his head on his paws as he yawned. _'Thank you for proving my point furball.'_ His glowing Cerulean turns to his friend; "So what do we do today? I'm not going to train cause of yesterday."

Aerith tapped her chin in thought; "Shall we go to the church? I need to work on the flowers." The duo began to stroll from the cottage into the main area of sector 5 slums.

"I saw Evelyn the other day" The flower girl commented. "Sneaked right behind me without making a sound, gave me quite the scare" She softly grumbled. "And then after teasing me on being a scaredy cat and asking about my day, she again disappeared when I turned around for just a second..."

"So?" It didn't really seem odd to him.

"Well of course you find no problem with it mister ninja" She playfully accused him. "You literally do that every single day"

Popping in and out with warning and freaking people out was a favorite pastime of his yes. Something Evelyn enjoyed as well, though he didn't know if he could explain her sneaking on people as some very good stealth techniques or 'something' else.

Naruto honestly wasn't sure, but Evelyn didn't feel... normal to him sometimes. He couldn't quite place his finger on it why though.

Kurama had called it paranoia and the blond usually left it at that. She was a friend and did help out with the monsters and bandits around the slums. "A jump scare now and then helps keeps you alert."

"Uh huh," Aerith playfully glares before shaking his head as they kept walking on the dirt path. "Along with half the hijinks you cause all over when not with me, working for mister Sheamus, or patrolling the slums. Wonder if I should call you prank master instead of ninja master."

At that a proud grin came from the young sage; "Already earned that title!" Konoha and Uzushio could vouch on that. He could easily regale Aerith and Elmyra for hours on all the hell raising he's done and guarantee both would be laughing their heads off.

"Well, you've certainly managed to make a sport out of it with the Turks"

"They have it coming"

"That's your way of saying you're just doing it for your own amusement"

"Can't it be both?"

Gods save him; he was growing fond of the Turks. They just filled his day with laughter whenever they chased him around and he lead them into well placed prank traps. Although... that Runa lady would make things more complicated from now on. Well, to that Naruto said; bring it on.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Jessie had finally finished creating their forged ID cards and handed them to everyone as they left the bar. Sheamus gave a small nod to Barret walking past the bunch and into the bar to keep an eye on Marlene while they were gone.

The old weapon's shop owner had been a blessing being a sympathizer for AVALANCHE and bringing down Shinra. He'd been given them half price to sometimes free gear, weapons, and ammo since Barret brought AVALANCHE to the slums. He never explained why nor wanted any gratitude, all he ever said was bring those bastards down a peg.

"Have to say the new knives have been awesome since that one guy has been helping Sheamus," Biggs comments as they make their way to the train station.

"That guy is Naruto. Turns out he knows how to use a forge. Been working for him a few years now," Tifa replied back adjusting her gloves.

Blinking, the leader of the group grunted; "Naruto? That's tha guy I keep hearing on about who's been taking care of the monsters and bandits in the slums?" Barret recalled seeing some spiky hair blond, who could pass for Cloud's older brother strolling through sector 7.

"Yup," The buxom barkeep grinned; "Marlene calls him Mr. Whiskers. He's a real good guy. But don't think about asking him to join." Tifa's voice was somber; "He hates Shinra. I know that for a fact. But he's not thrill with AVALANCHE either." she remembering the blond's strong views on their group.

Barret gave a grunt before putting on his shades; "Well we have enough spiky headed blonds as it is anyways." Cloud gave the gun-armed man a blank look beside Tifa.

It wasn't long before they came to the train station greeting the train conductor who gave them a suspicious glance but said nothing. Or rather he gave the guys a cold shoulder, Jessie and especially Tifa a warm smile... Old perv…

AVALANCHE proceeded to board the train, with Jessie, Wedge and Biggs making themselves comfortable on the seats, trying to pass inconspicuous, while Cloud, Tifa and Barret choose to remain standing. They could hear the sound of machinery from the outside, indicating the carts were interlocking, and the train would soon be departing.

"Upper plate has a checkpoint" The gun-handed man reminded his team. "Jessie says our IDs won't be fool the sensors once we cross it"

"We'll have to sneak away before that" Tifa added. "From there, we make our way to the reactor"

It was five minutes as they entered the train tunnel; they all became startled as the standard security check became an emergency siren. An automated voice came on speaker. " **TYPE A ALERT! UNAUTHORIZED PASSENGERS! SAFETY SECURITY PROTOCOLS ACTIVATING**!"

"THA FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Barret roared as red-lights flashed throughout the rail-car.

Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie were already up as they looked around frantically. The tech member of the group grabbed her forged ID card; "Shinra must have updated the security software!"

" **SECURITY LOCK-DOWN COMMENCING**!"

"Get to the next car!" Jessie yelled followed her lead and ran as they heard a countdown start.

 _'That didn't take long,'_ Cloud mentally mused as he ran beside Tifa.

However the automated system only kicked in again for that car, which made AVALANCHE run to the following one. Barret charged ahead as he forced open the train door; "We're getting off now!"

They hurriedly picked up the pace as they run with all the strength their legs could muster, racing against the clock before the lock down could finalize. Behind them they heard one of the doors sealing itself shut. The door on the last car was on sight, already closing off as heavy plated panels with complex locking mechanism began sealing it off.

Cloud acted fast, channeling the mako in his body through the Buster Sword. He charged forward in a blur of movement as multiple slashes decimated the door, this one breaking apart into multiple pieces. "Come on!" He shouted to the others as he jumped off the train.

Tifa was soon behind, rolling with the fall as the rest of the crew followed suit. Barret landed with no problem, Jessie and Biggs stumbled with their falls while Wedge painfully landed on his posterior. As the group recovered their breath, they saw as the train disappeared from view down the tunnel.

"Well..." Tifa grunted, dusting herself off. "There goes our transport"

"Fucking great" Barret growled out before looking at their text expert. "Jessie, any idea where we are?"

"Hmm, let me check" She brought up her small multi-purpose device and pulled out a map of the area. "Well, we're actually a few hundred meters underneath the reactor. Better than nothing I guess..."

Biggs helped Wedge up as Cloud looked around. "The train tunnel further ahead will likely be sealed off. We need to find a vent to get to the under-plate."

"He's right," Jessie looked at her device. "The laser grid activated up ahead. We can't use the tunnels."

A low growl came from Barret; "Ain't there any other way?" Cloud shook his head; "Aw fuck man. I hate tight spaces!"

"Gripe later, let's get going," Tifa just rolled her eyes.

Everyone nodded as they ran through the train tunnel. It did not take much time as Wedge shouted; "Found a vent!" Converging to his location, Barret grumbled as Cloud open the vent.

The blond knelt down inspecting the vent's size; "I think Barret can fit."

"OH YA THINK?!"

Wedge rubbed his bandana covered head; "Not a fan of small spaces either."

"Can't be helped," Cloud retorted; "We can use the under-plate to go direct to Reactor 5."

"There are probably monsters living the area" Biggs suggest with worry. Because, why wouldn't they be? Somehow those 'things' always managed to sneak away in the lower levels of Midgar, but of course, Shinra always deemed the matter of dealing with the creatures as a 'waste of resources'

"We can take care of whatever comes our way" Tifa said, walking towards the vent, waving at the others to follow her. "Come on, we're wasting time here. With the train alarm Shinra is gonna be investigating the area soon" She knelt down and began crawling through it.

The large leader of AVALANCHE grumbled but finally agreed to it; "Fine. Pack it up people, we're moving out"

Tifa was the first to go in, quickly followed by Barret's trio of companions and then Cloud. The gun-arm wielding man gave a quick look at the tunnel before joining the rest of the crew.

Their ascend through the vent tunnel was thankfully uneventful. There was no monster or any toxic substance from the reactor above them passing through it. Biggs, as he trailed behind Tifa, was enjoying the sight of her skirt clad rear being right in front of him. Well at least from his perspective things were looking just fi-

"If you keep staring at my ass you're going to die, Biggs" Tifa casually informed him.

"Wha- How did you know?!"

"You just confessed, moron" Jessie grumbled from behind Wedge as the large bellied man laughed, the sound booming through the tunnels.

"After getting pinched and cupped by guys in the bar more times than I can count, I sort of developed this six sense in which I can tell I'm being perved on"

Barret made a throaty sound. He honestly didn't feel sorry for the morons that thought it was a good idea to smack the ripped woman in the ass while she served them drinks (in his mind that was a good example for his daughter to follow. Break the arms of any guy that tried something funny) he just wished her reactions didn't involve breaking so much of their own property while she taught them a lesson in manners.

It did not take long for the group find a ladder at the end of the vent. Going down first Tifa took a long look at the under-plate as the others were coming down. And in truth it was not much to look at; she swore it almost looked like a make-shift of steel platforms with rusted railing, stairs to lower levels, ladders to open ventilation shafts. Even wooden crates of varying sizes littered all over the place.

"Were they even trying to make this area safe?" the barkeep muttered. Cloud was soon by her side taking in the area; "You'd think they'd have better care and security for areas like this."

"The reactors are their only concern," Cloud looked around slowly as his danger senses felt 'something' or 'someone' watching them. "Still keep on guard. Like Biggs said, could be anything here."

"You actually remembered my name," Biggs looked genuinely shocked with Jessie only face palming.

Barret growled as the barrel of his Gatling arm spun for second; "It is too goddamn quiet down here."

Not a few seconds after he said that, they began to hear the sound of rattling metal. As though something was moving over the platforms and railings. Something small, fast, and numerous.

Cloud's gaze hardened. "We're not alone" With one swift motion he took out his Buster Sword and took a stance.

Tifa popped her knuckles. Jessie quickly took from her backpack one of the assault rifles they had stolen from Shinra's soldiers, with Biggs grabbing one for himself while Wedge instead took a shotgun and pumped it. Barret's eyes surveyed their surroundings, looking for the barest sign of movement so he may riddle them with high caliber bullets.

From the shadows a figured jumped down, they all took a stance as weapons were aimed at the unknown thing that had made present; it was small, very small. As soon as it stepped into a source of light they understood why. The creature was short, long limbed, furry and green. It had a face only a mother could love and long sharp claws and teeth.

Cloud sighed; "It's just a gremlin" Honestly, those things were as dangerous as vermin to him.

A loud annoyed throaty growl came from Barret as he recalled these pests during his coal mining days; "There a pain in tha ass if there is a nest of the fuckers." He groaned as they all saw at least saw several dozen eyes opening in the shadows; "For shit's sake..."

"They can be scared off easily enough," the ex-SOLDIER responded staring at the first Gremlin who was chattering wildly.

Jessie only shivered beside Tifa; "Still creepy looking little beasts." The only other female of the group gave a small nod in agreement.

The brawler froze when she felt the chittering sound of a Gremlin right beneath her, her gaze slowly went down to see one of the little buggers standing underneath her... looking directly up her mini-skirt.

What followed was a brutal beat down delivered by righteous womanly fury. So brutal the crew of AVALANCHE couldn't help but feel sympathy for the ugly little thing. The rest of the Gremlins scattered away in horror at what had just transpired, no doubt the memory of the raging beast that had inflicted such terror forever engraved in their memories.

Cloud looked at his childhood friend. "Bit of an overkill don't you think?"

Tifa huffed annoyed as she rolled her neck, her anger slowly subsiding. Little monster had it coming...

Thus was the moral lesson of today being to never perv of Tifa Lockhart. Biggs felt a large chill creep up from the soles of his feet and up his spine.

At the very least the group had a free run to Reactor five now. Making their way through the Underplate Jessie sighed; "Sorry guys, I must have miscalculated when making the ID's."

"Don't beat yourself up," Tifa said in a warm tone at her side; "There was no way we could have known Shinra would have updated their security that fast on the trains."

"We just have to get craftier against these bastards is all," Barret hollered back as they neared a steel ladder; "Another goddamn vent..."

"You can fit," Cloud retorted absently as he started up first.

"NOT THE POINT BLONDIE!"

The mention blond had begun to wonder if Barret only two volume sets; loud and LOUDER.

The rest of their travel towards the upper levels carried on without further trouble. Barring Barret's unnecessary complaints that honestly were not helping anyone, things went sour with the initial part of the plan, there was no helping that. All they could do now was carry on and adapt as they advanced.

The maze that was the underplate was finally put behind them as they neared the final ventilation entrance. Crawling out of the vent they were met with the towering structure that was the reactor. The path they had taken fortunately delivered them directly to their destination. Cloud kept a hand on the handle of his sword as he stared around, watchful for any security that would swoop in and attack them.

But there weren't any guards around the lower section.

Strange... security should have been tighter than ever. Not to mention the alarm the train triggered, that should have put everyone here on alert.

Something was wrong.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Tseng rubbed the bridge of nose leaning back on his chair. Honestly this could not have come at a worst time given current events of the night before. But it was precisely due from last night the president was in no mood for waiting around anymore.

"As per orders I am sending you and some servicemen to retrieve the ancient," the leader of the Turks lowered his hand looking at Reno who was standing casually in front of his boss's desk.

Sitting in a chair in the room Cissnei lifted a delicate brow; "Now?" AVALANCHE just blew one of their reactors causing catastrophic damage along with injuring and killing hundreds of civilians. "Even with the others busy assisting in the relief over at sector 1?"

The leader of the Turks shook his head; "The president was quite clear."

"Mission accepted," Reno said in a surprising cheerful tone.

A long sigh came from Tseng's second in command; "I'm going with him." No doubting the blond ninja would be around.

"What about Runa?" The spiky redhead asked. "If blondie is there with the Ancient I'd want her on my side"

"She's unavailable at the moment" Tseng replied. "Relief effort in Sector 1 takes priority right now. Runa was assigned to help the containment teams" He checked his computer to read the reports of the teams assigned. "Hmm, her mother is there as well"

"Wait, Doctor Sasha?" Reno tilted his head in confusion. "Isn't she usually in the lab?"

Cissnei answered "Her mother is one of the lead researchers on mako usage. Her expertise is needed to help contain the raw mako leaking out in the sector"

"Hmm, yeah maybe that's for the best" The redhead agreed. "We all know what that can too with much mako leaking out."

Which was why Shinra was taking the necessary measures, and Runa's presence at the site was one of them.

"It's odd we're tasked with recovering her instead of hunting down AVALANCHE first" Cissnei couldn't help but wonder. "Considering their recent actions"

"Plans have already been laid out, AVALANCHE will be taken care of" Tseng said cryptically as rested his elbows on his desk. "At any rate, the Ancient is at the slums. You best be going"

Reno saluted with a pair of fingers to his forehead. "On it boss" Cissnei nodded and both turned to the door.

"Cissnei, a moment please" Tseng called out to her. She exchanged a look with Reno who shrugged and left the office, leaving the two alone. "Are you alright? You've been... off lately"

The female redhead gave a weak grin; "I'd be lying to saying I wasn't. Just a lot on my mind is all. I'll get my head together."

Tseng was quiet for a moment before nodding; "Alright. Watch yourself."

"That line should be for Reno," Cissnei snorted before leaving.

 _'...Maybe Zack's death affected her more than I thought.'_

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Three servicemen stood at attention as Reno crossed his arms in front of him; "We're going after the ancient, but be ready for anything. That blond asshole will likely be with her."

 _'He's really trying to sound like a boss isn't he?'_ Cissnei mused as she gazed was dry as sandpaper staring at the fellow redhead.

She didn't say a word as they made their way out of the Turks' offices. Cissnei was pretty much on autopilot as she let her legs follow Reno and the other two on their own, her thoughts were jumbled mess for her to focus right now. And now going after Zack's girlfriend again had left a sour taste in her mouth.

After everything he had done for the company, all he fought for, Shinra had hunted him down like an animal, labeling him a traitor.

But Cissnei knew better, she had known Zack was no traitor. He had been used, manipulated, and once his mere existence started becoming a trouble Shinra was quick to turn on him and use him as a scape goat. There were those among the Turks, those who had been friends with Zack that thought the same as her.

...Though that didn't mean they would go against the company's orders.

And in the end, Cissnei herself had done little to help him. A few minutes of advantage in the hand but she did nothing to persuade her superiors. Would that have worked? Most likely no. But still, Cissnei felt just as responsible for his death...

Reno pounded his fist into his palm. "I'll catch the blond bastard off guard and when I do I'll put him through more hell than he can imagine!" The evil grin on his face only made the servicemen sweatdrop.

 _'...What am I doing,'_ that question has been starting to ring in Cissnei's mind for a while now. _'Sure Shinra saved me from the slums and raised me. I trained hard and became a Turk. But what does that even mean anymore?'_ She shook head; _'...Letting my thoughts wonder too much. Need to focus...'_

Still, doubt had knotted itself in the second in command of the Turks.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Amidst the ruins of the reactor in Sector 1 and the surrounding blocks there was a hazy mist-like substance filling the air. But to any observer the glowing green tint indicated them it was no mist at all. The substance was as valuable as it was dangerous.

Mako, the lifeblood of the planet, raw natural energy siphoned from the world around them and converted in electricity. In small amounts mako was harmless, if used properly it was even beneficial to an individual. In large raw quantities like the ones that were currently contaminating the air? Mako was outstandingly dangerous. This was no place for a regular human to be in.

It would cause poisoning, and in worse cases, even mutations. Monsters were drawn in to places rich in mako... other times it would create them.

Among the rubbles of a fallen building bursted an insectoid of abnormal size, easily four meters in length and two in height. It was ant-like, with multiple wings on its back. They twitched erratically as the insect became used to its movements. It had recently finished its metamorphosis, the green mist having turned it from an insignificant bug to a mighty predator. Not it was overcome with a powerful need, to feed.

Slowly it took flight, seeking to find the nearest lifeforms big enough to satiate its ravenous hunger.

Then Runa descended upon it with a devastating drop kick, breaking its carapace and splattering its green insides on the ground.

Not far away a shotgun blast is heard as a dog-like monster is blasted to the ground. Freyra, with a specialized breathing mask on pumped her weapon she takes aim of a Coeurl that formed itself out of the Mako. Her shot rang true. "Ugh! These things just come all over the place!" the huntress of the Turks groaned.

"Be lucky no Behemoth has come out from the excessive Mako around here," Runa snarked glaring down at the ant monster. She was not worried about the mako in the air, for a SOLDIER who already had the energy implanted in their bodies this was not a concern.

"Please don't jinx us," Judet yelled back, also wearing a mask, chasing of all things a Tonberry. "These little bastards pretend to be slow don't they!?"

Jenna threw several knives charged with ice materia at three flans that were already beginning to merge, stopping them before they could become a greater version of the slimy creature. They froze solid, the Turk took advantage of their state and charged in, shattering them with a well-placed spinning kick.

"What do you suppose flans taste like?" Christoph asked, his nunchaku resting around his neck as he tilted his head. "Like jelly perhaps?"

The SOLDIER turned a dry red eyed gaze at the curly blonde; "Are you for real?"

"Hey, 'flan' is actually a type of dessert. Don't tell me you've never wondered"

Maur stared at him. "No" He said sternly, "Because normal people don't think about eating monsters"

"Not everyone is so lucky" Jenna said as she retrieved her knives. "Sometimes you gotta make do..."

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

It was not just the Turks that were taking care of the monsters. Shinra troops with mech units were clearing through areas contaminated by Mako. Further away from the danger zone, three large tents had been put up with guards outside; inside them were people in lab coats working a multitude of items.

"The Mako levels are stabilizing," A man spoke up typing on a laptop. "But the rate of monsters appearing has me bothered."

A woman looks up from writing on her clipboard; "Unlike several situations around Gaia from reactors, the ones here at Midgar use substantially more Mako than other places on the planet, so it's expected that more beasts would appear."

"Containment field in the northwest area seems to be holding up" Another scientist spoke before looking at the person in charge. "We can proceed with the other points once the Turks finish up clearing more monsters, doctor McRemitz"

The person in question was middle aged woman, she wore a white blouse and a dark business skirt beneath her lab coat and upon her nose rested a pair of glasses in front of her red eyes. Her magenta hair was starting to show some gray while and her face was sported some wrinkles. Doctor Sasha McRemitz, head of mako research, looked upon the numbers displayed on one of the computers. "Good, begin with preparing the perimeter containment field on the southwest once the Turks give the all clear"

She reached into her ear and tapped the communicator piece. "Runa, all set there?"

" _All set_ " The voice came from both the ear piece and from behind her, much to her surprise. Turning around she saw the Turks, her daughter in front of the group, walking towards the scientists. " _The troops are giving one last swoop over that area as we speak, just in case_ "

"Do be careful sweetie."

"... _Mother...I promise_." Runa grunted before going silent.

" _Awww_ " Christoph smiled warmly; " _It's nice that your mom cares so much_ "

" _I will punch your head off if you don't shut up_ …"

Dr. Sasha sighed; her daughter could be so stubborn sometimes. Despite her tussle with some unknown person whose been giving the Turks and Shinra grief for years the night prior, Runa was up and ready to go next morning. That didn't stop a concerned mother on worrying about her one and only child. Especially when said child would throw herself into danger like this, even though that was part of the course for a SOLDIER.

Honestly, that girl had too much of her father in her sometimes.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

"Shouldn't there be more roboguards?" Wedge asked as the AVALANCHE made their way through the reactor.

"Forget robots" Briggs said warily. "After we smoked the first reactor the others should be as guarded the president's personal bathroom. Like a regiment or something"

"You're not wrong" Cloud agreed, "Shinra should have increased the security in this place. But this reactor seems to have the same level of protection as the one before"

Tifa drawled out, hazarding a guess; "And this out of character for Shinra isn't it?"

"Very much so"

"It could be they're still dealing with the fallout of the other day's blast" Jessie theorized.

"Hmm, it's possible..." Even with all their resources, Shinra could be stretched thin sometimes when dealing with all the myriad of dangers around the planet. But Midgar was the center of their power, after their attack the president should have called allocated more forces to protect the reactors, even if it meant taking some away from other fronts. The situation still didn't sit right with Cloud.

All eyes turned to Barret who had taken off his shades; "We're already here. Let's get this shit done and head home!" Even he felt something was off about all of this. But they couldn't chicken out now that they were so close to their target.

Carefully the group moved through the floors of the reactor before reaching their target. Everyone stood watch as Jessie prepared the bomb; "The sooner we're out of here the better my nerves will be." Finally adjusted she set the timer; "Let's get out of here."

Upon her words AVALANCHE made their way out of the Reactor before the bomb blew.

Their way back took them through the railings that connected the different sections of the reactor once more. Any robotic guard that cross their path was easily dispatched, which only served to put them more on edge. Barring their setback during the beginning, their plan had unfolded without much trouble once they got to their objective. They had yet to even see one of the giant robotic variants that would try stopping them, or any large contingent of Shinra soldiers.

Something was wrong, very wrong...

"So, these are the terrorists that have giving me so much trouble"

AVALANCHE stopped in their tracks right in the middle of the three-way railing interjection. The voice came out from the shadow of the entrance at the end of the railing in front of them, and it was unmistakable to whom it belonged to. After all, they had heard that voice numerous times in television. It was the voice of their enemy.

From the shadows stepped out a somewhat overweight man with short combed back blond hair and a thick mustache. He wore a burgundy suit, pristine and no doubt worth more than what a miner earned in a year. He projected an aura of superiority and his eyes regarded them like they were beneath him, as though they were naught but ants on his picnic.

They had seen this man in pictures, in newscast, in nearly every media. But among them Cloud was the only one who had met him in person.

"President Shinra..."

Barret only looked in shock at the leader of the global ruling company on Gaia. Soon a full platoon of armed troop ran passed their boss, aiming their assault rifles at each member of AVALANCHE.

"Other side!" Biggs shouted as more Shinra troops run in blocking them.

"I must admit, for petty vermin you have more flare than your predecessors," The president spoke coolly lighting a cigar.

Rage burned through Barret's veins as he roared; "THE ONLY PIECE OF SHIT VERMIN IS YOU! AND YOU'RE FUCKING COMPANY!" Tifa and Wedge held back their boss as he looked ready to rip President Shinra limb from limb.

The brunt of Barret's rage resulted in the president merely lifting a brow out of boredom; "You're a crass fellow aren't you." He blew out some smoke; "And here I was expecting some modicum of civility," He said in a mocking tone.

Cloud kept his eyes locked to the president as he spoke up; "This is bold, even for you."

"Hmm?" The president shifted his eyes from and enraged Barret to Cloud; "Ah, the former SOLDIER. I figured I'd bring some people who would like to… personally discuss some things with you"

"TRAITOR!"

Walking passed the president and through the troops was at least three men in gear similar to Cloud's but varied with some wearing upper armor and unique helmets that hid their eyes. Each had a sword in hand. And soon a fourth figure came into view. He stood around Barret's height in full SOLDIER uniform but red with an armored gauntlet on his right hand. In that hand was a Wutai style katana while his left held a firearm. Unlike the other four, he wore no helmet showing his short brunette hair, and angry glowing amber eyes.

Cloud's hand grasped the Buster Sword's handle. The way the leading SOLDIER was looking at him, they all knew who he was.

The president narrowed his gaze at the sword wielder, he pointed at him with the cigar hand. "I think I remember you now. Your name is..." He smacked his lips and snapped the fingers on his free hand. "What was it, what was it" He muttered to himself. He finally shrugged and gave him a faux-apologetic look. "My apologies, I'm really bad with names. When so many work under you, few the ones worth remembering" He chuckled. "Like Sephiroth, Ahhh he was the best we had"

Tifa's fists tightened at the mention of the name once again.

"What a shame, a truly sordid affair that was" He tapped his cigar once again. "Well, water under the bridge. And with your death we'll finally put a lid on that shameful part of this corporation's history" He took a drag once more. "Along with these upstarts. We'll put an end to your pointless 'crusade' and reaffirm to the world that Shinra stands for order and stability"

"Order and stability my ass," Barret roared back. The former miner's rage only intensified as the president turned his heels slowly walking away; "THA FUCK YOU GOIN!?"

"Apologies but you are no longer a concern. Troops leave this to the SOLDIERS and go disarm the bomb. Retrieve the traitor's corpse when you've killed him. He is property of Shinra after all." Instantly the platoon of troops lowered their weapons as they ran back into the shadows. The president gave one last look to AVALANCHE; "Farewell..." And soon retreated back where he came from.

"Briggs, Jessie, Wedge!" Barret barked at his companions. "You three haul ass right now, we'll take on these fools!"

"But Barret-" Biggs spoke before being suddenly cut off by their leader.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME; GO TO THE VENTS RIGHT NOW!"

The three hesitated for a moment before nodding in reply and quickly escaped through the left gate.

Cloud took out his sword; "Are you ready for this?"

Barret smirked as his new cybernetic arm transformed into his Gatling weapon. How the hell Sheamus had gotten his hands on something like that he will never know, but he was eternally grateful to the man.

Tifa for her part punched her fists together, sporting a challenging grin. "I was born ready"

The red SOLDIER rolled his neck. "I take the traitor, you take care of the others" The other three SOLDIERS barked 'Understood!' and charged forward.

Cloud wasted no time and charged with a burst of speed, he jumped and spun in the air, going right over the other three SOLDIERS, his focus laid solely in their leader, by guessing his rank Cloud deduced he was the most dangerous threat at the moment.

The lead SOLDIER immediately raised his side arm and fired two shots, which Cloud deflected in an outstanding show of speed, swinging his great sword around like it weighted nothing. The red SOLDIER charged at him firing shot after shot which were once more deflected until the two were in melee range. The katana and enormous cleaver blade clashed, that the former did not break against the sheer weight and power of the latter indicated it was heavily reinforced with materia.

The swords met with showers of spark, glowing amber eyes glared balefully at Cloud's blue ones, the red SOLDIER posed an imposing towering figure upon Cloud, but the great sword wielder did not cower before him. The fact he was able to resist Cloud's strikes by wielding his katana in one arm spoke a lot of the red SOLDIER's strength, muscles straining against the uniform as they gave it their all.

"I know what you did, traitor." The red SOLDIER spat, "That reactor? Only the latest of your crimes"

"Really?" Cloud replied unimpressed. "Hmph, Shinra's feeding you lot a bunch of crap lately aren't they?"

The SOLDIER growled in rage and aimed his gun; Cloud leapt back and dodged the bullets with blurring speed. Electricity flowed from his muscles to his sword, and delivered a sweeping attack that launched a stream of energy against the red SOLDIER. The materia in his gear allowed him to resist the impact, but it still knocked the gun from his hand, this one falling down the railway.

Finding himself with only one weapon left, the SOLDIER closed the distance, tracing two fingers over the edge of his sword. The blade ignited in flames, and each swing released swaths of fire with each strike. Cloud's own gear and resistance allowed him to resist the proximity to the heat, yet still made it a priority to dodge direct contact by the materia induced flames.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Tifa moved like water having dodged several slashes and thrusts against one of the SOLDIERS attacking. Close by, the other two remaining SOLDIERS decided to combine their skills facing Barret. The barkeep martial artist was mentally thanking Naruto for awakening her 'mana' as she was able to keep pace against her sword wielding opponent.

"A shame," her enemy spoke in a surprisingly calm tone; "With such skill you would have made and excellent member of SOLDIER."

That sparked a fire in the buxom brunette's eyes as her fist came for her opponent at blinding speeds. This would have been impossible for a normal human to see, but not for a SOLDIER. Using the blunt side of his sword, his glowing eyes rose in shock as he skidded back a good distance as Tifa's fist struck. _'Her strength is monstrous!'_

A snarl formed on Tifa's beautiful face as she growled; "I will never forgive Shinra for what they took from Me." her hate in tone of voice was pure and unbridled

The SOLDIER shrugged. "Well honey, I'd love to say I want to hear your life story, try to give you any justification or maybe understand your motives. But honestly" He snapped his fingers, and his arm was suddenly coated in frosty mist. "I don't give a fuck"

A blast of pure frost launched from his arm straight at Tifa's feet. Her legs were frozen solid and encased in ice; the cold crawled over her limbs as she found herself stuck. "Shit!" She tried to force her legs out but it was no use.

The SOLDIER wasted no time and charged; his sword rose to deliver a fatal blow. Seeing no other choice, Tifa concentrated on what she learnt from Naruto. Drawing it straight from her core, her energy, her mana, flowed through her muscles through an invisible vein work. Like electricity coursing through her limbs, but rather than pain it empowered her. She had learnt to use it somewhat passively, but now she was consciously directing as much as she could through her arms.

The pressure that built up on them started to feel uncomfortable, for a moment she dared not push it in case she broke through a limit she was not yet sure it existed. So she steeled herself and braced for the blow, shielding her face with her arms crossed.

The sword connected with her arms... and stopped, as though clashing against solid stop. The impact still sent tremors of pain through forearms, but the blade had barely grazed her skin.

The SOLDIER was momentarily shocked; "W-What?!"

Tifa herself was surprised she actually managed to strengthen her body to withstand a cutting strike like that, but she didn't let the stupor waste this opening. She quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him forward to deliver a devastating upper cut straight to his jaw. Launching him backwards for a few feet and rendering him unconscious.

With no enemy attacking she broke her legs free from the ice. _'I really have to thank Naruto whenever I see him again.'_ But she did not rest on her laurels as she sprinted over to help Barret.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

The leader of AVALANCHE roared as his Gatling gun arm unleashed hell in the form of a flurry of bullets. "Stand fucking still you bastards!" Barret was a rather imposing powerhouse of physical strength. However the man lacked in speed, for which the Two SOLDIERS were taking full advantage of. Dodging bullets and large right fist that came at them without effort or wasted motion.

Suddenly no more bullets came from barrel, this one spun without firing. He had run out of ammo, Barret realized with dread, he quickly looked into one of the pockets of his coat for a new loader. The SOLDIERS took advantage of this window and cornered him from both sides, Barret barely managed to load in the new magazine when they charged at him.

Then Tifa emerged like a meteor from the side, and kicked at one of the SOLDIERS with all the force of one, sending him flying away over the railing and falling down all the way to the lower levels. The sudden strike from the brawler caused the other SOLDIER to pause, giving Barret the opportunity to finish loading the ammunition.

The barrel spun once more and unleashed rapid fiery fury, riddling the SOLDIER full of holes. The big man sighed watching the now dead SOLDIER fall over dead. "Moved around like goddamn flies, they were all over the place."

Tifa patted his arm; "We really got to work on your speed."

"Do I look like I was fucking built for speed?!"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Further away from those two, Cloud and the red SOLDIER were attacking each other viciously; "I'll see your head is taken back to the president!" Cloud said nothing as he matched his opponent with speed and strength.

Their clashes were becoming so intense that gust of winds began blasting in every direction as a result. The flames on the SOLDIER's katana burned the entire wielder because of it. From a particular strong impact of their weapons they were thrown skidding back over the bridge.

Glowing amber and blue eyes met fiercely. The red SOLDIER lifted his katana above his head, the flames on it burning so bright they almost hurt to look at; he brought it down and unleashed a torrent of flames directly at the blonde. Cloud acted fast and spun his sword in front of him effortlessly, making it spin so fast it created a localized whirlwind. The flames collided against the strong air waves, spreading over them almost in an almost liquid-like manner.

The lead SOLDIER could not keep the flames going for long; the mako in him was being drained by the second, his energy dwindling the longer he continued the attack. Eventually the fires began weakening; growing less intense by the moment, to the point Cloud would not have to keep up his defense anymore.

But he did not wait for the flames to stop, instead he suddenly jumped high in the air with his sword raised high, and dived straight in for his opponent, much to the SOLDIER's shock as he desperately brought up his sword in defense as he couldn't react fast enough to evade.

Cloud brought down the Buster Sword in a downward swing, the sheer force, pressure, and weight of the strike with the speed delivered with cause the great sword to shatter through the katana. The Wutai blade broke in half, and the Buster Sword's edge carried on, slicing through the red SOLDIER's chest, this one let out a gurgled cry as blood gushed out.

The blond was only lightly breathing before putting his sword on his back as the red SOLDIER laid motionless, blood had begun to pool. "Good shot blondie!" Barret roared making Cloud look behind him. "Now let's get the fuck out here!"

None were aware of the Red SOLDIER slowly pulling off something from his belt. "FOR SHINRA!" All eyes turned to the down man before showing genuine fear and surprise. The Red SOLDIER gave a bloody malicious smile as the pin and clip of the grenade hit the ground.

"CLOUD!" Tifa had not realized she had screamed as the explosion came in an instant.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Gently Aerith worked through the soil of her flower garden within the church. Beside her Naruto also tended to the flowers while smiling as he and Kurama listened to the brunette hum a soft tone. _'Can hear that all day,'_ Naruto mused.

His Bijuu companion had his eyes closed just listening to the strange girl's song as his tails swayed about in a lazy manner.

It was the simple moments one treasured the simple things one enjoyed in a calm quiet day.

And then some rando bursted through the church's roof falling, making both Naruto and Aerith jump back in fright as he landed right in front of them on top of the flowers.

 **"Well that didn't take long"** Kurama muttered; it was only a matter of time before their nice quiet day got fucked over.

The two quickly shook off the initial shock and hurried over to the stranger. "Is he alive?" Aerith asked with worry.

Naruto checked his pulse and breathed out in relief. "He is" He looked at the flowers underneath him. "These things sure cushion a fall..." He shook his disbelief; "This is the second time this happens"

"Third actually" The flower girl muttered more to herself than to him. Taking a better look at the stranger, she noticed he had spiky blonde hair, but the style was much different than Naruto's, lots of edges and long bangs for one. What truly caught her eye was the gear on this person; "He's... wearing a SOLDIER uniform…That sword."

It was… No, it couldn't be. It must just be a sword of the same design, there was simply no way that was _his_ sword. But the fact the stranger was wearing that uniform and all, well this was... Déjà Vu all over again for the brunette. Then she felt like crying as she looked down on the ground; "Did he have to land on my flowers!?"

Naruto just squinted at his friend; "A guy falls through the roof and you're worried about your flowers..." Was she like this too when he dropped in?

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

 _ **So you folks are in the know:**_

 _ **Next**_ : Naruto: Shoton of Konoha 'Two chapters'

 _ **Followed by**_ : Dragon Age Origins: Dovahkiin 'Two chapters'

 _ **And back to**_ : Anbu Sennin: A Final Fantasy VII story 'Two chapters'

 **Wash. Rinse. Repeat.**

 **Allons-y!**


	9. No rest for the wicked

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

 **Co-author and Beta:** Etheral-23

 **No rest for the wicked**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

… _Well that could have gone better. Are you alright? Can you hear me at least?_

Cloud's mind was in a haze but registered the voice he heard. The same one during from before… During the Reactor 1 mission. " _Yeah. But who are you?_ "

 _You should worry about yourself. Unlike when you were a kid, this wasn't an easy landing where you got off with only skinned knees and a bandage. See if you can move…_

"… _Alright._ "

The first thing Cloud registered was the pain as his mind retreated back to unconsciousness. Though he swore he faintly heard someone call him an 'it'. Much to the blond's overall annoyance, who calls a person an it?

In a crouching form Naruto gazed at the unconscious fellow blond who decided to drop in, literally… The former Anbu took a long critical gaze at the other man; "He dresses like one of those SOLDIER guys. What do you think?" His question to his female friend was met with silence; "Aerith?"

Shifting his glowing cerulean he saw his friend just staring at the massive single bladed sword. Her eyes were fixed on every detail of the weapon as her emeralds shone with, recognition? On maybe instinct or by some will, her arm moved with her fingers gliding over the sword.

"Aerith?"

The brunette was startled before she shook her head and looked to Naruto; "Uh, yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes" The answer came out more forced than she wanted it to. "It's just I... I had a weird feeling, that's all"

Hmph, there was more to it than that, Naruto suspected. But he wasn't going to press on it for now. "Well, it's not the first time this happens to you" He turned back to the sword, that was huge piece of metal right there, it invoked old memories regarding Zabuza and his own giant cleaver. Not all of them good mind you, but important ones. He wondered why Aerith had been taken aback by it.

He leaned in closer to take a better look at the swordsman. "He gonna be alright?"

"The flowers should have cushioned his fall; you know how sturdy they are"

Again these weird flowers, but considering his experiences he wasn't going to question the logic behind them.

"Maybe you should try healing him just in case; he might have a concussion or something"

The flower girl gave a nod as she came to stand beside her friend. She glanced at her new metal bracelets which Naruto had made for her which could hold one materia in each when she couldn't rely on her staff.

Which was currently at the house of course...

She smiled upon seeing the familiar green glow of the healing materia attached to her bracelet. She truly could not thank Naruto enough with helping her to control her mana. Her smile never faded as her hand hovered above the fallen blond. Naruto watched as the fellow blond was covered by the healing green light from the materia.

His critical eyes watched on, noticing the tension from the unconscious blonde's body soon relaxed. The edge in the breathing turned even, "Must have had some internal injuries," the former Anbu muttered.

"You looked way worse you know." A soft giggle came from the brunette.

Naruto dryly glared back "That tends to happen when fighting in a life and death showdown. And Sasuke still had those damn powers from Hagoromo-Jiji. I just had that super chakra which did not last long... And hated having it."

Ah yes, Naruto's tales often intrigued her. It revealed a lot about his character without him explicitly stating it. She remembered his tale about a god-like sage granting power to him and another man, someone who used to be his friend, making him more powerful than he ever was. Power that did not feel earned, and had lasting consequences once his former friend had continued on a self-destructive path that would threaten other people.

Naruto had interesting views and values like that, use everything you have to your advantage but don't take easy ways when looking for strength. Some might call it contradictory; Aerith just believed it was a good personal moral as any.

A small groan snapped her out of her thoughts as she saw the swordsman stirring. "He's waking up"

The swordsman's face twisted in discomfort as he eyes slowly opened, showing a pair of blue eyes that nearly glowed. The sight made Aerith and Naruto look at them surprised, knowing full well the reason behind such trait. The ninja pushed the surprise away as the man's gaze seemed to focus. "Hey there, you okay?"

Cloud simply blinked at the duo as the older blond crouched down beside him; "Took one hell of a fall. Shocked me and my friend here," the Ex-SOLDIER stayed fixed on the pair of glowing eyes looking right back at him.

 _'If this is guy was still in SOLDIER I'd be dead already,'_ While there were few and far between stealth specialist of the said unit. They were primarily used as the spearhead of Shinra's military. Still, it did not hurt in being cautious. "Sorry about that."

Naruto waved it off and extended his hand which Cloud grabbed. As the former Anbu got to his feet he helped his fellow blond to a vertical base. It was then he noticed a certain weight was not on his back. His head shifted from side to side before he noticed his Buster Sword lying on the floor.

"I knew somebody who used a blade that huge," Naruto commented while Cloud retrieved his weapon, picking it up one-handed with ease. "Not as thick as that, but just as dangerous."

Placing his sword on his back as the magnet took hold he turned seeing the brunette woman looking at him curiously; "Did I need healing?"

Aerith nodded; "I did that, oh how rude. I'm Aerith Gainsborough; this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki."

"Cloud Strife..."

Hearing that name had gotten the sage's attention as his eyes widen as the gears in his head started to turn; "Wait... Tifa's childhood friend Cloud? You're that Cloud!"

"I am Tifa's childhood friend yes," he soon took notice of the whisker marks on his fellow blond's cheeks; "So your that Naruto Marlene mistook me for. Mr. Whiskers."

A long suffering groan rumbled in Naruto's throat; "Out of all the nicknames she picked that one..." Now the former took a long look at Cloud; "Yeah could see why Tifa mistook me for ya. Add a few more inches to your height and whisker marks we'd look like brothers."

"Excuse me," the two men turned their gazes over to Aerith who gave Naruto a look; "Who is Tifa?"

"She's a friend" Naruto casually said.

"You never mentioned this friend to me before" Aerith stated with a rather disapproving tone.

"Oh I... didn't?" Huh, it honestly escaped his mind. In all the time he's known Tifa he had failed to mention her to Aerith, which was odd really.

"No, you did not" The flower girl replied pointedly. "How come?"

...Why did he feel was about to get into shark infested waters?

"It slipped my mind" He shamefully admitted. He could feel Kurama snorting inside his head. He had always been a touch absent minded, forgetting about stuff (often at the most inopportune times like fighting against Obito...); he never really managed to break out of it since he was a kid.

"Mhmm" Aerith said in a clearly annoyed tone, indicating she did not buy his words at all. "How's Tifa like anyway?"

" **Think long and hard before you answer her"** Kurama warned him. Why, Naruto didn't know. He honestly couldn't understand what Aerith was so upset about.

"Well she's fun to be around, cheerful, energetic. Like holy hell she can demolish anything with her fists"

"Ah" The flower girl said before making a clicking sound with her tongue. "Is she pretty?"

" **Red flag! Red flag!"** Kurama all but shouted.

What was up with everyone today? Naruto shrugged. "Yeah actually. Tall, long hair, red eyes, pretty fit too. Girl's ripped"

"...I see" Her voice became very toneless after that.

Inside his mind, Kurama let out a long suffering groan. **"Oh you monumental MORON!"**

Naruto frowned in both confusion and indignation, having his own mental argument with the fox while Aerith had adopted a rather sour look on her face. All the while Cloud couldn't help but just stand there and witness whatever the hell was going on in front of him.

"Um... Anyway" The swordsman called for their attention. "Where am I exactly? Is this one of the lower sectors?"

Aerith only gave a sideways glance to a confused Naruto before showing a brilliant smile to Cloud; "You're in my church. We're in Sector 5 Slums."

His eyes took in every detail of the dilapidated but well-kept holy building. The hole in the roof, dust all over the place, and broken pews, but what soon got Cloud's attention was the broken floor revealing flowers? "Rare to see flowers growing in Midgar."

Hearing that only made the young brunette smile almost glow; "You like them? There is no other place in Midgar but here where they grow."

"Aerith loves selling them in the slums and upper plate." Naruto comments while again seeing a sideways glance from his female friend; _'What I do?'_ Kurama only facepalmed as he shook his head.

Cloud stared at the flowers before looking back to his fellow blond; "And what do you do?"

"Jack of all trades," Naruto smirked; "Sage, Blacksmith, bounty hunter, monster slayer-"

"Gets his clothes set on fire from Hedgehog pies and then proceeds into arguing with them," a very devilish grin crossed Aerith's innocent lips at the sight of Naruto scowling right back at her.

At that moment one of the doors of the church opened, garnering the attention of the trio. Cloud noticed the pensive reaction from Aerith while Naruto in boredom narrowed his eyes.

Walking through the threshold Cissnei, Reno, and several Shinra troops slowly strolled in; "Are you fucking kidding me?" the male redhead of the Turks grumbled loudly. "What, you thought bringing your little brother to fuck with us too sounded fun?"

Both Naruto and Cloud felt their respected eyes twitch before the older blond soon smirked; "Oh what's a matter Reno, Karui was too rough for ya?" Said Turk turned green before growling at that little memory.

While Reno and the ninja fell into their usual shenanigans, Cissnei took the professional approach of surveying the new factor that had entered the game recently. Blonde spiky hair, glowing blue eyes, the similarities ended there but they were no less important. The shine in the eyes was a clear indication that mako had been infused into his body. Another target to bring into custody.

She slowly went for her shuriken, the swordsman, aware of what she was doing, too went for his weapon. His hand reaching over his shoulder to grab-

Cissnei's breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't stop the widening of her eyes as she stared at the weapon on his back.

No... That wasn't possible. And yet there it was.

Angeal's sword... Zack's sword.

It wasn't on his person when they found him.

Did Zack know this person? Had he given him the sword? Or did he steal it? The thought invoked more anger from her than she thought possible.

Her reaction upon seeing Cloud, or rather the weapon Cloud had on his back, did not went unnoticed by Naruto. That was a very strange thing.

"Okay you know what" Reno grunted in utmost annoyance. "I am sick and tired of all the bullshit you put us through! Get him!" He ordered his men who soon began to surround with their weapons aimed.

Naruto put an arm in front of Aerith for her to move behind him. "Gotta admit, I'm running out of ways to prank you guys, so..." Without further delay, he reached into a pouch seeking to grab a smoke bomb.

He didn't need to use it, as the sudden appearance of a newcomer proved diversion enough. Well, he used the word 'appearance' loosely, but the ice that began coating the church doors, and the chilling winds that seeped through were clear indicator to him about who was the one responsible.

The Turks shivered as the wind passed over them, but it was the soldiers who took the brunt of it. Their forms came to a sudden halt, crying out as their forms were suddenly encased into a layer of ice thick enough to stop all movement, only their faces remained free, their lips trembled and their teeth chattered in response to the cold.

"Well, well, well..." A sultry voice spoke seemingly everywhere; "The Turks come all the way from their palace to roam down in the slums?"

Naruto snorted, count on Evie having a bit of flare in dramatics. He saw his fellow warrior friend at the church entrance though with a hood and cloth mask to hide her face.

Quickly the Turks took out their respected weapon while Evelyn motioned with a finger to come at her. Reno did not hesitate while Cissnei turned seeing their real targets plus the other blond with Zack's sword run through an open hallway behind the alter. The petite redhead dashed for the trio poised to get the trio before a thick wall of pure ice rose from the ground and sealed the hallway.

"Not going to be that easy little girl!" Evie smirked behind her mask before bolting from the church with Reno in hot pursuit.

 _'You would have to be a master to wield ice like this,'_ Cissnei tapped her knuckle on the ice wall. Sharply turning she ran through the church and passed the frozen troops; "Get yourselves out of that ice and report to Shinra HQ."

"Y-Y-Yes Ma'am!" the troops said in a teeth chattering sound off.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

"Oh come on," Evie teased as she ran through a dirt path; "I thought redheads had way more spunk than this!"

"YOU HAVE ICE ON THE SOLE OF YOUR BOOTS. YOU'RE FUCKING ICE SKATING!" Reno bellowed with an angry twitching eye.

As if to piss him off even more, the woman had decided to do a twirl one would find in those ice-skating shows, somehow balancing perfectly on the tip of a boot of all things...

"Oh it's not that hard" Her lips, the most visible part of her face, twisted upwards in a smile, "Here, let me teach you!"

Wha-

Then there was ice EVERYWHERE.

The frozen water had coated the ground around them in a fine, thin, and most of all slippery sheet.

His feet slipped, causing him to let out a 'WOAH!' as he nearly lost his balance, barely avoiding falling flat on his ass. Cissnei did not fare better, her knees bent at an uncomfortable position as she clinged to a wall to keep herself steady.

Reno looked at the ice and then at his very still legs, he was still moving slightly even if he willed his body not too, the ice was just that slippery. One wrong move and he-

"AH!" He cried out as a hand grabbed his and pulled, making him skid over the ice as the hand guided him in circles.

The woman was laughing merrily. "It's fun isn't it? Here" She grabbed his other hand, forcing him to partake in a very poorly coordinate (on his part) ice dance; all the while she hummed a tune. She did not take this seriously at all; she was just playing with them.

Just like that damn blonde...

Reno let out another cry as the woman made him reel back, his spine bending at an uncomfortable angle, holding him steady enough so he wouldn't fall. Doing the part of the man who guided the woman in this 'dance'.

"You need to limber up a bit more. Was that a vertebra creaking?" A giggle came from Evie before spinning Reno like a top. The man himself screamed wildly before being kicked perfectly on his backside.

The man yelped before landing hand on said posterior and sliding on a newly made path of ice. Cissnei simply narrowed her eyes while her opponent had her hands on her hips focusing her sight on her. "Well your turn little girl."

Evie had to admit unlike her short-time 'dancing partner', this little lady kept her balance on the ice before throwing her large shuriken. The woman dodge without effort both times as the weapon had a boomerang effect returning itself to its owner. "So you're the clods coming after my friends. Do you even want to do this?" She asked this having a long hard look in Cissnei's eyes.

The Turk did not reply; she merely narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, come on! I heard some awesome stuff about you guys, really painted you as heroes. Old AVALANCE? Freaking Jade WEAPON? You guys saved a ton of people" She threw up her arms in exasperation. "Now you're chasing a sweet girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly. For shame..."

"Just following orders" Said Cissnei.

"Back then or now? I imagine the answer would be _both_ " The ice woman replied. "Seriously, you have so much potential and squander it by obeying Shinra" There was honest disappointment in her voice, mixing in with growing frustration.

The Turk shook her head. "You don't understand our work, why we do what we do. The responsibility we-"

The woman was suddenly on her face; Cissnei drew in a sharp breath. She hadn't even seen her move; she simply... crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye.

The ice woman's voice became as cold as her power. "Don't tell me about 'responsibility', girl. I know about it far more than you could possibly imagine" Masked eyes held Cissnei's own frightened gaze for a moment before backing away, and Cissnei could breathe again. "You're not children; you know the difference between right and wrong. If you willed it so you could make great change, turn Shinra into something good. So why. Do you all. Squander it?"

The shuriken wielder had no words.

Shinra was order and stability for a world that constantly faced chaos and danger. Even if some of their actions were of questionable morality, it all served for a greater purpose, a greater good...

...But Cissnei often asked herself just exactly how ordering Zack's death served the greater good.

Or rather was just to hide their dark little secrets.

Cissnei shook her head while Evelyn just sighed; "Still on the fence little girl?"

The second in command of the Turks steeled herself despite her fear of the woman before her. She got creative using the ice to propel her forward. Her opponent did nothing but deftly dodge several kicks before grabbing Cissnei's leg and throwing her in the direction where Reno slid off to. "Find your true purpose girl!"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Naruto sat quietly on a makeshift bench of metal in one of his more private training places where he did work on his more dangerous jutsu. The place was more or less a scrapyard, but it worked for what the blond needed, much like the train graveyard.

Beside him, resting her head on his arm, Aerith only sighed while Cloud remained standing; "You trust this Evelyn will be okay? These are the Turks."

Naruto snorted; "Believe me when I say Evie is way more dangerous than she looks. Kind of like Tifa." Again he felt a glare coming from Aerith but looking her way she was not looking at him.

Speaking of the said savant user of ice, Evie slid down with ease over large piles of metal. She landed safely in front of Naruto and Aerith who both quickly stood up. Evie removed her hood and mask as she smiled; "Miss me?"

"Just glad you're alright." Aerith smiled back as she gave the woman a quick hug.

"Same to you." Her blue eyes turned over to Cloud who remained quiet. She looked back to Naruto; "Sent those two out of the slums."

Naruto snorted; "Owe ya one."

"Nah you just owe me a beer."

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

After parting ways with Evelyn, the trio made their way into sector 5 slums proper. The ex-SOLDIER took in the area seeing a mark difference to it compared to sector 7. Especially with the massive television propped up on gigantic pipes.

Cloud made a throaty sound, "Well... this place is cheery" Everywhere he looked he saw how this place blurred the line between extreme poverty and 'getting by'. Rundown buildings, beggars, rather unpleasant looking folk who were giving him a bad eye, eying the fancy gear he was carrying, making threatening gestures. A glare of his own sent them cowering, these thieves were all show but had no spine to back it up.

"It ain't the upper plate, that's for sure" Naruto admitted. "But people here make do"

"Hmph" Was the reply from the swordsman.

The ninja got the feeling the fellow blonde wasn't the talkative type. Though that didn't stop him from asking what was on his mind. "So, HOW did you fall from the upper plates? What were you doing up there?"

"Helped a friend. Got into a fight. Fell down" Short and to the point, without giving anything else. He clearly did not want them to know.

Naruto only gave his fellow blond a dry look with Aerith giggling at her friend's expense. While she was curious she kept quiet as her thoughts roamed about; _'Why was I acting so jealous for? I mean Naruto and I are just friends...'_ She shook her head as they made their way through a huge metal pipe.

Passing through it was like night and day compared to the rest of the slums. Here Cloud saw a cottage that looked both well-built and well-kept resting on-top of one of two small parts of land surrounded by water from a makeshift waterfall. On the second patch connected to the other by wooden planks to other where rows of flowers were growing.

"It's not much but it's home," Aerith beamed as she neared the door.

"Her mom's late husband made this place," Naruto whispered to Cloud who gave a nod as they entered after the brunette.

"Mom we're home!"

Coming out from the kitchen Elmyra gave a look to her daughter and Naruto; "Thought you'd both be home a bit later?" She then gave a long look to Cloud before looking back to Naruto; "Your long lost brother?"

Aerith only giggled while both blond rolled their eyes as the older of the two spoke in a dry tone; "ha, ha..." the former Anbu soon explained the reason they came home early which got the elderly woman's attention and concern. But the blond kept her calm explaining Evie helped get the Turks out of the slums.

The matriarch of the household sighed before looking to Cloud; "Least stay for supper and some rest given how you dropped in like Naruto did." Said blond slumped his head which only made Aerith chuckle; "Now you two go clean up before supper."

Naruto gave a faux salute as Aerith nodded and the two went up the stairs. Cloud watched and noticed Elmyra having focused her attention on him; "Yes?"

Quiet for moment, she walked up to the former SOLDIER looking at his eyes. "You're SOLDIER." It was more a statement than a question.

"...Yes ma'am." He immediately saw the apprehension; "But I cut ties with Shinra."

At that Elmyra gave a nod of approval before thinking for a moment. "Could you leave early in the morning? I mean you no disrespect but..."

Cloud merely nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, I just worry about my daughter's safety."

"Not Naruto's?"

Elmyra chuckled; "He's the last person on Gaia I have to worry about."

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

The clock was not even at seven A.M. when Cloud began putting his clothes back on. Elmyra was a very kind host, he was not bothered by the fact she preferred to have little association with those related to Shinra as possible, former ties or not. She looked after her daughter above all else, and Cloud could respect that. You had to look after your own in this life.

Even still she was a goodhearted woman, gave him shelter, food, a bed to rest on.

She reminded Cloud of his mother.

He shook away the brief flashes of a blond woman with blue eyes and loving smile. It was better if he left now.

His hand stopped just shy of grabbing the Buster Sword's handle, pondering on his next course of action, perhaps meeting up with Tifa and the others would be best, see if she way okay. Afterwards... afterwards...

He let out a soft breath through his nostrils as he closed his eyes. He still did not know what to do; he was still a wanted criminal with no home, no past to get back to, and a future just as uncertain. His favor to Tifa had given him temporary purpose, but once that was over with he'd just wander aimlessly without a goal, only survival in mind.

But that's what he wanted wasn't it? To be free of any responsibility or obligation, without people to tie him down. Cloud's experiences had showed him he was the only person he could ever rely on, the only one he could truly trust.

He had trusted others before, he had admired people who seemed just... so much grander the life. People who inspired him to do great things and yet... And yet that same people had taken everything from him.

His gloved hand tightened into a fist before unclenching. He grabbed the Buster Sword and left through the window without making a noise.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Barely a soul was up yet as the ex-SOLDIER walked through the slums. About the only activity he saw were several men sitting on makeshift chairs watching the news on a small television which sat on a barrel.

No surprise the content was about the reactor explosion courtesy of AVALANCHE. Shinra news naturally making themselves out as the wounded party from a mindless terrorist group while also showing mourning for the people who died. All the while giving assurance to the populace that SOLDIER will see to the monsters that come to harm the people of Midgar.

Cloud knew most of that news was pure P.R. with minors truths placed in. Especially giving the conversation coming from the three men. Walking passed them and through the open massive metal doors he made his way towards the broken wall that opened up to sector 6. The only sound came from his boots as his glowing blues took notice of two figures standing in front of the broken wall.

He blinked upon seeing a smirking Naruto and Aerith, the brunette in the clothes she wore yesterday with the older blond in the same, though the brunette was holding a well-crafted staff in her right hand. "Well you're off in hurry," Naruto comments.

"You knew I'd leave early?"

Aerith thumbed over to her friend; "He calls it shinobi sense. So leaving without even saying goodbye?"

"Felt it was best without making too much of a fuss." Well it was the truth for most part as far as Cloud was concerned.

"Uh-huh," Aerith and Naruto dryly retort in unison. "It's better in groups going through sector 6 with the monsters and bandits around there." Naruto commented having had become the unofficial guardian of the slums and fought most of the trouble in that area.

Cloud shifted his eyes between the two; "Do I get a say in this?"

"Nope!"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

"So, do you like fighting?"

The question had caught Cloud so off guard it made him turn to her with a confused frown, "What?"

"Fighting, do you like it?" Aerith repeated with a smile, she had skip to her step as they approached the area of the playground in front of sector 7, one so run down and dirty hardly any parent would consider taking their children there. The flower girl began walking backwards with her arms crossed behind her waist. "Naruto likes to fight; I figure you warrior types all do. You fight because you like it"

"Hmph" Perhaps at one point, there had been a thrill to combat whenever he could find a challenge. But now... "I fight because I have to"

She tilted her head in confusion, "You have too... what?"

He bit back a grunt. "Survive"

"Well that's no way to live" Cloud watched with a dry look while Naruto stared amusedly as Aerith had decided to climb over a wide slide. "You really should do stuff you enjoy just because they're fun" And slid down with a cheer.

Naruto chuckled; she was such a kid inside.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for 'fun'"

Aerith grumbled as she climbed again, this time choosing to sit on the slide. "Well with much of a sourpuss you seem to be, I'm not surprised"

That particular comment made Naruto throw his head back and laugh, along with Cloud stopping on his tracks, turning an irritated look to the flower girl. "Excuse me?" He said rather insulted.

She waved a hand, "I mean I haven't known you for long but all I get from you is dark clouds and rain"

Was that a quip at his name?

"You must have had other reasons for fighting other than survival" She set down her face in between her palms as Naruto climbed over to sit next to her. "You were in SOLDIER, was it a dream of yours perhaps?"

"...Why do you care?"

She noticed he avoided giving her an answer. "I knew this guy once, it was his dream to be in SOLDIER and get to the top"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at her words; they carried such a fondness and nostalgia to them. The more he heard her talk the more Cloud realized this girl carried her heart on her sleeve.

"He fought because he liked it, but also because he believed he could help people like that" She smiled, a hint of sadness adorning the gesture. "He was amazing, I was happy that there were people like him in SOLDIER"

The swordsman remained silent.

"So I ask because I care, I think it's really sad to go through life without wanting anything for yourself, all alone"

Cloud crossed his arms as he rested hi back against the slide; "Sometimes being alone it's easier."

"Not all the time," Naruto said quietly; "It's good having someone around than no one at all." The way he spoke, was that experience?

Cloud shrugged before looking up to Aerith; "So who was this SOLDIER to you?" Call his curiosity peaked if only a little.

"My first boyfriend," the brunette still kept her smile; "I haven't seen him in years though." She leaned her head against Naruto's arm.

Now the younger blond felt bit like an ass; "Sorry."

Aerith just giggled as she shook her head; "It's fine. He's probably being a hero somewhere."

The trio went into a comfortable silence before shifting their eyes behind as the massive gate doors of sector 7 slowly opened. A large golden avian creature was attached to a harness which drove a carriage.

 _'Seeing pictures and stuffed dolls of chocobos don't really do them justice,'_ Naruto mentally comments now seeing his first one. Kurama only snorted while the trio watched the carriage turn for Wall Market. But what got both blonds attention was the rider in the back.

"Tifa?" Naruto and Cloud spoke up. The ex-SOLDIER put his hands around his mouth and yelled for her but the closing of the gate drowned it out.

Naruto stood up along with Aerith; "What the hell is she doing?" The sage soon felt a glare as look to his brunette companion. "What?"

"You said pretty, but to me she looked drop dead gorgeous" Aerith had managed to give the buxom barkeep a long critical look as she had passed. Taking note of that blue dress Tifa wore which showed off every curve of the woman.

Naruto lifted a brow; "Uh yeah?" Kurama only felt like hitting his head against a wall.

They soon took notice Cloud running off as the carriage vanished around the corner. The former Anbu had a feeling they needed to catch up...

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

 _ **Next chapter on the way!** _


	10. A date with the Don

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

 **Co-author and Beta:** Etheral-23

 **A date with the Don**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

The atmosphere was somber this morning upon getting the word down from the president. "Well, can say this bit of a cluster-fuck," Jenna groaned out while she sat on the couch beside Christoph and Noir.

While her words were vulgar, it summed up exactly the current state of the Turks. With now another failure AGAIN, this time with a new unknown individual adept in cryokenetics had made a mockery of the Turks where the president for once lost his composure. Neither Tseng nor Cissnei ever thought they'd ever seen the man raise his voice with such rage like he did with both of them.

The words 'fools', 'incompetent', and one or other variation of the two had been thrown. A lot. It was clear this was the straw that broke the camel's back, and the president's patience with his special agents had run dry at last.

Amongst the string of insults were the threats to have their whole division shut down, a waste of money and resources he was calling them. Not even with their current top SOLDIER had they made any progress, if anything the collateral from their enormous had costed even more money.

Tseng just wished Runa didn't look so smug at that.

"Well, this is bad" As always, Christoph managed to sum up the situation with a few words.

"He's gonna fire us isn't it" Maur grunted out.

"Well, not all us surely" Judet light up a cigarette, gods knew she needed one right now. "SOLDIER girl there gets a pass" She nodded to Runa's direction that was silently leaning against a wall.

"Oh gods" Freyra frightfully muttered. "I-I can't lose this job. What am I gonna do?"

Noir clicked his tongue. "The hell are you worrying about? You're RICH. Some of us can't fall back into the arms of our wealthy parents!"

Upon hearing that Freyra glared right over to Noir; "Unlike most spoiled rich brats I believe in an ethic of earning what you get. Plus my parents while they support Shinra did not support my enlistment to the Turks. I refuse to be some pampered little girl!"

Well add another notch of respect earned as Runa watched on as the group bickered loudly. Cissnei only rubbed her eyes; "So what happens now?"

"Since AVALANCHE escaped from the trap yesterday, the president has a new plan being set up. However," Tseng drew out the last words as he sat back on his chair; "I was not told of the plan, while the Turks are to act merely as support for the operation, Runa is the only one to step in in case our friend from Wutai decides to show up."

"The proverbial last olive branch correct?" Balto made his voice known as he sat near a table beside Rude and Reno. "Screw this up and we're gone..."

Elena whimpered as she leaned her head on her older sister's arm; "But I just got here..."

"Then better get starting on that resume, kid" Alvis muttered pessimistically. "Because you're going to need it"

Elena let out a long suffering sigh as Emma glared at the auburn haired man.

Ruluf scoffed; "Nice going pal"

"Oh come on" Alvis rolled his eyes as he paced around. "You're not gonna tell me you actually believe this plan will succeed. You wanna know what will happen. What always happens when this ninja guy is involved" He spread his arms wide. "He is chased around, makes a fool out of anyone who peruses him, and then runs off laughing. Each and every single time" He put emphasis into each word. "With the girl away from our grasp. You can't honestly tell you think this will turn out differently..."

His companions remained silent for a moment, taking in his words. Alvis just couldn't stand this farce anymore, his pride would not allow the ninja to humiliate them like this... but he had, on multiple occasions. They just... They just weren't strong enough, and the only one in the group who could possibly challenge him had to find him first. And look how that turned out last time...

This was it for them, of that Alvis was sure, one more failure and the Turks were history. All those years of service, everything they went through... it would all have been for nothing.

Rude let out a long breath. "You're honestly just giving up?" The eyes behind his shades stared at him intently. "We joined the Turks for a purpose, to serve the best interest of the corporation and the world at large by extension. I can't believe you of all people has thrown in the towel now, Alvis"

Everyone just looked at Rude, that was the most he's ever said in EVER. Shaking his head, Alvis sighed; "I haven't given up. I just know when it comes to that ninja; we're not going to beat this guy. Hell Runa even said he's been toying with us when he fought her showing some of whatever that power he has."

"And I'll keep saying he was holding back," the female SOLDIER stated as she closed her eyes.

Cissnei shifted her eyes to Tseng who sighed; "Regardless, whatever plan the president has is already sent in motion. We will merely stand in the sidelines as support. Understood?"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Naruto and Aerith both ran through a long massive pipe and were greeted by a multitude of street vendors selling all manner of wares. Makeshift buildings, some well-crafted with various lit signs from a motel, a pharmacy, food, weapons, clothing, hotel, materia. The area was called Wall-Market for a reason.

And even this early in the morning people were already up and going about their business. While not overly crowded, neither Naruto nor Aerith could spot Cloud through the wandering masses. _'How the hell do ya lose sight of guy with a giant-ass sword?'_ Kurama snorted at Naruto's mental comment.

"Where could he be?" the brunette muttered as her eyes scanned through the people.

The former Anbu sighed; "I'm just wondering why Tifa came here. Well let's get going." And so the duo began their search. Idly Aerith's emerald eyes glanced around the stores and vendors. Her and her mother had come here for clothes and groceries mostly. But never stayed for long given the area's reputation. Naruto was no fan of Wall-Market given nearly all the shops were either crooked or on Shinra's payroll.

Asking around, they found the carriage had been heading towards the worse possible location; Don Corneo's mansion. Ugh the thought of what must be going down behind those walls made Naruto squirm in disgust. The man was infamous for his lecherous ways, hiring all kinds of beautiful young women to fulfill his fantasies and play his kind of 'games'.

On paper he was a wealthy business man who had a hand investments on Wall-Market's various enterprises, a good number of them dedicated to prostitution and various other junctures for 'adult entertainment', including a number of casinos.

But from the whispers Naruto heard on the street, the man would receive payment from Shinra. For what reasons he did not know, perhaps to serve as an information broker or something, it'd make sense for a man of his wealth and connections.

They walked further down the street, passing a large dinner and massive open tent, and small weapons shops until they neared Corneo's mansion, where they saw Cloud standing some feet away from the well-guarded entrance. The former SOLDIER turned to face them, seemingly picking up the sounds of their footsteps.

"Tifa's in there" The swordsman said.

"Well, shit" The shinobi muttered.

Aerith looked at the Don's mansion. The place was a vast contrast compared to any place within the slums. Looking much like a house from Wutai and coated a vibrant red and gold. She blushed as a loud feminine pleasure-filled moan came within from the mansion. "I-it's not even night time and they are doing... that," she stammered as the moaning continued.

"Morals are about the last things you'd expect around this place or the Honey Bee Inn." Naruto grunted as he slowly pushed the others and himself into the shadows as the guards turned to their direction. Both Cloud and Naruto noticed the guard's weaponry that rested on the man's belt. This was anything but something some common thugs would have. _'He really is a Shinra stooge_.' Naruto mentally took in every guard before stealthily getting everyone out of there.

A good distance away the older blond sighed; "Well the Don does work for our friends up top."

"That was a top of line military grade SMG. Compact and easy to use," Cloud seen quite few from the regular troops.

"SMG?" Aerith looked between both men.

"Sub-machine gun," both responded making the brunette look aback in shock.

"Why would Tifa come here?" Cloud crossed his arms.

Naruto tapped his foot before sighing; "I know one guy here who's not on Shinra's payroll. He'd know something." He wave to others to follow; "That also depends if the lazy bastard felt like waking up this morning." At that he received odd looks.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

The trio went back to main district of the Market following Naruto who soon turned left passing a few vendors. He stopped just at the door of a modest size shop with the sign materia nailed above the door. With a long very drawn out breath he slid the door open and walked in with Aerith and Cloud following.

Almost immediately both the brunette and young blond thought this place was more a fortune tellers house seeing every assortment of oddities littered all over the place. From Wutai style vases, weird talismans absently hanging from the wall, even very rare art from the Miqo'te and even rarer from the Moogles, the whole place screamed mysticism.

Their eyes soon set on Naruto who crossed his arms and dryly glared down at a sleeping Wutai ethnic looking man who wore a strange blue hat, orange vest over a white shirt with black pants. Sandals lied beside a massive blue pillow the man seem to be snoozing on with his hands behind his head.

Naruto did not say a word as he tapped his bicep with a finger. "You going to keep staring at me or buy something," the shopkeeper grumbled in a dry unenthusiastic tone. He opened one eye; "Oh just you... And you brought friends hurray," his false dry cheer even made Aerith's eye twitch.

 _'This guy I swear is Shikamaru's long lost brother,'_ the blond sage mentally groaned. "Need some information Hisun."

"And I want a king size bed where I can lay in all day without being bothered by pesky people. We can't always get what we want" Hisun drawled out as he moved his hat down to cover his eyes as he leaned back on the giant pillow. "So unless you can make it worth my while, let me get back to sleep"

What kind of person sleeps during his work hours? Was the thought shared by the swordsman and the flower girl.

Suddenly a pouch filled with Gil was thrown at his face, hitting him square on the nose. Hisun yelped as he rubbed his hurt nose while glaring at the now smirking blonde, he grabbed the bag and checked the amount of Gil inside. He finally let out a sigh as he put the money away.

"Shiva's blue tits, fine..." The Wutai man said in exasperation. "Whaddaya want?"

"Don Corneo's mansion, how do we get in?"

"You can't" Hisun said before pointing at Aerith who blinked back in confusion. "She can. Only women allowed as that pig's 'guests'"

Now that understandably made Aerith uncomfortable at the idea.

"No way. Out of the question" Naruto said with finality. "There's gotta be a way. Ventilation shafts maybe, I'll even take a sewage if it's the only way to get it"

"There is no other way to get in" The lazy shopkeeper said slowly as though he was talking to a child. "His place is locked up tighter than a nun's chastity belt. Only one way in and out, the front gate"

Naruto only growled before scratching his head; "Lately I've heard the pig has been looking for a 'wife'." Hisun making air quotes; "And there are more than a few naive girls who actually thinks he's being for genuine so they share that wealth of his."

"W-What do you mean?" Aerith asked dreading the answer.

"A line of girls are brought to him and he picks his favorite. His goons get to have the rest while he has his honeymoon for the night." Hisun paused giving the girl a long look; "Shall I go into detail what happens the following day to all those girls including his 'wife'?"

Both Naruto and Cloud felt bile reach their throats while horror etched itself on Aerith's face covering her mouth.

Prostitution wasn't exactly forbidden in the slums, so people like Corneo profited quite well using women for his brothels or working around the Market. Even if that meant those said girls weren't willing employees.

"There is no way in hell Tifa would do something that demeaning," That was the first time Naruto and Aerith heard something keen to rage from the blond swordsman as they looked back at the man.

"Believe me I agree, Tifa must be here for a reason," Naruto said with conviction. "But we got to figure how to get in there."

Hisun just rolled his eyes; "Unless you're a woman you're not getting in. Now if we're done I'm going back to sleep"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Walking out of the shop the trio paused as they were all deep in thought. "So what do we do?" Cloud looked between Aerith and Naruto who looked at one another. "This could get dangerous, more so than with bandits or monsters," the older blond almost kept talking before a demure hand covered his mouth.

"I'm staying and helping you guys," Aerith spoke with a steely finality.

Naruto lowered her hand with an equal stern expression; "And Corneo's men aren't run of the mill thugs who don't even know how to throw a punch. These guys are killers."

Placing her hands on her hips Aerith leaned a bit forward as her Emerald orbs shone with resolution; "And the safest place I could ever be if be your side. Tifa is important to you guys, and I don't turn my back on my friends who need help."

Ugh, this woman had a stubborn streak worse than Sakura! A low grumble came from the Uzumaki; "Fine, but you stay close." At that the brunette only beamed in victory.

 **"If I might offer an opinion brat,"** Kurama spoke up gaining his host's attention; **"If you can't go into that pig's den as Naruto. Then go in as Naruko."**

Slowly the blond's eyes shot open as realization hit him; "Why didn't I think of that..." He soon smirked widely while he friends gave a confused look; "I have a way for me to get in. But you," his voice became a long draw as he turned to Cloud. "This might piss you off."

The ex-SOLDIER blinked before raising a brow.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Currently Cloud really, REALLY felt like punching Naruto dead in the face as they all now stood inside clothing shop run by an elderly father and his young daughter.

"This is beyond moronic..." The swordsman growled out.

"Trust me, it'll work"

"You can't just put a dress on someone and suddenly they're a woman"

"Well ninjas are master of disguise, trust me, a bit of work and nobody will be able to tell you apart"

Aerith called out from the other side of the store. "Oh this dress is pretty!" She said as she held a purple dress.

Cloud deadpanned at her; "You are far too cheerful at the prospect of this"

"I don't have too many girl friends to shop with..."

"Do you need help with something?" The woman on the counter spoke as her father went over the inventory.

"Yeah, we need a dress for our friend here" The ninja pointed at Cloud who glared at him.

Both father and daughter shared a momentarily silent look. "Well, we do not judge here. Now let's take some measurements"

After a long and very humiliating process, what awaited Cloud was even more humiliation as he stared himself in a mirror wearing a dress similar to the one Aerith had picked up before. Complete with a bra full of stuffing on his chest...

"This memory of this will haunt me for the rest of my days..." He could do nothing more than to mourn his current predicament.

"Oh I think you look beautiful!" Aerith clasped her hands together cheerfully.

"Hmm" Naruto hummed in thought. "Will need a wig, but this store doesn't have any..."

A long murderous glare gleamed from Cloud's glowing blues as he shifted his gaze from the mirror; "You're joking."

"Nope," Naruto said with completely straight face. Aerith on the other hand was struggling not to giggle as she covered her mouth. "You need more than a dress and boobs to look the part. Now you need the hair."

"And why pray tell aren't you 'dressing up,'" the young swordsman voice nearly a feral growl.

"Because I can do this," Naruto put his hands together forming a seal she shouting; "Henge!" a poof of smoke covered the older blond startling Cloud and the shopkeepers. Aerith was well adjusted to Naruto's jutsu, though she was curious what form her taking having seen a few he done for his pranks on the Turks.

However the form he took, got her and the rest of the people in the blushing at the sight of a female absolutely gorgeous version of Naruto, with her hands on her hips in a black strapless dress. From her goddess-like figure to her ample bust, which made even Aerith Envious, you'd think she was crafted by the gods! Unlike having the normal double ponytail, Naruko's hair went down near the knees; "Say hello to Naruko." Even her voice was sultry and melodious which made Cloud and the father turn their heads holding their noses.

"You mean to tell me..." Cloud looked just about ready to murder Naruto, or 'Naruko' as it were. "That you could have done your 'ninja trick' on me from the start?"

"Ehhhh" The now female ninja awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "Not... really. I can only transform myself, my skill with illusions suck. Can't apply them to other people"

Aerith looked at the ninja, or rather the ninja's bust. "...That is so unfair" The daughter of the store owner could only nod in agreement.

"Hey, don't hate" With a poof of smoke, Naruko was back to being Naruto. "Anyway, I think I know where to get a convincing wig"

After that he remained silent, much to Cloud's impatience and Aerith's confusion. "Aren't you going to tell us where?" The flower girl asked.

"I would... but I'm trying to think of an excuse not to go there"

Upon hearing that the father daughter both groaned knowing what the taller blond meant.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Allowing to let Cloud keep some of his dignity and remain at the shop, Naruto and Aerith stride over towards the gigantic open tent with the image of large muscular man flexing his muscles beside the door. A wooden sign was beside the door. 'MEN'S HALL' was said in big bold print.

Naruto only looked at the large tent with open trepidation; "You don't like this place do you?" Aerith comments having never seen her friend look so pale.

"It's the owner who freaks me out," Naruto drawls before slumping his head; "come on."

Heading inside was the sight of least a dozen or so shirtless men training furiously with either weights, punching bags, bikes, treadmills, and large boxing ring where some were sparing fiercely while others cheered. The blond took notice of the intense blush from Aerith's cheeks, and was that a small smile? The blond just grunted as neared the boxing ring. "Mukki!"

A towering man, with what Aerith could describe with having muscles upon muscle turned hearing his name. Mukki wore no shirt donning only shorts which gave the brunette full view the man's ripped upper body, a flattop hairstyle with a thick mustache. Upon seeing Naruto the man grinned; "Welcome back sexy!" He spoke in a deep baritone.

Upon blinking Aerith slowly turned to Naruto; "Huh?"

"Mukki's prefers guys." Naruto muttered. The brunette gawked while her friend waved; "Sup! Where's Beautiful Bro?!" Kurama shivered remembering that encounter.

 _'Beautiful bro?'_ Aerith tilted her head in confusion.

Moving away from a punching back came what had to be the biggest man in the room, a figure of imposing height and muscle that Aerith had ever seen before. With a much sterner and hard face than some of the toughest thugs in the lower Sectors, if that was even possible.

He was also wearing a dress, though this one looked similar to what a school girl would wear. Along with a blonde braided wig.

Alright, this place was full of weirdos. Must have something to do with all the toxic waste that came down from the upper plates.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Whiskers" The man said in a very deep voice. "To what do we own the pleasure?"

"I'll cut to the chase, I need that wig you have"

There was a round of gasps around the gym.

"How dare you?!" Mukki demanded scandalized.

Beautiful Bro scowled with anger, "You have a lot of nerve to demand one of my most precious possessions from me" A round of agreements followed, echoed by the men in the gym.

At that, Naruto sighed throwing his head back. "Look, we're a bit pressed for time and your wig is the most convincing one I know of. Just tell me how can I get it"

Beautiful Bro rubbed his chin, Aerith could swear it sounded like sandpaper grinding. "I can think of one way," he grinned rather lecherously.

"No deal," Naruto said quickly and flatly.

The towering man snorted; "You're no fun. How about some squats with Mean Bro? Want my treasure, you earn it."

Soon another towering muscular ebony skinned man marched over. Why did the ground feel like it was shaking Aerith wondered.

Mean Bro leaned down right to Naruto's face; "Think you can match me chump?!"

"Can we get this over with?"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Aerith's walk was almost robotic as she and Naruto left Men's Hall with Beautiful bro's wig. Ignoring the massive human shaped hole where Mean Bro was punched by Beautiful for crying that he lost. "NO PUSSIES IN MY HALL!" Beautiful had roared before sending Mean Bro half across Wall-Market.

"Don't think I will ever unsee that," the flower girl muttered in almost a trance. Naruto just patted her back in full understanding.

The duo returns to the Clothing shop where a scowling Cloud looks at the two; "You took your time..."

Naruto waved it off as he tossed the wig to a very disgruntled swordsman. Placing the wig on his head the sage gave a appraising nod; "Now you look like Lady Ms. Strife."

"Call me that again and I will break your jaw."

Aerith only giggled while watching Cloud glare at himself in the mirror; "You look so cute! Now my turn." the brunette glance at the dresses before smiling and went towards the dressing room. She stopped before looking to Cloud and Naruto; "No peeking, double for you Naruto!" As she went in and closed the door.

 _'How the hell was I supposed to know she just got out of the shower,'_ Naruto grumbled about the little incident last year where the blond walked in on a very naked Aerith in the bathroom. If the blond had one thing to say her dresses hid that rather impressive 36d bust very well.

It wasn't long before Aerith was ready. And when she did Naruto had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor.

She looked astounding, with a red gala dress that left her shoulders and arms bear, hugging her figure to perfecting and accentuating the curvature of her hips along the shape of her bosom. She held down her hands together as she would often do, a soft blush adorning her cheeks as she shyly stared down at the floor, almost afraid to meet his guess.

"S-So, how do I look?" She stammered.

"Bluah?" Naruto replied intelligently. He just couldn't stop looking at her; one simple outfit was all she needed to look even more beautiful than she always did.

Aerith just flushed all the more before his stupefied stare.

"You look fine" Cloud said quickly seeing as Naruto wasn't going to come to his senses any time soon. "Now let's get going"

Naruto cleared his throat regaining his sense; "B-before that I need your sword."

"Why?" Cloud asked slowly looking at his weapon leaning against the wall.

"Because we can't undercover with weapons," the older blond deadpanned, taking out a scroll.

The ex-SOLDIER gazed to Aerith holding her staff; "What about yours?"

The beautiful brunette smiled as she gave her weapon to Naruto, conceding but warily Cloud took his sword. Almost holding it like a precious gem while Naruto unfurled the scroll. The old blond extended his hand as with a sigh the young blond gave him the Buster Sword.

The blade was mind boggling heavy! You'd get a workout just trying to lift it! With a grunt he placed both the sword and staff on the scroll.

"Is that Wutai sealing scroll?" The elderly man spoke up gain the trio's attention.

Naruto lifted a brow filing that little information for later; "You could say that." Going to a familiar handseals Cloud and the shop owner's gawk as the weapons vanish in a puff of smoke. The older blond re-furls the scroll. "Now we're good as he placed it in his pocket and henging back to Naruko; "Well shall we go ladies?"

"I will need all the beer in the world after tonight..." The swordsman grumbled.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Afterwards, it was a short walk to get to Corneo's mansion. Out of the three, Aerith was the only one that felt truly nervous. The former SOLDIER and the shinobi due to their experience on the field only felt a small tension rather than full worry, they were used to situations in which they would go in deep into hostile territory. It came naturally to them to steel their nerves and prepare for the worse, ready to fight if it came to that.

"Just follow our lead and stay quiet" Naruto (Naruko, Aerith had to remind herself) advised. "It's gonna okay"

She nodded, though the worry did not vanish completely, Naruto could make her feel more courageous with a few simple words.

They reached the main gate where a few guards were stationed, all of them holding guns.

"Hold up" One of them stopped them with a raised hand; he looked them over behind his shades. "What are you fine ladies doing here?"

"Why" Naruko said in the most cheerful tone possible, "We're here to have fun with Don Corneo, of course~!"

"Hmph" He nodded to another guard who held up a sort of devise, moving it up and down in front of them as it made a sort of scanning noise.

A soft chime indicated it was done. "They're clean, no weapons, nothing"

"Alright" The boss said, "Go in and wait by the lobby, Don Corneo will be with you shortly" He smiled, it was not a kind gesture. "You ladies have fun"

It was the way he said 'fun' made their skin crawl as they entered. Aerith held back a gasp having never seen a house look so refined with all manners of statues, paintings, and a chandelier. The inside of place was enormous, painted red with gold to accent it. Much like the outside, the inside resembled a Wutai homestead.

In Naruto's opinion it reminded him of the nobles back home. But not the nice ones like Koyuki, this place was just gaudy and obnoxious in show how absurdly rich the Don was compared to rest of people in the slums. His thoughts were interrupted by a man standing behind a large counter. "New ladies in hoping to meet the Don eh?"

"Yup," Naruko winked at the man.

"Benny will take you with the waiting room with the rest of the girls" The man gestured towards the stairs as a large muscular built man in a tuxedo motioned for them to follow.

Aerith stuck close to the buxom blond while Cloud took in every detail of the place as they walked up the stairs to the second floor and proceeded down a hall. Benny stopped at a large door which he opened. He said nothing but pointed. Entering the room they found themselves in outlandishly lavish room with everything a person could want to be comfortable. From handcrafted chairs, couches, beautiful statues on each corner.

And sitting around were least a seven young ladies chatting amongst themselves. Naruko took notice of the eighth standing apart from the bunch and smirked.

Leaning against the wall Tifa sighed as she folded her arms under her bust. Maybe it really was a mistake coming here? She shook her head before noticing a tall very beautiful blond in a black dress stood in front of her. Her figure was perfect! And her bust even made Tifa a slight envious as the woman smiled brightly. She also saw two other girls standing behind her.

"Tifa! It's been ages girl!" The buxom barkeep blinked confusion as the woman's familiarity towards her.

"Do I know you?"

At that the woman pouts; "Oh sweetie my face doesn't give it away?"

Again Tifa felt more confused before fully taking in the woman's face... Glowing cerulean eyes and whisker-marks on each cheek...WHISKERS! "NAR-" Naruko placed a finger on her lips before she could shout.

"Shhhhhh" She shushed the brawler as she slowly removed her finger.

The red eyed girl could only stare in shock; "How are you...?!" She waved her hands in front of the now female Naruto, indicating the feminine figure.

"Ninja magic. Call me Naruko, nice to meet you" She grinned from ear to ear, showing all her teeth.

Tifa stared for a few seconds in silence before burying her face on her palms and letting out a long weary sigh. "Fucking ninja bullshit..." Shaking her head she regained her composure as she rested a hand on her hip, giving the blonde a look over. "Okay, I'll bite. Why are you here?"

"Uhh, I feel I should be asking that" The ninja waved her arms around. "This place is disgusting, seriously I feel I might catch something just by breathing the air here..." She let out a shudder.

"It's... a long story" Tifa sighed. "To make it short; the guy in charge here, he works for Shinra. We caught word he might have info on the company's next move"

At that Aerith tilted her head; "Why would you be wondering what Shinra is doing?" Tifa lifted her brow; "Aerith Gainsborough."

"Tifa Lockhart." Biting her lip the brunette looked at Naruko who gave an expecting look; "I'm..." Her voice now a hushed whisper; "part of AVALANCHE."

A knot formed in Naruko's stomach as both her and Aerith bore shocked expressions. Shock soon turned into cold steely gaze who made the buxom brunette taken aback by such a look; "We're having a long talk after this. Explain why your here."

"O-One of Corneo's people was acting shifty in Sector 7 and my group's leader Barret grabbed him and squeezed him for information. All he got was 'the Don knows' and ran off."

Marlene's father was AVALANCHE's leader!? Naruko bit back a snarl but calmed down; "So you wanted to see what was going on."

"Barret said to leave the guy alone. But something told me I needed to look so came. And now I'm stuck being one of Corneo's possible selection for a wife..." She sighed seeing the disapproving deep frown from the buxom blond.

Naruko shook her head; "You know the whole wife thing is bull right?" Tifa nodded; "Will figure out what Corneo knows and get out of here. I think Cloud would probably second that."

"Cloud?"

"Tifa" The swordsman in question greeted her as he approached, already dreading her reaction at his current attire.

Her eyes widened with shock and relief as gasp escape her lips, a joyous smile forming. "Cloud! You're okay! You-" Once the relief passed, she began to notice there was something a 'touch' different about her childhood friend.

A snort escaped her lips, she barely managed to restrain her laughter in time as she closed her mouth shut. Her smile turning very crooked as she struggled to reign in the waves of laughter that threatened to spill out. She covered her mouth with a hand while the other held her stomach, her shoulders shaking.

The former SOLDIER sagged his shoulders. "This... was not my idea. I just want to make that clear"

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as Tifa slowly composed herself. She took a deep breath and smiled at them; "So" Her voice nearly broke with traces of laughter that wanted so desperately to escape. "All we gotta do is stand around and look pretty, I don't think we'll have trouble getting his attention" She snorted. "Think you can do that Cloud?"

The swordsman's narrowed glare showed he had a few less than polite choice of words for the brawler.

The door of the waiting room opened as Benny appeared with another man. Tall but slender with short hair and large mustache wearing suit as well. "Ladies follow me and we shall meet the Don of Wall-Market."

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Though keeping his persona as Naruko, inside Naruto wasn't sure what he was feeling. Kurama only grunted; **"Figure it out after leaving this eyesore."** his partner was right so he slapped on a fake smile while Aerith watched him while glancing to Tifa who was beside Cloud.

The girls followed Benny and the other guy till reach a pair of large double doors. "And we're here."

Benny opened the doors as the girls entered a large office covered in red and gold with ornate dragon statues and paintings. Naruko's eyes soon landed on the man who owned Wall-Market. Sitting at a gold desk was a short, portly man dressed in a red three-quarter length coat with fur trim on the collar and cuffs over a white shirt, opened partway to reveal a hairy chest, blue jeans with gold belt buckle. Thin mustache and blond hair shaved at the sides with heart tattoo with the words love on top and an arrow going through the heart.

A large cigar was idle in his hand as Don Corneo smiled at all the ladies; "Oh we have some fine bevy of beauties today!"

Ugh, the sheer joy in his voice felt sickening. Everything about this man was disgusting.

He paraded in front of the line of girls like one would inspect some freshly acquired merchandise. Making comments about whatever trait that caught his attention, whether positive or not in his opinion. "Too skinny. Ugh, terrible make up. Oh that dress is terrible"

Naruto really, really wanted to bury his fist so fast into the fatass' mouth it'd break all his teeth, and he was sure Tifa felt the same way. If it wasn't the pig's horrible attitude then it was his lackey's open stares of lust that rubbed them the wrong way. But they soldiered on and carried on with the act.

"Ohhh you two work out I see" The Don said, appreciating the musculature on Tifa and Cloud. Well the disguise had worked at least. "Hmm, very sweet looking"

Naruto was both pissed off once Aerith's turn came, and relieved he did not shown that much interest in her to begin with. Finally Corneo stood in front of him, and he winked at the Don with the coyest smile he could muster.

The Don looked at her up and down, give out a shrug; "Hmm, okay I guess"

 _'...The hell?!'_ This was his sexiest henge and the pig didn't even fall for it?!

 **"Are you honestly angry that he brushed you off?"** Kurama asked incredulously.

 _'It's the principle of it, damn it!'_

Corneo let out a puff of smoke as he stopped between Tifa and Cloud. The buxom brunette felt her skin crawl as he swore the man was imagining her without her dress. Cloud only hid his eyes but felt only extreme murderous intent boiling in his blood seeing this pervert leering at his friend.

His eyes shifted away as Corneo turned to Tifa and then back to him. Corneo soon clapped; "I know who will be my bride!" the choice left Naruto's, Aerith's, and Tifa's jaw hit the floor. "This muscular blond beauty!" Cloud felt his like his eyes popped out as the Don smiled at him lecherously.

The ex-SOLDIER literally could not speak as the Don waved dismissively to the other girls. "You can have the rest boys!"

 _'I feel so pissed I can't think straight,'_ Kurama shook his head hearing Naruto's thoughts

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

The rest of the girls were taken to another large room where at least a dozen men lounge about lazily before whistling and making catcalls of the new merchandise being brought to them. Benny closed the doors behind them as the man with the mustache smirked; "Well boys we have some new ladies for today's pleasure all thanks to our boss."

Aerith gulped as she Noticed Benny eyeing her intensely.

"Now let's show these girls our hospitality," the grinned looking right at Tifa.

The brawler let out a long sigh; "Yeah, screw this. Ain't putting up with these creeps. You are joining me right?"

"Oh absolutely" Naruto eagerly nodded as he dispelled his henge. Making both the women and Corneo's men reel back in shock.

"What in the-?!" One of the men was silenced as a fist buried itself on his cheek and sent him flying away into a wall.

The thugs gawked at the sight of their downed companion, and shakily turned their frightful gazes to the woman responsible. Tifa stood with a satisfied smirk and an arm outstretched, that felt good...

"So" Naruto popped his knuckles. "I don't know about you guys, but we're gonna enjoy this"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Cloud was not enjoying this.

That pig of a man was laying on a large king sized bed in a position he clearly thought was titillating. The results were the opposite of what Corneo intended, as his 'bride' could only scowl in disgust.

"What do you think of my palace?"

The swordsman bit back a growl.

"Ohohoh, silent type huh? I love it when they play hard to get"

No killing the man Cloud, he reminded himself, not until he spilled everything he knew about Shinra.

As the don crawled over and went to reach for his 'bride' Cloud's Buster Sword flew into the room like spear in between the two. Corneo squealed in terror as he recoiled back on his bed.

"That is the heaviest fucking sword I ever picked up!" Naruto exclaimed as he, Tifa now in her old clothes thanks to Naruto caring a spare set for her in a scroll. Aerith also in her original clothes holding her staff walked inside the bedroom.

"WHAT?! Who are-" The don shrieked as Cloud ripped off his female attire, revealing his SOLDIER uniform. Tearing off the bra and wig he easily took his Buster Sword from the wall.

Aerith pouted; "And that was a cute dress."

"We are never bringing this up ever again." Cloud said finality before pointing his blade at a terrified and visibly sick Corneo. "What is Shinra planning?"

"I was going to sleep with a man!?" Obviously the fat pervert was too preoccupied with that particular tidbit of information to see four people glaring at him threatening.

A slow almost feral growl came from Naruto surprising the girls as he leaned over and grabbed the Don by the lower jaw turning his head so he was face to face with a scowling Uzumaki; "I am in no mood you tubby bastard. What is Shinra up to before I cut your nuts off and shove them down your throat."

Killer intent literally radiated off from the former Anbu as his query shook in pure fear, paling till he was white as a ghost. "H-Heidegger is going to blow Sector 7 pillar..."

"WHAT?!"

That... that could not be right.

The implications alone...

"Shinra's gonna crash a sector... with another sector?!" Tifa exclaimed horrified.

Aerith's hands went to her mouth in horror. So many people would just... die in an instant.

Naruto slammed the man against a wall; "Why?! What reason could they have to do this?!"

The man trembled under his grasp. "T-T-T-To take out AVALANCHE once and for all!"

"Absurd" Cloud replied, believing the man to be lying. "Shinra's ruthless, but what you're saying lacks any sort of logic or sense"

The sheer ramifications of actually doing such a thing, the economic backlash alone, the damage to Midgar's infrastructure. Shinra didn't care about human lives but at least they were smart enough to realize such an act was downright INSANE. If nothing else at least someone with money on their mind would call out on the consequences such a desperate and extreme measure would bring.

"I-I-I swear it's the truth! I have no reason to lie to you!"

"I'm actually agreeing with my friend here" Naruto said, gaze narrowed as he still held the man. "Even Shinra isn't crazy enough to do that. It'd save them a lot more money and problems to just send their soldiers down and declare martial law, with their resources they could find AVALANCHE quickly if they actually put in the effort" It just didn't make any sense to the ninja, Shinra would be losing much more if they actually brought down a whole upper plate down on the lower sector. "So give me a reason to why we should believe you"

"You honestly think President Shinra is a prudent man?" The Don shook his head. "He's ruthless, cruel, and reacts with all the subtlety of a volcano once his authority is brought into question. He'd gladly murder all those people just so the message gets carried across..."

"That Shinra owns them..." Tifa finished solemnly. "That the company owns the city, the world itself, that people's own lives are theirs to do as they please. If they will it then they will die and that'll be the end of it" A reminder of the consequences that followed by even daring to entertain the thought of going against Shinra.

Naruto seriously doubted the president would go THAT far just to get a point across. Tyrants and murderous lunatics sure, but surely the man had more clout than that. But they couldn't take any chances.

"We need to get to Sector 7" Naruto stated. Letting go of Corneo who caught his breath.

As the group neared the door the Don spoke up; "WAIT!"

"You have more info or more reason for me to send you to hell?" Naruto growled as the four stood at the bedroom door.

"Now, now" Corneo waved his hands trying to calm the tall blond; "I have a question. Why would a two-bit scumbag like myself willing give that kind of information?"

"Because you didn't want to die?" Tifa drawls.

"NOPE!" Before they could react the man pressed a button on his wall, triggering a trap door sending all four into a free fall; "Because APS will make sure you never get out of the sewers! Bye-bye!"

The four could only scream in sudden shock as they plummeted further down in to darkness.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

 **For those who wish to be in the know!**

 **Next is:** Naruto: Shoton of Konoha 'Two Chapters'

 **Followed by:** Dragon Age Origins: Dovahkiin 'Two Chapter's

 **And back to:** Anbu Sennin: A Final Fantasy VII Story 'Two chapters'


	11. The oncoming storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or final Fantasy VII

 **The Oncoming Storm**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Smoke bellowed from the president's lit cigar as he sat at his desk. He took a light drag before taking it from his mouth; "You seem troubled Reeve."

The head of Urban development stood near the president's desk gave the man a near pleading gaze; "Of course I am sir, this plan… All for a ragtag group of amateur terrorists is monstrous!"

At those words the president pointed his cigar towards the window, in the direction of the destroyed Mako Reactor; "Amateurs perhaps, pottery vagrants who are barely a shadow of their predecessor. However their actions have proven themselves a danger to Shinra and the people. Action must be taken."

They were still cleaning up the damage from reactor one's explosion. While yes, the leaking Mako had been cleared and it was safer to work in earnest. The damage would take months to clear and begin proper repairs. But the people who lost their lives or loved one, nothing can repair what they lost.

' _And now your plan will kill thousands of more people!'_ Reeve mentally raged but said nothing. His conscious had been in utter turmoil upon the announcement of this 'plan'. As his duty was to the citizens of Midgar, both up top and in the slums, he took his job seriously. Out of the entire executive board he had wondered if he was the only one among them with and actual conscious!

Heavy steps came from one of the stairways of the presidential office making both men shift their gazes. A large man dressed in militaristic green suit with red and gold details strode in with a cruel laugh. He had a long full thick black beard with hints of greying, short well-groomed black hair, a large scar on the right side of his face. Shinra's head of 'public safety', Heidegger grinned ever maliciously as his saluted the president.

"How are the preparations coming?" The president took a drag from his cigar.

At that question Heidegger laughed in a sinister tone; "GYA, HAA, HAA! Without a hitch, everything is proceeding smoothly with SOLDIER assigned to their mission. Per your orders the Turks will be ready on stand-by as support if needed." Another laugh came from the large bellied man; "Soon AVALANCHE will be nothing but a forgotten memory!"

"MISTER PRESIDENT!" Reeve outright screamed with a huff; "This is completely unnecessary! Thousands will die, and all for what!?"

A dismissive grunt came from Heidegger; "Always so weak hearted. You should have flushed those kinds of minor inconveniences down the toilet in the morning."

Reeve bit back a snarl glaring; "The mayor has been against this from the beginning."

"Mayor," Heidegger scoffed; "All that lout does is stay at his desk and stuff his face."

"What's wrong Reeve? Do you want out?" The president spoke catching the man in question off guard. Rising from his chair the president strode around his desk; "As far the public will ever know, AVALANCHE will be the ones who orchestrated this calamity. They are the terrorists after all."

Heidegger chuckled as he crossed his arms; "And upon seeing how ruthless AVALANCHE can be, the people will flock to their valiant protectors. Shinra... Who will always provide."

His stomach felt like knots feeling bile reach his throat. Reeve clinched his fists as the president stood next to him; "Once this is done, see to a vacation for some good rest." That was not a suggestion.

"…Yes sir…"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Recovering quickly from the initial shock, both Naruto and Cloud mentally chew themselves out for letting such an amateur trick surprise them. Though for the older blond he was mentally promising an ass load of untold pain and misery upon that fatass Corneo if he ever saw him again. Refocusing his thoughts Naruto gazes at the enormous pipe he and the others were sliding down currently at rapid speeds.

Seeing that Cloud was doing the same, both blonds locked eyes with an unspoken nod the ex-SOLDIER wraps one arm around Tifa's waist bringing her close; "What are you doing!?" The buxom brunette gave her longtime friend a quick glance.

Naruto followed suit holding Aerith who also shown a questioning yet fearful expression; "Hang on!" The young sage yells while going through one-handed seals; ' _Gods I suck at this!'_

Light became visible further ahead at the pipe's end. Breaching the threshold; their apparent destination from Corneo's floor trap being the one place worse than the slums, the sewers. Cloud with Tifa wrapped securely in his arms skillfully maneuvered through the air using the momentum of their fall to land on a cement path. Charging chakra in his palm, Aerith bit back a scream as she and Naruto began falling till the blond extended his free hand letting loose a power blast of wind. The jutsu hit the water Naruto used the air like a spring, coiling it till the shoots them back with a flip and landing opposite of Cloud and Tifa.

"Well that was fun," the sage mutter before being smacked on the chest by Aerith who detached from him. "Least you're not soaked in greywater." A clearing of two throats made the two turn and cringe.

The force from the blond's jutsu had sent the sewer water flying all over the place, also in Tifa's and Cloud's direction that were now both soaked and glared directly at Naruto.

"Sorry…" a sincere tone came from the blond which only made him shrink from their glaring.

Letting out a long explosive sigh, Tifa shook her head before looking around at their surroundings. A putrid smell with mold on the walls and floor, old rusted pipes of varying sizes which smelled just as bad, greywater flowing steadily their said pipes and aqueducts. Dimly lit by yellow lights, overall what a sewer would look like.

Aerith gazed around their surroundings; "Where's my sta-" She stopped as both she and Naruto noticed her weapon partially sticking out of the greywater.

The buxom brunette cringed; "Well least we're all okay." Her tone upbeat to try bring in a better mood to the situation.

A malicious and deep guttural growl came from the unseen darkness ahead of them. Naruto's gaze was dry as he glared over towards Tifa. "You just had to say it."

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

The atmosphere within 7th Heaven was restless for AVALANCHE who sat in the bar section of their headquarters. Uneasy etched in their hearts as some either paced or sat at a table or the bar. Barret's robotic fingers of his cybernetic arm wrapped in rhythm against his bicep with the tapping of his large boot leaning against the bar.

Their unrest was founded with Cloud having yet to return from the badly botched reactor mission. And now Tifa had gone an vanished, but with her they know where she had went. However it did not mean none of them were comfortable with it.

"Can't believe Tifa went to Wall-Market," Biggs growled as he paced beside the bar. "You think that perv Corneo actually knows anything?" He stopped to glance at his boss.

A gruff snort came from the large man; "Do I look like a goddamn mind reader." Though he honestly doubts that pervert would know anything other than the size of a pair of tits. But something had been off since they had gotten back yesterday and that two-bit lackey of that letch was hanging around here.

Maybe Tifa's gut feeling was right? Still, he did not like her actually going to that pervert's den. Yes Tifa could handle herself better than everyone in this bar, but Corneo did have a lot of very dangerous men on his payroll.

"Tifa will be alright." Everyone turned their head to Marlene who hugs a stuff moogle. "Thanks to Mr. Whiskers she's ultra-stronger."

"Mr. Whiskers?" Barret lifts a brow before remembering; "that Naruto guy right?" He looked over to Jessie who nods. "What he do?" A smug lewd knowing smirk came from Biggs face which just made the others roll their eyes. "Forget I asked."

About that time the swinging doors of the bar slam open; "BARRET!" a young man who is a regular huffs being out of breath; "There is weird folks at the sector pillar!"

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

The ground faintly shook from large steps making their way from the darkness of the sewers. Cloud and Tifa stood ready as did Naruto who stood protectively in front of Aerith. Another deep guttural growl echoed as the source of the said growl came into the dim light.

It was massive in size with a large muscular blue reptilian skinned upper body with a large hump on its back which had two long spikes protruding upwards. The beast's arms were easily the size of a human and just as long with claw-like hands. From the waist down it was covered in brown fur with large hooves and a spiked long tail. Its head looked like a rodent with a long forked tongue hanging out with rows of razor sharp teeth.

Hunched forward it moved with slow steps. "Okay," Naruto muttered; "You are officially the ugliest fucking thing I ever seen."

 **"Gyūki is still uglier,"** Kurama muttered but his host it ignored him.

The beast must have heard Naruto as it soon glared it white's eyes at him and let out an ear-shattering roared. "Did you have to piss it off!?" Tifa yelled covering her ears along with the others.

They were caught off guard as it charged with incredible speed rearing back its massive fist. The four quickly dashed the moment its fist struck shattering the cement ground they stood on. Naruto having grabbed Aerith speed forward grabbed her fallen staff and skidded to a stop behind the beast with Tifa and Cloud beside them. The flower girl only shook at the sight at creature before being handed back her staff. "Thank you."

"Any ideas?" Cloud asked now wielding his Buster Sword. Tifa already in fighting stance.

The giant creature swept its tail at them, Tifa ducking under it as Cloud jumped it. It closely missed the blond and his staff wielding friend. Grunting from the pressure alone swinging by, Naruto got Aerith back a bit. "Yeah, don't get fucking hit, and try and hit it back! This thing's almost too big to even fit this pipeline!"

Turning, using its huge arms to turn itself, the creature roared and tried stomping Tifa into paste, only to miss as she dashed back. "Oh, swell plan! Want to generalize more about how to beat this thing!?"

"Kill the son of bitch and don't die! That clear for ya smart-ass!" Naruto yelled back before turning his heels to Aerith; "You stay well out of that things way. You see any opening you can use hit it with fire." The flower girl nodded. With that the blond Uzumaki charged in to help Cloud and Tifa.

Jumping up to the things face, Tifa yelled as she threw a strong haymaker into its jaw, only for it to flinch the smallest bit and then ram its head into her, sending her back. Seeing the thing distracted, the SOLDIER threw his sword in the air and jumped up the thing's knee, launching with enough force to spin and grab his sword before slamming his blade into the chest of the monster, cutting into its furry muscled body.

With a roar, it used both hands to crush Cloud, grabbing the SOLDIER and squeezing with all its might. Running up the round pipe, Naruto roared as he launched himself from the ceiling and landed a powerful drop kick against the monsters wrists. This gave an ample window for Aerith to quickly summon a large ball of fire and launch it into the face of this monstrosity, causing it to recoil from the flames in its eyes.

Getting up from being knocked back, Tifa was amazed. "We got it! Nice work, Aerith!" Even as the flower girl smiled, the team was not out of the woods, as the beast started gathering energy and then slammed all limbs into the floor, and suddenly a rushing wave came spewing water from behind him. "WHAT!?"

Cloud instantly ran to get Tifa from the floor as Naruto started running with Aerith. However, their dead-end was waiting, an abyss into a very deep drop. As the water started rushing after them, Aerith suddenly heard something from within. Without warning, or hesitation, she got in front of everyone, slammed her staff to the ground and harmonized her vocals, causing a field to shimmer in front of her. The water slammed into it, but it held strong, causing the water to burst to either side and flow around the group. The flower girl continued to harmonize as the tidal wave of sludge and water passed them by until it slowly flowed to nothing.

Aerith gasped as she stopped. The others looked at her in confusion, Naruto the most. What the hell was that? The flower girl was just as confused before a roared made everyone turn their attention back to the beast.

"Anymore plans oh great captain?" Tifa quirked glancing to Naruto.

The blond clinched his fist; _'If I could use Senjutsu that would help.'_

 **"No good thanks to those damn reactors. You could use my power. But guessing after learning about big boobs being in that group of idiots you want to refrain?"** Kurama spoke up.

He was still angry about Tifa being with AVALANCHE. But he'd focus on that later. His old partner was right. He did not need AVALANCHE learning about his kitsune companion. So this will just have to done the old fashion way.

Uzumaki creativity...Also known as insanity.

After a moment, Naruto turned to everyone. "We started getting hits in, but we need to put on the pressure. Hit and run, take its legs, hit its head, dodge its arms, whatever you think is too insane to work, just do it! Let's just focus on offense!" As soon as he said that, he started forward, yelling as he ran or the creature, which was squeezing into the tight tunnels to get at them. Slamming his hands down on the asphalt, Naruto used Chakra to grab at the loose shards of steel and concrete, jumping up and tossing everything at the creature, which brought an arm up to block.

Concentrating a heavy amount of his Chakra to his foot, a trick he learned from old friends using Taijutsu, he slammed a heel into the monsters stomach and causing it to grab at the walls and be pushed back a few feet, screeching in pain. Kicking off and up, the ninja blond grabbed onto a flap of cheek and swung on it, causing the things face to turn away.

Shaking from her stunned attitude from seeing Naruto rush in with wild abandon, Tifa did the same "Well, if it works it works! Can't argue with results!" Jumping up on the side of the pipe, she launched off it and slammed a fist hard into the things Knee, making it kneel on it as she continued to aim for joints, smacking the second knee up and causing the monstrous rat to slam its back into the pipe.

However before she could continue the world went black as the monster smacked her with the back of its hand. The force sent her impacting into the wall with such power it formed a crater. Sliding to the ground both consciousness and pain were joined as Tifa stirred and let out a bloodied cough. Her ruby red orbs were blurry but could see the monster rearing its fist to end her.

Tears rimmed her eyes as she thought this was the end till in one flash of movement the beast roared in agony. Quicker than even Naruto could see Cloud had moved at lightning fast speed and cleaved off the monster's right arm from the elbow. The lifeless appendage laid in front of the said former SOLDIER stood protectively in front of his childhood friend who painfully got to her feet.

"Are you okay," Despite the slight monotone she could hear concern in his tone.

She spat out some blood; "Can still fight." She clinched her fists as flames soon coated them from her materia.

The Jinchurriki was impressed, but he had no time to register it to anyone as he rolled around the flailing beasts other arm as it rolled around and launched at them wildly, roaring in pain and anger. Naruto cursed as he slammed his foot into the ceiling to crush the monster under the weight of the concrete pipeline, only for it to raise up and slam its head into the blonde ninja and sent another Tidal wave coming from behind him.

Aerith, seeing more water coming their way, cleared her throat before vocalizing once more, this time gaining hold of her new power and canceling the wave of water gushing their way into tendrils and attaching them to the body of the beast in various places, attempting to constrict him. Singing, Aerith waved her staff and thought of only trapping the beast, which was now fighting the water and attempting to break free of it.

Naruto suddenly had an idea. "Keep that up! Tifa, you and I bash his limbs to get him down, break his fucking knees! Collapse them, make him unable to move! Cloud, use that gigantic butter knife and get ready to finish it!" With that said, Naruto grabbed onto several large boulders and used his Chakra to manipulate them, slamming them into the monsters remaining arm, trying to bash the thing into falling down.

The group's resident fist fighter ran in and with several powerful fiery punches, her combat gloves charring the beast's legs as she bombarded its knee again and again. Just as the monster was about to try and attack her, Naruto punched the things head in with another large piece of rubble, causing it to break but also giving Tifa the time to rear back and crush the monster's knee to splinters, the leg going limp. Reaching for its knee, the beast could only scream in pain before it found itself too trapped against itself, the water finally trapping it in its own curled up body.

It roared in utter defiance and pain not noticing Cloud had leapt into the air with his Buster sword held above him. Lightning buzzed and enveloped the massive blade. In one perfect cut the ex-SOLDER sliced off the monster's head from the neck cleanly.

Instantly the body slacked as Naruto ordered them to move back as now the severed head and body hit the watery ground in a huge splash.

Relief washed over Aerith as she fell to her knees with a large sigh escaping her lips. Not far in front of her Cloud fell to one knee as sweat dripped from his brow. Lying beside him on their back was both Naruto and Tifa as they looked rather exhausted as well.

"When we get back to your bar," Naruto muttered breathlessly; "I want that top shelf whiskey you just got."

"It's on the house." Tifa muttered back.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Not wanting to make the mistake of being near where they fell in, just in case the perverted old shithead was able to send more their way, the team moved through the sewers till they found a safe little alcove to sit and rest. Aerith, using her healing magic, started on Tifa as she was the worst for wear out of the group. The blondes both sat down and watched for any activity. Naruto huffed out an exasperated sigh. "If it wasn't jinxing us, I'd say something to tempt fate right now..."

Aerith only giggled as she sat on her knees in front of a sitting Tifa as one lone light on the wall shined above her as she leaned against the wall. Being the least injured and more exhausted Cloud stood watch.

"Heard the sewers could be like a maze down here." The ex-SOLDIER spoke as he kept his eyes ever vigil.

The buxom barkeep shook her head; "We can be stuck down here for hours." Before she could move and interrupt Aerith's healing Naruto's firm hand griped her shoulder and kept her down as he sat beside her.

"You're no good to anyone if Shinra is planning something. We rest." The blond Uzumaki's voice spoke with steely finality.

Tifa wanted to protest but the glare she got from her Shinobi friend said he was not budging. She sighed in resignation as she gave a meek nod, her eyes linger as she noticed he had been avoiding her gaze since they killed that beast.

She cocked her head; "You're angry with me..." That wasn't a question.

"And I shouldn't be?" The older blond spoke with indifference as he glanced back to her; "Not after that stunt your AVALANCHE group pulled a couple of days ago." He leaned in; "Aerith and I were both up-top when that reactor blew." Tifa let out a gasp as she covered her mouth. Horror etched in her eyes. "You should have that look for the people who died in that explosion."

Aerith kept at her healing but remained quiet with a mournful frown. The images of all those hurt and killed from the reactor explosion had not left her thoughts. Part of her swore she could still smell the fire and hear the screaming.

"We..." Tifa voice was quiet while Cloud glanced behind him; "We have to stop Shinra."

"By any means necessary," Naruto's voice was eerily calm and composed. In fact it was so calm it was scaring both Tifa and Aerith. "And that means ending the lives of children, lovers, tearing families apart to justify you agenda." The buxom barkeeps fists clenched and shook on her lap. "Go explain the surviving families killing their kin was all for a good cause."

"I don't want to kill anybody!" Tifa screamed as her body soon shook. Tears welled in her eyes as she glared. "Shinra destroyed the village Cloud and I lived in! Barret's village and Marlene's mother! Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie all lost someone because of Shinra's evil!"

Naruto only heard Kurama scoff muttering 'typical humans'. "So fight evil with evil."

"What else was I supposed to do!"

"There is 'always' another way. But not glorify terrorism that involves killing innocent people. That's not being good guys. Especially when fighting a company like Shinra who runs the damn world." Naruto said with resolution and conviction yet remaining in that calm and measured tone.

"What choice do we have!? They've pacified top-siders on the plates, depleted most of anyone's will to fight with their militaristic police under the plates, that's not including the many starving thirsty people who are too old and weak to even think about lifting a finger!"

Naruto stood up and glared hard at her. "You were able to sneak into one of their major power plants without any trouble, and able to plant explosives. Maybe instead of mass destruction, causing a massive amount of lives LOST, maybe try and take the fight to their HQ! Take out their computers running the plants, stop the power, and maybe even gather all their evil dealings on file for evidence to BURY them! If they try to do anything forceful at that point you take it where they can't hurt any innocent lives! How about THAT idea!?"

He knelt down to look her in the eyes; "But you chose the destructive route that you gave Shinra the upper-hand. By acting as terrorists, they can manipulate the media to say whatever they want. You think the average Joe will believe some ragtag group is fighting for them while blowing up reactors that provide power for people?" He paused before speaking again; "Or the company that provides for them. And your group's actions only played into their hands by those attacks, and blowing up the reactor."

Tifa only shook more, not in anger but in horrid realization. A long deep sigh escaped Cloud's lips; "What he said was true. Sure, some folks know better than to openly trust Shinra. But to the rest, all they see is AVALANCHE killing innocent people." The younger blond crossed his arms; "It's grim but it is the truth."

"W-Which means...If what Corneo said was true," Tifa's voice barely a whisper.

"They would pin the blame on your group," Aerith responded; "and everyone in Sector 7 slums who know the truth be dead. All would blame AVALANCHE." Aerith lowered her hands as the materia in her bracelet stopped glowing.

She felt numb... All the anger and rage that had been boiling in Tifa's heart for years had escaped her. They weren't making a difference, they were playing Shinra's game, and Shinra used their rules. And no matter what scenario you had, Shinra would always win.

A groan came from the older blond as he saw Tifa's tears grow in fervor; "It can still be made right. If Shinra is really going to blow the pillar, if we stop it. That's a step forward." Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders as she gazed at him; "I'm not telling you to stop fighting Shinra. Stop fighting them with their rules."

The young sage stood back up as she walked over beside Cloud. All that could be heard was the quiet sobbing from Tifa with Aerith offering a comforting hand.

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Allowing the beautiful brawler to collect herself, and all of them being rested-up they began to traverse the sewers. A daunting feat given being barely lit with minimal lighting, endless pathways that constantly intersected with some routes leading nowhere.

And having no sense of time or direction did not help matters, especially for Tifa who felt nothing but worry and dread for her friends and Sector 7.

Despite not encountering anymore trouble save Corneo's 'pet' monster they kept their guard up and close.

Tifa had remained quiet with her thoughts save minor glances to Naruto. She breathed out a sigh; "You hate me now don't you." She dipped her head not seeing the surprised look from Aerith. Cloud shifted his eyes between his childhood friend and the older blond.

"I could never hate you Tifa," Naruto spoke quietly; "Yes I was angry, but only because you made one very dumb decision to take for your life's path. Believe me I hate yelling at people, especially my friends. Just glad you saw reason."

Cloud was also grateful but remained silent on it. Tifa needed to hear the cold hard truth at what they were doing, and woefully underestimating who they were fighting. He was not certain Barret and the others were be reasoned with…

Well Barret more than anybody.

The former Anbu wrapped his arm around the buxom barkeep and gave a quick hug. "We're still friends. Let's just get out of this place and to Sector 7."

She weakly grinned with a Nod as the two broke apart, the brunette sighed before she swore she saw a mild glare from Aerith? What was that for?

"I'm curious about something." Aerith spoke up garnering everyone's attention before glancing to Naruto; "Why did you have spare clothes for Tifa in your scroll?"

At that both Naruto and Tifa looked wide eyed; "Oh hey I see a something!" The brawler spoke quickly before running ahead with Naruto followed.

The flower girl only deadpans with Cloud brow rose in suspicion. However before more inquiries could be made they noticed both Naruto and Tifa had stopped near another intersection with a small light above them. Striding up beside them Aerith and Cloud stop in their track at the strange figure standing in front of them.

Standing roughly at Cloud's height, the creature stood like human but was far from it having green leathery skin and a brown tortious shell. Its arms and legs were long as was it neck as it held a trident in its right hand. Its beady yellow eyes gazed at all of them.

"A…Turtle man?" Naruto cock a brow with shared confusion from Tifa and Aerith.

"They're called Sahagin," Their heads turned to Cloud with his clarification. "They mostly keep to themselves, but enter their territory and they are usually hostile."

The blond Uzumaki looked back to the lone Sahagin who remained as he was; "Can you understand me?" A small nod garnered their attention as it did understand their language. "You don't want to fight us do you?" It shook his head 'no' "May I ask why?"

It lifted it free hand and pointed behind them, to the corpse of Corneo's headless pet… Aerith perked up; "It was bullying you!"

The Sahagin nodded as Tifa smiled; "We're glad we could help. Can you help us out of the sewers please?"

With a gesture of its head to follow the four were led by the lone Sahagin through several tunnels till finally saw a ladder that went topside. Naruto had sensed along the way eyes followed them, like this guy's tribe down here.

"Thank you!" Aerith said cheerfully with a bow.

The Sahagin gave a nod as he looked to Naruto who also gave a respectful nod; "We're not sure what might be going up topside, but is your tribe able to move away from this area of the sewers?" It gave a nod; "Please do that as fast as you can."

* * *

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

* * *

Bidding their farewells the four went up the metal ladder with Naruto at the lead. Nearing a manhole he slide aside and found himself in the Train Graveyard. Well that was a stroke of luck. Helping Aerith and Tifa with Cloud coming out last they all felt anxious and worried.

Was the president really going to do something as barbaric as destroy a whole sector? Just to kill off a small ragtag group? A part of Naruto could not fathom the man would go THAT far. But the Anbu in him remained the grim realist of the nightmarish possibility.

"We need to move now!" Tifa started running with the others following.

And all prayed the worst would not be happening….

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Have to thank Godospartan the Kitsune with the help with the action scene. The battle of the pillar approaches.**

 **For those who wish to be in the know**

 **Anbu Sennin: "A Final Fantasy VII Story" A chapter will be made in between Dragon Age Origins: Dovahkiin and Naruto: Shoton of Konoha**


	12. The battle of Sector 7

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

 **Special thanks to** : Godospartan the Kitsune

 **Beta** : Etheral-23

 **The battle for Sector 7**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Getting through the train graveyard took much longer than anticipated for Naruto's liking, but as they finally got through and ran towards the train-station, a knot forms in everyone's stomach at the sound of heavy gunfire in the distance.

As they passed the station Tifa saw the train conductor who sat on the stone steps holding his face in his hands. She steeled herself as she ran ahead of the others gnashing her teeth. Once they passed the station horror was etched on Tifa's face as she skidded to a stop at the support pillar. Her expression was soon shared by the others as they joined her side

A small crowd had gather around the fencing with men in armor much like Cloud's stood on various parts of the scaffolding around the support pillar. At the top platform Cloud and Tifa heard Barret's Gatling gun firing at full force against several people.

Naruto could only look with a numbing shock beside Aerith who covered her mouth. "T-they really would do this?" The older blond spoke in almost a whisper.

At the top all heard and saw a loud explosion and a figure soon free-falling. People screamed to their horror and moved out of the way just as the person slammed onto the ground with a sickening thud. Tifa gasped with tears rimming her eyes with a scream; "WEDGE!"

The five ran to the portly young man as Naruto grimaced. Half of his face and upper body was severely burned with several bullet wounds being visible. Aerith sharply turned burying her face in her friend's chest.

Tifa tried but failed in hold back some tears which escaped her eyes as she knelt down to her friend's side. Cloud was beside her. It was amazing Wedge was even alive having fallen from such a height. But the former SOLDIER knew these were his comrade's last moments.

"T-Tifa..." Wedge's voice was weak but slowly grinned; "you're back."

The buxom brawler nodded as she spoke in a broken voice; "I'm here. What happened?" She held Wedge's hand.

"SOLDIERS... Shinra sent SOLDIERS to blow... The pil-...pillar." The young man coughed up some blood.

Aerith was about to go to him was stopped by Naruto who shook his head. Even with her skills he was too far gone. Despair colored her eyes as she lowered her head. "This is madness."

The former Anbu agreed while Cloud knelt beside Tifa; "We'll take over from here Wedge."

"Cloud... So you did stay..."

"Naturally."

Wedge chuckled before his eyes grew dim and his final breath left him.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

With a loud grunt, Barret hit the ground after he ducked and dodged out of the way of a sword nearly giving him a near haircut, and then blocked another sword from giving him a close neck shave. The SOLDIER above him trying to use his leverage to force the blade closer to the big man's throat.

Barret, however, was nothing if not a good scrapper, and rose both legs to his stomach, hooking the SOLDIER and then slamming him back and to the ground with his meaty muscled legs. With little hesitation, he rolled back and over his head to get back to his feet quick enough to block another sword, but used the momentum to swing around and forward, slamming his Gatling Gun arm into the SOLDIER's shoulder and causing him to be sent to the railing. Aiming his gun at the second Soldier he hooked with his legs, he was about to fire when the barrels of his gun were cut clean through by a really curved blade that wrecked the metal of the gun, causing him to look in chock as a third SOLDIER kicked him back into a post on the top of the support.

The new SOLDIER twirled his blade around on a side-handle "I heard AVALANCHE had a strong warrior in it. I guess it was all false. That or they were cowards."

Huffing, Barret kept in mind that he was fighting for. And why he couldn't give up. Having gotten a new set of barrels in his arm with a new configuration mode, Barret's arm started shifting and rolling parts around. "You want a warrior, Punk? A warrior doesn't choose his battles, but fights them anyway!" The arm's gun mode settled on a whole circle of new shining barrels and loaders and he aimed it towards them. All the barrels of the Gating gun spread out and clicked in some ammunition. "And I'm not going to stop fighting until the world is a safer place for those I care for!"

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Naruto glanced upwards hearing renewed gunfire at the top of the pillar.

Closing Wedge's eyes Tifa soon got to her feet and wiped away her tears, with rage surging in her eyes; "I'm going to help Barret." Her voice like steel as she clinched her fists.

"Not alone you're not." Cloud responded as he gazed at the opening of the security fence. "We go together."

"Make that the three of us." Naruto surprised both them and Aerith as he spoke with finality. "We're stopping this." He turned to a still shocked Aerith; "But you're staying here."

"What!?"

"This time it's too serious and dangerous for you." by the look from Aerith she wasn't buying that.

"I can help!"

Tifa soon had an idea as she saw the two arguing; "Aerith." the flower girl turned her attention to the barkeep; "Could you go to my bar and check on a little girl named Marlene. Can you get her somewhere safe in case..." She did not want to say it, she knew they could stop this from happening.

Now the last Cetra looked torn gazing in between Naruto and Tifa before sighing. "...Alright..." But she soon glared at all of them. "You better come back." Though she meant that for all three of them, her emerald eyes remained on Naruto.

"I promise." Naruto said before he gave her a quick hug. After he turned to Cloud and Tifa; "Let's go!"

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

As the three fighters ran towards the stairs to climb up, they were stopped in their tracks by two SOLDIERS who dropped down from above, one with a normal sword, and another with some Tonfa blades. The one with the tonfas raced forward at the three coming to save the pillar, slashing out at Tifa, who ducked and jumped back out of the way.

Though the blondes were ready to get him off their friend, they were attacked by the female SOLDIER with a sword, Cloud having to block the blade with his own huge sword before pushing her off and swinging at her with fierce swinging swipes.

Heading in to save Tifa, Naruto slide in to trip the Tonfa SOLDIER, who jumped and flipped back after failing to cut Tifa's side with a quick swipe. Tifa sighed in relief. "Thanks, he wasn't letting up."

The ninja of the group smiled. "Let's give him the same favor. Flank him!" He ran in as Tifa nodded and followed suit. The dark haired woman kicked at the SOLDIER, dropping her foot against his weapon to bring his arm down. Naruto grabbed the SOLDIER's blade just right to twist his arm and snap a kick into his chest, sending him backwards onto his ass.

The male SOLDIER flipped back onto his feet and instantly went into berserker rage mode, roaring as he slashed at Naruto, ducked under Tifa's kick to spin around and sweep her off her feet and cut into her side with a wild uppercut slash and then spun to catch the blonde from getting near him. Though Naruto had chosen to duck under the swing and grab Tifa, pulling her back and getting in front of her.

Cloud, however, was having a one on one with the female SOLDIER. Her sword smacking into his with precision, pushing him inward before he could catch enough momentum to swing at her. Cloud ground his feet into the dirt and used his own body to lunge his blade forward and up, causing the other SOLDIER to block and start backpedaling off balance from the strength of the blonde Ex-SOLDIER alone. He kicked off the ground and closes the distance, stabbing forward into the woman he was fighting. Her sword broke as she used it to alter the Buster Sword's attack angle, but he still caught her shoulder as he dug her into the side of the supporting structure of the Pillar

The female SOLDIER coughed up blood a stray extended pipe had run through her back and out her chest. Though wearing a helmet Cloud could feel her glare at him; "Traitor..." She voiced before slumping her head forward now lifeless.

His gaze turned to Naruto and Tifa who were evading the wild attacks from the berserk

Naruto was rather impressed this man was actually holding off their hand to hand advances with the momentum of the bladed tornado of doom he was becoming. Grabbing his Kunai, the blonde hooked the back of the arm of the wildly swinging arm, and pulled the blade completely off the guy's arm. Though the blade sliced into his gut a bit whilst doing it, it gave Naruto the advantage as he ducked under the other Tonfa coming up and jabbed into the SOLDIER's back. The SOLDIER roared in pain before turning his back, extending his bladed arm and stabbed back behind him.

Though the Jinchurriki was far from stupid, having noticed it immediately. Quickly, Naruto curved his back to just barely dodge the back end of the Tonfa, and then grabbed the guys arm, bringing it back and then stabbing the SOLDIER through the heart with his own blade and letting him slump down dead and in his own blood.

The trio wasted no time as they started up the steel stairs. Barely rounding up both Tifa and Cloud paused at the sight of Biggs hanging by his waist on the railing. Quickly Naruto and Cloud had gently lifted the man and sat him down on the metal pathway. Tifa barely controlled a chocking sob seeing Biggs's body full of bullet holes and deep cuts. His eyes were half open and lifeless.

"Biggs…" Tifa's voice was horse as she whispered.

Placing his fingers on the man's neck, a grim expression crossed Naruto's face as he shook his head to Tifa and Cloud. The buxom brawler's fists shook as anger and sadness burned in her heart. Cloud only looked to Tifa since she knew Biggs longer than he did.

Naruto stood back up; "We'll pay Shinra back for this." he commented. Tifa only nodded as the trio resumed running. Unaware of shadows following above them.

As soon as they were in an open straight of scaffolding, a focused Naruto didn't notice until the last second as a bladed rope whip started trying to wrap around his throat. The blonde ninja managed to catch the rope before it got tight and pulled on the rope hard, which caused the one wielding it to fly at him with the sword the bladed whip was attached to.

With quick thinking, Tifa jumped up at the attacking SOLDIER and punched him up and around so he had no angle to hurt Naruto, though she winced at her cut side. Naruto got the rope from his neck in time to notice a second SOLDIER dropping from above with a sickle sword, roaring as he tried to surprise attack Tifa. Cloud noticed this and blocked the attacker with his own blade covering above him and his childhood friend.

Growling, the Jinchurriki was pissed. "Get out of our way!" He ran up against the blade and whip SOLDIER, a very thin man with a mask who used his whip as an anchor, swinging under the scaffolding and around behind Naruto, seemingly going to flank Tifa and Cloud. However, the blonde ninja grabbed the anchor and tugged hard, causing the SOLDIER to have to swing around and try and get back up. Though his plan was for naught as Naruto jumped the other side using the whip as leverage to swing and smash both heels into the SOLDIER's chest, and using the whip length to pull himself up and drop kick the blade and whip user, who was having trouble keeping his grip tight on his sword.

The buxom fist fighter uppercut her friend's sword, causing the sickle SOLDIER to fly up and flail before catching some supporting girders. Cloud quickly pursued, jumping up and slashing at the SOLDIER, only for them to dodge out of the way, causing Cloud's big sword to cut one girder by accident. Tifa looked in surprise. "Careful! We're trying to save the Pillar!"

"Tell these nut jobs that!" Naruto yelled back dodging his two current opponents.

"No one is going to save this pillar," the SOLDIER with the whip spoke in a sinister tone. "All in this sector will die and AVALANCHE will be gone forever. And Shinra will be hailed the heroes who stopped these terrorists once again." the deep admiration in his voice was outright disturbing.

Naruto deadpans; "Lovely we're fighting fanatics!"

"Says the group willing to destroy reactors to stop us!" The blade whip user yelled and got back up on his feet, tossing the rope again and swinging it around him before thrusting the whip out to strike like a scorpion tail at the blonde ninja's heart. Said ninja caught the blade and pulled again, only for the SOLDIER to use the momentum and taut pull of the whip rope to pull the sword, the large swinging blade swiftly coming towards Naruto's head. Knowing who was behind him, he caught it just in time, but saw the fanatic SOLDIER get tugged in with it, using the momentum to catch him with a fierce uppercut heel kick to the jaw.

The Sickle SOLDIER ducked under Tifa's fist and stabbed forward to gut her, but the dark haired woman swiftly threw herself to the railing to dodge out of the way. Her opponent swung their sickle at Tifa's throat, hoping to behead her, but Tifa ducked back against the railing and kicked the SOLDIER with her legs, making them hit the other railing hard enough to break it and almost fall over it.

The younger blond helped Tifa up from her precarious position and the two came after the Sickle SOLDIER quickly, Cloud jumping up as Tifa drew her fist back and savagely threw it down at the SOLDIER. The SOLDIER got themselves up and out of the way, Tifa's fist breaking the flooring of the scaffolding through, but his attention was caught by the Ex-SOLDIER as the Buster Sword slammed down against the Sickle blade. Though the Buster sword was massive, this SOLDIER had a technique to gain advantage, and diverted the sword from cutting down into him before swinging back up to cut down Cloud as he landed.

Though his technique did not work as planned, as his arm was suddenly caught by Tifa and she tripped his back leg, throwing the SOLDIER to the scaffolding floor and the Sickle being thrown over the edge. Without hesitation, knowing the stakes, Tifa kicked the SOLDIER so hard he went unconscious.

Knowing these SOLDIERS were just delaying them, the Jinchurriki was flaring with temper as he was having to dodge and catch the blade whip weapon as it spun around and was being tossed at him from a distance. He had enough of this long range bullshit, and when he was once again attack, as the fanatic SOLDIER jumped up and swung the whip end at an arched angle, he caught it, pulled down and cut the whip with its own blade, forcefully tearing the rope, which caused the wild SOLDIER to drop down behind Naruto.

However before the Shinra loyalist could act a Kunai was already lodged in his chest through his heart. "Don't fuck with an Anbu!" Naruto growled out as his opponent fell forward over the railings to the ground.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Aerith huffed as she ran up the wooden steps of the 7th Heaven wooden patio and swung open the doors. "Marlene!" She called out as she looked around in a mild panic. She blinked as a pair of brown eyes peered from the side of bar. "Hello."

"W-who are you?" The little girl asked in a shy tone.

Kneeling down the old brunette gave a calming smile; "My name is Aerith, Tifa asked me to take you somewhere safe."

With caution Marlene titled her head before looking wide eyed; "You're Mr. Whiskers friend?"

"Mr. Whiskers?" With a cute cock of the head Aerith thought for a moment before smiling; "Naruto!" The little girl nodded; "Yes, he told you about me?" Marlene gave another nod. "Then will you trust me to take you to a safe place?"

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

With their opponents finished they resumed running once more. Halfway up they again stopped but this time it came with a loud gasp from Tifa. Lying on one of the long intersections was Jessie. Blood pooled around her body.

The anger and pain welled with the brunette before she let out a scream. Cloud was beside her as Naruto knelt down to the fallen woman. His cerulean took in every detail of all the woman's wounds. But he also noticed something. The rise and fall of her chest. However instead of telling it to the others he created a shadow clone.

Both Cloud and Tifa were taken aback by the action. "Take her to Hisun in Wall Market and tell that lazy bastard to get Doc Church ASAP!" The clone nodded as he gently picked up the woman and vanished via shunshin.

"What are you doing?!" Tifa yelled fighting her tears.

"She was alive, if only just. I know a doctor in Wall Market who might be able to save her."

Those words made a sliver of hope rise in the barkeep, but only just. But now she had to focus as she started running ahead of the two blonds who followed.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

"WAAAH! WHOA!" Having to back off as the curved sword wielding SOLDIER kicked him backwards, Barret was off balance for a moment before steeling himself, but knelt down as his body was slowly giving out, cuts and bruises were all over him. Huffing, he kept his gun aimed at the SOLDIER, who hadn't a scratch on him. One SOLDIER was down and out for the count, but the others had been flanking him with the curved sword SOLDIER as the leader.

Seeing one SOLDIER make a move, he quickly turned his gun and fired blazingly, then turning on the next coming at him when the other backed off. He was cornered now, and they were slowly closing in. "Screw you SOLDIER pricks!" He flared the gun barrels outward and started spraying bullets at them as much as he had, though they were dodging and blocking each bullet with their blades. His gun started clicking, but nothing was coming out as he ran out of ammo.

The four SOLDIERS in front of him started walking closer, grinning. The leader with the curved blade chuckled. "Seems you wasted every round... At least you went out with a fight."

Raising his sword, the Leader was about to carve Barret into chunks, but was stopped as he was grabbed by his throat and thrown back by a couple dozen feet. Two of his friends meeting similar treatments, one bouncing on the ground from a buxom woman throwing him around, and a third being kicked backwards from one they recognized as a former ally. However, their last 3rd class was cut in half whilst in shock by Cloud.

Naruto popped his knuckles as he growled. "You're men were great at stalling us, but sadly for you, they only pissed us off!"

"Bout goddamn time you two show up!" Barret roared as he glared at Cloud and Tifa. He soon turned his attention to the other blond; "Who the fuck are you?"

At that Naruto turned his angry gaze to Wallace. "Someone who's going to have a long talk with your ass after we deal with the idiot brigade here!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the three men in SOLDIER uniforms with red armor; "Those are three 2nd class. Amazed you lasted this long Barret."

"AH SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

Naruto deadpans; "Do you always shout?"

" **This coming from the brat who shouted like a maniac when he was a runt,"** Kurama snorted while his partner ignored him.

"More vermin," the lead 2nd class spoke in a cold tone; "Kill them!"

As soon as he said that, Naruto was already on him, giving him a strong uppercut to the chin and knocking him back. Taking advantage of the other two being in shock, Tifa and Cloud also ran in. The buxom beauty kicked in one of the SOLDIER's knees, making them roll back. Cloud smacked the sword arm of one 2nd class away and slashed down to cut them in two, only for his opponent to recover and dodge out of the way, swinging at him with the momentum.

The curved sword leader of the group of SOLDIER's slashed out at the blonde ninja he was fighting, missing as Naruto leaned back. Swinging upward, he missed again and noticed Naruto was fluidly just rolling around his blade, and so he chose to attack wildly, taking a different stance and swinging his curved blade at a weird angle, which caught Naruto off guard but kept moving out of the way, only for the SOLDIER to finally land a clean hook kick to his side.

Though his companions were even more stressed, as Tifa was cut by the SOLDIER she was fighting, who managed to jump up from being knocked down and slashed into her back. Turning, the dark haired barkeep threw several hooks and jabs, all of which missed as the SOLDIER kept leaping side to side and backwards. Tifa roared as she jumped forward with a fierce kick, only for the SOLDIER to grab her leg and toss her overhead and face first into the ground

The Ex-SOLDIER was exchanging metal over and over, his large blade smacking into his opponents smaller one, sparks flying as their attacks were fierce but unmoving, neither giving up ground as the female SOLDIER he was facing struck his blade upwards, only for him to twist around and thrust it forward at her chest. Cloud's attack being deflected and her sword slashing against his and down to his hands. Cloud twisted the blade and made her's fall to the ground giving him enough an opening to smack her to the side, but no real damage.

Taking a moment to recover himself Barret re-loaded his weapon; "Like I'm letting you three have all the fun!"

As the leader of the SOLDIER group finally caught his arm, Naruto used this chance to grab the SOLDIER by the neck and flip him to the ground, punching him in the gut as he yelled at the beat up gunner. "Not! In! Your! Condition!" Grabbing the sword the SOLDIER tried to stab him with, Naruto used all his might to spin around and throw him back away. Looking at Barret, the blonde huffed. "Keep back, you can barely lift a finger to these guys at the moment!"

Knowing Barret wasn't one to just give up in a fight, Tifa jumped out of the way of the dancing SOLDIER in front of her. "You better be thinking of Marlene when you think about the condition you are in to fighting! Let us finish this!" Looking back at the SOLDIER, the buxom fighter found an opening and threw a wicked straight punch into the SOLDIER's gut, causing them to drop to their knees, and giving Tifa the time to raise her leg and knock them clean out with her foot.

Similarly, her longtime friend Cloud was blocking every slash of the female SOLDIER he was fighting. Backing up two steps, causing her to follow, he turned and gained quick momentum by raising his sword over his head and dropped the blade down, slamming the SOLDIER's sword to the ground. Pulling his sword back and up again, he dropped it down a second time and cut her arm clean off and spun himself as his sword dug into the flooring of the pillar and kicked his opponent back and knocked out.

The lead SOLDIER slowly got to his feet; "I thought I recognized you. You're the Wutai Ninja that's been giving the Turks such a headache for years."

"Woo," Naruto gave some false cheer; "I feel so famous now..."

His opponent scoffed; "So we can add ally of AVALANCHE as well."

"Go fuck yourself if you think I'm with them. I'm on the side of sanity, meaning I'm not a fanatical lunatic willing to DROP THAT!" The blond point up to the massive plate above; "AND KILL THOUSANDS!"

"Not that your words matter. I kill you and Shinra will make me 1st class."

"Not happening," Naruto said in a calm tone; "Because you're going to die today."

With pride, and overly eager to show his skills, the curved sword leader was in front of Naruto in a flash, swiping upwards and kicking twice when he missed. Naruto caught both kicks with his hands and shoved those feet down, causing the SOLDIER to spin head first into his savage uppercut.

The others watched as Naruto, sick and tired of this bullshit and having to deal with fanatic assholes, grabbed the SOLDIERs feet and tossed him into the ground. "Get up again so I can beat you down!" Getting his wish, Naruto kicked the sweeping leg away. The SOLDIER leader backed away and flipped back onto his feet, racing forward and swirling his body around, slashing up and then swinging low with his blade, his curved sword dancing in his hands with every missed swing and swipe and slash, Naruto using his Kunai to block every one.

Using caution, the leader tried to sweep the blonde's legs, to no avail. Swinging up at his head, it was blocked and shoved back at him. He could see the anger of his opponent in his eyes, and it was starting to scare him. Though his fear never got the chance to cause him to rethink his choices, as he started swinging like a maniac to even hit or keep the blonde ninja away.

After a minute of the wild swinging sword cuts, Naruto rushed in right as the arm went up, grabbed the sword arm and broke it with a vicious twist. The leader tried to punch Naruto, only to have his hand stabbed through with the Kunai, and without a second of hesitation longer, Naruto twisted the hand around and stabbed the Leader through the head with the hand impaled, planting the leader's hand on his face as he shoved every inch of the Kunai to the ringed end through the hand and head. Letting go, he watched as the leader fall backwards dead.

Tifa let out a long sigh in pure relief while Cloud put back his sword, the threat to the sector was over. Naruto gazed upwards to the plate above, how many lives would have been lost if that… He shook the thoughts away, now wasn't the time.

However none could celebrate as a single gunshot rang out. The trio sharply turned their heads seeing Barret roar in pain as he held his right shoulder collapsing to one knee. Behind him was the SOLDIER he had knocked unconscious earlier, now awake and took the opportunity to strike.

"For Shinra…" He said in a steely tone. Ready to fight again he took aim at the remaining enemies till a kunai flew through the air and pierced through his throat. The gun fell from his hand as he gurgled before falling backwards dead.

Tifa and Cloud rushed to Barret's side with Naruto following to inspect the wound. Barret hissed and growled; "Fuck."

The former Anbu said nothing while looking at the wound; "It went clean through, you're lucky."

"Thank you doctor spiky!" Barret grumbled before looking to Tifa and Cloud; "So who is this guy?!"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki," the buxom brunette shook her head; "I told you about him remember."

Barret shifted his gaze back to the older blond who was giving a deadpanning glare back; "Something on your mind?"

"You have no-" His words interrupted by the shrill of a loud siren.

All four felt their blood run cold as she turned their heads to see the now lifeless SOLDIER woman, who Cloud cut off her arm must have reawakened and dragged herself to the pillar controls. With her last bit of strength as she bleed to death was activate the self-destruct before dying.

Tifa was first to dash to the controls. She gazed frantically at the multitude of buttons on the panel; "How do we shut this off!"

Naruto and Cloud soon ran over beside, the ex-SOLDIER moved his childhood friend out of the way as he looked over the console. However whatever hopes the older blond and buxom barkeep was dashed as Cloud spoke; "This isn't a normal detonator."

It was then the sound of rotor blades gained their attention as a jet-black helicopter rose up beside the pillar and hovered. The large cabin door slid open revealing Tseng and Cissnei. "I'm afraid you'll find your efforts in vain. Once the self-destruct has been activated on the pillar, it will not stop." The Turk leader spoke in an unreadable tone. His eyes soon locked onto Naruto; "We wondered if you would show up."

Cissnei was rather unnerved by the expression, or lack of one from the blond ninja. Save for his glowing cerulean eyes, she felt the pure rage coming off them. "And I actually thought the President and you lot were better than this!" Naruto yelled in a cold fury.

Neither Turk said a word as Cloud spoke up; "How do we shut this off!"

They were met with silence again as Barret growled with his arm shifting back to a gun; "tell us you little shit or I'll blow you out of the sky!" He roared like a bear with his mini-gun ready to fire.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Tseng spoke cryptically.

Shadows moved further in the helicopter's cabin, Runa soon became visible holding someone which elicited a loud gasp from Tifa, shocked expressions from Cloud and Barret. But for Naruto time itself stood still as he saw Aerith. The brunette put on a brave face but the former Anbu could see the fear and terror in her eyes.

Tseng kept his eyes solely on the older blond; "Checkmate… Naruto Uzumaki…"

The old blond said nothing as his eyes stayed fixed with Aerith who stared solely at him. "I'll be coming to save you." A nod came from the flower girl before Naruto gaze turned to Tseng who froze at the murderous glare from the blond's now crimson slit eyes. "Then I'm coming for the president and you…"

A cold shiver ran down Cissnei's and Tseng's spines while Runa narrowed her eyes, she could feel a pressure coming off the blond that for a moment she swore she saw her, Tseng's, and Cissnei's deaths. She shook her head before starting to pull Aerith back.

However the young ancient was defiant as she yelled; "I'll be waiting!" Before being dragged back into the shadows by the SOLDIER turned Turk.

Tseng only shook his head; "This is goodbye," And soon closed the helicopter door as it took off.

Soon the ground shook as the massive pillar began to break apart.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

 _Yeah I'm a bastard!_

 ** _Another chapter of Anbu Sennin will be made in between Shoton of Konoha and Dragon Age Origins: Dovahkiin. C-ya!_**


	13. Revelations and Resolutions

**Disclaimer** : We do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

 **Co-Author and Beta** : Etheral-23

 **Revelations and Resolution**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

The blasts through the pillar cracked the structure, chunks of metal and stone falling away with violent force, as fire engulfed it.

"It's falling apart!" Cloud shouted, his usually cold demeanor gone in the face of the sudden danger they were trapped in.

Tifa and Barrett struggled to stay on their feet even as the pillar shock, their eyes wide with fear.

Naruto's mind raced as he struggled to find a solution, something to save not just them, but the whole upper plate. Maybe if he used Kurama's chakra cloak, he'd summon the form of his partner outward and manifest several chakra limbs, he could hold the plate and-

 **"The plate is too large, you can't hold the entirety of it and we're too far from the ground!"** Kurama, already feeling his thoughts, quickly dismissed his plan. His voice was full of urgency. **"It'll still break apart under its own weight!"**

"Then what the fuck do I do?!" Naruto shouted, uncaring that it was aloud.

No, no, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't allow this to happen...

...But he had no way of stopping it.

"We have to get down!" The leader of AVALANCHE barked.

"The thing is half destroyed already, we can't go down!" Tifa shouted, her red eyes shifting everywhere in hopes of finding another way. They soon widened when she spotted a long and thick grey metallic object dangling not too far from the pillar. "There!"

All eyes turned to the long thick steel wire attached to the railing by a grab hook. Quickly the remaining members of AVALANCHE ran for the only possible hope of survival while Naruto stood looking towards the upper plate; **"There is nothing you can do Naruto!"** Kurama shouted; **"GO!"**

"FUCK!" The blond dashed for the others. Barret took hold of the base of the wire with Cloud and Tifa securing themselves in front of the big man as Naruto leapt above them and grabbed a hold. Time itself was blurring at that moment as they swung through the air. People in sector 7 slums and upper plate screamed in terror before their voices were silenced within moments as the plate crashed to ground below.

Dust and fire could be seen almost reaching the heavens itself. Standing at the window of his office President Shinra breathed out smoke from his cigar in one hand, while gently swishing his glass of wine in the other. Satisfactions shone in his eyes as he took a sip of his beverage and Joseph Haydn's 'The Creation' played on his record player.

He raised his glass with a cold smile on his lips.

Ahhh order at last.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

The helicopter slowly rested at the top of Shinra HQ as the door opened and Aerith was taken out by Runa with Tseng and Cissnei following. They all became still as statues peering down at the now destroyed sector 7. In the distance emergency response was in action as sirens blared. Fire and smoke could be seen for miles from the devastation.

The rest of the team was there to receive them, but none of them was looking at their returning comrades and their target. No, they too couldn't look away from the empty place where the upper plate used to be, where now only a giant cloud of smoke and dust emanated from the wreckage underneath.

Mission accomplished... those words had never tasted more bitter.

So many lives sacrificed to achieve Shinra's mission.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh in a hard slap caught their attention, as the Ancient had struck the leader of the Turks with sorrow and anger. The pain was evident in her tear filled eyes; her chest rose and fell in quick succession, barely containing the storm of within.

"How could you?!" She accused him, Tseng did not answer, and he barely had reacted when she slapped him. "All those people, so much death and for what?!" She choked on a sob, "You were Zack's friend and you still... How could you?!"

How indeed? Because Shinra had ordered it. They did not push the button, but they did nothing to stop it either, they were agents of the company, sworn to stand by its every command.

They were as much to blame and they knew it.

"You're monsters!" The flower girl screamed, breaking down even further. Unfamiliar resentment like she had never felt before was now on the forefront of her mind, demanding she blamed someone. "You're all monsters!"

Their responses varied slightly, shame and self-loathing was the common among them. Judet's hand covered her mouth as she tried to process the events of what had transpired. Cristoph looked crestfallen, a far cry from the young man's usually cheerful attitude. Freyra's lip trembled; she was unable to hold back the flood of tears.

Even Rude and Reno looked shaken to their cores.

Cissnei and Runa stared emotionlessly at the destruction before them. Only the gods knew how they were feelings.

A pronounced frown was deep on Noir's lips beside a physically shaking Jenna being held by Balto for comfort. Emma's normal cold exterior was non-existent as tears fell and held her crying baby sister Elena.

Alvis and Muar looked on with utter horror etched in their eyes.

For the second in command of the Turks her body was numb. Her mind could not think or process what had just happened. But what she saw wasn't the destruction of sector 7. But the lifeless body of Zack.

 _'You could have done something!' 'You could have stopped this!' 'Why did you let this happen!?' 'IT'S YOUR FAULT!'_

Cissnei's conscious was screaming at her over and over. Zack, Sector 7... She could have stopped it. But why didn't she? Was it duty or debt for Shinra who saved her as an orphan and made her into the person she is now? Her mind was blank for an answer.

Runa had remained still as her breathing became rapid as she soon seethed and stormed off from the roof.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Overwhelming soreness claimed the blond Uzumaki as consciousness had returned to him. His glowing cerulean eyes gradually opened seeing only a blur. **"Take it easy brat,"** Kurama spoke in a soft tone. The young sage followed the advice rubbing his eyes before everything came clear. With a groan he slowly sat up and found himself in the playground just outside sector 7.

The playground was in utter ruin with debris having torn through the area demolishing everything. Groaning Naruto got to his feet and took sight of an unconscious Tifa. Slowly walking over and knelt down turning the buxom brunette over. She was covered in dust as much as he was while he checked her neck. Relief washed over him feeling a steady pulse, gently he shook her. "Tifa," his voice hoarse before coughing to clear his throat.

A low moan came from the barkeep as she stirred. Close by Cloud regained consciousness as he had gotten to his feet and found his sword close by. Near them a metal pile stirred before being thrown around as Barret sat up with a loud growl. His eyes were blank before getting to his vertical base. Absently he gazed around him seeing Cloud placing his sword on his back. And that other blond named Naruto waking up Tifa. Slowly turning horror soon etched in his widening eyes at the jarred open gates of sector 7.

"Marlene..." tears rimmed Barret's eyes while his heart pounded in his chest. "MARLENE!" He roared as he ran towards the gate. "MARLENE! BIGGS! WEDGE! JESSIE!"

Everything... had been crushed. Rubble, it was all rubble as far as the eye could see. Broken buildings that had crumbled with the impact. The lower sector had been flattened, buried underneath the twisted wreckage of the upper plate.

It no longer looked like part of a thriving city, but a long lost ruin of some ancient civilization that had fallen centuries ago. But they had witnessed this literal fall right before their very eyes...

"No" Tifa muttered in horror, her hands going up to her head and grabbing a fistful of hair at each end. "No, no, no, no, no" She shook her head, as though somehow saying the word over and over would make this nightmarish vision go away. "Oh gods, no..."

Cloud could only stand there and watch, he had seen death before, that of innocents and guilty alike. He had been reborn in the fires of tragedy, seeing it all happen again was not any easier as he was finding out.

Naruto's breath was ragged, anger and sadness overcoming his entire form, the imagines of the people he knew down here flashing before his mind. The good and honest, the lying and opportunists, those just trying to make a good life and survive in the slums... none of them deserved this.

You could have stopped it, he told himself over and over, they SHOULD have stopped it!

They did it, they had actually done it. Shinra killed thousands of innocent people just to take them out, just to prove a point.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Barrett shouted in rage and pain, his metallic arm morphing into its Gatling gun form, shooting over the rubble, the barrel spun in a roar of fire, "YOU FUCKING SHINRA BASTARDS! YOU'LL PAY, I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" His voice was barely human; it was that of an animal

Something inside the ninja seemed to snap. "What they did?" His voice was low and guttural, "You're not even going to acknowledge your part in this? You provoked them time and time again and you thought you could get away with it Scott free?"

Barret's Gatling gun stopped as his enraged gazed shifted over to Naruto; "The fuck did you say?" his voice a barely contained inferno.

"Want me to repeat?" Naruto growled barely containing his own rage. "You and your ragtag group AVALANCHE ARE HALF RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" He screamed back with utter fury. The blond stomped away from Tifa as he yelled again; "Your skirmishes across the upper plates and slums! Blowing up reactor 1! You poke a fucking bear, what did you expect would happen dumb shit!"

Barret was seething as the angry blond came closer; "YOU THINK I WANTED THIS?!"

"IT'S WHAT YOU GOT!" Naruto barked back as the taller man leaned forward their foreheads touching as both growled like wild animals ready to claw into one another. "You openly attacked a dozen Shinra owned buildings. Announcing who you were like you the baddest hard asses walking Gaia itself. Killing innocent people along the way to 'save the planet'." Naruto yelled in a condescending tone. "How do you feel hero!?"

The large dark skinned man reared his metal fist back, and Naruto was about to attack before he even had the chance of landing a hit. Make that idiot realize the folly of his actions even if he had to beat them into his thick head.

"Enough!"

But it was Tifa's shout that stopped any violence between them from developing.

They looked into her red grief stricken eyes, "He's right. We did this, we thought we were doing what was best for the planet, and we got all these people killed..."

"We didn't bring the plate down on them!" Barrett shouted.

"But we provoked Shinra into doing it!" Tifa yelled back, "And we certainly were happy to ignore how many people got hurt when we blew up that reactor... This isn't working Barrett anymore, maybe it never did"

He slowly shook his head, "What are you saying that we should just... give up? Just ignore all this?" He waved a hand at the wreckage before them. "...I know what we were doing. I know the price we paid, what we forced other people to pay for us. But Shinra still had the balls to pull something as crazy as this. You think that'll keep them satisfied, that they won't pull something like this again?" He looked at her, the edge in his eyes dulled with pain. "I've been out there in the world, and I've seen what Shinra is doing, I LIVED it" He seethed, holding up his robotic limb. "The planet is dying and it just keeps getting worse, the people just buy whatever bullshit Shinra says. I told myself that if there was any way to stop Shinra then I'd do it, anything to win..."

"How does your victory taste now?" Naruto asked in loathing.

Barret glared at the older blond. His rage dulling before turning back to a tearful Tifa. The large man plopped down to the ground, his gaze lost as his own tears ran from his eyes. "What the hell do I do now?" Defeat rang his now hollow voice.

This was not what he wanted. It never was. All he wanted was to make a world safe for Marlene to live happily. His tears grew in fervor as images of his daughter played in his mind. He ran both his hands over his face before screaming out in pure anguish.

Naruto said nothing as he watched the older man wail in loss and pain. Tifa came over to her leader's side. She knelt down resting her head on his shoulders as both wept. Cloud only remained silent as he crossed his arms. He knew Shinra's retaliation would be fierce with AVALANCHE's blind raids and reactor explosion. But to do this... He wandered if madness finally claimed the president, cause only a madman could do such a thing.

The blond Uzumaki stared at the destruction of sector 7 before he knelt down beside the mourning members of AVALANCHE; "Barret." The large man lowered his hands showing his red puffy eyes. "If you want to get them back for this." He gestured towards the devastation before them. "You have fight Shinra smart. Not like a blunt weapon."

"How the fuck do I do that? Fighting smart is not my strong suit kid. I was a coal miner before all this shit. I like things simple."

"So do I honestly," Naruto admitted. "But that can only get you so far and I lost people that I loved because of it. You willing to follow my lead?"

Tifa and Barret gave the blond a strange look while Cloud raised a brow; "What are you going to do?"

The old blond stood as he turned his heels to look at the ex-SOLDIER; "Save Aerith." His voice spoke with resolution and steel. And if he was given the chance by the gods he would kill president Shinra and Tseng.

"And how do we do that?" Tifa asked, pushing away her shame in favor of focus. "Their headquarters is a fortress"

"I don't call myself a ninja just because it's cool" The whiskered man grinned, "Trust me, I'll find us a way to get in. But first we need to go to Aerith's house, there we can plan better. Besides, that's where Aerith must have taken Marlene to"

Barrett shot up to his feet, "You sure?!" Hope bloomed in his chest.

"Positive"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" The man shouted with renewed vigor. "Let's go!" He nearly took off running, his mind too caught up on the fact that Marlene was alright that he didn't stop and think.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Cloud dryly remarked, making the large man swear and stop in his tracks. The swordsman looked at the other blond, "Lead the way"

"You're sticking with us, huh?" Tifa said with a small grateful smile. "Thought you wanted to be left alone"

"After this, I'm feeling pretty involved"

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

The murderous aura coming off Runa as she stomped through the halls made many gave her a wide berth. Though most were to in shock by watch happened to sector 7 to really do anything. Anger burned in the former SOLDIER's eyes as the images of the upper plate collapsing flashed in her mind. Thousands of innocent people who were only living out their lives, above and below plate, snuffed out in a blink.

She roared scaring many Shinra employees as she punched through one of the stone statues in the hall shattering it. Her chest heaved as she snarled with fury. She needed to calm herself down. People only watched her as she resumed walking, not wanting to say or do anything to provoke the enraged woman.

Whether it was by chance or instinct she found herself at the SOLDIER training center. Good, she needed to punch something to blow off steam. Entering inside she found only one person there, the greenhorn 1st Class Luxiere staring at a holographic screen news report, already the company had stated AVALANCHE was responsible…

"We did that didn't we," the young man's voice was soft. His eyes stared at the destroyed wreckage of sector 7.

"...Yeah." Runa spoke honestly with both anger and shame in her tone.

For the longest time Luxiere said nothing; "Want to know why I joined SOLDIER?" his voice soft but now hoarse; "I didn't have dream like Zack wanting to be a hero or something. I just wanted to help people around Gaia. Stop monsters or people from harming innocent people who just wanted to live their lives"

Runa did not reply.

"When you're a kid and you look at the posters of SOLDIERS, just... being amazing at what they do" He gives a sad smile, "You think to yourself 'I wanna be just like them, one of the good guys'" His wet emerald eyes met her red ones. "How the hell can we be the good ones when we let things like this happen?"

"...We were following orders" Runa said in a throaty tone.

Her words did not comfort him in the least.

"Zack would have done something..." He said, mostly to himself.

He would have, wouldn't he? The idiot always had to play the hero, that's what always stopped him from thinking things through, that's what got him killed.

And most of all, Runa admitted, was what made him the best of them all.

 _'You knew before anyone of us did, didn't you Angeal.'_ Runa mentally mused; _'You saw the potential he had and what he could do. And he would have done everything in his power to stop what had happened.'_

Damn it! What the hell was she doing with herself?

Luxiere looked back to the news; "We're the real monsters, aren't we?"

The short haired woman said no words of comfort to ease him as she simply left the room. The young man shuttered out a long breath; "Was this why you left Kunsel? Why you had enough of it?"

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Glorious solitude was finally hers as Runa laid on her bed in her private bunk in the SOLDIER's wing. Her red eyes stared at the wall as Luxiere's words rang in her mind. Now alone she felt wetness around her eyes. It was then her cellphone came to live beside her. Picking it up she saw the image of her mother as she flipped it open.

Accepting the call she put the phone to her ear; "Mom..."

" _Are you alright_!" Her mother voice full of fright as she yelled in a panic.

Runa let out a long sigh, "I'm fine, and I wasn't there when..." And paused, she couldn't even finish that sentence.

" _Shinra was always uncompromising_ " The older McRemitz woman said in disgust, loathing filling her every word. " _But to go this far... gods I can't find the words to describe this atrocity. This goes beyond ruthlessness; this was just... evil_ " Her mother simply said, " _Just petty evil_..."

Runa pinched the bridge of her nose, hearing it come from her mother only made her feel worse.

" _Runa?_ " Sasha softly called out to her.

"...Remember back in our town, the Behemoth that attacked one day?" She asked out of the blue.

She could hear the confusion in her mother's voice, " _What?_ "

"Just... tell me, do you remember it?"

" _I... Yes, I do remember_ " Her voice was solemn. " _It killed six people before it was driven away_ "

"Yeah" Runa took a deep breath, "And the Grand Horn, how the entire neighboring village was decimated by it?"

" _Runa, where are you going with this?_ " Her mother asked in concern.

The SOLDIER opened her eyes, her eyelids half-closed, they felt so heavy. "The world out there, beyond the walls, it's chaotic. Dangerous. Savage... Then, Shinra appears, with their guns, their technology. They drove the wilds back, made things safer for so many people. There was... peace. You didn't have to be afraid of the dark anymore"

" _Runa._.."

"I joined the SOLDIERS because I wanted to preserve that order, to protect the world from the chaos outside. No sacrifice is too small to keep people safe" Her left hand shook as she closed it into a fist. "Now this happens and... I ask myself just who we were protecting."

"... _I for one know my daughter was protecting the people of Gaia_." Sasha said with utter certainty. " _You have protected every providence and city all over the planet_." She continued; " _like your father you have light that shines as bright as the sun._ "

At that Runa faintly smiled at that.

Sasha sighed; " _Remember how I told I met your father_?"

"Mom," Runa let out a faint groaned.

" _He was like a thunderstorm, strong and unstoppable. I met him during a time in which I thought I knew how the world worked, but then he came and showed me that there is much more than one could possibly dream of. He opened my minds to a lot of possibilities_ " Runa could feel her mother's loving smile, " _And gave me the most wonderful treasure_ "

There was a brief pause.

" _There were times I didn't know what I was doing, why I was doing it. Always questioning myself about the morality of my actions, the role I took in this company. Your father could have simply told me 'This is right, this is wrong'. But instead gave me the chance to see things on my own_."

"Just, follow your own path huh?" Rune replied a touch unconvinced. "Guess it's as good as any excuse for him never being around"

" _Oh your father is always on the move for a reason_ " Sasha said with humor in her voice, " _Trying to get him to stay still is like trying to cage the wind_ "

A part of Runa wanted to rebuke that, but she couldn't. Her father followed the beat of his own drum. And she knew he loved her and her mother, but it did not help the ache of him being always on the move roaming Gaia.

" _And as much as you try to convince yourself, you don't hate him_." Her mother said with conviction.

Runa grumbled; "I don't hate him. But would least like to speak to him during something like this."

" _You'll find your own answer sweetie. I have faith in you_." A small smile came to the former SOLDIER's lips. Her mother could calm her down, but she needed time to think what she needed to do.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Aerith rubbed her sore arm where some doctors took some of her blood as she walked down a hall with Tseng behind her. She knew this hall well; it came to her sometimes in her nightmares. When all she knew was the halls within Shinra, she and her later mother lived in fear of what that man would keep doing to them.

Fearful was the shutter that came from the young brunette as she was led into a laboratory with a large cylinder of thick blue glass with an open slide door and a large room opposite of it. "Ah." His voice may be older but it still brought chill down Aerith's spine hearing it; "You finally retrieved our most precious specimen."

Walking out of the observation room was a slender paled skinned man in his fifties with round rimless glasses, long black hair in a ponytail, dressed in a shirt, blue tie, gray trousers with a brown belt, and gray shoes. Over his attire was a lab coat as he walked with a hunched.

Though terrified just being near this man, the flower girl showed him a defiant gaze; "I have a name!"

"Professor Hojo," Tseng said as he and Aerith stopped near the cylinder of glass.

He did not address the Turks' leader, instead looking at the young woman up and down. "She doesn't appear harmed. Excellent!" He said with excitement. "Now that we have the Ancient my experiments can finally progress"

He looked at her like she was just another test subject instead of a person in his eyes. Just another tool to further his sick thirst for knowledge. Aerith didn't even want to know what he had planned for her. Sometimes they had taken samples of her blood, tested how she reacted to certain materias (that had been unpleasant). She was certain Shinra had been holding Hojo back from performing his inhumane experiments in case she was hurt.

But after what she witnessed today, she wasn't so certain that 'restraint' was in the president's vocabulary anymore.

"It was about time your group of thugs did things right" Hojo told Tseng with a beaming smile.

The Turk's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "I did not see you suggesting any solutions to our myriad of problems, Professor" He said the title with a hint of disgust.

"Because that is not my job" The scientist pointedly replied. "That's yours. Now though" He smiled at the young woman, it was not a good smile, "Now my work can finally continue"

"Your 'work'," Aerith felt a spike of anger surge in heart; "killed my mother!" She yelled at Hojo.

The man only gazed back as he shook his head; "Truly a loss for my research. A full blooded specimen of your species would have made my work much easier. Ah well." He shrugged with callous apathy.

Something within Aerith finally snapped as the man did not even view her or her late mother as people; "Go to hell! "

Tseng actually looked surprised by the flower girl's outburst. Never had he seen or heard swear or spoke with such anger. Hojo merely adjusted his glasses; "Defiant as ever I see. I suppose your father's stubbornness survived through you."

At those words Aerith froze. Her... father... Time seemed to slow down for her as the leader of the Turks began to put her into the glass cylinder. She struggled in-vain as she started to yell, asking how Hojo knew her father and who was he. The 'professor' said nothing while the girl screamed before being sealed inside which soon became sound proof silencing her.

"Oh yes," Hojo let out a mild growl; "you are indeed _his_ daughter."

Tseng watched Aerith as she banged on the glass, her muted screaming reaching none outside her cage. "Professor." He turned seeing a scientist entering the room with a paper. "We have the results of the ancient's blood test."

"Let me see." Hojo took the paper and began reading. A displeased grunt escaped him; "It is as I feared, with this percentage our research will go well past our lifetime and the specimens." he rubbed his chin.

"What should we do sir?"

"AH!" Hojo gleamed with a smile that put Tseng on edge. "Prep specimen XIII. He is an endangered species as much as she is. We shall breed them." He said simply as the blood in the Turks body became of ice as he looked wide eyed.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Going through the ruins of sector 6 was no hassle as the commotion of sector 7 scared away the monsters. Naruto and the remaining members of AVALANCHE followed him to sector 5. None really spoke being in no mood to speak as they all processed the horror that had happened.

Passing through the open gates came no surprise seeing everyone in panic. Save one person who sat on an oil drum. "What kept ya?" Evelyn asked with her arms crossed.

"I have had a very shitty day Evie." Naruto muttered in a tired voice as he stood in front of her with the others raising a brow behind him.

She thumbs behind her; "Maybe that can make it a bit better?" her voice quiet and calm.

He followed her finger, and not too far from them Naruto saw a group of people sitting before the items' store. They couldn't be more than a few dozens, but he recognized a few of them. His blue eyes widened those people were from Sector 7...

He spotted a large bellied bald man, handing out water and other supplies to the survivors. "Sheamus!" He sprinted towards the blacksmith.

The large man turned to face him just as he handed a water bottle to an elderly woman. "Kid!" He said in surprise, "Oh gods, it's good to see you..."

Naruto stopped before the man, giving him a look over. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" He said in a miserable voice, grief written all over his face. "Our homes, our neighbors, everything is just... gone" It almost sounded like he hadn't properly processed it yet.

"How did you escape?" The ninja asked.

"Me and a lot of folks began running the moment we heard there was a fight on the pillar" The smith explained, "Then the lassie here" He pointed at Evelyn, "Began barking orders, got as many people as she could to follow her, told us to escape to another sector"

The long dark wavy haired woman snorted, "It wasn't hard to figured out what Shinra was planning" Her icy blue eyes darkened, "I just wish I could have saved more"

Had she had her full strength she knew she could have stopped it all. She shook away the negative thoughts as Naruto hugged her. "Saving a few is better than none at all. Thank you." The blond's voice was barely a whisper.

Evelyn only smiled hugging the man back while Barret and Tifa spoke with the survivors. Cloud remained back as he merely watched the small measure of relief in his childhood friend's tearful eyes as she hugged some of survivors of sector 7. Idly he glanced left seeing a small television on with the news broadcasting. Count on Shinra in already having spun a story that AVALANCHE destroyed the support pillar of sector 7 and destroying the entire sector itself.

Cloud held back the bile wanting to rise from his stomach as he watched the newscaster lie so blatantly about the incident. He soon noticed Naruto and Evie beside him. The rage in their eyes spoke they shared in his disgust. "If I am given the chance, I will kill that fat bastard and Tseng," the coldness from Naruto's tone made Cloud blink at him.

"Finally compelled to act?" Evelyn asked

"They took Aerith." The woman's eyes widen; "I will get her back."

"You need my help?"

Naruto eyed his friend for a moment; "Could you look after Elmyra for me when we head out?"

Evelyn nodded; "Of course. But keep your anger in check. Do not let it blind you from your goal."

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Saying quick farewells Barret, Tifa, and Cloud followed Naruto through the massive pipe that lead to them to the cottage. The older blond did not even knock as he entered the house. Standing by the shelf with a several pictures placed on Elmyra gazed at each before slowly turning to see Naruto and that former SOLDIER along with two others walk in. His stride was slow as Naruto hung his head as he stopped in front of the elderly woman who looked up at him.

"I failed to keep her safe." The blond Uzumaki spoke in a small whisper. "I'm sorry..."

Elmyra placed her hands on the young man's cheeks; "There is nothing to forgive." her voice warm and understanding as only a mother could have; "We both knew Shinra would never have stopped hunting Aerith. I knew this would have happened regardless." She hugged him as stray tears glistened her eyes.

He looked at her in the eye as they parted, "We'll get her back. I swear"

Though her eyes still were wet, her smile was sincere. "I believe you"

"Ma'am" That had to be the most respectful tone Tifa had ever heard Barrett speak with. "Did your daughter bring a small girl here? Her name's-"

"Marlene" She finished, electing a sigh of relief from the large man. "She's in Aerith's room, down the hall upstairs. Go on, I'm sure she wants to see you"

"Thank you" He said with heartfelt gratitude as he went upstairs to check on his little girl.

Elmyra watched him go, understanding his feelings all too well. She sighed, pinching her nose before motioning to the table in the kitchen. "Please, have a seat. I'll get you some water"

The ninja and the brawler didn't need to be told twice. They fell down on the chairs, it felt like they had been running and fighting nonstop for the days. Today's event weighted heavily on their conscience. Naruto rested his elbows on the table while he ran both hands through his hair. Tifa just leaned back on the chair, a hand pressed against her mouth.

"I don't get it" The brawler said after a moment, "What do they want with Aerith?"

"That had me curious as well." Cloud spoke up having taken a seat beside Tifa, leaning his sword against the wall. "Why would Shinra be after her, let alone send the Turks for her?"

Elmyra let out another sigh before gazing to Naruto; "You did not tell them?"

"Wasn't my place to." Naruto spoke softly leaning back against his chair.

At that the older woman shook her head before looking to Tifa and Cloud; "Aerith is a Cetra or Ancient as we call them."

The brunette's brow shot up passed her hairline along with cloud's; "S-She's an Ancient... But I thought they all died out centuries ago!?"

"I don't know if there are any more of them or not. But my daughter is one of them. Maybe the last one."

Cloud leaned in; "So her father was one?"

Elmyra shook her head before sighing; "No, I adopted Aerith when she was a child. This was during the Wutai war, my husband fought in it." So began her tale of the events of how she found a young crying girl beside her dying mother near the train station of sector 7 while waiting for her husband to come home.

Naruto quietly left the kitchen while Tifa and Cloud listened the elderly woman's story. The blond went up the stairs in almost a trance, hearing a crying Marlene and Barret in Aerith's room. The house felt lesser without Aerith being there. Going into his room he sat down on his bed.

"Have you ever seen something like that before Kurama?" He asked his Bijuu in quiet tone.

 **"I have lived for over a thousand years Naruto. I have seen the worst of humanity creating horrors not even I could dream of."** Kurama replied as his tails swayed. **"I hunted evil wherever I saw it and... wherever I thought I saw it. My recklessness and my hate put me at odds with people who were dear to me"** There was melancholy in his voice. **"Only with you did I learn you couldn't fight evil with evil. Don't get me wrong, sometimes one has little choice and must do terrible things in the name of order."**

"Where are you going with this?" Naruto asked, his patience wearing thin. Every second wasted could mean Aerith was already at the mercy of Shinra's scientists. Or worse that bastard Hojo.

 **"Consider the consequences of your actions, Naruto"** Kurama spoke with graveness in his voice **. "If you kill Shinra, then what? Will you kill them all as well to keep Aerith safe? Evil or not, Shinra runs this planet. To have them fall would have dire consequences, the fall of the economy, the infrastructure, their military used to fight monsters"**

"I'm not gonna kill them all" Though he certainly wanted to, "I'm gonna get Aerith, then I'm taking her someplace else. Where Shinra won't find her again"

 **"A life on the run is no life at all"**

He recalled uncle Samenosuke saying the same once. And they were truest of words spoken. How he, uncle Saito, aunt Lyn, Kya, and Soujiro hid from the world. And how empty that was for all of them.

They couldn't run, but they couldn't hide either. Naruto rubbed his eyes; "Yeah me and Barret are alike in hating things being complicated." He paused; "Need to think more don't I?"

 **"You already know what only needs done boy. Nothing needs to be thought out. Do only what must be done,"** Kurama's voice spoke with finality.

Naruto let out a breath through his nose as he stood. Walking over to his desk he picked up one of his scrolls. A long time since he wore these given to him by the Dragons and Toads. "Stop being a Shinobi. And be the sage I'm meant to be."

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

In the office of the Turks the air was still as Cissnei stared wide eyed and with horror in her eyes. She stood in front of Tseng's desk while said leader of the Turks sat in his chair; "Tell me that again."

The raven haired man looked his second in command in the eyes; "The ancient is to be breed with specimen XIII."

"...And you just stood there." Cissnei's voice and eerie calm but rage could be felt along with accusation.

"You know I have no authority over Hojo's division" Tseng said, though he wasn't certain if he was trying to convince her or himself. "It's out of our hands"

"I'm sure that's a comfort to Zack's memory" She said with barely concealed loathing. Part of it directed at herself.

Cissnei understood that difficult choices had to be made in the name of order. But the company's actions had been crossing the line for a long time now. What were they even doing, allowing atrocities like what was done to the upper plate? Hunting one of their own who had given Shinra years of loyal service. And now allowing a poor innocent girl to be subjugated to Hojo's insane and monstrous experiments.

And she complied, she questioned the company's orders but in the end she followed them through, like a good little pawn...

Once, she had been tasked with protecting people, she fought tooth and nail with her comrades to defend the world. She was proud to serve under Shinra's name. Once, Cissnei was a proud Turk.

But that woman seemed to be someone else entirely now. The things she'd seen and done the innocents she let die, the friends she lost...

She could still see Zack's smile.

Tseng's eyes soon widened as he saw Cissnei take out her earpiece. The two stared at another before she placed it on his desk and turned away. No words were spoken or said as she walked out the room and not looking back.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

 _ **Next will be two chapters of Naruto: Shoton of Konoha and Dragon Age Origins: Dovahkiin. Then back for another chapter of Anbu Sennin. Till next time!**_


	14. Escaping Midgar Act I

_**Disclaimer**_ : We do not own Final Fantasy VII or Naruto

 _ **Co-Author and Beta**_ : Etheral-23

 **Escaping Midgar Act I: Into the den of hell we go**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Unfurling the white scroll he took from his desk on his bed, Naruto quickly went through several hand signs and unsealed items he needed. It had been a long while since he had seen these; he recalled the day both the dragons and toads gifted this outfit to him. After that day he was recognized as a Sage in his world. In a quick plume of smoke appeared several folded clothes and armor pieces.

An ebony chain mesh shirt, that being a gift from his Auntie Lyn (As she made him, Karin, and Soujiro call her). A black sleeveless kimono shirt with burnt dark orange lining, with burnt dark orange ANBU style pants to match along with an orange sash, forearm and shin armor guards made of a unique alloy made by the dragons. And finally a black haori similar to the one his dad wore when becoming Hokage, with an orange inlay. However on the back instead of Yondaime Hokage it had the Uzumaki crest with the word sage underneath.

 _'Wow, and these were made by real dragons and talking toads?'_ Aerith voice chimed in his head as he remembered showing her one day. _'You should wear it more often. Might actually make you look like a real sage.'_

Naruto quietly put on his sage gear as he surveyed the room... Everything felt wrong... The kindness and warmth he could feel from the moment he entered the house was gone. Without her, this place felt empty. "We won't be able to stay here anymore."

 **"That's for the best kit."** Kurama commented with his head resting on his human-like paws. **"Shinra will no longer hold back, we saw very clearly with sectors being destroyed"** The fox spoke. He wasn't stranger to massacres, in the old days he wouldn't have lift a brow if the 'hairless apes' as he used to call them died in droves. But... ugh, curse this whiskered child for making him develop a conscience. **"But have you thought about what comes later?"**

"Hmm?" Naruto replied in confusion as he checked over his equipment.

 **"Once you rescue the girl, where would you go? Midgar is no longer safe"**

"I'll talk to Elmyra about it; maybe she knows someplace where we can hide. Outside this gods forsaken city"

 **"Shinra controls the world"** Kurama pointed out. **"Not a lot of places to hide"**

"They can't have eyes everywhere" The blonde said, "There has to be a place where she'll be safe" He heard stuff about remote locations outside of Shinra's reach. Villages and the like, not all necessary belonging to humans. Such as those so called 'cat people the miqo'te. Or those weird chubby fairy creatures he's seen countless plushies of, the moogle.

 **"A life on the run, hiding"** Kurama clicked his tongue. **"Are you sure that's the best from her?"**

Naruto paused; he sighed and run a hand over his face, "What other options do we have?" At that Kurama was silent as the blond continued; "At the very least we can figure out a plan once out of this city." Adjusting his two kunai pouches on both of his thighs he looked over his weapons. Plenty of kunai and shuriken along with scrolls containing more he had made working for Sheamus. A mild grumble escaped his lips as he did not come around to making a new sword for himself.

Oh well, he might get lucky once leaving Midgar.

Finishing going over his gear he made his way for the door. Opening it he came to sight of Barret holding his daughter who brightened upon seeing him; "Mr. Whiskers!" The AVALANCHE leader chuckled at the blond deadpanned glare.

"Do you seriously have to call me that?" Naruto droned before squinting as the little girl nodded happily; "Of course you do."

The former coal miner gave the blond a look over; "You look ready for a war blondie." he paused seeing the gaze from the younger man. "What's that look?"

"I've been in a real war once." His admittance surprising both Barret and himself. Why was he being so candid about it to this guy? Naruto shook his head; "Long story." He left it at that as he passed the father and daughter to go downstairs. Barret soon followed holding Marlene, the little one soon beam at the sight of the buxom barkeep who sat with Cloud and Elmyra at the table.

"TIFA!" At hearing the voice of Marlene the buxom brunette was up from her chair. She had all but teleported to Barret's side taking the little girl into her arms and hugging her.

The knot in the martial artist's stomach faded some now seeing and holding Marlene. Cloud glanced along with Elmyra who smiled at the sight; "She will make a good mother."

Considering how much time Barret had spent away while Tifa watched over the girl, she might as well be Marlene's mother. But that was Strife's opinion and kept it to himself. Naruto snorted at the sight, passing by and going toward Elmyra. The older woman turned her gaze to him as he stopped in front of her.

"It's not safe here anymore." Naruto stated while Elmyra had a knowing look. "Anywhere you can go outside of Midgar?"

The older woman thought for moment before rising to stand; "I have a few friends in Kalm and Fort Condor."

"It is best to go to one of those places once we leave," Cloud stated as he now stood and went over to grab his sword.

A long sigh of resignation escaped the older woman's lips as she gazed around her house; "You're right." She finally responded before turning her gaze to Tifa and Marlene. "I can take her with me if you want?"

Barret looked both relieved and grateful as he bowed his head; "Thank you."

Tifa handed Marlene over to Elmyra before glancing to Naruto. "So what now?"

"Have to pay a visit to Hisun in Wall Market. He might know how to get to the upper plate. And check with Doc church on that friend of yours... Jessie?"

"JESSIE!" Barret outright bellowed in shock; "She's alive?!"

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Saying their farewells to Elmyra and Marlene, Tifa explained to Barret what happened to their fellow AVALANCHE member, and what Naruto did to save her. The blank look he gave to the Uzumaki as they left the house spoke volumes. "You do that weird ninja shit from Wutai?"

"Let's go with that." Naruto countered as stroll through the large pipe and enter sector 5 proper. They find Evie conversing with sector 7 survivors.

"We don't have enough food" A middle aged woman said desperately. "Shinra isn't even allowing relief rations to be transported to the lower districts"

"I'll call in a few favors" The long black haired woman said, her icy blue eyes giving the woman her best comforting look. "Don't worry, you won't starve"

A man stood forward, "Me and a few others were thinking of searching through rubble. See if there is anything we can salvage, or find anyone still alive"

"I already went through there" Evelyn shook her head. "There's not left, I'm sorry"

He sighed in mourning, "Guess it's too much to hope..."

"Focus on the living here, that's the best you can do"

Surveying the people around Evie took notice of a teenage girl dosing off while she held a healing materia over an injured man. The teen jolted awake by Evelyn's hand patting her shoulder; "Remember what I told you. Using Materia too much depletes your mana and exhausts you. Switch out with someone so you can recover."

"Yes ma'am." The girl spoke tiredly as she stood up and walked away.

"So" Naruto said as they walked up to the wavy haired woman, "Looks like you're in charge of the people here"

"Somebody needed to organize things" She thumbs over to Sheamus; "And he can only do so much." The old smith was a good man but not the leader type. "At best these folks need to leave Midgar."

The Uzumaki nodded at that before sighing; "Thanks again for saving them."

"Of course, now go get Aerith back. And maybe give Shinra a black-eye while you're at it." The woman cheekily smiled before shaking hands with Naruto.

Leaving the sector, the four went back through the unfinished sector 6 to reach Wall Market. "If any of you need supplies you get them here," Naruto stated as they walked.

"Want to see Jessie first before anything," Barret responded beside the blond; "So why they go after that girl?"

Tifa interjected; "Her name is Aerith, and she is an Ancient." Shock etched on Barret's face while the buxom brunette gave a quick rundown of what Elmyra explained to her and Cloud. However her gaze turned to Naruto; "And you've been fighting the Turks for years now. Elmyra told me and Cloud."

"But made sure I was careful when fighting them." The Uzumaki digressed with a glance; "Out of the bunch Tseng, their leader, and Cissnei the second in command are the most dangerous. Till they added a 1st class SOLDIER, never caught her name."

"You fought a 1st class," a newfound respect came from Cloud as he looked genuinely surprised.

Naruto grunted; "Yeah and she was a total powerhouse with a gift for lightning. If we run into her leave her to me and Cloud"

Barret took offense to that; "Saying we can't beat some 1st class SOLDIERS?!"

"Those 2nd class were giving you trouble." Cloud drawled earning a growled from the older man.

"He's right you know" Tifa had to agree with her longtime friend. "Those guys are superhuman; you have no idea what a 1st Class can do on his own"

"I'll take that as a compliment" The sword wielding blonde quipped.

"You know that whole construction site that gotten blown to hell?" Naruto brought up, "'Main mako line malfunction', Shinra said"

The leader of AVALANCHE raised an eyebrow impatiently, not seeing the point; "What of it?"

"That was us. The SOLDIER and me, we blew up that place while fighting"

For a moment, the three stared at him.

"Wow" Tifa summed up the situation perfectly, "That is just, um... No offense Naruto, but that's... terrifying"

"That's some serious high-end SOLDIER level of power" Cloud slowly spoke, reevaluating his opinion on the other blonde yet again. "Top of my head, the only things capable of easily replicating that level of destruction are legendary summons. Where did you get power like that?"

Naruto pinched his nose, letting out a long breath, "Look I don't have the time to go over the details. Just... go see your friend first; I'm trying to come up with a plan to enter Shinra HQ"

Since becoming the older blond's friend, Tifa knew there was a lot she really did not know about him. Of course everyone has their private lives and was their business, but there just so much mystery around Naruto she had no idea what was real or not.

"Can you tell us once we safe Aerith and get out of Midgar?" Damn it why did Tifa have to give that puppy dog look when she really wanted something!

Ugh!

"Alright fine," Naruto huffed out in annoyance. "Whether you believe it or not will be another story."

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Entering Wall Market they found the area eerily quiet save some people roaming about. It was not a stretch saying the fall of an entire sector rattled everyone within the city, above and below. But the four paid it no mind as the three followed Naruto to the materia shop. Opening the door, surprisingly to Naruto Hisun was wide awake, impatiently leaning against a pillar near his huge pillow.

"Let me take a wild guess on what the hell happened." Hisun's normally sarcastic tone gone for a more serious steely tone. "The president decided to show just how psychotic he truly is."

"Sums it up nicely," Naruto grimaced with a snort. "How is the girl?"

The Wutai man pointed to a door on their right for which the Uzumaki strolls along with the others. "Doc has a few words you Uzumaki." Hisun commented while remaining where he was.

"When does that grouchy bastard 'NOT' have a few words for me?" The Uzumaki droned as he opened the door to a flight a wooden stairs going into a large, carved out and well-lit basement. Going down they find a makeshift doctor's office with all kinds of medical equipment and tools. Sitting in a chair next to a Gurney was an elderly dark skinned bald man in medical clothes.

"Uzumaki, what the fuck did you get into this time?" The man spoke in a calm but angry tone not shifting his gaze from his current patient.

Barret left out a relieved and tearful sigh as he saw his group's technical expert. Her armor and shirt was taken off, leaving only her bra to cover her feminine parts. Tifa saw at least a dozen or so bandages on Jessie's torso. The doctor was working on one final stitching on the young woman's shoulder.

Naruto took a seat on a chair near the doc. "I didn't start it Church"

"What you always say." The doc quipped before he glanced behind him; "Who are they?"

The blond gestures to Tifa and others "Friends of the girl your taking care of. Everyone, this is Doc Church."

"Doctor Steven Church." The older man corrected. "And what the hell happened that ended up me fixing some random girl full of bullet wounds?"

"Shinra, same as always"

"Why would try to kill her?" The doctor asked.

"Does it matter?" Naruto shrugged impatiently, "Shinra just proved they're not above casually murdering people wholesale"

"True" The man bitterly admitted, clearly he too was affected by the massacre the company had just committed. "But I think it damn well is my business to know what I'm getting into" He narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "And I think that involves helping what I'm assuming is a wanted criminal"

Naruto had to stop his eyes from widening at the man's spot on suspicion, Cloud seemed more naturally talented at holding back his own surprise. Tifa and Barret were not so skilled in that area however, their reaction being everything Church needed to know.

"Shit, I'm right aren't I? Only way someone like her with that kind of gear she has got shot up like this is if Shinra was actively hunting for her"

"She was in the middle of fight in the pillar" Tifa quickly jumped to defend her comrade. "She got hurt trying to stop Shinra"

Once finishing bandaging Jessie's shoulder he took off his surgical gloves. Fully turning on his swivel chair to gaze at Barret, Tifa, and Cloud. His eyes being both scrutinizing and full of contempt before shifting a glance to Naruto; "Besides your dumb ass fighting the Turks, I only know of another band of idiots who openly fight Shinra." He stared icily back to the trio; "Take it your AVALANCHE along with the girl then?" The disdain in his eyes grew before glaring to the Uzumaki. "I was under the impression you're not fans of these morons."

"Say wha!" Barret snarled before being calmed by Tifa.

"Want me to spell it out for you?" the old doctor sneered back at Wallace. "You're just as bad as the original AVALANCHE far as I am concerned. 'Fighting to protect the planet', and all that garbage. They did not give a damn that got in the crossfire either like you idiots."

"Doc!" a shout came from Naruto with a dry glare; "trust me they get it." He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "And as for getting in trouble with Shinra, they think these guys and I are dead." He paused as he saw Church stare at him; "I am not with AVALANCHE, but right now they are all I got to help me save someone Shinra kidnapped. And Tifa is the only friend I have out of this bunch" He gestured to the buxom brunette.

"Thanks" The brawler said, touched that after all this he would still call her a friend.

"Don't look so chummy, I'm still mad at you"

"Oh..."

"So" The doctor crossed his arms and stared at him in skepticism, "You gonna go into Shinra and then what?"

"I'm gonna kill the president" Naruto bluntly stated, with all the banality one would intone when talking about the weather.

"...You're fucking crazy, you know that right?" Church said with no small amount of horror. "You gonna kill the most powerful man in the world and walk away? Shinra will be on a warpath for you!"

Naruto's lips were pursed in thought, as though actually pondering on the outcome of his choices. "Yeah, I decided I don't care anymore. I'm just saving my friend, get revenge for all the innocent who died, and then I'm we're out of here. Damn it all I just don't care about playing with Shinra"

 **"You do recall our talk a while ago?"** Kurama responded dryly.

 _'I haven't forgotten. But if there is an opportunity, I won't miss it.'_

The old Bijuu just grumbled with a roll of his eyes; **"Be ready for the consequences."**

Naruto wasn't the idiot he used to be. He was well aware what would happen by killing the president. Even after his talk with Kurama, this was the one time he did not give a damn. Something he had learned in his year in ANBU. There were some people that deserved to die for all the evil they had done.

Running his hand over his face Doc Church groaned before he glared at Naruto; "If Hisun and I get a surprise visit from Shinra-"

"You won't" the sage countered with a glare of his own.

Neither spoke before the older man let out a murmur; "What do you want then?"

At that Tifa lifted her hand; "How long will it take Jessie to recover sir?"

"...A few weeks to a month. She lost a lot of blood, so her recovery will take time." The doctor crossed his arms; "I'll look after her." Tifa and Barret both brightened; "But not for you. I'm doing this because I am a doctor."

Naruto shrugged; "That is good enough then." He rose to stand; "Need to talk to Hisun."

"Take this lot with you then," Church quipped before turning back to his sleeping patient.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Before departing the basement Tifa wrote a quick note for Jessie once she woke up. Reaching the top floor thy found the Wutai man sitting on his pillow; "So what now?"

"What way is there to get to the upper plate?" Naruto asked simply; "I know the trains will be out so there has to be another way."

"Well..." The shop owner scratched his chin in thought. "Not sure how much they'll be monitoring the transits. Chances are they think you're all dead"

"Well we did swing to safety on a cable" Cloud muttered with a drawl, "Doubt they'll consider that a possibility of us surviving" That they survived at all was ridiculous, he was certain they wouldn't be looking for them. Still, better to be safe.

"I'd avoid those areas anyway" Hisun said, "There are access pathways to the upper plates in the sewers connected to the train tunnels in every sector. Maintenance routes and all that, there are a few in this sector you can go through. At least a couple would get you close to the train exits without getting into the open"

Naruto nodded a couple of time. "We'll need a map"

"I got one here" He began roaming through his belongings on the counter, stopping for a moment to let out a weary sigh and gave him a look. Naruto had honestly never seen the man so sympathetic before, there was none of his usual attitude. "Look, I... I got some contacts still in Wutai. I know Shinra has the place, but... they're ninja too. They can fix you up with something, get you to disappear."

Naruto was taken aback by the man's genuine concern in his tone. Since the day they had met the man he had shown himself to be rather unsympathetic and overall callous towards mostly everything. The only sort of motivation that roused him being the amount of gill you brought.

It spoke volumes to the blond that even Hisun was emotionally shook by what Shinra had done. Taking the map, Naruto thought for a long minute. "I'll figure out what we have to do once we rescue my friend from Shinra and escape Midgar."

Hisun gave a nod; "Stay on your toes. And if you make it to Wutai speak with Master Godo. 'What is the difference between shadows and darkness', He will understand that question."

Any Shinobi worth their grain of salt understands that question. Shaking hands the group quickly left. Outside the materia store Naruto turned his gaze to everyone; "We get whatever supplies we need before we do this."

Barret gave a grunt; "Need some ammo rounds." He patted his cybernetic arm. "Grenades will help too."

"Extra materia would go a long way." Tifa spoke up.

Clicking his tongue Cloud gave his friend a look; "Materia isn't cheap down here."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto interjected; "I can pay for it." His fellow blond raised a brow.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Bounty hunting, monster slaying, and working at a forge as it turns out can pay quite well. Naruto had procured several rounds for Barret's gun, extra materia for Tifa and Cloud (Barret bellowing he had no clue how to use that hocus pocus shit), and some spare clothes as disguises for Tifa and Barret when entering. At that the leader of AVALANCHE asked why Naruto and Cloud did not need one and the older blond showed off his Henge jutsu. For Cloud his SOLDIER uniform was a big help.

Once prepared the four found the hidden manhole sewer access for Wall Market. Besides the smell, they were greeted with dimly lit areas, large steaming pipes, and grey-water. Luckily no monsters or thugs as no doubt the collapse of sector 7 scared them off.

"So how was it fighting the Turks?" Tifa finally spoke up as the group journeyed through the sewers. It was a question the other two also had on their minds when Elmyra spoke about it.

"Eh not so much fighting most of the time" Naruto shrugged as he ruffled his hair. "I just played pranks on them"

"Pranks?" Tifa repeated with a dry tone.

"I'm a ninja, traps-making translates really well into planning elaborate plans for humiliating people" It still brought a smile to his face whenever Reno was caught in them. "Didn't want to escalate things between us so I avoided hurting them seriously"

"But you still kept them from their target for a long time" The brawler pointed out. "It got to the point the president placed that SOLDIER on their team"

"I'm curious about that" Cloud spoke up, "You never caught her name you said, but I might be able to tell who she is with a description"

Naruto scratched his chin, recalling every detail he could think of about the woman. "Magenta hair, red eyes. She had the Turk suit but I can tell her gloves were something special, must be lined with materia like yours Tifa"

"Ahhhh" There was recognition in the swordsman's voice. "That's Runa McRemitz. She was quickly rising through the ranks when I left, amazingly talented, very powerful. And is rather known for her impatience and temper"

At that Uzumaki deadpanned, oh she had a temper alright. Especially since she blamed him for her, as she put it, 'demotion' into the Turks. Thus why she was venting her frustration by kicking the blond's ass all over the place.

Still, a mild respect shone in Naruto's eyes; "She is one hell of a fighter."

The way he said those words had gotten Barret's attention; "Sounds like you are soft on her."

"I respect skill when I see it and face it. Her career path is another story." The sage retorted while he gazed down at the map in his hands. But after today, whatever begrudging respect he had for the Turks went out the window.

After a while the group found the ladder that lead up to transit tunnels. Luckily security was light save for small drones and turrets. Those were easy to avoid as they made their way through till reaching a long flight of stairs. With caution they went upwards, keeping as quiet as possible until nearing a door to a security office. Thankfully only two guards for which Naruto and Tifa quietly put to dreamland. Exiting the office to another flight of stairs they found themselves on the upper plate of sector 5.

"Damn that took fucking forever," the former coal miner murmured as he gazed at the train station they were in. Further ahead was the glowing metropolis and Shinra HQ at the center.

Naruto glared hard at the building before glancing to the others; "Let's go."

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Traversing the alleyways as not to draw attention they soon found themselves at the center of Midgar, Shinra headquarters. It was worth repeating just how HUGE this place was.

The thing was an eyesore if there ever was one. He understood that the building held a lot of very important facilities for the company, be it research divisions, the Turk offices or the SOLDIER training chambers and HQ, but at one point the place became a symbol of opulence. The kind that said 'Look upon my works, ye low peons and cower before my might'

President Shinra was a dick like that. And he wanted everyone to know he had the whole planet by the balls, that he could do whatever he wanted and get away Scott free.

He proved that well enough with Sector 7 and the upper plate...

Naruto felt his fist tighten. That ended today.

"Alright, we're here" Tifa spoke, getting their attention. "How do we get in?"

The mecha-shifting of Barret's arm into its Gatling gun form was made, the large man cocked the weapon dangerously, "I'll tell ya how..."

"Are you an idiot?" Naruto and surprisingly Cloud chorused together. "Not only are there military and the Turks here but so are members of SOLDIER, and who knows what else are here. We go in guns blazing we will to deal with all of that," Naruto dryly clarified with a deadpan glare. Barret growled at the blond but continued; "And they will reinforce borders in there with everything they can throw at us."

"You got a better idea blondie?!"

Instead of speaking, Naruto walked around the building with the others following. He kept his distance far enough to avoid any cameras as they neared a side entrance close to the parking lot. One lone camera swayed above the door, once it moved out to the far right, they all dashed for the door.

Tifa sighed as she closed the door. "That was close." Turning she soon gawked along with Barret at the sight of a flight of stairs. That went up, and up, and up... "By Gaia..." She muttered.

"You want our asses to run up all these fucking stairs!?" Barret bellowed.

Beside Naruto, Cloud turned to his comrades. "Safest way so not to draw attention on us."

"Besides," the blond Uzumaki quipped; "Good exercise." The deadpan expressions from both Barret and Tifa showed they did not agree with him.

* * *

 **XxX ~ 15th floor ~ XxX**

* * *

Wallace huffed and huffed while sweat fell from his body. In front of him was Tifa who was fairing slightly better, while in front of her Naruto and Cloud ran side by side. "Who the fuck builds a place so fucking tall!" Barret grumped out of breath as he ran.

"In my honest opinion," Naruto spoke back; "compensating." The blond cheekily smirked earning a snort from Cloud and giggle from Tifa.

* * *

 **XxX ~ 21st floor ~ XxX**

* * *

"How many floors are in this building?" Tifa asked in disbelief.

"70" Cloud droned.

"Fuck" Barret swore.

"Aerith would be around Hojo's floor right?" Naruto asked, looking back at the former SOLDIER.

"Most likely, but all floors above 59th require special clearance to access"

"59-?!" Tifa sputtered, "Which floor is she on then?"

"67"

"FUCK!"

* * *

 **XxX ~ 32nd floor ~ XxX**

* * *

Barret's upper body leaned over the stairway railing as he tried to suck up as much air as he humanly could. Sweat drenched his body falling off like rain while an out of breathe Tifa patted his back; "A bit more to go." She spoke with reassurance.

"You said that ten floors ago." The large man bemoaned in a growl.

A few steps ahead Naruto smirked beside Cloud; "Well if you lost some pounds that would help!"

"I'M NOT FAT YOU SPIKY BLOND ASSHOLE!" Tifa winced from her leader's roar. "THIS HERE IS ALL MUSCLE!"

* * *

 **XxX ~ 45th floor ~ XxX**

* * *

"Ohhh gods" The large man wheezed, struggling to continue through the steps. "My vision is blurry, I see a light... Is that you grandma?"

"Oh for Gaia's sake" Tifa stopped and pulled a potion out of her pouches, walking over to her leader who looked to be on his last breaths, "You really need to step up your endurance training and not focus so much time building your muscles"

"Look who's talking..." Naruto muttered.

The bartender glared at him "I can do both!"

* * *

 **XxX ~ 53rd floor ~ XxX**

* * *

"Okay, I've had it!" Barret roared, the sound echoing through the vast stairwell, "No more stairs, not more running in circles, I'm going back down to the entrance and shoot up the place! If I'm lucky I'll hit whoever designed this fucking building..." He was already turning around to descend.

"Sure" Tifa deadpanned, "It'll just take you the same amount of time it took you getting this far"

"..." The leader of AVALANCHE stopped in his tracks, they couldn't see his expression, but they bet he was actually weighting his options. With a final grumble he turned around and continued on. "I fucking hate stairs..."

* * *

 **XxX ~ 58th floor ~ XxX**

* * *

Naruto himself had done far more physically taxing tasks in the past; he had the energy to make this run without issue.

It didn't mean he had the patience for it, or that he didn't find it really fucking tedious.

Gods he wished he could have just wall walked from the building exterior, but no way in hell he was carrying Barret around.

He sighed to himself as he rolled his neck, and happened to catch sight of Tifa climbing up a few steps before him, giving him a perfect view of her derriere, of which those short skirt really hug perfectly to her figure. He never really admitted it, but Tifa was absolutely gorgeous. A perfect womanly figure complimented by those toned muscles, exceptional legs, and good sized biceps, perfect breasts; he reminded him of some of the beautiful Amazonian warrior women from back home.

Well, if he had to climb up these damn stairs at least he had a nice view (he thought, once again choosing to ignore the fact that's something Ero-sennin would do).

If not for the fact Tifa was staring at him, an unimpressed brow raised questioningly. But she already knew what was going on.

So he resorted to an age old tactic, he played dumb, avoiding her gaze and finding the empty space next to him suddenly very interesting.

The brawler rolled her red eyes and continued on.

Naruto sighed to himself, _'Dodged a bullet...'_

Kurama rolled his eyes as the group the final round of stairs to the door with the number 59th. Barret almost collapsed then and there on the steps, Tifa was somewhat better as she leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees, sweating as heavily as the large man.

"Take bit to catch our breath." Naruto stated, only slightly breathing hard beside Cloud who did the same. The older blond's eyes unable to stop gazing at the sweat that glided from Tifa's neck down to her endowed bosom.

 **"I believe you humans call those DDs."** Kurama spoke nonchalantly getting his partner to blush wildly. **"You did see them I recall."**

 _'By accident!'_ Naruto mentally yelled as he looked away with flushed cheeks. Things got a little wild during a sparring session one time when Tifa asked to fend off against some of his jutsu. Fire and clothing do not mix.

 **"What amazes me is that you never acted on your instincts to mate with red eyes. Especially since you find her quite attractive. I'd imagine you could still claim her even with 'Blondie-lit' right beside you."**

 _'Claim her... What are we, some animals in a bad TV documentary?! And why are we having this conversation during the middle of an infiltration/rescue/possible assassination mission!?'_ Seriously, Kurama could come out of nowhere sometimes with the weirdest topics during something important.

However his kitsune comrade pressed; **"When was the last time you've been with a female beside Chōmei's host?"**

Naruto clicked his tongue, crossing his arms as he leaned his back against a wall. _'Look, it was a very difficult time, and Fu... was very kind to me. It really got complicated at one point there, so forgive me if I'm not in a hurry to jump to bed with another friend...'_

 **"'** _ **Complicated**_ **'"** Kurama snorted, shook his head **, "You humans like to make things complicated, whelp. You can't hide it from me, she brought out smiles you didn't make since your mate died. And you were too afraid to admit she made you happy"**

The Jinchuuriki closed his eyes, part of him wanted to ignore his companion's words... because it hurt to listen to them. Fu had been what he needed at the time, that sweet life-loving girl filled a spot left in his heart when Sakura died. He knew that... and he feared it, being happy like that, he feared losing that which was precious again. Looking back at it, perhaps Fu knew and understood, that girl always knew more than other people thought she did. If so, she had been infinitely patient with him.

He wondered if maybe she might have felt the same... but it was too late now. That was the past, pondering what ifs helped no one. Better not to dig up old wounds.

 **"Just like you're too afraid you have feelings for that flower girl"**

At that Naruto froze, he said or did nothing as he gazed blankly towards nothing. **"You can't lie to me Naruto. You're not like that Hatake brat, you can't run from your feelings."**

Instead of answering his Bijuu friend the Uzumaki turned his gaze to the others. "You guys ready?"

"I never want to see any more stairs for the rest of my life!" Barret quipped with a huff. Tifa only gave a thumbs up while Cloud nodded.

Kurama only howled with laughter as they along with his his host rest went through the sliding door, into a large recreational room. And bumped into a woman in a lab coat who looked like an older version of Runa. Naruto, really wishing he had put them all on disguises, could only stare back at those red eyes that owlishly blinked back at him. The four infiltrators and the scientist woman merely looked at each other in a long agonizing silence.

"Hello there" Dr. Sasha McRemitz muttered with a friendly wave and smile.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

 _ **"The promise has been made" (3-3-2020)**_

 _ **I think we're all ready next year. Don't you agree?**_


	15. Escaping Midgar Act 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : We do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

 _ **Co-Author and Beta:**_ Etheral-23

 **Escaping Midgar Act II: The sides of the coin**

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Well, now she had done it. But honestly what else could she have done? There were simple no other option, not after all that's has happened. Could she have prevented it had she known ahead of time? It didn't matter anymore…

Her action spoke more than any word could have. If the level of surprise from Tseng was any indication. However that left Cissnei in a precarious position as she sat quietly on a chair in a private cafeteria in the Shinra building.

 _'What do I do now?'_ The petite redhead mused mentally as she stared at a photo in her hand. People don't just openly leave to the Turks. Not with all the sensitive material they were privy to and the jobs they performed in the company. You either leave under constant surveillance for the rest of your life or end up in a body bag.

The only way Veld had escaped both was faking his own death so he could be with his daughter in peace.

A sigh escaped her lips as stared at the photo in her hand. A picture of her and Zack hanging out at a bar in Junon. That idiot nearly gotten killed fighting two freaking Harpys. Of course Zack naturally had gone in guns blazing without even thinking. Thus why he looked like hell rolled him over and his uniform was a total mess. And of course she had to save his sorry backside like usual...

How Angeal had put up with him and his antics she will never know.

It always came back to Zack for her. Zack who was her moral compass, the one she'd side with whenever her own ideals and loyalty came into question.

He never had any problem, being the hero he wanted to be, the one people needed.

Zack would have never let Shinra drop a city plate killing so many innocent people. He would have challenged the company, made himself an enemy of the entire world if need be, but he would do what was right to the end.

Cissnei wished she had that courage. If she were Zack she would planning how to take down Shinra, stop them from spreading their lies (right now the president had denounced AVALANCHE as allies to resistance fighters from Wutai and other nonsense like that), ensure the people wouldn't live in fear of the corporation.

But instead here she was, musing on how she could escape...

Just... run and leave it all behind. As though those weren't her friends in the Turks, as though an entire section of Midgar hadn't horribly died in the blink of an eye. As though she didn't know she had to do the right thing.

No, she wasn't Zack... but she could better than she was now. She could be Cissnei, someone who would do the right thing like him.

" _Be the person I always known you could be Cissnei_."

A gasp escaped the petite redhead's lip as she spun around upon hearing a voice of someone she knew was dead. Her almond eyes wide, heart pounding so hard she felt it in her throat, but only found she was alone in the room.

Taking a minute to recover her breathing and senses she slowly turned back around before peering at the picture in her hand. "...You idiot;" A small grin formed on her lips. "Guess I'll play something out of your book." She rose from her chair putting away the photo in her top pocket. "And my real name is-"

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Despite his more than idiotic days as a child, Kurama knew Naruto had become a rather adept Shinobi over the years. He could blend into a crowd and become invisible, meld into the shadows without so much of a sound.

But there were just moments in time, no one could ever prepare for and just run straight into a mess. This could sum up the current moment as his host and the human comrades stood awkwardly still in front of a human woman in science clothes. Kurama could hear Naruto cursing at himself for doing something so rookie!

('Check the room before entering and have your guises up!') Basic Shinobi 101. UGH, but then again Naruto had failed three times in the academy.

Dr. Sasha blinked a few times as she cocked her head with a smile; "Good effort on your part, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Its good exercise isn't it? I use them all the time, keeps my body in shape."

"Good for you" Barret cordially spoke before shifting his bionic hand into its Gatling form. "You'll die in good shape at least"

The red eyed woman backed away with a terrified expression. As soon as Barret took aim, Tifa held down his arm with a stern expression, "Woah, woah! We're not killing her!"

"She's Shinra!" He hissed back, "And she saw us!"

"We're not killing an unarmed woman" Naruto sternly addressed, siding with Tifa.

"You shoot her and you alert the entire floor" Cloud admonished, trying to at least make the man think this logically.

Barret let out a growl as his weapon shifted back into a metallic hand, with which he pointed a threatening finger at the woman. "You saw nothing, we clear?"

"And I don't know what you're talking about" The doctor added quickly, "This day is very ordinary for me, I certainly saw nothing strange or different. Like four people clearly sneaking in the building to rescue their Ancient friend whose being held in the science labs at floor 67th and 68th. And I'm certainly not telling them you can get a card key to access to the executive floor 66 from Mayor Domino's office at floor 62"

The group four just gave the woman a long look, blinking owlishly at her not so discreet advice.

"There are some guard outfits in the locker room near this floor" She said, her tone more easygoing once the heavy tension had lifted. "You four are rather easy to spot. Particularly you" She said to the ninja, "My daughter will want her rematch"

"Your dau-?" Naruto shook his head sputtering, "You're Runa's mother?!"

Without even realizing it, the woman took the older blond's hand and shook it; "Dr. Sasha McRemitz. Hello~" She sing-songed with a pleasant smile. She soon pointed to a door on the other side of the room, "Locker room is in there. Should be something to fit all of you."

"Thanks..." Naruto uttered in pure bewilderment.

"Another thing," Dr. Sasha lifted a finger; "Professor Hojo will have a counter measure. Be ready for a fight." Having nothing further to say the good doctor walked over to a table with a coffee maker rested on.

Looking at one another the four went to the room the good doctor suggested and put on the guises they bought in Wall-Market. The room resembled like one would expect with rows of lockers and benches. Separate bathrooms and showers as well. _'That was weird...'_ the blond Uzumaki mentally mused.

 **"Compared to half the insanity you ran into back home to now. This is not even in the top ten."** Kurama chimed back a retort.

True enough...

As Tifa and Barret put on clothes over their normal gear, Tifa heading into the bathroom to change. Cloud opened a locker to find a SOLDIER chest plate inside. Deciding to add it to his normal uniform to not stand out. Naruto himself henged into attire much like what Cloud's, with altering his face and hair. Looking into a mirror his whiskers were gone, his eyes and hair now looking like his mother's.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

The group came out of the locker room, now in guises properly. Tifa had put in a business dress while Barret wore a business suit of his own. Drinking some coffee, Dr. Sasha gave them a thumbs up with an approving nod before shooing them to the elevator.

Well she was cool.

Naruto recalled his time infiltrating this building years prior and told the others they needed to go through the lounge up in the next floor and use the stairs to reach Mayor Domino's office. This was the archive room as the blond remembered. Odd...

With a small chime the elevator doors slide open, "They remodeled." Naruto murmured as he and the others walked into the large area. The Lounge had been completely remade into a more fancy area with more tables, various statues, and full buffet with seemingly everything. The tree in the center was now encased in thick glass.

The four walked through the area casually while not getting in anyone's way. At the same time they took notice of the people in the lounge, and what they were all doing. The atmosphere was a numbing mild silence, with many bearing haunted gazes.

"To think AVALANCHE allied with those Wutai rebels and killed all those people in sector 7..." A woman murmured beside her friend beside at a table.

Tifa's eyes widened in disbelief, and she could feel Barret doing the same by his sharp intake of air. They knew Shinra would be spewing all sorts of lie, but claiming they were responsible for destroying the main support beam, that they purposely killed all those people?

She thought in the destruction of the reactor, all the people that were affected by the raw mako poisoning the air... No, it wouldn't have been hard at all to pin the blame on them.

But associating them with Wutai, how did that make any sense? The president was moving them around like pieces on a board, but they failed to see the bigger the picture, what the endgame was.

"I got a friend, well, a friend's friend in the military" The man said, setting down a coffee cup. "Says the shinobi raids have been getting bolder, more organized. The damn ninjas are somehow getting more allies with other criminals out there"

Another woman, a long haired brunette, sat down next to them with a tray. "You talking about the Wutai rebels? The higher ups might consider sending up the SOLDIERS if things continue like this" She said optimistically, "We have Runa, it'll be fine"

"Oh yes" The man snorted. "Because it always ends ups swimmingly with the top dogs of SOLDIER. Have you forgotten Genesis, Angeal, Zack, and Sephiroth? Gone, all of them. Lots of people are starting to think top ranks of SOLDIER are cursed"

They continued walking through the lounge, Cloud could literally feel the discomfort and anger building in towering man who frowned deeply. However before Barret could blow their cover by bellowing at the people he subtly elbowed the man.

Wallace only growled back but kept his mouth shut upon seeing the glare from the ex-SOLDIER. The four made their way through the lounge before nearing the stair corridor. As the slide door closed behind them in the stairwell, Barret growled; "Fucking Shinra goons…"

"These are simple employees" Naruto said, "They have no idea what's really going on. They're not to blame"

"They still work for that piece of shit Shinra"

"And he will die," the blond clarified as he peered Barret's way; "But only him, and maybe Tseng and Hojo if I run into them. But just those three, I won't slaughter an entire building of people to do it." He had enough of that crap from Sasuke before finally killing him. He'd be damned if he allowed that kind of bullshit to happen again while he was around.

"Most people here are just as blinded by Shinra's lies as the rest of the world" Cloud remarked. They had all seen the news, the multiple smear campaigns. They knew very well the kinds of cover ups Shinra would pull, and how they would always find a way to pin the blame for any atrocity on someone else. "They don't know any better"

"You getting soft for these people now SOLDIER?" Barret grunted.

"I _was_ one of these people" The swordsman said with a side glare at the large man. This whole situation… it was just bringing up lots of feelings he'd have rather left forgotten.

The group remained silent for a moment as they continued walking through the hallways. "I get that Shinra is shifting the blame to cover their asses. But where did that stuff with Wutai come from?" Tifa wondered.

"Old AVALANCHE used to have dealings with Wutai during the war" Barret explained. "They had a common enemy after all"

"But Wutai lost didn't it?" Naruto asked as he frowned, "The ninja nation now belongs to Shinra. Though those people did say something about resistance groups..."

"You know better than any of us that ninjas are crafty" The brawler noted, "A lot of shinobi from Wutai never stopped fighting. Plenty of news channels love to go about the 'ruthless and dangerous terrorists from Wutai'" Tifa gazed at her friend for a moment; "Aren't you a resistance member?" Being a self-proclaimed ninja it was making sense to her.

But the Uzumaki shook his head; "I have no affiliations with Wutai. Yes, I am a ninja, but not with them."

"...Another village?" Cloud asked with a cocked brow. There had always been questions if there was more than one village of ninjas out there in the world. It did not stop Shinra from trying to look, but nothing ever came from it.

Though that could have just always been excuses to find the Moogle and Miqo'te hidden lands.

To everyone's confusion Naruto chuckled in response; "If you can find Konohagakure no Sato I will be impressed." the henged blond begun to walk up the stairs. Of course the place did not exist here, but they didn't know that.

"...The village hidden in the leaves..." Cloud muttered as he knew a bit of Wutai language. Did explain the leaf engraving on his metal plate from the headband his fellow blond wore.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Following Naruto the group made their way to archives... This ironically was the offices of the mayor and deputy mayor. Cloud stated both had no real say or power, they just were glorified puppet politicians. This confused the young blond as to why that Dr. Sasha would send them his direction.

"Would he actually know anything?" Naruto asked as they strolled past several rooms.

Cloud only shrugged back; "Even if he knows the truth there isn't anything he can really do. Domino along with Deputy Mayor Hart are just figureheads for the people. The president and the executive board hold the real power."

It was not long before they came to a room with a plaque at the door engraved Mayor and deputy mayor of Midgar. Stopping at the slide door Naruto peered to the others if he should knock or something. Seeing they were just unsure the former ANBU grunted before pressing the button beside the door. With the sound of the chime the door opened into a large but modest office. Two desks were in the room with one on the side and the other in the middle, the men who sat at both were elderly men.

The one at the side desk (Hart, Cloud had whispered to the bunch) had his hair up in a ponytail with a goatee; he wore a simple business suite. At the larger desk in the center was a bald man with a very thick mustache and goatee, wearing a modest brown suite.

Both Domino and Hart gazed at the four; "We were expecting visitors today?" The mayor questioned with a cocked brow in an aged wizened tone.

Hart rubbed his chin; "Hmm."

Tifa and Barret just stared at the old man behind the desk. They've only seen Domino on the news, making speeches, organizing building projects and the like, but they knew the man was just a front, a puppet for Shinra. His title was a farce; the man had absolutely no power.

"Mr. Mayor" Naruto stepped forward. "I'll cut to the chase and tell you we need your keycard"

Both the mayor and his attendant exchanged a confused look. Hart for his part gave the other people a scrutinizing look, the moment his eyes widened with a shocked expression; the group knew they had been found out. Their bodies seized when his hand quickly went to press a button on the desk, probably a security alarm.

Surprisingly, Domino stopped him with a single raised hand, merely continuing to look at the disguised shinobi.

"For what purpose might I ask?"

"Sir, these are...!" Hart tried to warm him, but to no avail.

Naruto didn't beat around the bush, "We're here to rescue our friend, and if we get the chance, kill President Shinra"

Hart let out a shocked gasp, while Domino leaned back on his chair, eyes wide with disbelief.

"...So, we're throwing stealth out the window now?" Tifa asked incredulously with a shake of her head.

"Naruto" Cloud said sternly. The ninja was putting them on a compromising position.

"Trust me on this okay?" He said softly to the others.

The old man looked at the group for a moment before stroking his beard. "You realized you just asked for my help in assassinating him. Why did you not come up for an excuse, anything to deceive me?"

"Well, I honestly couldn't think of any excuses that you wouldn't be able to verify with a quick call, so that wouldn't have worked" Naruto confessed with a shrug. "Figured if we were honest with you'd help us"

"Really?" The old mayor snorted, leaning forward in his desk, hands intertwined. "And why is that?" He said with humor in his voice.

"Because I've heard of you, I've seen what you try to do with what little power you have" The ninja in disguise merely said. "You're a good man; you'll do the right thing"

The smile on the mayor's face disappeared, the humor in his eyes replaced with a forlorn shadow cast over them. He must have been silent for over a minute, the regret and pain evident on his face.

"A good man" He spat with self-loathing. "Someone who'd do the right thing would have prevented that... that atrocity from ever happening..."

Hart hung his head in equal shame, he was rather honestly surprised both he and the mayor were requested to the meeting for that... massacre. Was the first time in ages since he had seen Domino so incensed an argued alongside Executive Tuesti against such an insane plan.

The deputy mayor had realized the president, with Executive Heidegger, Scarlet, and Palmer were not even listening. Merely a cold mocking tolerance gleamed in all their eyes before the president dismissed the passionate pleas from Reeve and Domino.

Sector 7 was a statement that was going to be heard. Not just in Midgar, but the whole of Gaia itself to its people. Cross Shinra and you will be annihilated...

Yet, now here this young man stood openly announcing to the two of them if given the chance, in killing the leader of the world.

Hart only shook his head as he murmured out; "Madness..."

"We went long pass madness deputy mayor," Naruto retorted as he kept his gaze on Domino; "I won't say what AVALANCHE had been doing was right or justified. But what Shinra had just done, only a madman or a demon would truly believe that was plan a good idea."

"And then what?" The mayor asked, "You kill Shinra and everything is just magically fine? Even if he dies then his son Rufus will take over. And there is still the board of directors, only person among them isn't the vile and self-serving monster that Shinra is, will you kill them too?"

"We'll get there when we get there" Naruto merely replied. "Right now, I want to save my friend"

Domino stared incredulously at the man before him, "You're just going to wing it? Make yourself an enemy of the company that pretty much rules the world and then make it up as you go along"

Naruto gave him a wide smirk, "Pretty much how I've lived my entire life and it's worked pretty well so far all things considered"

"You are insane" The mayor said with realization.

"Kinda. I mean not in the 'clinically deranged' sense, but the type of life people like me lead have left us more than a bit off in our way of thinking" The ninja said candidly. "This is gonna happen one way or another, at least give us the tool to make sure it goes smoothly without more people getting hurt"

The old man remained silent for a moment, lost in contemplation. So many years working for Shinra, so many years allowing their crimes to go unanswered. It had been minor things at first, everything for the greater good of the people of Midgar, to preserve the delicate peace and prosperity of this city.

Where was the greater good in sacrificing thousands of innocents just to kill a few terrorists? Where could amongst the rubble could he find the peace and prosperity he wanted for his beloved city?

What kind of world were they making, by letting people like Shinra do as they pleased?

"I must be insane too..." He breathed out in resignation.

"Sir?" Hart called out to him, watching with wide eyes as the mayor retrieved a keycard from his clothes.

Cloud, Barret, and Tifa were genuinely surprised as the mayor rose from his seat and walked around his desk. "This will get you up to the executive floor. But you will have to find your own way up into the labs a floor above that..." Domino stopped in front of the henged blond peering into his eyes; "I sincerely hope you just rescue your friend and escape Midgar. Because I honestly do not know how Rufus would be as the new leader. Nor do I think you will be ready for the hell storm sent your way 'if' you kill the president."

 **"If this human heard about your feats back home he'd have a heart attack on the kind of people you always tended to piss off regularly;"** Kurama chortled.

 _'Thought you were against killing that bastard'_

 **"Still am brat, but you do have a habit of pulling the impossible off out of your ass."** The blond mentally deadpans; **"At the very least this will be one hell of a show."**

Naruto takes the keycard from the mayor giving the man a nod; "If nothing else I know no one will be shedding any tears for Hojo when I snap his neck."

"A quick death for someone like him is too merciful." Domino growled out with pure venom as he returned to his desk. "But you won't have the time to make him scream." The darkly tone in the elderly man's voice sent a shiver down Tifa's spine before mayor gestured for the door. The group soon left as Hart gazed over at his longtime friend.

"You sure about this?" concern etched in his voice.

A huff came from Domino; "...For decades I've sat at this desk and done nothing while that bastard Shinra has turned Gaia upside down. Killing people and destroying lives to keep his power. If you're worried about any of this coming to back you, don't. I'll take full responsibility old friend."

That was exactly what worried the deputy mayor, that it would all come back to haunt Domino, and it honestly unnerved him to see the mayor so ready to accept the consequences.

But the die had been cast, whatever happened next was up to that group of revolutionaries.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Domino's access key provided them with the easy route to access the upper floor, where the executive meetings were held. They saw guards standing at the central room's entrance, weapons held firmly in their hands, they were so still they might as well be statues.

"A meeting must be taking place" Cloud commented as they watched from a corner. "Only reasons security would be stationed there"

Naruto's eyes soon spotted a figure walking from the other end of the hallway. It was a man in his thirties, he wore a dark blue business suit and carried with him a black briefcase. His black hair was neatly sleeked back, except for two wavy bangs over his forehead. He had a weary look about him, like he hadn't been sleeping properly, but still walked with his back straight towards the meeting room.

The shinobi recognized the man, "That's Reeve Tuesti" He pointed out to the others.

"The Head of Urban development?" Tifa asked. "That's one of the top executives"

"Then it means all the big hats must be there" Barret gruffly said, his metallic hand nearly shifted into its Gatling mode on reflex. "Including that bastard Shinra, now ours chance"

"If we kill him now then security will lock down the place" Naruto called out the flaw behind his intent, "And we can say goodbye to our chances of rescuing Aerith"

"So what the hell do we do then whiskers?" Barret growled out through his teeth.

"We need to know what they are doing, then find a way into the labs." Naruto leaned out with Tifa.

The buxom barkeep bit her lip; "How are we going to sneak in there?"

Cloud thought for a moment; "The vents." Everyone turned his way; "The ventilation is all connected. We just need to find a place where no one is and get into it."

"Think you can find a place?" Tifa questions as her childhood friend gestured to follow him. Taking the time to avoid security and roaming people, Cloud surveyed each room they crossed till reaching one of the many restrooms of the floor. Thankfully it was out of order with a small sign hanging off the door.

But the slide door still functioned as the group headed inside. "Okay now what?" Instead of answering Barret's impatient question Cloud pointed above one of the closed stalls to the large vent. "You fucking joking blondie! I can't fit in that goddamn thing!"

Naruto opened the stall door and stood on the toilet; "Think only me, Cloud, and Tifa can get in here. Be a snug fit though." The Uzumaki took out a kunai to take out the screws.

"So what the hell am I supposed to be doing Whiskers?!" The towering man grumped crossing his arms.

"Stay here and keep watch. And don't cause a fight," Tifa tried to calm her friend/boss who growled but gave a nod.

Taking out the last screw Naruto took off the vent and placed it neatly to the side. He soon crawled inside, with Tifa following, and then Cloud after handing and annoyed Barret his sword. Tifa had to agree with her ninja friend, this wasn't place for the claustrophobic types. Stopping at an intersection the former ANBU gazed back to Cloud who gestured where they should go. After a few minutes of crawling with directions from the ex-SOLDIER they found the vent just above the meeting room.

The inside was enormous with a large oval table in the center, paintings hung on the wall beside several monitors. At one end was a window that looked to Midgar below. And sitting at the table were the top brass of Shinra. Naruto grunted as he felt a weight get on top of him and noticed Tifa's head now looking over his shoulder with Cloud now at his side. Well the vents weren't big enough for all three of them to be side by side. Not like Naruto minded Tifa hardly weighed a thing, but was fighting a blush feeling the brawler's breasts rubbing on his back.

Cloud lifted a brow before peering downward. "These are all of them."

Sitting beside the head of public security Heidegger was a strikingly beautiful woman in her mid-thirties with blond hair up in a bun and a long bang on the side of her face with cold blue eyes. She wore a long red satin dress that has a plunging neckline, showing off her endowed bosom. Scarlet, Head of Weapons Development. Beside Reeve on the other side of the table was a short, overweight man with thinning gray hair and gray-blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and a double-breasted, tan-colored suit with matching bow-tie. Executive Palmer.

At the end of the table sat President Shinra himself. A cigar lit in his mouth as he and the others listened to Reeve as he spoke while looking at a paper. Even as the man addressed his colleagues, Naruto could feel hollowness and pain glowing off the man. He was obviously taking the events of a few hours ago hard.

"The estimated death toll is well over in the thousands. But no official number has been set since the emergency crews are still searching for bodies." The defeat in the man's voice spoke volumes. "As for the cost of the damages we are well over six hundred million Gil..." Though by Reeve's tone he cared more about the loss of life than money.

"Hmph, that would put a hamper on our other operations" Palmer pointed out, much concerned about their finances than with the loss of life. "We already are tightening our budgets with loss of the mako reactor; we don't need to invest in other pointless ventures. We should take advantage of the mako taxes raise to finance more profitable of the company"

A musical yet cruel laughter came from Scarlet, "Like your space program?" The direct insult made Palmer softly growl as he directed a glare at the woman.

Reeves fought back a sigh as he turned over one of his papers, "Regardless, with proper allocation of our resources we should be able to rebuild the sector and still finish the fiscal year with only moderate losses once the revenue for-"

"We will not be making any plans for rebuilding the sector"

The president's words made the head of urban development do a double take, giving the CEO an incredulous look. "Sir?"

President Shinra let out a long drag from his cigar. "Rebuilding a sector with no people to occupy it will only be a pointless waste of money in the long run"

Tifa was using all of her willpower not to tear through the ventilation and reduce the man's face to a bloody pulp with her bare hands. Every single word that came out of his mouth was sending her to the edge. How dare he, he killed so many innocent people, caring only for the numbers he saw in his finances reports.

Her father always taught her the world wasn't so black and white, but... this was evil. It was simply pure evil.

She was not alone in her thoughts, as Cloud slowly shook his head and muttered. "He needs to die"

"He will" Naruto promised darkly, "But not yet, just wait a little longer"

Tifa's hand lightly gripped Naruto's shoulders with shared glance at each other before peering back down. "But the people would lose heart." Reeve countered sternly.

A booming laugh came from the head of public security; "Lose heart?! We had 'saved' Midgar from the threat of AVALANCHE and that pest of a Wutai ninja! The people will rally to Shinra and we will of course we will always keep them safe."

The biting glare from Reeve showed he hardly believed that as much as the trio in the vent. Naruto's eyes flashed crimson for moment from Heidegger's condescending words

Rubbing his eyes, Reeve glanced back to his boss; "So if we're leaving sector 7 as is-"

"We are restarting our plan for Neo-Midgar." The president tapped some ash from his cigar in an ashtray; "Now that our most precious 'commodity' has returned to us."

Commodity...He saw Aerith as a fucking object... Naruto reigned in his temper as he breathed out through his nose. While doing that the doors of the meeting room opened; "Ah! Professor Hojo!" The hidden blond's pulse took a quick spike as he, Tifa, and Cloud saw the man they had only heard horror stories about.

Even Reeve looked on edge at the sight of the elderly man with hunch in his walk. The president however smiled; "How is our guest?"

Hojo took off his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth from his pocket; "Regarding our specimen I am afraid to say it is inferior to her late pure-blooded mother Ifalna. And sadly we are unsure if any more pure-bloods remain. And our research will go on well passed the life expectancy of our specimen. Least by a hundred and twenty years"

"That is indeed a problem, how shall this be averted?" The president stroked his beard as he blew out some smoke.

Naruto, Cloud, Tifa, and even Reeve felt their blood run cold from Hojo's cheerful proposal; "Thus we fully intend to breed her with specimen XIII. After all it too is endangered of going extinct. The offspring will not only endure our experiments, but help us explore a new level of research we have yet to explore."

"Breed her...?" The head of urban development muttered in disbelief, eyes widened in shock, the disgust clear in his voice. But once more, nobody had paid any mind to him.

"Make sure the Ancient survives the experiment Hojo" The president warned him. "We cannot afford to lose her, now that we're so close to finding the Promised Land"

He could already see it, a gleaming city of peerless silver. Bereft of the rust and decadence that Midgar had accumulated over the years. No pests that would interfere with his business, no low lives that would taint his perfect city.

Just an endless sea of mako and riches. The perfect place for the seat of his power. Once they find the Promised Land, Shinra will secure its place as the absolute unrivaled power in Gaia, no more monsters, no more rebels.

Control, absolute control, at long last.

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

Tifa and Cloud held their palms against Naruto's mouth, keeping the blonde from screaming in outrage, and holding him from making a mistake and killing Hojo right now, revealing their presence. As much as they would like to let him rip that disgusting man limb from limb, they had a job to do.

Cloud's face remained calmed even as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, fighting off the killing intent Naruto was radiating. "Enough. We have to find Aerith remember?"

It took everything for Tifa not to shudder from the primal murderous glare sent in her and cloud's direction. More so as she swore Naruto's eyes were glowing a blood crimson with slit irises for a moment. But she held firm as she held his cheeks and glared back; "We can't save Aerith if you murder everyone in that room," she hissed out a whisper. "Calm. Down."

" **Settle down Naruto."** Even Kurama chimed in a need for restraint; **"We can rid this world of that sack of waste of human trash 'AFTER' saving Aerith."** And Chōmei had wondered why the old fox still had contempt for most of humanity. That creature that was masking itself as a human scientist was a prime example why! And here Kurama thought Orochimaru and Kabuto were sick and twisted hairless apes…

Naruto's eyes stayed focused on Tifa's before casting them downwards watching the meeting being concluded by the president. They were right, the blond needed to cool off and think. Finally his breathing grew more even as he quietly huffed looking at the buxom brunette with a nod.

"Come on, we need to follow Hojo, save Aerith, and get the hell out of here." Cloud spoke before moving back and crawling back towards the bathroom. Tifa and Naruto gave one last look down in the room before following after Cloud. Cold steely determination shone in the sage's eyes.

' _I'm coming Aerith…'_

* * *

 **XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX ~ xx ~ XxX**

* * *

 _ **Till next time~!**_


End file.
